Manipulé
by justelaura
Summary: Lorsqu'il se réveille, autour de lui tout est vide et silencieux. Sa mémoire est partie en congé et la première personne qu'il voit est son meilleur ami venu le sauver. Son meilleur ami ? Vraiment ? Sterek, prend place après la 5a, time line et histoire légèrement modifiées
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey tout le monde ! Un Sterek ? Hé oui ça faisait longtemps ! Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce ship, loin de là !  
J'avais commencé cette fiction il y a pratiquement un an ( avant que la saison 5b ne sorte en fait) mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de la continuer correctement. L'erreur est maintenant réparée et même si elle est encore en cours d'écriture j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance ! Je vais donc essayer de poster une fois par semaine.**

 **Dans cette petite fic nous avons du Sterek, un amour à sens unique entre Theo et Stiles ( inutile de préciser pour qui ce n'est pas réciproque !) et, peut être, si l'évolution de la fiction le permet, un peu de Malydia !  
Tentés ?**

 **Chansons m'ayant inspiré pour le chapitre 1 :  
\- Numb, Linkin Park  
\- Sweet dreams, Eurythmics ( la version de Marilyn Manson n'est pas mal non plus d'ailleurs !)**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta La Dictateuse ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Silence.

Aucun bruit, aucune voix, aucun son, rien. Juste un oppressant silence. Même sa propre respiration était inaudible, trop lente, trop faible.

Juste un silence complet qui le rendait fou. Il avait envie de crier pour rompre ce calme insupportable mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge. Même parler lui semblait impossible tellement l'énergie lui manquait.

Il se sentait engourdi, tellement épuisé, comme s'il n'aurait plus jamais la force de marcher.

Et cette douleur sourde, diffusée dans tout son corps. Désagréable sensation.

Le jeune homme avait presque envie de se replonger dans la torpeur qu'il venait de quitter, il était atrocement fatigué si bien qu'il savait que le sommeil viendrait sans soucis. Mais il ne devait pas se rendormir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était une mauvaise idée, un sentiment d'insécurité lui collait à la peau. Définitivement, il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme.

Il se fit alors violence pour résister à l'envie qui le tiraillait et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière artificielle des néons au dessus de sa tête lui agressa la rétine et il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières pour s'y habituer. C'était étrange d'ailleurs que la lumière soit allumée, il semblait faire jour dehors. Pas très économe tout ça.

Le jeune homme passa une main lasse sur son visage, tentant d'éloigner les restes de son sommeil. Ses pensées étaient floues, son cerveau encore embrumé par sa phase de réveil. Que s'était-il passé ? Et où était-il ?

Il roula sur le côté et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser un minimum et observer les alentours. Avec ses murs dont la peinture grisâtre s'effritait, sa taille assez impressionnante, ses néons dont la plupart étaient défectueux et cette faible odeur de produits chimiques, l'endroit ressemblait à un dépôt désaffecté. C'était sûrement un dépôt désaffecté d'ailleurs.

Il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu et il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'y être trouvé avant son moment d'inconscience. Moment d'inconscience dont il connaissait pas la durée. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose que son cerveau avait préféré enlever arbitrairement de sa mémoire.

Que faisait-il ici ? Avec qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Etait-il ici depuis longtemps ? Et si oui est ce que quelqu'un s'inquiétait et s'acharnait pour le retrouver ?

Vide total.

Il ne se rappelait de rien, même son propre prénom lui était inconnu. Quoique... C'était quelque chose qui ressemblait à... Non décidément il n'arrivait à le retrouver. Et ce mal de crâne qui le transperçait ne l'aidait pas à s'en rappeler. Il gémit douloureusement.

« C'est juste le choc, j'ai dû recevoir un coup à la tête ou un truc de ce style, ça va me revenir. Tout va me revenir » se persuada-t-il

Il se massa les tempes, prenant le temps de respirer longuement pour se calmer, ses battements de cœur ayant jusque là un rythme anarchique. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse une nouvelle crise de panique, on ne l'aiderait pas cette fois.

Minute. Crise de panique ? Une nouvelle ? Donc il était tendance à des crises de panique. C'était toujours une information à prendre. Il n'empêche qu'il avait raison, sa mémoire allait lui revenir petit à petit. Du moins il espérait.

Il laissa donc ses pensées dériver, priant pour que son cerveau lui lâche d'autres informations, tout en se tâtant un peu de partout pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il avait de jolis ecchymoses, notamment un particulièrement beau au niveau de sa hanche gauche et qui se déclinait sur plusieurs teintes de bleu. Charmant.

Un prénom revenait sans cesse. Derek. Derek ? Pourquoi était-ce la seule chose qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête ?

Des visages flous dansaient devant ses yeux mais il n'arrivait à poser un nom sur aucun d'entre eux. De toute façon il les oubliait aussi vite, sans qu'il puisse envisager de trouver leur identité.

Ses méninges travaillaient au ralenti et il était incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose... Si on oubliait les marques de coups sur son corps, il pourrait presque croire qu'il avait bu et qu'il vivait juste une mauvaise gueule de bois. Même si cet entrepôt était un endroit vraiment lugubre pour faire une fête. Et très vide aussi. Et, encore une fois, beaucoup trop silencieux pour servir de réception.

Un pic de douleur lui vrilla une nouvelle fois le crâne et il jura, entendant pour la première fois le son de sa propre voix.

Il passa sa main dans son cou avant de la retirer vivement quand il sentit deux trous dans sa peau. Choqué, il se mit en position assise de manière tellement rapide qu'il en eut le tournis. Qu'est ce que c'était que cela encore ? Quel loup-garou avait tenté de lui perforer la nuque ? Et comment savait-il que c'était un loup-garou d'ailleurs ? Tout simplement pourquoi était-il persuadé que l'existence des loups-garous était prouvée ? Décidément pas mal de choses avaient été rayées de sa mémoire...

Tout d'un coup des bruits de pas se firent entendre et dans l'esprit du jeune homme un voyant rouge s'alluma.

Danger.

Il se força à ne pas paniquer et chercha des yeux un moyen de défense dans la pièce. Rien, évidemment.

La personne se rapprochait et, bizarrement, l'humain savait que c'était un ennemi. Une intuition qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Pourtant lorsque l'inconnu arriva, il ne semblait absolument pas agressif, il paraissait même inquiet ? C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus. Lorsque son regard tomba sur l'amnésique il prononça un prénom. Stiles. Le sien ? Probablement.

Le nouvel arrivant se précipita immédiatement auprès de lui et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, souriant de soulagement -à priori-.

\- Stiles ! Oh dieu soit loué, je te trouve enfin ! Que je suis rassuré !

Ledit Stiles fixa son interlocuteur, un peu perdu, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il savait qu'il le connaissait mais il était incapable de se souvenir de lui. Certainement loin de deviner son trouble, l'autre reprit la parole :

\- J'ai eu si peur qu'ils te tuent avec la Super lune !  
\- De qui tu parles ?

La voix de Stiles était légèrement rauque, il se racla la gorge tout en continuant de tracer des cercles autour de ses tempes avec ses doigts. Celui en face de lui eut l'air assez surpris.

\- De la meute de Scott.  
\- Scott ?

Ce prénom lui était familier mais pareil, impossible de mettre un visage sur ce nom. Pas même une voix, une qualité, une distinction. Nada. Il fronça ses sourcils, réfléchir faisant ressortir son mal de tête.

\- Qui est Scott ?

Il observa avec attention la personne assise à ses côtés et il fut encore plus perdu.

\- Et toi qui es-tu ?

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux bleus et son propriétaire demanda de façon hésitante :

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Stiles secoua sa tête et le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains eut l'air un peu plus blessé, il afficha un sourire sans joie.

\- C'est moi, Theo, ton meilleur ami.

Bizarrement cela sonnait faux. Mais l'amnésique mit ça sur le compte de son réveil chaotique et ne se méfia pas.

\- Meilleur ami ? répéta Stiles sans trop savoir que dire en retour

Il demeura muet un certain temps, tentant en vain de retrouver un quelconque souvenir en lien avec le jeune homme avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'aimerais te croire mais je...

Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et cette situation le terrifiait réellement. Il détestait vivre ce sentiment d'impuissance, il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses avant-bras, l'interrompant dans son début de crise de panique. Stiles sursauta un peu mais se détendit lorsque Theo lui sourit amicalement.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, j'ai toujours été celui sur lequel tu pouvais compter.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Stiles se sentit peu à peu en confiance, calmé par ce comportement plus qu'attentionné. Et puis après tout pourquoi Theo lui voudrait du mal ? Jusqu'ici il avait été plus que gentil.

Le brun hocha alors sa tête et Theo le relâcha tout en le détaillant avec attention, cherchant probablement des traces de blessure.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?  
\- Principalement à la tête mais globalement ça va.

Il omit volontairement de signaler ses bleus, déjà parce que ce n'était vraiment pas grave et ensuite parce que se déshabiller pour les montrer ne le tentait absolument pas.

\- Rien à signaler ? insista la chimère en voyant son hésitation  
\- Hé bien... J'ai quelque chose d'étrange dans mon cou.

Tout en parlant, Stiles pencha sa tête en avant, dégageant en nuque, se doutant que Theo allait la regarder. Ce dernier se plaça derrière lui et un silence pesant s'installa subitement.

N'entendant aucun commentaire de la part de son ami, le brun se redressa et se retourna pour remarquer que l'air de Theo était devenu beaucoup plus grave. Inquiet, il demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Disons que ça explique beaucoup de choses.

Theo le fixa quelques instants puis finit par se relever, Stiles demeurant tout aussi confus.

\- C'est un loup-garou qui a fait ça ?

L'autre se tourna vers lui, probablement surpris que, malgré sa perte de mémoire, Stiles se rappelle de cela mais il hocha sèchement sa tête en réponse.

\- Ouais. C'est exactement ça.

Encore au sol, l'amnésique vit Theo serrer ses poings et, perdu, il ne sût quoi dire. Il hésita à rompre le silence, sentant sans avoir de sens sur-développés la tension du loup-garou.

\- Tu es fâché ?

La question arracha un sourire doux à l'interpellé et il vint caresser gentiment les cheveux de Stiles pour le rassurer.

\- Pas contre toi. Contre Scott.  
\- Pourquoi Scott me voudrait du mal ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce type mais s'il avait bien un terme qu'il n'associait pas directement avec ce prénom c'était la méchanceté. Mais après tout il pouvait se tromper non ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?  
\- Même pas le moindre petit détail, c'est comme si mon cerveau était un disque dur et qu'on avait tout supprimé.

Patient, Theo se rassit et lui donna la réponse à ses interrogations, histoire d'éclaircir un peu quelques points devenus obscurs pour Stiles.

\- Scott sait que tu es important pour moi, il veut m'atteindre en s'en prenant à toi.  
\- Pourquoi est-il contre toi ?  
\- Il était mon alpha il y a très longtemps. Pour résumer, il a fait des actes affreux et je n'ai plus voulu être avec lui, j'ai été un oméga et je me suis installé à Beacon Hills en pensant être tranquille. J'ai formé ma propre meute de mon côté, tu y étais, tu ne t'en souviens pas je suppose ?

Stiles secoua sa tête puis fronça ses sourcils, un détail lui semblant étrange. Une meute ?

\- Attends si je suis un loup-garou, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas guéri ?  
\- Tu es humain Stiles.

Ça Stiles en était pratiquement sûr avant même d'en avoir la confirmation. Il se sentait parfaitement humain et en était bien heureux d'ailleurs.

\- Mais je me disais que t'avoir dans ma meute te protégerai plus et dissuaderai les créatures surnaturelles de t'attaquer.  
\- Tu t'es trompé visiblement, lança sarcastiquement Stiles et Theo haussa ses épaules.  
\- Ça a marché jusque là, j'espérais que ça fonctionnerait pour Scott aussi.

Il parût se rappeler subitement de quelque chose et il se redressa, à l'affut, inspirant à plein poumons. Stiles le regarda faire, se tendant de son côté, ayant peur que celui qui l'avait agressé, à priori Scott, revienne.

\- On ne devrait pas s'attarder. Je finirai de t'expliquer dans la voiture.  
\- Tu as senti quelque chose ?

Par réflexe, l'humain ne pût s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil autour de lui, comme s'il arriverait à voir quelque chose avant l'être surnaturel à ses côtés. Comme si c'était possible.

\- Non mais je trouve ça louche que l'on t'ai abandonné ici.  
\- Peut être qu'on voulait justement que tu me trouves ? C'était peut être un style d'avertissement ? Genre cette fois on me laisse en vie mais pas la prochaine ? proposa Stiles

Après avoir parlé il se rendit compte que son idée était particulièrement glauque et il espéra profondément qu'il n'allait pas mourir dans les prochains jours. Theo ne releva pas le côté macabre de sa proposition et plissa ses yeux.

\- Peut être. Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Stiles fit le fier mais il déchanta bien vite. Il s'aida du mur pour se lever mais lorsqu'il tenta de marcher il vit trouble et dût se coller au mur pour ne pas chuter. Theo vint l'épauler mais l'humain eut à peine fait un pas qu'il étouffa un gémissement et son ami sursauta.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ?  
\- Ma cheville... répondit Stiles et tout en parlant il se détesta pour avoir une constitution aussi fragile

Allez il ne manquait plus que ça. Il s'était fait mal au pied en plus. Rien de cassé à priori mais c'était fortement désagréable et le tiraillait s'il tentait de s'y appuyer. Alors qu'il songeait à sautiller sur sa jambe valide pour avancer, Theo lui prit la main et des veines noires apparurent le long de sa peau. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Stiles se rendit compte que poser son pied sur le sol ne le faisait plus souffrir.

Il sourit à son guérisseur, mi-impressionné mi-reconnaissant.

\- Merci Theo.  
\- Je t'en prie.

L'humain se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur avec Theo, ce dernier gardant un œil et un bras vers lui au cas-où.

Il faisait grand jour dehors et lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur la chimère sortit son téléphone et appela un numéro que Stiles n'eut pas le temps de voir.

\- Oui c'est moi. Oui je l'ai retrouvé, vous pouvez arrêter vos recherches.

Comprenant que Theo devait parler à sa fameuse meute, Stiles ne broncha pas et attendit patiemment. Le loup jeta un bref regard vers lui pendant un moment de silence puis reprit la parole :

\- Oui il a l'air d'aller bien... Enfin je vous expliquerai là-bas.

Il échangea d'autres phrases que Stiles ne saisit pas en entier puis il revint vers lui et le guida vers sa voiture. Il lui laissa le temps de s'installer à la place passager puis démarra. Il quitta le lieu de l'entrepôt et continua ses explications.

\- Donc j'avais fait ma propre meute à Beacon Hills mais Scott n'a pas voulu me laisser et il s'est installé avec la sienne pour revenir me chercher.  
\- Et tu as refusé de repartir avec lui ? supposa Stiles qui avait peut être perdu sa mémoire mais pas ses neurones bien qu'elles aient du mal à travailler

Theo hocha la tête et il fixa son regard sur la route.

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il arriverait à me faire changer d'avis mais je n'ai pas fait attention à ses mises en garde. La super lune me préoccupait et je ne pensais pas qu'il choisirait ce moment là pour agir...

Ses mains se crispèrent un peu sur le volant.

\- Mais c'était évident. Tu étais resté seul au cas où l'un d'entre nous ne puisse plus se contrôler... Je... J'aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger, je suis désolé...

Il avait l'air tellement désolé, tellement coupable que le cœur de Stiles se serra et il se mordit la lèvre. Il frôla le bras de Theo du bout des doigts et tenta d'avoir un sourire réconfortant malgré son tournis qui revenait :

\- Hey, ça va je suis en vie, je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible pour me retrouver et c'est suffisant pour moi.

Theo eut un petit sourire triste mais il hocha quand même sa tête. Et s'il cacha son air pleinement satisfait de la tournure des événements, cela échappa aux yeux d'un Stiles frappé par la fatigue.

Ce que l'humain remarqua, par contre, c'est qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville et il se raidit un peu.

\- Tu ne me ramènes pas chez moi ?  
\- Non.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, Theo le stoppa en prenant la parole le premier :

\- C'est trop dangereux.

C'était bien aimable de s'inquiéter mais il pouvait se défendre seul. Enfin... Si on oubliait les événements de la veille. Dans tous les cas il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le chouchoute comme s'il était un objet fragile.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne vais pas laisser mon père. Ramène moi.

Tout en se montrant le plus persuasif possible, il se félicita mentalement de se rappeler de son père. C'était pratique parfois d'avoir un cerveau fonctionnant à deux cents à l'heure. Il savait que son père s'inquiéterait s'il ne le revoyait pas rentrer.

\- Theo, insista-t-il.  
\- Je te laisserai rentrer si je pouvais mais ce n'est pas si simple.

Stiles leva ses yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras.

\- Je t'en prie, explique moi.  
\- Il est de leur côté.

Là en effet ça devenait un peu compliqué pour l'humain. Pourquoi son père défendrait quelqu'un qui lui voudrait du mal ? Sentant l'afflux de questions, Theo prit les devants :

\- Scott a un druide avec lui. Un druide relativement puissant.  
\- Et il a manipulé mon père ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme cela. Tu insistais pour rester avec lui alors je te laissais mais là, la situation est plus grave. On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

Il toisa Stiles et analysa son comportement. Ce dernier n'était pas septique mais il hésitait, c'était certain.

\- Est ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda Theo  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors crois-moi.

Stiles se laissa alors aller dans le fond de son siège et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais quelle galère.

\- Donc tu m'emmènes où ?  
\- Là on l'on se réunit avec la meute depuis l'arrivée de Scott.  
\- Je vais pourrir tout seul, génial.

Stiles avait toujours détesté être laissé derrière et mis à part parce qu'il était humain et ce n'était pas une perte de mémoire qui allait lui enlever ce trait de caractère. Comme s'il pouvait rester enfermé dans une pièce en attendant sagement d'avoir de la compagnie. Il n'était pas un vase qu'on pouvait poser sur un meuble, il ne se brisait pas à la première chute et il n'était clairement pas du genre à attendre sagement des heures durant en ne bougeant pas.

\- Je resterai avec toi.  
\- Faudra bien que tu rentres chez toi un jour ou l'autre.  
\- Hé bien ce sera alors un des membres de la meute, qui sont tes amis je te signale.

L'humain poussa un long soupir fatigué.

\- Des amis dont je ne me rappelle plus, ça va être très drôle.

Theo haussa ses épaules et sourit. Un sourire beaucoup trop innocent pour qu'il ne soit pas forcé d'ailleurs.

\- Oh je suis persuadé qu'ils seront ravis de te rafraîchir la mémoire, assura-t-il.

Stiles n'en doutait pas, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour affronter la multitude de questions qui allait pleuvoir sur lui. Il voulait du calme. Au moins le temps qu'il fasse le tri dans son esprit.

* * *

Il regarda la route sans s'y intéresser, il se rendit compte que bien plus tard que c'était une erreur. Il était emmené loin de la ville, loin de chez lui, dans un endroit dont il ne se rappelait plus l'existence. De ce fait, il n'avait aucune idée du chemin à prendre s'il devait revenir en ville. Mais alors qu'il se laissait guider par quelqu'un dont il ne souvenait plus, ce problème ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Après tout, pourquoi craindrait-il quelque chose ? Theo était venu le sauver, lui faire confiance était une idée parfaitement censée. N'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Tu l'as surveillé depuis tout ce temps ?_

La question sortit Theo de ses pensées et il se tourna vers Donovan, celui-ci désignait du menton le jeune homme inconscient et étendu sur le sol. Theo toisa son bêta du regard.

\- Et alors ?

Donovan haussa insolemment ses épaules et se mît à la hauteur de l'autre, réprimant une grimace. Geste qui n'échappa évidemment pas à celui situé à ses côtés.

\- Je ne critique pas tes choix mais pourquoi lui ?  
\- Mes choix ne te regardent pas, se contenta de répondre Theo.

Bien, le message était clair. Aucune discussion possible à ce sujet. Pas de soucis. Donovan plissa ses yeux.

\- Comment je dois agir envers lui ?

Lui. Theo nota que Donovan évitait soigneusement de le nommer par son prénom comme si l'idée même le révulsait et cela l'énerva mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il garda son masque autoritaire et sûr de lui.

\- Tu ne l'approches plus. Si tu restes près de lui, il risque de se souvenir.

Et si cela arrivait, mieux valait ne pas les avoir tous les deux dans la même pièce au risque que l'échange dégénère.

\- C'était toi qui voulais que je l'attaque à une époque, lui rappela son bêta.

Ce n'était pas faux, même si le terme exact serait plus de la manipulation qu'une simple demande amicale. Mais Theo n'allait clairement pas avouer à Donovan qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion pour mener à bien sa victoire. Alors il afficha un sourire se voulant reconnaissant et hocha sa tête.

\- Et je t'en remercie mais maintenant je n'ai plus besoin que tu le fasses.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Donovan ne lui serait pas encore utile. Loin de là.

Theo jeta un oeil vers ce dernier et le surprit à fixer d'un air haineux l'humain évanoui. Il réprima un grondement presque possessif et lança un regard mauvais à Donovan.

\- N'y pense même pas.  
\- C'est lui qui m'a tué, grogna Donovan en réponse.

Cette fois-ci la chimère ne retint pas son grognement intimidant, faisant luire ses yeux pour appuyer son avertissement. Donovan s'empressa de courber l'échine face à ce comportement agressif.

\- Je t'interdis de le toucher, si j'apprends que tu lui as fait quoique ce soit ou que tu as tenté de lui parler, tu sentiras passer mes représailles.

Donovan déglutit et ne bougea pas.

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? le menaça Theo  
\- Parfaitement, balbutia l'autre.

Le premier hocha alors sèchement la tête et croisa ses bras.

\- Bien, c'est tout ce que je demande. Maintenant file.

Donovan ne se fit pas prier et Theo se retrouva de nouveau seul.

* * *

Stiles était assez fier de lui. Non seulement il avait réussi à marcher dans le repère sans l'aide de Theo -ce qui était un exploit vu les vertiges désagréables que son fourbe de corps s'amusait à lui envoyer- mais en plus les membres de la meute n'avaient dit leur prénom qu'une fois et il s'en souvenait.

Et pour se prouver qu'il s'en rappelait, il se le récita mentalement une nouvelle fois : Josh, Corey, Tracy, Hayden et... Un inconnu au bataillon. Le souvenir de cette personne fit froncer les sourcils de Stiles.

C'était un adolescent aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait à peine aperçu car celui-ci semblait avoir pour passion de l'éviter. L'humain se faisait peut être des idées mais il trouvait étrange que ce soit le seul à ne pas lui avoir adressé un seul mot. Rien. Pas la moindre syllabe. On dirait... On dirait qui d'ailleurs ? À qui ce comportement asocial lui faisait-il penser ? Qu'est ce que c'était frustrant de ne pas comprendre les réflexions qu'il avait par automatisme mais dont il manquait des bouts à cause de sa mémoire défectueuse.

Bref. Ce comportement distant intriguait énormément Stiles. Peut être s'était-il disputé avec lui avant sa perte de mémoire ? C'était la seule explication plausible. Sinon pourquoi ce garçon le fuirait au point que Stiles l'ait seulement vu s'éclipser de la pièce dès son entrée si bien que même son visage lui était inconnu ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tout cela.

Stiles soupira et arrêta d'y penser, chassant son mauvais pressentiment.

Le repère était un lieu vraiment spécial. À première vue c'était un laboratoire abandonné pour scientifiques plutôt dérangés -parce que les outils étaient assez spéciaux il fallait bien se l'avouer- mais grâce à Theo il avait découvert une porte cachée qui donnait accès à un escalier puis un espèce d'appartement. Tant mieux parce que Stiles ne s'imaginait pas dormir à côté d'une table d'opération. Vraiment pas.

L'appartement était assez austère, les murs étaient gris et les installations très simplistes mais du moment qu'il avait un lit et une douche, l'humain survivrait. Même s'il espérait ne pas à avoir à vivre ici très longtemps, ça risquait d'être lassant à la longue.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et observa la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer, c'est à dire la salle de bain. Theo avait anticipé son besoin de calme et avant que les membres de la meute ne lui posent trop de questions, il lui avait proposé d'utiliser la douche pour se détendre et se remettre de ses émotions. Stiles n'avait envie que de cela alors il n'avait pas refusé.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, l'endroit était relativement petit mais bien assez spacieux pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sans se sentir à l'étroit. La salle de bain était plutôt basique, elle se comportait de quelques meubles comme une commode, une étagère, également d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo et d'un miroir mural juste au dessus. L'humain évita de s'attarder sur son reflet qui faisait réellement peur -c'était possible d'avoir des cernes aussi violacées ?- et se déshabilla le plus lentement possible, malgré tout ses courbatures et autres douleurs lui arrachèrent quelques grimaces. Être humain avait vraiment ses désavantages.

Il déposa ses vêtements en boule sur la commode et cet aspect négligé dénotait totalement avec la pile d'habits soigneusement pliés et superposés juste à côté. C'étaient des vêtements que Theo-visiblement un peu maniaque- lui prêtait puisqu'actuellement Stiles n'avait pas accès aux siens. Les habits étaient plutôt pas mal, Theo avait bon un sens de la mode et de l'agencement des couleurs. Il s'entendrait bien avec... Avec...

Et merde, ça recommençait.

Stiles jura et se glissa dans la baignoire, allumant l'eau pour se changer les idées. La sensation de l'eau sur sa peau le fit soupirer d'aise et il ferma ses yeux quelques instants, la chaleur faisant du bien à ses muscles endoloris.

Il arrêta alors de réfléchir puisque de toute façon cela n'entraînait que des maux de tête désagréables et posa son front contre la paroi froide du mur. Cela le soulagea et il finit par se détendre, n'écoutant que le bruit tranquille de sa respiration.

Tout était silencieux mais, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pesant, c'était simplement agréable. Quoique s'il tendait l'oreille il pouvait distinguer les discussions de ses amis dans les pièces adjacentes. Avec son ouïe, il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient alors il ne fit pas plus attention aux voix environnantes.

Il resta bien cinq minutes parfaitement immobile avant qu'il se rappelle qu'il ferait bien de se laver avant de vider l'eau. Il était quand même allé dans la salle de bain pour cela à l'origine.

Il inspira un bon coup , s'autorisant à profiter quelques secondes supplémentaires et un sourire de bien-être s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Stiles finit par ouvrir les yeux et il se figea.

À ses pieds l'eau était teintée de rouge. De rouge sang. 

* * *

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne fin de week end à tous ! Je reprends les cours demain quelle tristesse... Et vous ?**

 **Merci énormément à toutes les personnes qui ont posté une review, qui ont ajouté la fic à leurs favoris ou à leurs follows, je ne m'attendais pas à autant ! :D**  
 **C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant aha ! Merci ;)**

 **Suggestions musicales :**  
 **\- This is halloween , Marylin Manson (ouais ça donne le ton direct)**  
 **\- Where are u now ?, reprise par Gardiner Sisters**  
 **Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'original mais cette reprise est tellement douce, tellement agréable... Et puis soyons honnêtes les paroles correspondent totalement à Stiles et Scott après la saison 5a. Ils ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre mais maintenant ils se demandent où est leur frère de cœur... C'est pas juste totalement touchant ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonyme**

 **Akane : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Stiles finit par ouvrir les yeux et il se figea._

À ses pieds l'eau était teintée de rouge. De rouge sang.

Il recula tellement précipitamment qu'il glissa et faillit tomber mais il retrouva l'équilibre tandis qu'un cri s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? La blessure à son cou s'était rouverte ?

Tentant de contrôler ses tremblements, il entoura une serviette autour de ses hanches et sans prendre le temps de se sécher il se plaça devant le miroir. Encore une fois, il fit impasse sur sa mine affreuse et se tourna pour s'observer.

Bon sa nuque était parfaitement intacte. Rien de grave à signaler à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son épaule droite qui était tout bonnement en sang. Malgré l'envie de vomir qui lui tordait l'estomac, Stiles observa la raison d'un tel saignement et comme il s'en doutait c'était une blessure rouverte. Enfin, pour être plus précis c'était même une morsure rouverte. C'était particulièrement moche d'ailleurs.

 _« Tu ne m'échapperas pas »_

Stiles eut du mal à respirer.

Ça ne venait pas d'un loup. Ou alors le loup en question avait un léger soucis de malformation à la mâchoire.

La blessure n'était pas assez récente pour dater de la veille, il l'avait eu avant que Scott -?- ne lui tombe dessus. Elle était profonde. Assez pour montrer que son agresseur cherchait clairement à lui faire mal.

Stiles commençait à voir flou, il prit une brusque inspiration.

 _Il courrait. Non. Il s'enfuyait. Aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Tant que ses jambes le portaient encore, il ne cesserait pas sa fuite. Son épaule le torturait atrocement, il sentait le sang couler le long de son dos. Le con, il ne l'avait pas loupé._

Il s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo pour ne pas perdre pied, frappé par la violence avec laquelle le souvenir refaisait surface.

 _Ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas s'arrêter. Il ne devait pas se faire rattraper sinon... Oh, il ne préférait pas y penser. Sa course folle le mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque et il verrouilla les portes, ses mains tremblant tellement qu'on pourrait les croire agitées par des spasmes. Respirer. Respirer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une crise de panique._

Il était bien incapable de stopper la scène défilant dans esprit alors il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces en priant pour avoir des jambes assez solides.

Son poursuivant ne fut même pas ralenti par les portes. Stiles était à peine monté à l'étage qu'il le rattrapait déjà. Là, il en était sûr, il allait mourir. Et de façon douloureuse en plus si l'on fiait à la haine déformant le visage de l'hybride wendigo. Tant qu'à mourir, il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi en fait... Mais le dialogue s'annonçait particulièrement difficile alors il se tapit dans l'ombre en espérant ne pas être trouvé. Ce qui fut un échec cuisant. Que c'était étonnant.

On l'appelait mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre, la voix lui semblait tellement lointaine, tellement faible. Il eut à peine conscience qu'il était toujours dans la salle de bain et non pas dans cette sombre et vide bibliothèque. Il eut un bref instant de lucidité puis la pièce s'effaça autour de lui et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois engouffré dans le souvenir.

Son dos se cogna contre les échafaudages, il grimaça puis repoussa son opposant de toute ses forces. Pris d'un élan d'adrénaline, il commença à grimper et cela lui semblait une idée parfaite jusqu'à qu'on lui attrape les jambes pour tenter de le tirer vers le bas.

Et là sincèrement, il paniqua. Il l'était déjà bien avant mais alors en ce moment c'était bien pire. Il tendit la main vers le haut pour attraper quoique ce soit qui puisse l'aider à se hisser et sauver le bas de son corps.

Une clé attira son attention, elle semblait retenir la structure et Stiles eut une bouffée d'espoir. Peut être que s'il tirait dessus, les barres tomberaient et assommerait le taré qui voulait le dévorer. Il donna un coup de pied pour se libérer et saisit la clé avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Comme prévu la structure s'effondra et l'humain sentit que la pression exercée sur ses jambes avait disparu. Il se tourna prudemment et pâlit brusquement.

Ah ça, son plan avait bien marché. La chimère n'allait plus lui poser de problème maintenant qu'elle avait été empalée par une des barres métalliques. Stiles se laissa pratiquement tomber de son perchoir et vacilla, toute force perdue.

Il croisa le regard de son ex-agresseur qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui et Stiles vit précisément à quel moment la vie le quitta. Un grand vide se créa alors en lui.

Il l'avait tué.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Il avait envie de vomir. Et il ne se priva pas de le faire. Il entendit que Theo tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain mais il n'alla pas lui ouvrir au risque que le reste de son estomac finisse sur les chaussures de son ami.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité, les grésillements autour de lui se changèrent en bruit et il pût finalement entendre la voix de Theo.

\- Stiles, pour la dernière fois, ouvre moi cette fichue porte avant que je ne le fasse moi-même ! _  
_  
Et il le ferait certainement. L'humain rinça le lavabo avant de prendre faiblement la parole :

\- Ça va.  
\- Ouvre moi alors, de toute façon j'ai les clé je te rappelle.

Stiles inspira profondément et croisa encore son reflet dans le miroir mais cette fois-ci il n'eut pas la force de le fuir. Nom de dieu, il était tellement blanc qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il était transparent. Magnifique, il avait réussi l'exploit d'être encore plus apeurant. Comme quoi tout était possible.

 _L'odeur âcre de sang, le silence horriblement pesant et ces yeux toujours rivés sur lui, comme une accusation._

Stiles réprima un frisson.

\- D... Donne moi deux minutes.

Theo ne répondit pas mais il arrêta de s'acharner contre la porte donc Stiles prit cela comme un « d'accord ».

Il se passa longuement de l'eau sur le visage, la fraicheur lui faisant un bien fou et il but ensuite pour chasser cet arrière-goût particulièrement désagréable.

Il en profita pour nettoyer son dos légèrement ensanglanté -mais vraiment légèrement hein- puis se sécha très rapidement les cheveux avec sa serviette.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, précisément après la fin des deux minutes accordées, Theo étant décidément très ponctuel, Stiles enfilait un t-shirt. Il frissonna en sentant un courant d'air puis se retourna. Theo se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un verre à la main. Il y avait à l'intérieur un liquide quelque peu troublé, comme si on avait ajouté quelque chose dans de l'eau.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Stiles en fronçant ses sourcils  
\- Pour calmer tes maux de tête.

Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain Stiles avait accepté que le loup lui apporte un médicament pour soulager sa douleur crânienne. Il hocha donc la tête et prit le verre, buvant son contenu sans se poser de questions.

\- C'est dégueulasse, geignit-il ensuite.

Theo esquissa un sourire et leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Faut dire que tu n'aimes pas.

La grimace de Stiles s'accentua d'autant plus et il lui rendit le verre maintenant vide.

\- Tu essaies de m'empoisonner en fait ?  
\- C'est un médicament, pas un sirop de grenadine.  
\- C'est trop clair pour être de la grenadine, contra l'humain.  
\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Je préfère la menthe de toute façon.

La chimère plissa ensuite ses yeux, ne faisant aucun commentaire à ce sujet et habilla son visage d'un air inquiet pour montrer qu'il était préoccupé par l'état de l'humain.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Stiles secoua sa tête et fit un vague geste avec sa main pour tenter de jouer les décontractés et le mec parfaitement bien.

\- Juste des souvenirs qui reviennent, rien de bien méchant, j'ai juste été surpris.

Il était assez content de lui, il avait réussi à afficher un masque de fausse joie rassurante et sa voix n'avait même pas tremblé. Malheureusement, même le meilleur acteur avec des milliers d'heures de cours de théâtre à son actif aurait du mal à duper les sens aiguisés d'un loup-garou.

\- Tu sais que je me rends compte quand tu me mens ? demanda ce dernier

Stiles déglutit.

\- Je sais.

Il crut que Theo allait insister, voire s'énerver pour les non-dits qu'il tentait de dissimuler mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune homme prit seulement la parole d'une voix douce :

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis là pour toi.

 _Comment tout ceci avait-il pu aussi mal tourner ? Face à la culpabilité grandissante, il voulut quitter la pièce au plus vite. Une pensée le traversa, s'il rêvait ce serait probablement à ce moment-là qu'il se réveillerait en sursaut. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Juste la terrifiante et cauchemardesque réalité._

Stiles sourit faiblement.

\- Je sais.  
 _  
_Theo parût satisfait.

* * *

Le réveil pour Scott fut particulièrement difficile.

L'alpha s'extirpa avec complication de son lit et, avec un sentiment amer d'habitude, il partit désinfecter sa blessure au torse qui n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé. Que la guérison ne s'effectue pas le dérangeait en effet mais finalement ce n'était pas le pire de la situation.

Il n'avait plus de meute. Et en soit c'était le plus horrible sentiment que Scott aurait pu ressentir.

Kira était partie parce que son renard était devenu incontrôlable, s'insinuant vicieusement dans son esprit pour tenter de prendre le contrôle. C'était comme une évidence pour elle qu'elle ne puisse pas rester puisqu'elle était dangereuse pour eux. Même si ça ne l'était pas pour Scott.

Malia lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était plus fréquentable. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'elle manigançait et pourquoi Braeden était avec elle mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Liam avait carrément tenté de le tuer et n'osait plus reparaître devant lui depuis. On ne pouvait pas le blâmer, quand on s'est déchainé sur son alpha on évite de se pavaner juste après... Enfin quand on s'appelle Liam en tout cas. Il n'empêchait que Scott devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec son bêta. Mason lui disait la même chose d'ailleurs mais ce serait plus simple d'approcher Liam s'il ne déguerpissait pas à chaque fois..

Pourquoi ses amis avaient tous une tendance à la violence ces derniers temps ?

Il ne restait que Lydia à être à ses côtés et à avoir un comportement relativement normal. Relativement normal parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que la belle rousse était une banshee et on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un cri assez perçant à s'en déchirer les tympans. De quoi rester sourd une bonne dizaine de minutes si on avait de la chance. Même si, grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle avait une excellente capacité d'auto-défense -sans compter les cours donnés par Jordan-, Scott gardait un œil inquiet sur elle. Lors de l'après-midi précédant de la Super lune, Scott avait reçu un message de sa part lui disant de la retrouver à la bibliothèque. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la trouver évanouie en plein milieu d'une allée de livres. L'alpha comprit plus tard qu'elle n'avait été qu'un moyen pour l'attirer dans la pièce entourée de sorbier et l'y laisser enfermé pendant que Liam se déchaînait sur lui. Theo soignait ses plans, c'était certain.

Il n'empêchait que Scott avait craint que la jeune fille ait été gravement blessée, il se révélait que ce n'était pas le cas cependant il gardait cette pointe d'appréhension. Malgré tout Lydia allait bien, elle était en pleine forme et elle était la dernière à être à ses côtés.

Ironique comme situation. Surtout si on se rappelait qu'avant ses années lycée, elle était bien la première à fuir sa compagnie comme la peste.

Et Stiles ? Pourquoi n'évoquait-il pas son frère de cœur ? Celui qui avait toujours été son soutien et vice et versa ? C'était simple à expliquer. Stiles avait tout bonnement disparu.

Ne pas le trouver le lendemain de la super lune l'avait un peu intrigué mais il s'était raisonné en se disant que leur dispute y était peut être pour beaucoup. Constater que sa chaise était toujours vide le jour suivant l'inquiéta. Voir le shérif l'attendre le soir même devant le lycée l'alarma. Entendre ce dernier le supplier de lui dire où était son fils l'angoissa.

Scott ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que son meilleur ami avait disparu depuis la nuit de la Super lune et que c'était une très mauvaise chose.

Il n'avait pas attendu plus pour partir à la recherche de Stiles, accompagné évidemment de Lydia qui avait donné comme argument qu'elle était toujours utile. Pourquoi pas après tout.

Il s'était donc retrouvé dans la voiture de Lydia, suivant l'odeur de Stiles et indiquant à quel moment la jeune fille devait prendre une intersection. Ce fut assez compliqué au début car la senteur n'était pas très forte, probablement parce que l'humain du groupe, à part un léger énervement, ne ressentait pas d'intenses émotions. Et également parce que l'odeur datait.

Cependant ils avaient fini par mettre la main sur sa voiture, garée à l'entrée de la forêt et l'odeur fut alors plus forte. Il avait jeté un regard entendu à Lydia puis avait humé l'air.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sens ? lui avait-elle demandé

Il avait froncé son nez, se retenant presque de grimacer.

\- De la peur.

Après s'être une nouvelle fois concentré sur les odeurs, un grognement lui avait échappé et Lydia lui avait adressé un regard légèrement surpris.

\- Theo, lâcha Scott comme seule explication mais cela suffit.

La banshee eut une mine plus sombre. La présence de Theo était en soi-même suffisante pour justifier la disparition de Stiles.

\- Stiles n'est pas en train de errer seul dans les bois n'est-ce pas ?

Scott avait secoué négativement la tête, se concentrant pour retracer le chemin que son meilleur ami avait emprunté.

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais son odeur disparaît dès que l'on s'éloigne de la forêt.  
\- Theo a effacé leurs traces ?  
\- Oh, j'en suis certain. Tout comme je suis persuadé qu'il a attiré Stiles ici et que ce n'est pas un hasard.

Lydia avait plissé ses yeux, une certaine détermination se lisant dans ces derniers, prête à trouver la réponse à leurs questions.

L'alpha avait donc pisté Stiles pendant des heures, tournant en rond dans la forêt, sans réussir à trouver de réels indices sur ce qui lui était arrivé mais lorsque la nuit commença à s'installer, ils tombèrent sur bien plus intriguant.

Un lieu qui était devenu avec le temps le centre de leurs problèmes. Lydia l'avait reconnut sans peine, y étant allée quelques jours plus tôt et Scott, qui avait sentit ses sens surnaturels s'affoler, ne fut pas surpris d'arriver face au Nemeton. Ce fameux Nemeton.

Une souche d'arbre qui paraissait parfaitement innocente avec sa surface toute lisse et toute vide avec juste quelques racines dépassant autour.

Et c'était là le soucis.

Il n'y avait aucun corps.

Plus la moindre trace des chimères décédées.

Et cette dérangeante constatation avait hanté Scott toute la nuit lorsqu'après être rentré chez lui, certain de ne rien trouver de plus, il avait tenté de dormir.

Si l'on ajoutait la gêne de sa blessure et la tristesse créé par la disparition de son meilleur ami, cela expliquait son réveil particulièrement difficile et son expression abattue. Il passa lentement une main sur son visage et jeta un œil à son portable. Deux messages, tous les deux de la part du père de Stiles.

 _« Nous avons récupéré sa voiture, aucune piste pour l'instant mais les recherches continuent »_

« Merci »

Scott sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus, le pauvre shérif devait se faire un sang d'encre pour son fils et il ne méritait vraiment pas toute la pression qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

Il regarda s'il n'avait pas eu d'appel et la réponse fut négative. Le dernier qu'il avait reçu était de Stiles. Un appel qui datait de la nuit de la Super lune et que Scott n'avait pas pu prendre, trop occupé à tenter d'apaiser son bêta. Lorsque l'alpha, une fois ses esprits reprit, avait vu cet appel, il ne s'était pas plus inquiété, si c'était urgent, Stiles laissait toujours un message dans la boite vocale. Et maintenant il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si négligent. S'il avait été plus rapide, moins naïf, il aurait pu éviter ça...

Il eut à peine le temps de s'habiller avant que Lydia ne surgisse chez lui et ne s'installe comme si de rien n'était dans son canapé, se servant un jus d'orange au passage parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner. Commençant à avoir l'habitude qu'on squatte chez lui, il n'en tint pas rigueur et se prit des viennoiseries avant de rejoindre son amie.

Les petits déjeuners après une nuit de recherches non fructueuses, c'était plus avec Stiles qu'il les faisait mais vu les circonstances il acceptait cette situation.

Lydia prit la parole en première :

\- Donc, les chimères ont disparues.

Scott hocha sa tête, mordant, sans trop d'appétit, dans un croissant.

\- C'est très mauvais je suppose ?

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part du loup-garou.

\- Tu penses que les Dread Doctors ont voulu les récupérer ?  
\- Sûrement même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ils étaient des échecs pour eux...  
\- Je crois qu'on ne sait pas encore assez de choses pour comprendre les agissements de ces personnes, déclara la banshee en grimaçant.

Ce n'était pas faux. Scott se massa les tempes et releva sa tête pour croiser le regard de son amie.

\- On n'y arrivera pas Lydia. Pas que tous les deux. Si Stiles est aux mains des Dread Doctors je n'arriverai pas à le sauver.

La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils et donna un coup dans l'épaule du jeune homme histoire de le remotiver.

\- Hé ! Il est où Scott l'éternel optimiste ? Depuis quand tu baisses les bras à la moindre difficulté ?

Tout en parlant elle s'était levée et plantée devant lui, croisant ses bras pour montrer sa fermeté.

\- Je suis un alpha sans meute... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Subitement, Lydia eut l'air très menaçante et Scott se surprit à se faire tout petit, intimidé par l'aura dégagée par la banshee qui paraissait jusque là parfaitement gentille et douce.

\- Ah c'est sûr qu'avec cette mentalité tu ne vas pas la retrouver de sitôt ta meute !

Elle tapa dans ses mains à quelques centimètres du visage du loup qui sursauta, totalement surpris par ce geste inattendu.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Pour te réveiller, vu tes pensées incohérentes je pense que tu somnoles encore.  
\- Je ne... voulut-il se défendre mais c'était sans compter sur la répartie de la jolie rousse  
\- Et tu as de la chance que j'ai préféré la méthode douce, j'aurais pu hurler c'aurait été bien plus efficace.

Scott grimaça automatiquement. Oh là non merci, il tenait à ses petits tympans chéris. D'autant plus qu'en tant que loup-garou, il avait une sensibilité auditive accrue et avait plus de risque de finir définitivement sourd. Et encore une fois : non merci.

Il suivit donc l'ordre de son amie et se força à réfléchir, à trouver une solution.

\- Et si ce n'était pas les Dread Doctors qui étaient derrière tout ça ? demanda-t-il, un peu pour lui-même

Lydia se rassit et c'était le signe que la discussion allait redevenir sérieuse.

\- Tu penses que Theo a agi de son propre chef ? Pourquoi voudrait-il Stiles ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il a montré un plus fort intérêt envers lui ces derniers temps ?  
\- Il était surtout intéressé par ta meute et ton statut d'alpha.  
\- Sauf que moi il me voulait mort, je pense qu'il veut Stiles en vie. Il doit... Le trouver utile je ne sais pas ?  
\- Mais Stiles est humain.

Scott eut un rictus. Ça il le savait bien et c'était un des points qui le poussait à s'inquiéter davantage. Lydia reprit la parole quelques secondes après :

\- C'est malsain.

L'alpha releva ses yeux vers son amie, fronçant ses sourcils face à cette phrase inattendue.

\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Si c'est vraiment ça, que Theo est juste intéressé par Stiles c'est malsain. Très malsain.

Comprenant l'allusion de la jeune fille, Scott ne put réprimer le frisson qui le traversa de long en large. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis recentra son regard sur Lydia.

\- Il faut qu'on le récupère alors.

La jeune rousse eut un sourire, probablement parce que Scott Mccall retrouvait enfin le comportement optimiste et battant d'un Scott Mccall et se leva du canapé. Elle eut un rire et secoua sa tête.

\- On ne va pas aller le récupérer.

Scott eut la tête de quelqu'un qui ne comprenait absolument pas la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais la banshee ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se redressa, adoptant la posture qui la définissait parfaitement, celle qui disait clairement « Je suis sûre de moi et de ce que je vais faire alors tu m'écoutes maintenant ».

\- On ne va pas seulement le récupérer. On va reformer ta meute. Au complet. Et on va commencer par aller voir Deaton.

C'était probablement un bon début.

* * *

Fermée.

La clinique était fermée. Enfin, l'écriteau indiquait ouvert mais Deaton était bel et bien absent et vu la quantité de courrier accumulé dans la boite aux lettres, cela datait depuis un certain temps. Génial. Même leur druide avait décidé de disparaître.

Scott tenta de trouver des informations sur l'endroit où Deaton pouvait bien être, sans succès. Lydia, qui avait gardé le silence pour laisser son ami loup-garou se concentrer, s'était attardée sur quelques papiers qui traînaient ça et là. Rien d'intéressant malheureusement. Essentiellement de pauvres factures, pas de quoi en faire des déductions hallucinantes comme un véritable Sherlock Holmes.

Ne trouvant rien à faire pour être utile à Scott et n'aimant pas la sensation de traîner dans ses pattes, Lydia laissa son ami fouiller avec minutie la salle d'opération et quitta la pièce. Elle s'empara d'une feuille blanche et y inscrit « Fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre » avant de la scotcher à la porte d'entrée. À défaut de ne pas trouver le vétérinaire, autant prévenir ses clients.

La banshee s'assit à l'extérieur sur les premières marches et sortit son portable dans une tentative désespérée de contacter Deaton directement. Evidemment elle tomba directement sur la messagerie et poussa un long soupir.

\- À quoi ça peut bien me servir d'avoir un QI plus développé si je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir subitement une idée de génie pour résoudre nos problèmes ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Que pouvaient-ils bien faire maintenant ? _  
_  
Elle comptait sur Deaton pour leur apporter de l'aide, des pistes, n'importe quoi qui puisse les aider à reconstruire ce puzzle qu'était devenu leur meute. De toute évidence il fallait ramener chaque membre un par un. Commencer par Liam serait un bon début, après tout il était plus près que Kira et n'était, à priori, pas tombé aux mains de l'ennemi alias Theo Raeken. Elle parlerait à Malia aussi, elles avaient toutes les deux en commun une envie de protéger Stiles, ça ne devrait pas être si dur de la convaincre en mettant en avant cette similitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Lydia était encore en train d'élaborer mentalement la manière avec laquelle elle pourrait discuter avec ses amis -parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient malgré les temps difficiles qui les avaient quelque peu éloignés- en apportant des arguments suffisants pour qu'ils rallient leur cause quand des visiteurs arrivèrent.

La banshee n'y prêta pas attention et consulta ses dernières discussions, comme si une illumination allait se produire dans son esprit à force de relire en boucle les mêmes mots.

Une voiture qui se gare, deux portières qui s'ouvrent et se claquent dans un rythme parfaitement synchronisés.

À l'intérieur, Scott s'était figé. Cette odeur familière... Est ce que ça pouvait être ...

Lydia, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone, ne prit pas la peine de regarder les nouveaux venus.

\- C'est fermé, déclara-t-elle nonchalamment

\- Fermé ? répéta une voix féminine, Étrange que Deaton prenne des vacances.

La banshee arrêta tout mouvement, persuadée d'avoir rêvé. Cette voix...

\- Étrange en effet, approuva la seconde personne, son timbre sonnant tout aussi familier pour les oreilles de la jeune rousse, Surtout qu'il nous a appelé pour que l'on vienne...

Ce qui se passait était beaucoup trop extraordinaire pour que Lydia continue de pianoter sur son portable comme si de rien n'était. Elle leva la tête au moment où Scott sortit en trombe de la clinique et ils restèrent tous les deux muets, incapables de penser correctement, à fixer les arrivants comme s'ils étaient des revenants.

Ce fut Cora qui les sortit de leur torpeur en esquissant un sourire moqueur et en lançant un :

\- Hé bien, quel accueil.

Lydia retrouva alors sa voix et se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et c'est que maintenant que vous vous montrez tous les deux ?! s'exclama-t-elle

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient bons pour une ribambelle de reproches maintenant, merci Cora.

\- J'hallucine. Ça a été le silence radio pendant des mois et là vous vous pointez comme si de rien n'était ? Les textos vous connaissez ? Parce que vous nous avez laissé aucune adresse ou numéro pour vous joindre puisque lorsqu'on tentait de vous appeler ça sonnait « non attribué » mais ce n'était pas le cas pour nous ! C'était trop compliqué de laisser un message du style « Hey on est encore en vie ! Vous avez pas besoin de nous par hasard ? »  
\- Lydia... tenta Scott pour la calmer mais elle le coupa, sa voix frôlant les aigus  
\- J'ai pas fini !

Elle croisa ses bras et reprit son monologue là où elle l'avait arrêté.

\- Parce qu'on avait bien besoin de vous ces derniers jours ! Je vais finir par croire que Beacon Hills ne peut juste pas rester calme et qu'on est condamné à avoir la poisse jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. À force de sentir la présence de la mort je vais finir par devenir dingue...  
\- Oh mais je pense que tu l'es déjà rassure toi... murmura Cora et en récompense elle reçut un magnifique regard noir de la part de la rousse qui continua cependant comme si de rien n'était  
\- Vous arrivez tard mais pas encore après la guerre et j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de ne rester qu'ici qu'une heure ou deux. Car j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il se réalise.

Elle se tut ensuite et pinça ses lèvres, comme si ses supers sens de banshee se réveillaient à nouveau mais n'eut cependant pas de réaction alarmante.

Derek échangea un regard avec sa sœur puis s'avança, profitant du répit que leur accordait enfin Lydia pour prendre la parole : _  
_  
\- Deaton nous a appelé pour ça justement, parce qu'il sentait que les choses allaient mal tourner. On connait vite fait les événements mais vous allez devoir nous donner plus de détails.

Il jeta un œil aux environs et fronça ses sourcils, réfléchissant un instant.

\- Ensuite nous nous préoccuperons de la disparition de Deaton.

C'était en effet l'option qui paraissait la plus sensée. Lydia, qui parut sortir de sa transe, hocha sa tête.

\- Très bien. Mais vous avez intérêt à me donner de bonnes explications sur votre absence prolongée.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'y était attendue à ça bizarrement... Comme quoi malgré tout ce temps elle connaissait encore bien le caractère de la jolie rousse.

Ils semblaient partis pour une longue matinée d'explication. Génial.

* * *

Stiles poussa un long soupir fatigué.

Derek. Toujours ce prénom qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit comme un refrain dont il n'arrivait plus à retrouver les paroles. C'était comme s'il avait juste un vague air en tête, sans rien d'autre pour l'aider à se souvenir. Diable que c'était frustrant.

Il commença à avoir quelques vertiges, comme s'il entrait dans un rêve et progressivement la pièce autour de lui lui parût floue.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu cela, sa mémoire, qui s'était pourtant tenue tranquille jusque là, lui avait balancé violemment un souvenir à en avoir une crise de panique. Donc merci mais non merci, il ne se sentait clairement pas prêt pour un second tour.

Stiles arrêta donc de chercher des explications aux divagations de son esprit et ne tenta pas plus de deviner qui pouvait être ce mystérieux Derek. Réfléchir lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose puisque cela lui provoquait des maux de crânes des plus désagréables.

Tant pis. Il survivrait encore un peu sans savoir. Il était en sécurité de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver ?

Theo entra dans la pièce dans laquelle l'humain se trouvait et il fit une drôle de tête lorsqu'il remarqua que Stiles était assis sur son lit, fixant ses mains avec intensité.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de dormir ?

L'humain eut un petit sourire.

\- J'ai déjà beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours tu sais ?

Trois jours -deux jours et demi pour être plus précis- qu'il était ici, à se tenir tranquille, à avaler les médicaments que son ami lui donnait sans broncher et à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. En réalité c'était déjà surprenant qu'il demeure aussi calme alors qu'il était confiné sans possibilité de réellement se défouler. Il soupçonnait Theo de rajouter quelques fois du somnifère dans ses anti-douleurs... Ou alors était-il simplement vraiment épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et son corps demandait plus que quelques jours de repos pour retrouver ses forces complètes ? Après tout, sa blessure à la nuque commençait à peine à guérir avec une lenteur typique de sa condition humaine. La guérison accélérée, c'était quand même très pratique.

\- Pas assez et tu le sais bien, le contra Theo avec gentillesse.

Stiles laissa son regard se promener dans le vague, haussant ses épaules.

\- J'aimerais me sentir utile, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne fais rien pour vous aider.

La chimère se plaça face à son protégé et, dans un élan de réconfort, posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de parler le plus doucement possible :

\- Tu as toujours fait beaucoup pour la meute, maintenant c'est à notre tour de nous occuper de toi, il n'y a aucun problème à ce propos.

Theo appuya sa phrase d'un sourire rassurant.

\- Maintenant dors.

Il se releva, vérifiant que Stiles s'allongeait bien et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre. Cependant l'humain se redressa un peu et l'interrompit dans son geste.  
 _  
_\- Theo ? l'appela-t-il alors que le brun avait dépassé l'embrasure de la porte  
\- Oui ?  
\- Qui est Derek ?

Theo plissa ses yeux comme s'il était contrarié et son masque de gentillesse se fissura presque mais il réussit à garder contenance, ne se trahissant pas.

\- Aucune idée.

Et il planta Stiles là, le laissant encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.  
 _  
_Qu'est ce qu'il était censé déduire de ce comportement subitement froid ?

* * *

 **Alors votre avis ?  
Le détail de la menthe aura son importance plus tard je vous assure !**

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine mais si vous vous ennuyez je publie en parallèle une fic Malec (oui je me fais de la pub vous m'aimez quand même ? ) donc hésitez pas à m'y faire un petit coucou :)  
À bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **J'ai une confidence à vous faire, ne connaissant pas le prénom du père de Stiles à l'époque où j'ai commencé cette fiction, je l'avais nommé John par défaut. Et quand il a été nommé dans la série... Bah j'ai dû tooout changer :') du coup j'espère avoir tout bien remplacé aha !**_

 _ **Vous avez été plusieurs à me faire part de vos avis depuis le début de cette fiction, des remerciements s'imposent donc !  
Merci à la Dictateuse, Malh, Akane, DyingtoBleed, Shikyo-chan, Yugai et AnthonyRd :) **_

_**Chanson du jour :**  
 **\- Until we go down (oui oui le générique de Shannara Chronicles )**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_ _ **  
**_  
L'ambiance dans le commissariat était particulièrement étrange, enfin plus que d'habitude disons. C'était très calme et très silencieux pourtant chaque membre du personnel dégageait une odeur de stress et d'agitation, voire même pour certain de nervosité. Derek fronça son nez, assez dérangé par ce point-ci. En même temps vu les récents événements et le nombre de disparation ce n'était pas étonnant que les employés paniquent un peu devant leurs claviers.

Le shérif Stilinski prit la parole, ramenant le loup-garou à la réalité, lui rappelant que s'il était dans ce bureau, ce n'était pas pour analyser malgré lui les émotions de chaque personne présente mais plus pour mettre au point un plan.

\- Pas de nouvelles pistes je suppose ?

Après avoir constaté que Deaton était lui aussi aux abonnés disparus, le petit groupe avait fini par décider de se rendre au commissariat pour parler au père de Stiles puisqu'il restait, avec Jordan, le seul adulte capable de les aider.

Noah était donc debout, sa main droite appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise et en face de lui étaient rangés Scott, Lydia, Derek et Cora. Le premier de ces quatre-ci se mordit la lèvre et s'avança pour parler :

\- Le soucis c'est que Theo a sûrement emmené Stiles dans le laboratoire des Dread Doctors et cet endroit, en plus d'être bien caché, étouffe les odeurs. Pister Stiles devient très difficile et il le sait certainement puisqu'il est lui-même un loup-garou...  
\- Même si c'est une contrefaçon... ajouta Lydia à voix basse, arrachant un sourire à Cora.

Le shérif, qui n'avait pas entendu la dernière remarque, hocha doucement sa tête, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front et il releva ses yeux vers la petite troupe nouvellement formée.

\- Jordan quadrille la forêt, je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère trouver... Il m'a dit avoir un... Pressentiment ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lydia plissa ses yeux, oh ça, les pressentiments elle connaissait aussi. C'est d'ailleurs à elle que le shérif jeta un regard lorsqu'il prononça ce mot. La jeune rousse le remarqua et répondit alors à son interrogation muette :

\- Je n'ai rien qui puisse vous aider, je suis navrée. Mes... Intuitions, si on peut appeler ça comme cela, ne concernent pas Stiles.

Cette phrase eut le don de sortir Derek de son mutisme habituel :

\- Elles concernent qui dans ce cas ?

L'air de la banshee se fit soudainement plus absent et sa vision se perdit dans le lointain. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix était plus trainante qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais pas Stiles. Stiles va bien. Theo ne lui veut pas du mal.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dans ce cas ? tenta Noah, probablement poussé par une envie désespérée d'obtenir une quelconque information

Lydia fronça ses sourcils, relativement agacée et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, semblant dorénavant parfaitement normale.

\- Qu'est que j'en sais moi ? Je suis banshee, pas voyante ou télépathe.

Pas besoin d'être un loup-garou avec un bon odorat pour comprendre que Lydia cachait sa frustration derrière une apparente sécheresse. Il suffisait juste de la connaître un minimum. Voilà pourquoi le shérif n'insista pas plus et se tourna vers Scott.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?  
\- Il faut reformer la meute pour affronter Theo.

L'alpha marqua une brève pause.

\- Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour nous lever contre les Dread Doctors. Quoiqu'ils manigancent ce n'est pas bon, nous devons les en empêcher. Il nous faudra de l'aide extérieure.

Derek serra ses dents. Oh la mauvaise idée qui commençait à germer dans l'esprit du jeune loup...

\- Hors de question.  
\- Nous avons besoin d'eux, ils s'y connaissent certainement beaucoup mieux que nous.  
\- Ils ne sont pas digne de confiance. Enfin, surtout un.  
\- Mais l'autre nous portera secours sans hésitation.  
\- C'est de la folie.

Cora fixa son frère puis dériva vers Scott, coupant leur affrontement verbal :

\- Excusez moi de ne pas comprendre mais de qui parlez-vous ?

Derek, visiblement très contrarié, grogna presque lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Des Argents.

Lydia tiqua.

\- Des ? Ma mémoire me fait peut être défaut mais il ne reste que Chris.

\- Et Gérard.

La rousse dévisagea Scott comme s'il venait de jurer en latin archaïque et ce dernier déglutit.

\- J'ai probablement dû oublier de te le dire ?

Il crut qu'elle allait l'incendier mais elle se contenta de soupirer longuement comme si elle était très fatiguée.

\- Il est increvable ce type, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit c'est très dangereux de demander de l'aide à Gérard, affirma Derek en croisant ses bras.  
\- Cela tombe bien, c'est à Chris que nous demanderons.

Scott, qui venait -évidemment- de répondre, regarda le shérif qui réfléchit puis hocha sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution particulièrement raisonnable mais nous n'avons pas mieux. Je me chargerai de les appeler, je pourrai vous être utile au moins.

L'alpha n'émit aucune contestation, au contraire, et eut un mince sourire.

\- Par la même occasion, je pense que vous pourrez contacter un ami à nous qui nous est redevable...

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux prendre ta camaro ?  
\- Certain, on ne va pas y aller en scooter. Et puis tu seras content d'avoir une voiture rapide lorsqu'on sera dans ce désert.

Scott analysa le visage de Derek qui était, comme à son habitude, le plus neutre possible. Après l'interlude au poste de police, le groupe avait décidé de se répartir les tâches car le temps leur semblait compté. Noah, qui se ferait certainement assister par Jordan, se chargerait, en plus de contacter les Argent, des recherches à propos des Dread Doctors et de l'identité du monstre qui avait saccagé le lycée. De longues heures de travail en perspective.

Lydia et Cora iraient, elles, recruter Malia et Liam et accessoirement, Lydia irait en cours. Parce que, malheureusement, ils avaient des examens à la fin de l'année et, chimères ou pas, le lycée continuait et les leçons en classe aussi. Et s'ils survivaient après tous ces événements, ce serait bien d'avoir un avenir assuré pour pouvoir en profiter. C'était donc bien qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux prennent des notes pour les partager ensuite aux autres... La banshee commençait à avoir l'habitude de toute façon qu'on emprunte ses cahiers pour les recopier.

Et Scott et Derek ? Hé bien ces deux-là s'apprêtaient à partir pour le Nouveau Mexique pour retrouver Kira. Pas une simple excursion ou un parcours de santé donc. Quitter Beacon Hills et laisser la ville aux mains de Theo, même quelques jours, dérangeait Scott mais il refusait juste d'abandonner sa petite amie à son sort. Ils allaient donc la chercher. Et vu la réaction de Derek, ça ne semblait pas être une mince affaire.

\- Tu sembles persuadé qu'on va avoir des ennuis.  
\- Les Skinwalkers ne sont pas réputés pour être particulièrement aimable donc si tout se passe sans imprévus ce sera un vrai miracle.  
\- Je leur parlerai, assura Scott, Je leur expliquerai la situation, ils m'écouteront.

Derek haussa un sourcil, affichant son air « Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu par ce que tu dis actuellement » et choisit de ne pas répondre, Scott se rendrait compte par lui même du problème. Il fit alors bifurquer la conversation vers un autre sujet :

\- Le plan c'est de retrouver Stiles dès qu'on a récupéré tes bêtas ?  
\- C'est exactement ça.  
\- Mais tu n'avais pas dit au shérif que le laboratoire était compliqué à trouver ?  
\- J'ai dit ça en effet.  
\- Quelque chose me dit que ça ne t'arrêtera pas.

L'affirmation arracha un sourire à Scott qui abandonna quelques instants son masque de sérieux et il ne nia pas.

\- J'y suis déjà allé une fois, je peux bien le retrouver une deuxième, même si c'est totalement par hasard.

Si Derek pouvait bien accorder une chose à Scott, c'était sa capacité à ne pas se laisser aller dans le pessimisme. C'était bien d'avoir de l'espoir, ils en auraient besoin.

Les deux loups partirent donc en direction de la fameuse voiture noire, Derek félicitant mentalement Cora pour lui avoir proposé de faire le plein avant d'entrer à Beacon Hills « parce qu'on ne savait jamais ». Elle avait bien raison, dans cette ville il valait mieux prendre tout le temps des précautions.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient dans la voiture, Scott reprit la parole :

\- Deaton t'a appelé il y a combien de temps ?

\- Il y a quatre jours, on a essayé de venir le plus vite possible mais la Super lune nous a ralenti.

Derek fit démarrer sa camaro.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit à propos d'un éventuel départ de sa part.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a communiqué dans ce cas ?  
\- Il m'a très rapidement parlé de chimères, de scientifiques dérangés et d'une bête qui commençait à se manifester. Quelque chose de presque banal pour Beacon Hills en somme et venir ne semblait pas aussi urgent.

En tout cas, à l'époque, la situation paraissait encore gérable. Et là il arrivait et il apprenait qu'un taré avait décidé de s'emparer de Stiles. Cette nouvelle l'énervait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du, il le savait bien. Il avait la mauvaise manie de s'inquiéter un peu trop pour cet adolescent.

Dans tous les cas, il allait arracher la tête de ce Theo Raeken. Cora le ferait aussi d'ailleurs. Peut être que le fait que Stiles l'ait sauvé influençait son jugement mais elle appréciait beaucoup l'humain. Elle avait parlé de lui lorsqu'ils roulaient en direction de la ville où ils avaient habité un moment.

 _\- Tu crois qu'il était toujours aussi énergique ? avait-elle demandé, fixant son frère qui avait appuyé un de ses bras contre la fenêtre ouverte, conduisant d'une main  
\- De qui tu parles ?_

Cora avait levé ses yeux au ciel comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- De Stiles.  
\- Oh, le contraire me surprendrait beaucoup...

Satisfaite, sa sœur avait eu un sourire et avait lancé un regard distrait vers le paysage.

\- Il va être content de nous voir tu penses ?

Derek avait retenu le « J'espère » qui allait franchir ses lèvres et opta pour une réponse plus sobre, moins sentimentale.

\- Stiles est toujours content, je te signale.  
\- Surtout quand il revoit des personnes qui lui sont chères, avait souligné Cora, quelque peu mystérieuse.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Derek ne savait pas trop si elle avait fait cette remarque pour elle ou pour lui... Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Scott hocha la tête.

\- Je vais essayer de te raconter le reste alors.

Le trajet durerait assez longtemps pour que Derek soit briefé et apprenne plus en détail les événements. Stiles ou Lydia auraient mieux convenu pour la partie explication mais Scott pouvait bien s'y coller pour une fois.

\- Je commence par quoi ?  
\- Si tu pouvais déjà me dire qui est Theo Raeken, d'où il sort et toutes les conneries qu'il a fait ce serait déjà bien.

C'était, à priori, le plus simple à expliquer parce que Derek sentait déjà le mal de tête arriver quand viendrait le moment d'évoquer les Dread doctors. Scott prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

* * *

Lydia pinça ses lèvres et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière, fixant avec détermination la porte d'entrée située à quelques mètres. Cora, qui était à ses côtés et qui observait avec attention son petit manège, leva un de ses sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

La jeune rousse secoua négativement sa tête en guise de réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, moins il y a de monde, plus elle sera en confiance. Et puis elle ne t'a pas vraiment connu donc elle risque de se montrer particulièrement distante.

La cadette des Hale haussa alors ses épaules, de toute elle n'était pas forcément une amoureuse des longues tirades argumentatives -ça devait être un gène héréditaire- alors si Lydia voulait s'en charger, grand bien lui fasse !

Se réinstallant correctement dans son siège -parce que oui elles n'étaient pas arrivées ici grâce au miracle de la téléportation, elles avaient pris la voiture de Lydia- Cora observa l'extérieur de la maison.

Elle ne connaissait pas Malia, elle avait quitté Beacon Hills pratiquement au même moment où la coyote était sortie d'Eichen House et de ce fait elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'échanger ne serait-ce que de simples politesses. Le peu de choses qu'elle savait sur cette jeune fille venait de Derek qui lui avait lâché des brides d'informations au détour de leurs conversations.

Quand son frère lui avait appris qu'il y avait dans leur famille un membre dont ils ignoraient totalement l'existence cela lui avait paru fou. Peter était père. Ça semblait improbable. Sincèrement elle n'aurait jamais parié là-dessus et pourtant, il en arrivait des choses invraisemblables dans leur famille !

Et c'était une fille. Peter avait une fille. Cora avait une cousine. Une cousine qui avait un âge tellement proche du sien !

Cora en avait toujours rêvé, elle qui était une des rares filles de la famille Hale avec Laura. Mais Laura était l'aînée et n'avait pas forcément eu énormément de temps à accorder à Cora lorsque celle-ci était enfant. L'idée que quelqu'un aurait pu partager son adolescence solitaire mais que la malchance était rentrée dans l'équation lui faisait affreusement mal au cœur.

Elle s'était faite à l'absence, à la solitude et de toute façon elle n'était pas forcément particulièrement sociable non plus, c'était de famille après tout. Cependant Malia aurait pu être la compagnie que la louve avait réclamé pendant un temps. Et c'était très douloureux à réaliser.

Elle aurait aimé rencontré cette cousine, sincèrement.

Pourquoi sa mère aurait-elle tout mis en œuvre pour que Peter oublie qu'il possédait une progéniture ? Et pourquoi Peter n'avait jamais évoqué sa compagne ? Certes Cora avait eu très peu de dialogue avec son oncle mais tout de même...

Enfin tout cela pour dire qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de Malia, elle savait juste qu'elle avait quelques problèmes de sociabilité -elle était bien de sa famille alors-. Espérons juste qu'elle n'ait pas hérité du côté psychopathe de son père.

Lorsque Cora réussit à sortir du flot de ses pensées, elle constata que la banshee la fixait. N'aimant pas trop être observée de la sorte, elle se renfrogna :

\- Tu attends le déluge ?

Lydia plissa ses yeux comme si elle essayait de sonder son interlocutrice pour lire à travers son âme.  
 _ **  
**_\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas oublié la discussion que vous devez avoir avec moi, toi et ton frère.

Cora fit celle qui ne comprenait pas l'insinuation et haussa ses sourcils d'une façon bien typique aux Hale. Comme s'il y avait différentes manières d'hausser ses sourcils, quelle idée ridicule.

\- À quel propos ?  
\- C'est ça, fais l'innocente en plus.

En réponse, la louve eut un sourire narquois et mima une auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Lydia souffla, ayant presque oublié que niveau sarcasme, elle avait affaire à un Stiles version féminine. Elle ne perdit pas patience et, de façon particulièrement posée, reprit la parole pour expliquer le fond de sa pensée :

\- La raison de votre si longue absence.  
\- Oh, ça.

Cora, qui venait de répondre avec une flegme inégalable, remarqua que les mains de sa coéquipière venaient de se crisper et elle esquissa un sourire narquois. C'était tellement facile -et drôle aussi- de fissurer le calme apparent de Lydia.

\- Oui, ça, répliqua cette dernière en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

La louve fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Nous étions partis chasser Kate.

\- Et ?

La brune roula ses yeux et lâcha un soupir agacé. Sérieusement ? C'était vraiment le moment et l'endroit idéal pour procéder à un interrogatoire détaillé ?

\- Ce n'est pas que discuter me déplaît mais je n'ai pas l'intention de camper ici donc tu vas aller voir ton amie et on en discutera après ça te va ?

Lydia comprit le message mais elle jeta un dernier regard vers Cora, qui semblait plus être un avertissement du style " Je ne t'oublie pas" avant d'ouvrir la portière.

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière pour se redonner de l'assurance et partit d'une démarche déterminée vers la maison de Malia.

Elle toqua, aucune réponse.

\- Malia ? C'est Lydia.

Elle se fit ensuite la réflexion que s'annoncer était complètement inutile, la coyote devait connaître son identité avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche. Dommage qu'être une banshee ne lui offrait pas de tels avantages. Cela lui éviterait d'ouvrir la porte en pensant voir ses amis et de tomber à la place sur des prospecteurs. Enfin, elle n'était pas là pour se remémorer le nombre de fois où elle aurait dû rester confortablement installée sur son canapé au lieu de se lever.

\- Malia ? retenta-t-elle

Elle pinça ses lèvres et recula d'un pas. Un mouvement derrière la fenêtre située à sa droite attira son attention et elle lâcha un soupir.

\- Je sais que tu es là. Malia, je t'en prie si tu ne veux pas me voir, laisse moi au moins te parler.

Elle ne supportait pas d'être ignorée, surtout pas par une personne lui étant chère et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la coyote s'infligeait un tel isolement ces derniers jours.

Alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus insupportable, la porte finit par s'entrouvrir légèrement, laissant apparaître le visage de la fille Tate.

\- Ce n'est pas toi le problème, vraiment pas, dit cette dernière.

Cette réponse créa un mince sourire sur les lèvres de la rousse.

\- Me voilà rassurée.

Pendant un bref instant, un éclat d'amusement traversa le visage de Malia mais elle reprit bien vite un air grave qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Mais pour toi et pour la meute, il est plus raisonnable que je me tienne à l'écart.

La banshee fronça ses sourcils, elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par... commença-t-elle mais Malia l'interrompit :

\- Vous ne devez plus me voir et je ne dois pas tenter de vous contacter non plus.

Oh comme la descente qui se présentait paraissait pentue et dangereuse... Il était impensable qu'elle laisse son amie en arrière, encore moins vu la situation actuelle. Laisser un membre de la meute à l'écart était la meilleure façon pour qu'il lui arrive des ennuis. L'exemple de Stiles en était bien la preuve.

\- Malia, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur les lèvres de la coyote qui haussa ses épaules avec une fatalité qui fit mal au cœur à Lydia.

\- J'ai vécu seule pendant plus de la moitié de ma vie. J'ai l'habitude, assura Malia.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

La banshee avait froncé ses sourcils et chercha à capter le regard de son amie, sans grand succès car cette dernière s'obstinait à fixer l'horizon. Probablement pour ne pas faillir dans sa décision.

\- Crois moi, le savoir ne te plaira pas.

Face à une telle conviction présente dans la voix de Malia, Lydia se dit, qu'en effet, il était préférable de l'ignorer... Même si après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour la choquer.

\- Je ne te jugerai pas.  
\- Ça je n'en suis pas sûre. Je vais dépasser les limites fixées par l'alpha.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme Scott.

La coyote releva sa tête en direction de son amie, distinguant une nuance vexée dans le ton de la banshee. C'était vrai, celle-ci ne supportait pas qu'on sous-entende qu'elle pouvait mettre Malia de côté. Depuis quand elles s'étaient rapprochées autant toutes les deux déjà ? Difficile de s'en souvenir. Frôler la mort plusieurs fois ensemble, ça doit lier des amitiés probablement.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais les règles de bienséance, je vais les envoyer valser, je ne suis pas la fille irréprochable que tout le monde voudrait que je sois.

Elle était déjà assez surprise de l'évolution qu'elle avait eu depuis qu'elle était dans la meute. Elle s'était sociabilisée, elle était -presque- devenue bonne en maths et les conventions sociales lui étaient plus familières. Mais elle demeurait coyote. Et quand quelqu'un menaçait de l'attaquer, elle répliquait avec violence. C'était dans son sang.

Et Lydia, malgré toute la considération que Malia avait pour elle, n'avait pas à assister à cela. Parce que la banshee, quoiqu'elle en dise, aurait une image totalement différente de la coyote.

\- Je ne peux pas t'accorder l'aide que tu recherches, conclut Malia en jouant distraitement -nerveusement?- avec ses mèches courtes.

Lydia pinça ses lèvres, elle ressentait de plus en plus ce sentiment d'urgence et de malaise. Cette impression s'étant accentuée depuis que la porte de la maison s'était ouverte, cela n'annonçait rien de bon donc...

Rien ne pouvait faire changer d'avis son amie, la jeune rousse le savait mais elle savait aussi que sans la meute au complet, la lutte contre Theo serait inégale. C'était bien pour cela que Theo, intelligent comme il l'était, les avait tous séparés. Unie, la meute de Scott est puissante.  
 _  
-_ Malia on a besoin de toi, tenta Lydia, Theo a Stiles...

Elle avait espéré qu'évoquer le jeune homme ferait flancher les résolutions de l'autre mais la coyote lui lança juste un regard réellement sincèrement désolé.

\- Je ne peux pas Lydia, je suis dangereuse pour vous.

Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Stiles, vraiment et le fait qu'il lui arrive du mal l'affectait réellement. Leur rupture, loin d'éveiller des sentiments négatifs à son égard, lui avait fait prendre conscience que s'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble sentimentalement parlant, ils étaient liés par un besoin de se protéger mutuellement. Lydia devait ressentir cela aussi non ?

\- Et si je vous aide, Stiles sera encore plus en danger. Je suis navrée mais tu es venue pour rien.

Après une telle réponse, la rousse lui lança un regard torturé et, quelque peu agitée, finit par rendre les armes. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer le danger qu'elle percevait ? Comment dire explicitement à Malia qu'une épée de damoclès menaçait de lâcher au dessus de sa tête ? La réponse était simple : elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Comme tu le voudras.

Elle tourna les talons, hésita, refit volte-face et se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer, comme une supplique :

\- Fais attention à toi.

Cette dernière phrase fut la seule qui fit frémir Malia. Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement si mal au cœur ? Elle se força à rester de marbre et, fuyant avant que sa volonté ne lâche, referma la porte de sa maison. La tristesse de Lydia, restée à l'extérieur, agressa violemment ses sens et la coyote détesta ses capacités surnaturelles.

Malia appuya sa tête contre la porte maintenant close et serra ses dents quand elle entendit Lydia s'éloigner et rejoindre une voiture. La brune inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas la retenir. Elle ne voulait pas les impliquer, elle devait les protéger.

Elle sentit la présence de Braeden dans son dos et se redressa, reprenant contenance avant de se tourner vers la tueuse à gage qui prit la parole.

\- Tu peux encore faire machine arrière.

La coyote secoua sa tête.

\- Non. Soit elle attaque la première soit je la prends de vitesse. Il n'y a pas d'alternative.  
\- Je suis de ton côté quoiqu'il advienne.  
\- Bien. Où en étions-nous dans notre discussion déjà ?

* * *

Le lycée était très fréquenté, difficile de croire qu'un danger approchait lorsque tout semblait parfaitement normal. Tout n'était question que d'apparence et de paraître. Il suffisait de sourire, de faire comme si on ignorait tout et personne ne s'interrogeait sur la situation. Oh comme Cora enviait ces humains à la vie tranquille et qui méconnaissent totalement ce qui se trame dans l'obscurité.

Enfin. Ce sujet là n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

La louve réajusta son sac de cours, qui était vide soit dit en passant, il lui servait juste à se fondre dans le décor, et balaya le hall du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait comme monde ce matin-ci... Autant aller chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

À ses côtés, Lydia ne semblait pas autant agacée et elle rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans son casier, histoire de s'occuper.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et désigna du menton un jeune homme qui avançait, sans trop s'en rendre compte, vers eux. Cora plissa ses yeux. Liam donc. Elle se posta devant lui et lui bloqua la route, le forçant à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son portable.

Le bêta releva sa tête et s'il eut l'air perplexe en voyant Cora, il perdit son assurance quand il remarqua Lydia derrière elle.

\- Ah... Hey...

Cora eut un sourire faussement aimable et prit la parole la première, surveillant sans trop en avoir l'air les élèves passant à côté d'eux :

\- On peut te parler ? Ou tu as un besoin urgent d'aller devant ta salle de cours alors que la sonnerie ne retentira que dans dix minutes ?

Liam fronça ses sourcils, semblant ne pas apprécier le ton presque condescendant de la brune et celle-ci leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Oh je t'en prie ne fais pas cette tête ! D'après ce que j'ai compris tu as fui ta meute ces derniers temps, j'ai bien le droit de me demander si tu ne vas agir de la sorte une nouvelle fois !

Avant que Lydia ne demande à Cora de parler moins fort et de se calmer (le pauvre Liam il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi une inconnue s'acharnait sur lui), Mason apparut par la droite et permit à son meilleur ami d'avoir un peu de soutien.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas cette nouvelle et agréable connaissance ?  
\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est, bougonna Liam en réponse.

Cora, qui n'était pas une Hale pour rien, roula des yeux et soupira d'agacement. Très bien, elle allait se nommer puisqu'il le fallait.

\- Cora Hale.

Liam la fixa longuement, le nom l'ayant bien évidemment interpellé.

\- Hale... Comme Derek Hale ?

La jeune femme eut un rictus et, feignant l'amabilité – ce que Liam remarqua évidemment et c'était le but- elle répondit :

\- Oui, sauf que moi je ne suis pas Derek, je suis Cora.  
\- Et moi je suis Mason, intervint l'humain avant que son ami ne perde patience, Enchanté ! Vous tombez bien en tout cas !  
\- Ah vraiment ? demanda Cora en haussant ses sourcils et il hocha sa tête  
\- Liam a des choses à dire à Scott !  
\- Quoi ? Mais je ne... commença à protester Liam

Le regard de Mason le dissuada de finir sa phrase et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement tandis qu'il se passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il accepte de me revoir... Il doit m'en vouloir à mort...

Lydia secoua sa tête et esquissa un mince sourire, se voulant rassurante.

\- C'est ton alpha, il acceptera de te parler.  
\- Et quelles sont les choses que tu veux lui dire ?

Ça c'était Cora. Évidemment, elle avait un don pour entendre et retenir seulement les informations qui l'intéressaient. Liam, pensant alors être utile en leur apprenant des choses nouvelles, se redressa et affirma,tout fier :

\- Theo s'est formé une meute.  
\- On sait, l'informa Cora.

L'aplomb du loup garou se fissura un peu mais il ne perdit pas espoir et il retenta de plus belle :

\- Les chimères ont été réanimés.  
\- On sait.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Lydia qui intervint, levant légèrement sa main en esquissant une grimace, plus gênée de détruire les rêves du jeune homme que son amie. Liam eut l'air dépité et il soupira.

\- Et que la bête qui rode à Beacon Hills est aussi une chimère que les Dread Doctors veulent récupérer en lui faisant retrouver son identité ?  
\- On s... Attends... Quoi ?

Là, Cora devait l'admettre, elle n'était pas au courant de cela. Elle voulut l'interroger davantage mais la sonnerie retentit, l'interrompant dans son geste. Hé bien ce serait pour plus tard visiblement.

* * *

Trois coups distincts contre la porte se firent entendre et Braeden, occupée à nettoyer ses armes, se stoppa net. Encore quelqu'un qui désirait voir Malia ? Décidément ! Elle se tourna pour remarquer que sa protégée descendait des escaliers.

\- Malia, tu as de la visite.  
\- Je sais, je l'ai senti avant même qu'il frappe.  
\- Et qui est donc ce nouvel visiteur ?

La coyote fronça ses sourcils, comme contrariée.

\- Theo.

Braeden se raidit et son expression s'assombrit, elle n'aimait pas ce garçon et le fait qu'il traîne par ici n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle récupéra vivement son révolver, prête à faire déguerpir le malvenu.

\- Tu veux que je ...  
\- Non, l'interrompit directement la jeune fille, Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut, ça ira.

Et sur ces mots, elle alla ouvrir malgré Braeden qui l'en dissuadait grandement du regard. Autant que Malia joue le dialogue tragique avec la jolie Lydia comme elle l'avait fait la veille ne dérangeait pas la tueuse à gage, autant qu'elle discute avec l'autre fourbe... Moyen. Cependant Braeden se garda de se montrer et elle resta à sa place, tout en gardant un œil vers l'entrée, au cas où Theo aurait un geste déplacé.

Malia, qui faisait maintenant face à la chimère, fixa Theo d'un air méfiant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Une alliance, en quelque sorte.

Face à l'air faussement innocent de son interlocuteur, elle plissa ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi je te ferai confiance ?

\- Parce que je peux t'aider à obtenir ce que tu cherches. Je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te permettre de la trouver, dit-il vaguement.

Oh comme Malia se détesta à cet instant car elle ne pût s'empêcher d'être intéressée. Theo souriait, il savait déjà qu'il était gagnant. Elle le détesta lui aussi.

\- En échange de quoi ?  
\- Par simple bonté ? proposa-t-il et la coyote retint un grognement  
\- Je ne te crois pas.  
\- Tu m'en vois très triste.

Il feignit d'être horriblement touché par ce manque de confiance avant de rire quelque peu et de reprendre la parole :

\- Mes motivations sont personnelles et tu ne les comprendrais pas.

Autrement dit : Vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas au courant de mes plans. Soit. Qu'il reste muet sur ses projets, elle n'en n'avait rien à faire.

\- Et Stiles ?  
\- Stiles ?  
\- Tu le retiens, affirma-t-elle.

La chimère secoua sa tête en signe de négation, agissant comme si l'idée en elle même était particulièrement ridicule.

\- Mais pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille voyons ?

Aucun battement de cœur suspect et, elle eut beau se forcer, la coyote ne détecta aucune once d'hésitation chez la chimère. Elle aurait presque envie de se laisser avoir et de le croire. Après tout ses sens ne la trahissait jamais n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi la méfiance installée en elle refusait de la quitter ?

Tout sourire, Theo tendit sa main.

\- Marché conclu ?

Et malgré la certitude de commettre une énorme méprise, Malia hocha la tête.

\- Marché conclu.

Quel élan de folie la prenait pour qu'elle en vienne à pactiser avec le diable ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À très bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey ! Comment allez vous ?  
Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Avec un Stiles qui revient ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Merci AnthonyRd et La Dictateuse pour leurs reviews !

 **Suggestion musicale :  
Savages, Marina and the Diamonds**

* * *

Chapitre 4

La fin des cours avait sonné depuis un certain temps déjà et le lycée devait être déserté d'élèves, laissant place aux professeurs ayant des corrections en retard.

Si on oubliait la plaque d'entrée qui avait rendu l'âme à cause de la bête qui rôdait, (Cora était curieuse de savoir quelle excuse avait été donné aux élèves) l'établissement était assez accueillant. Les nombreux activités proposées le rendait presque attractif. Presque. En tout cas, pas assez pour que Cora renonce à ses cours à domicile. Son homeschoolling comme aimait si bien le dire Peter lorsqu'il voulait avoir un air prétentieux -qui lui seyait bien mais là n'était pas la question-.

Tout cela pour dire que si Mason, Liam et Lydia avaient joué les élèves studieux et étaient partis en cours, Cora ne les avait pas suivi. Elle était d'accord de faire beaucoup d'effort mais pas à ce point là non plus.

Elle avait donc passé son temps à la bibliothèque, cherchant diverses informations à propos de la bête, des Dread Doctors avec plus ou moins de succès. La louve avait quand même réussi à imprimer quelques documents et ce, malgré le regard mauvais de la documentaliste qui, à priori, ne supportait pas le bruit de l'imprimante. Et ce n'était même pas elle qui avait une ouïe sur-développée. Heureusement, Cora n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec une humaine levée du mauvais pied et elle avait persévéré dans son travail. Lorsqu'elle estima que les données recueillies étaient suffisantes, elle quitta le lycée en toute discrétion, faisant comme si elle n'y avait jamais été.

Lydia, qui aimait prendre les commandes pour se donner l'illusion de contrôler la situation, avait déclaré qu'ils se réuniraient tous dans le loft des Hale après les cours. Ils faisaient leur réunion de meutes là-bas avant alors ce n'était pas idiot de reprendre ce rituel. Comme au bon vieux temps. Cora s'y était donc dirigée et c'était quelque peu nostalgique qu'elle avait sortit les clés de l'appartement pour l'ouvrir.

Derek avait refusé de le louer, déjà pour s'épargner les tracas administratifs mais également à cause de la pièce au sous-sol. La fameuse pièce où étaient enfermées les bêtas pendant la pleine lune et dont le mur était couvert de griffures. Étrangement devoir expliquer et justifier sa présence n'avait pas motivé son frère, Cora se demandait bien pourquoi. En plus les locataires, ça cassait toujours tout alors tant mieux si Derek n'avait pas passé le cap, ils avaient retrouvé le loft intact au moins.

Cora entra, et bien qu'elle y ait déjà dormi la nuit dernière, elle ne pût s'empêcher de parcourir du regard cet endroit qui avait été son lieu de résidence pendant un temps (et qui allait le redevenir ?).

Rien n'avait bougé, pas le moindre meuble ou une des rares photos que Derek avait affiché n'avait été déplacé, c'était comme si Cora était revenue en arrière et qu'elle revivait le passé. Maintenant qu'elle retrouvait le loft, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de se demander comment elle avait réussi à vivre autant d'années en Amérique du Sud, loin d'ici.

Beacon Hills était peut être la ville la plus dangereuse au monde mais Cora y avait grandi et elle se rendait compte que son agitation presque improbable lui avait manqué.

Elle sortit la pile de feuilles qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac et la posa en évidence sur la table basse avant de s'assoir sur le canapé et d'attendre que les autres la rejoignent.

Elle patienta bien dix minutes sans bouger avant d'en avoir finalement marre et elle relut le contenu de ses recherches.

La bête du Gévaudan, l'ancêtre des loups-garous, le plus cruel et dangereux de leur espèce. Et des cinglés ont voulu la ramener à la vie. Brillante idée.

Cette légende française était ancienne puisqu'elle datait du 18ème siècle et, à cause de cela, les renseignements qu'on pouvait trouver à son propos restaient vagues et peu précis ou alors se contredisaient selon les sources. Le soucis des croyances, c'est que beaucoup de personnes se les approprient et les transforment.

Cora avait pourtant trouvé quelques informations convenables vu le nombre de documents qu'elle avait récupéré. Il y avait pas mal d'illustrations car l'apparence de la créature changeait selon les sites et les artistes l'ayant dessiné. Tous s'accordait cependant à la représenter avec une taille excessivement grande par rapport à la normale et un air particulièrement monstrueux.

Un paysan du nom de Jean Chastel l'aurait abattu, l'interrompant dans sa tuerie sans fin. Certains disait que cet héros avait utilisé des balles de fusils bénies, d'autres qu'il était le fils d'une sorcière. Finalement, une dernière minorité la jouait théorie du complot et affirmait que Jean Chastel avait dressé lui même cette bête afin de la tuer et de s'attirer les honneurs. Il faudrait être carrément tordu mais pourquoi pas après tout...

Si les Dread doctors voulaient ressuciter cette créature, il semblait logique de penser que les chimères étaient juste des essais et que les médecins ne leur accordaient pas énormément de crédit. Voilà pourquoi ils les avaient éliminés sans hésitation. Par contre, Theo s'intéressait à ces chimères. Il voulait une meute, c'était évident et la louve n'avait pas eu de mal à le deviner. Il était hybride loup-garou, il devait ressentir cette envie d'appartenir à une entité. Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir celle de Scott alors il avait décidé de s'en créer une. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Cora avait donc quelques fiches au sujet de la bête du Gévaudan mais aucune au sujet des Dread doctors. Personne ne les mentionnait sur internet, ils étaient inexistants. Seul le docteur Valack les mentionnait dans son livre mais la cadette des Hale refusait de lire une seule ligne de cette machine à retourner le cerveau. Elle tenait à sa santé mentale, merci bien.

Elle était en train de s'interroger sur la motivation qui pouvait pousser ces scientifiques à pratiquer de telles expériences lorsque Lydia entra dans la pièce, seulement suivie par Liam. Cora fronça ses sourcils.

\- Où est Mason ?  
\- Il a des devoirs en retard, expliqua Liam.

Lydia s'avança, regardant quelques instants le fruit des recherches de la louve avant de prendre la parole :

\- Bien, reprenons la conversation on nous l'avons arrêté.

Cora approuva de la tête les paroles de la rousse et se tourna directement vers Liam, croisant ses bras.

\- Tu parlais de la bête et de son identité.

Liam hocha la tête et posa son sac au pied de la table.

\- Damnatio Memoriae.

La louve fronça ses sourcils, pourquoi lui parlait-il subitement en latin ? C'était sa nouvelle lubie ? Après avoir tenté de tuer son alpha, son cœur avait trouvé le merveilleux chemin de la rédemption et il avait décidé de vouer corps et âme dans l'apprentissage de ce langage ignoré ?

\- Plaît-il ?  
\- Il y avait ces mots écrits sur le mur du lycée une de ces dernières nuits, je pense que ça a été inscrit pour la bête.  
\- Et pourquoi diable tu te balades en pleine nuit dans le lycée ?  
\- Je... Ce n'est pas important.

Comment expliquer qu'il lui arrivait de revoir Hayden en cachette sans que tous le dévisagent ? Certes la jeune fille était du mauvais côté de la ligne mais Liam espérait que cette situation ne dure pas. La chimère restait encore sous l'emprise de Theo mais, progressivement, elle commençait à douter, le loup-garou s'en était rendu compte.

Le bêta reprit immédiatement la parole avant que d'autres questions ne fusent :

\- Les Dread doctors veulent que le monstre se rappelle de quelque chose, de son identité probablement.  
\- Et je suppose que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est le « Damnatio memoriae » ?

Non, Cora n'avait pas fait de latin et la seule phrase qu'elle connaissait c'était « Alea jacta est » parce que Laura, qui elle le pratiquait, adorait dire cela... Inutile de préciser que Cora avait encore moins d'envie d'apprendre cette langue morte -comme sa sœur cyniquement- maintenant. Bref, autant dire que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas la moindre syllabe. Liam réfléchit brièvement, comme s'il cherchait à retrouver ses mots puis il déclara :

\- C'était une méthode de condamnation durant l'époque romaine. On supprimait toutes traces d'une personne ayant commis une grave faute, rayant son existence de la mémoire collective.

Cora plissa ses yeux, saisissant l'idée. En tout cas cela expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le véritable nom de la bête. Il restait donc à savoir pourquoi ces médecins voulaient que le monstre retrouve son identité.

La louve réalisa ensuite que c'était étrange que leur latiniste préférée ne se soit pas manifesté pour contredire Liam et expliquer en détail le processus de Damnatio Memoriae, avec des citations latines en compléments. D'ailleurs, depuis ces dernières cinq minutes, Lydia était silencieuse. Beaucoup trop. Cora fronça ses sourcils et s'intéressa alors à la jeune rousse. Cette dernière était parfaitement immobile, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible sur le mur.

\- Lydia ? l'interpella-t-elle

La banshee eut un sursaut et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la louve, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

\- Quelqu'un va mourir, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Malia se réveilla dans une pièce étrange, attachée à une table d'opération et entourée d'objets aussi improbables que terrifiants. Elle voulut se redresser mais ses liens entravaient ses mouvements et elle ne pût aller bien loin.

Devant elle, Theo et son éternel sourire mesquin. La coyote réprima un grognement et la chimère leva ses mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Calme toi, les liens sont juste là pour que tu ne te blesses pas.

Malia le toisa mais finit par se rallonger, le regardant traverser la pièce. Il prit la parole, saisissant un casque aux allures des plus surprenantes.

\- Les médecins ont établi diverses fréquences selon les créatures, cela pourra t'aider à trouver ta mère par contre...

Il soupesa l'objet de torture (il y avait des piques quand même hein...) et eut une petite grimace, comme si l'idée qu'il exposait le dérangeait :

\- Ça va être douloureux.

Malia leva ses yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, mets le moi qu'on en finisse.

Theo eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Je savais que tu allais dire ça.

La chimère s'approcha ensuite et lui posa les espèces de lunettes à pointe sur la tête, ne perdant pas son sourire. La dernière chose que Malia entendit fut son propre cri de souffrance.

* * *

La camaro venait de franchir l'entrée de Beacon Hills et Derek s'étira un peu, il avait l'impression d'avoir enchaîné l'aller retour sans faire aucune pause. Et c'était un peu le cas en fait.

A ses côtés était assise une Noshiko plutôt silencieuse et, à l'arrière Scott et Kira étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient passé la moitié du trajet à se dire mutuellement à quel point ils s'aimaient mais ils s'étaient ensuite tus, se contentant de sourire.

 _Ils sont mignons quand même_ , se dit Derek en prenant un virage.

La mère de Noshiko avait prononcé peu de phrases, juste un léger remerciement mais elle paraissait plus gênée qu'autre chose alors elle n'ajouta rien et Derek ne la força pas à en dire plus. Il n'était pas excessivement bavard non plus de son côté. Et puis elle devait être en train de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé dans le désert.

Qu'est ce que Scott avait dit déjà ? Qu'il parlerait aux Skinwalkers ? La blague. Ils avaient récupéré Kira in extremis et ils s'étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste et sans échanger le moindre mot avec ces créatures. En même temps Derek ne voulait pas sympathiser avec des personnes qui avait tenté d'abîmer sa camaro chérie. Et Scott était trop obnubilé par sa petite amie pour dire à Derek de faire demi-tour afin de tenter une conversation avec les Skinwalkers.

Derek laissa Noshiko devant chez elle puis il emmena le reste du groupe à son loft, Cora lui ayant dit que la meute y était.

Lorsqu'il gara la camaro devant l'appartement, il huma l'air extérieur. Derek reconnut l'odeur de Liam mais pas celle de sa cousine et le loup-garou plissa alors ses yeux, n'aimant pas la distance que prenait volontairement Malia.

Enfin, au moins la meute avait re-gagné quelques membres.

\- Allez les amoureux, on descend, annonça Derek en coupant le contact.

Les intéressés obéirent et ils quittèrent la voiture, se dirigeant vers le loft, Derek derrière eux.

Lorsque Scott franchit le seuil de la porte, Cora poussa un soupir de soulagement et elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Dieu merci, tu es là. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle est dans cet état depuis plus d'une heure.

L'alpha fronça ses sourcils et Cora désigna Lydia qui faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce, yeux fermés et mains jointes. Liam la suivait du regard et il était en train de compter le nombre de tours que la banshee avait effectué. La louve l'observa d'un air blasé -il n'avait que cela à faire sérieusement ?- avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Scott.

\- C'est pas normal qu'elle fasse ça hein ?

Derek secoua négativement sa tête et Cora se mordit la lèvre.

\- Elle a dit que quelqu'un allait mourir...

 _Oh oh._

Scott regarda Lydia qui s'était subitement figée et cette dernière trembla, semblant prête à éclater en sanglot. Le loup-garou reconnaissant là un signe annonçant que ses pouvoirs de banshee s'étaient activés, se redressa et vint se placer devant elle. Il lui prit les mains pour qu'elle garde un contact avec la réalité mais cela sembla sans effet, elle persistait à fixer le vide.

\- Lydia écoute moi, tout va bien, je suis là.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, répétant sans cesse la même litanie incompréhensible.

Scott se concentra et tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce que la rousse racontait.

\- Malia, Malia, Malia...

Cora et Derek s'échangèrent directement un regard. Leur cousine était en danger. Cora allait quitter la pièce dans l'espoir fou de trouver Malia avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur mais Lydia se stoppa net dans son monologue, yeux écarquillés et l'instinct de Scott le força à se reculer.

\- Ça annonce rien de bon là … dit-il

Oh il savait comment tout ceci allait se finir...

Il eut à peine le temps de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles que la banshee se mit à hurler. Si l'on pouvait attribuer une émotion à un cri pareil Scott aurait presque dit que c'était du désespoir.

Les lumières grésillèrent violemment, les ampoules frôlèrent l'explosion et une légère fissure se créa sur la baie vitrée. Puis le silence revint et le calme refit surface. On pourrait presque penser qu'il ne s'était rien produit.

Presque.

La puissance du hurlement avait mis tout le monde au sol et ceux ayant eu de bons réflexes étant seulement légèrement sonné avec un mal de tête en effet secondaire.

Cora, qui n'avait pas été assez rapide, regarda avec effarement la banshee et porta une main à ses oreilles, du sang s'y écoulant. Elle se mit à gémir, se massant le crâne.

\- Bordel, elle avait pas autant de voix la dernière fois, murmura-t-elle, J'ai perdu au moins 30% de mon audition...

Liam eut alors une pensée pour Mason qui aurait probablement été en parfaite admiration devant Lydia et ses pouvoirs, quand bien même il en serait devenu sourd.

La louve resta au sol, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de ses camarades puisqu'ils se relevèrent avec précaution. Alors que Derek alla directement vers sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, Kira se précipita vers Lydia qui se tenait sur ses genoux.

Cette dernière était encore un peu tremblante mais elle avait retrouvé une respiration plus apaisée, ses yeux demeurant clos. Délicatement, Kira posa sa main sur son épaule et sourit à la jeune rousse quand elle ouvrit une paupière.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Lydia hocha doucement sa tête, semblant réaliser progressivement où elle se situait. Elle releva ses yeux vers son amie.

\- Je... Ne me rappelle pas que tu étais là ?

Sa voix était quelque peu rauque alors elle toussa pour retrouver un timbre plus acceptable.

\- Je viens d'arriver, la rassura la kistune.  
\- Oh. D'accord.

La banshee analysa les environs, se leva en prenant appui sur Kira puis fit lentement un tour sur elle-même.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais ? Pourquoi j'ai hurlé ?

Elle s'adressait autant à Kira qu'à elle-même, tentant de reconstituer la scène dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu parlais de Malia.

\- Ah ?

Lydia fronça ses sourcils, réfléchissant un court instant puis haussa ses épaules.

\- Elle va bien, affirma-t-elle.

\- Comment tu...

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Voyant que la banshee s'était crispée, Kira n'insista pas plus et leva ses mains en signe de reddition. Pour prouver sa bonne volonté, elle détourna son attention d'elle et regarda comment se portaient les autres. Scott était avec Liam, ils parlaient à voix basse mais la kitsune crut comprendre que le plus jeune, à sa tête basse et ses gestes à la limite de la nervosité, s'excusait. L'autre l'écoutait et Kira ne doutait pas que Scott le pardonnerait même si Liam aurait à faire ses preuves.

Derek s'était assis aux côtés de Cora, l'ayant prise par le poignet et des veines noires parcouraient le long de son avant-bras. La sœur émit une faible protestation, tentant de se soustraire de l'étreinte du plus âgé.

\- Je... t'ai dit que j'allais... bien... Je vais guérir de toute façon...  
\- Repose toi au lieu de me déconcentrer.

Cora souffla et abandonna même si elle n'aimait pas que Derek la dorlote de la sorte. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était protecteur envers elle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas l'apprécier.

Progressivement, elle se sentit guérir et les bruits environnements lui devinrent plus clairs, avec beaucoup moins de sons parasites.

Lydia, qui avait remarqué son état, lui adressa un regard sincèrement désolée et la louve haussa ses épaules, affichant un petit sourire taquin.

\- T'inquiète Castafiore, c'était un très joli récital.

La banshee roula des yeux, trouvant la touche d'humour assez déplacée. Enfin, au moins cela prouvait que Cora allait bien...

* * *

Elle était revenue.

Cette vicieuse douleur s'amusant à marteler son crâne à un tempo très régulier, Stiles pouvait même en réciter le rythme.

1,2,3,4.

Et on était reparti pour un tour.

1,2,3,4.

Il allait devenir dingue. En plus, le médicament que lui donnait Théo était au fil du temps de moins en moins efficace sur la durée. L'humain aurait bien pris des doses plus fortes mais la chimère refusait toujours, restant toujours bien évasif sur la raison de cette restriction. Et Stiles n'insistait pas. Alors qu'il était bien le premier à se révolter à la moindre occasion, il ne répliquait rien. Pourquoi ? Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Docile, voilà ce qu'il était devenu sans s'en rendre compte.

Il faisait confiance à Théo et quoique celui lui dise, il l'écoutait et obtempérait. C'était son meilleur ami après tout, il ne voulait que son bien n'est ce pas ?

L'humain prit sa tête entre ses mains, geste totalement inutile mais il espérait toujours que cela stoppe comme par magie ses migraines.

Non seulement Scott lui avait arraché ses souvenirs mais en plus il avait fait en sorte que cela le fasse souffrir pendant des semaines.  
 _  
Pitié quoi._

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Theo l'avait retrouvé amnésique... Ou plutôt six ? Tous les jours se ressemblaient, Stiles en avait l'esprit embrouillé et sa notion du temps devenait défaillante.

Il arrivait que l'humain se retrouve seul dans le QG mais Theo préférait toujours laisser un des membres de la meute s'il ne pouvait être lui même présent. La plupart du temps c'était Tracy.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas maintenant. Theo était parti le matin-même et il avait confié la surveillance à sa chimère préférée.

À force de rester immobile dans sa chambre, Stiles en eut marre et il décida de sortir pour se dégourdir un minimum les jambes. Il traversa ces couloirs qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur, maintenant habitué à l'atmosphère à peine glauque de l'endroit.

Il allait se diriger vers le « salon » lorsqu'il se stoppa. Est ce que c'était normal que la pièce du fond qui était toujours fermée soit entrouverte ? Quelqu'un avait probablement oublié de la verrouiller.

Stiles hésita. Oh comme c'était tentant... Et puis, rien ne l'interdisait d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil. Il était un peu comme chez lui ici... Non ?

Un regard vers la gauche, un regard vers la droite... Pas de Tracy en vue ? Oh hé bien dans ce cas, pourquoi se priver ?

L'humain s'engagea, vérifiant quand même ses arrières par précaution. Il emprunta les escaliers et lorsqu'il fut entré dans la salle, un frisson le parcourut. Des tables d'opération, différents objets louches et autres machines étaient répartis de façon aléatoire. Que c'était charmant.

Et, au plein centre de la pièce, un corps appartenant à priori à un lycanthrope était relié à un immense tube contenant un liquide étrange. C'était de l'aconit mais Stiles ne s'en rendit pas compte, il comprit seulement que cela restreignait les mouvements du prisonnier.

Ce dernier était parfaitement immobile et ses paupières fermées insinua le doute dans l'esprit de Stiles qui s'en approcha lentement. Était-il au moins vivant ?

Comme s'il eut lu dans ses pensées, l'homme se mit à parler :

\- Je ne suis pas mort. J'attends juste que le venin de kanima arrête d'agir, c'est assez fâcheux d'être paralysé, tu te doutes bien.

En même temps, il ouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant deux orbes entièrement aveugles et l'humain sursauta. Il eut le réflexe de reculer d'un pas tandis que son interlocuteur reprenait la parole :

\- Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

Stiles plissa ses yeux, ne sachant que dire et prudemment, il s'avança, se mettant à la hauteur du détenu.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il, méfiant  
\- Une vieille connaissance.  
\- Quelque chose me dit que nous n'étions pas ami.

L'autre esquissa un sourire dangereux qui fit déglutir l'amnésique.

\- En effet mais les alliances changent à ce que je vois.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'allusion.

\- De quoi voulez vous parler ?  
\- Oh, de rien, de rien. Je pensais tout haut.

L'humain le fixa, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cet air énigmatique. Visiblement il connaissait ce prisonnier mais il s'en rappelait absolument pas. Enfin, si mais il n'avait que de vagues images qui lui revenaient en mémoire, de floues silhouettes sans visage, une voix lointaine … Et après réflexion, Stiles était persuadé de connaître le prénom de ce loup-garou. Il se força à réfléchir mais c'était comme si quelque chose bloquait sa concentration.

Et ça y est, son mal de tête revenait... Stiles jura et émit un sifflement de douleur.

L'aveugle plissa ses yeux et se redressa. Lorsqu'il parla, la moquerie dans son ton avait disparu et avait été remplacée par de l'inquiétude -?-.

\- Ce n'est pas anodin si tu as tant mal, ton esprit se bat pour retrouver tes souvenirs.

L'humain, qui tenait son front entre ses mains comme si cela pouvait arranger son état, lui jeta un regard.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous sachiez mieux que moi ce qui m'arrive ?

1,2,3,4. Le rythme infernal se jouait sans fin, Stiles en suffoquait presque. Mais que cela cesse...

\- Je ne suis pas plus renseigné que toi, j'observe juste. Tu es plus intelligent d'habitude, tu aurais dû être capable de saisir le problème.  
\- Vous être drôle vous, railla l'humain, Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes réveillé amnésique et avec une migraine constante.

L'humain était vraiment à cran mais en même temps le détenu le comprenait. Grâce à ses sens de loup-garou, il avait un aperçu de ce que ce gamin ressentait. Il l'observa, se rendant compte qu'il compatissait énormément.

\- Rappelle toi que le mensonge est néfaste et aggrave ton cas. Tu, ou ton inconscient, veux tes souvenirs car tu sais que tu n'es pas en sécurité. Si tout est encore confus, c'est que la vérité t'est cachée.

Ces paroles laissèrent Stiles assez perplexe. Pourquoi tout ceci paraissait si énigmatique ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il voulut le questionner davantage mais Tracy surgit dans la pièce, mécontente.

\- Deucalion ! Laisse le.  
\- Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait voyons, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire parfaitement innocent.

Elle le fusilla du regard puis elle se tourna vivement vers Stiles, adoptant une attitude tout aussi amicale que précédemment.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être ici, cracha-t-elle, Theo ne va pas être content.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, dévisageant la chimère qui était pourtant agréable avec lui habituellement. Ok, elle était clairement contrariée.

\- Il est attaché, qu'est ce que je risque ?

Tracy le toisa comme s'il venait de prononcer une débilité.

\- Rien physiquement mais mentalement... Il te manipule. Regarde comme des maux de tête ont augmenté depuis que tu lui as parlé. Il a déjà tenté de nous monter les uns contre les autres même si tu ne peux t'en souvenir. Ne l'écoute pas.

Oh comme le discours de la jeune femme était convainquant, n'importe qui pourrait croire que la pure vérité sortait de sa bouche. Stiles se laissa alors prendre. Et Deucalion en fut particulièrement désabusé. Et dire que cet adolescent était le plus perspicace et malin de son groupe. Il n'avait pas de caractéristiques surnaturelles mais il se démarquait par l'étincelle d'intelligence qui parcourait son esprit. Enfin. À l'époque. Quel gâchis.

Voyant que Stiles s'était reculé, le visage de Tracy s'adoucit.

\- Va, ton médicament est sur la table du salon.

L'humain hocha la tête. Il s'attarda quelques secondes en regardant Deucalion, mu par une hésitation incompréhensible puis il quitta la pièce.

Le loup-garou soupira.

\- Je suppose que tu es fière de toi ?

Tracy esquissa un sourire presque sadique et ricana.

\- Sincèrement ? Très. Theo a eu raison de me faire confiance. Ce petit est totalement à mon écoute.

* * *

Malia avait dû mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait retrouvé la Louve du Désert et Deaton par la même occasion mais Theo l'avait trahi. Un revirement de situation très surprenant d'ailleurs. Braeden allait lui rabâcher cette erreur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

La coyoye s'était alors retrouvée à se battre contre sa mère. Au début, le combat était à son avantage mais sa génitrice l'avait ensuite attaqué lâchement et le duel avait tourné en sa défaveur.

Elle avait été sur le point de perdre et sa mère avait amorcé un geste pour la blesser le plus gravement possible. La coyote, en position particulièrement défavorable s'était retrouvée impuissante et elle sut d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait bloquer le coup. La Louve du Désert l'aurait probablement tué, Malia n'en n'avait aucun doute, mais quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit.

Les néons avaient explosé et une force étrange avait traversé la pièce. Malia crut en reconnaître la source et cela la laissa perplexe. C'était comme... Un cri ?

Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait avoir une puissance vocale égalable. Lydia Martin.

C'était Lydia, la coyote en était pratiquement persuadée. C'était un sentiment étrange mais, de façon inexplicable, elle l'avait senti. Lydia l'avait sauvé.

Elle avait alors pu reprendre le dessus, pendant un bref instant seulement car la bête vint interrompre leur petit instant mère/fille. Malia avait alors pris la décision d'arrêter là l'affrontement et elle était partie délivrer Deaton.

Toutes ces péripéties l'avait mené à -enfin- retrouver sa meute assez tard dans l'après-midi. Et elle ne comptait plus la quitter maintenant. Personne ne lui en voulait d'avoir déserté ces derniers jours, elle avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis, Malia s'en rendait compte.

Scott la remercia une nouvelle fois d'avoir sauvé Deaton alors elle sourit. Elle sourit à Deaton aussi, à Lydia, à Kira... À tout le monde en fait. Ça faisait du bien de les retrouver.

L'alpha réunit le groupe autour d'une table et, déterminé, il prit la parole :

\- Maintenant, il est temps d'aller chercher Stiles.

* * *

 **À la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs follows ou leurs favoris, vous êtes très nombreux et ça me touche énormément ! Je n'avais pas jamais eu autant de personnes supportant mon travail aha !  
Et merci également à AnthonyRd, la Dictateuse et Dark Willoow pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !  
Votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur !**

 **Les retrouvailles avec la meute de Scott approchent... Je ne vous dis pas pour quel chapitre c'est, vous aurez la surprise ;)**

 **Chanson : Dark Horse/ E.T cover par Jonathan Young**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

 _« Si je ne sais pas d'où je viens  
Comment me forger un destin  
Si je ne sais pas qui je suis _

_Quel est le sens de ma vie ?  
Si j'ignore tout de mon passé  
Si les miens me sont étrangers  
Alors que faire et où aller  
Pour enfin être en paix ? » *****  
_

* * *

\- Il a vu Deucalion.  
\- Il lui a parlé ?  
\- Oui. Je suis intervenue avant qu'ils ne parlent trop.

Theo esquissa un sourire, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa satisfaction. Il n'y avait que Tracy avec lui et il avait assez confiance en elle pour paraître tel qu'il l'était véritablement.

\- Bien. Très bien. Tu as écouté leur discussion ?  
\- Il ne se rappelle de rien. Même quand Deucalion a tenté de l'aiguiller, il n'a pas été très réceptif. Mais je pense que si je laissais une minute de plus, il aurait commencé à être perplexe.  
\- Au moins, il ne se doute de rien pour l'instant.  
\- Mais est ce que ça sera toujours le cas ? Je veux dire... S'il se retrouve face à …

Fronçant les sourcils, Theo stoppa Tracy dans sa phrase.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai aucune idée de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Dans les faits il ne devrait pas se rappeler de lui mais... Rien ne se passe jamais comme il le faudrait. Au moins j'ai eu la preuve de l'efficacité de cette amnésie.

Tracy n'insista pas à ce sujet et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle l'observa quelques instants puis finit par briser le silence et son instant de réflexion en prenant la parole :

\- Theo... Juste... Pourquoi lui ?

Vraiment elle ne comprenait pas cet intérêt pour l'humain qui virait presque à l'obsessionnel. Que possédait Stiles de si particulier pour que Theo focalise toute son attention sur lui et qu'il fasse tout pour l'avoir près de lui ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple humain... N'est-ce pas ?

Suite à cette question, le visage du jeune homme fut marqué par un rictus.

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'avoir une raison ?  
\- Non non, excusez mon imprudence.

Elle baissa sa tête en signe de soumission et recula d'un pas en arrière pour prouver qu'elle n'aborderait plus le sujet. Theo la toisa puis soupira et la congédia.

\- Je vais aller le voir, tu peux sortir si tu veux, tu l'as déjà beaucoup surveillé.  
\- Merci beaucoup.

L'hybride kanima entama un pas vers la sortie mais se stoppa juste après.

\- Tu m'avais demandé de surveiller un peu Hayden.  
\- Très juste. Et alors ?  
\- Elle est encore beaucoup partie ces derniers temps.

Theo fronça ses sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout le comportement qu'adoptait cette jeune fille qui avait depuis peu la manie de s'enfuir très souvent. Sans son autorisation qui plus est.

\- Méfie toi d'elle, prévint Tracy.

Et sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce. Theo finit par faire de même et il emprunta l'escalier pour rejoindre la partie réservée à Stiles. Juste avant d'entrer, il composa à nouveau son masque du meilleur ami amical et prévenant. Chose assez facile à faire en somme.

Stiles était assis sur son lit, plutôt silencieux et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il entendit néanmoins la chimère arriver et il prit la parole :

\- Tu t'es longtemps absenté aujourd'hui, il est tard... Tu étais où ?  
\- J'avais des affaires à régler, rien de bien grave.

Stiles se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête, Theo reprit alors la parole :

\- Tu as pris le médicament que je t'avais préparé ?

L'humain réprima une grimace et il désigna le verre vide posé sur sa table de nuit.

\- Ouais... Et je persiste à dire que ton médicament a un goût étrange.

La chimère eut un petit sourire presque attendri.

\- Et je persiste à te dire que tu te fais des idées.

Theo s'assit aux côtés de l'humain qui semblait particulièrement pensif. La chimère pouvait presque entendre toutes les neurones de Stiles travailler à pleine vitesse.

\- Toi, quelque chose te tracasse.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte, signe que quelque chose le dérangeait en effet. Theo plissa ses yeux et se rapprocha de Stiles.

\- Dis moi, insista-t-il.

L'humain ne résista pas longtemps et prit presque immédiatement la parole, vouant une confiance aveugle en Theo – quelle erreur- .

\- Ce...Deucalion... Pourquoi est-il ici ?

Theo nota que Stiles avait hésité sur le prénom et il en fut satisfait. Son plan fonctionnait toujours, les souvenirs de l'humain étaient encore très flous. Il fronça ses sourcils et fit mine d'être quelque peu contrarié.

\- Crois moi, ça ne m'enchante pas mais j'ai besoin de son aide.  
\- Pour faire quoi ?

Stiles s'était redressé tout en parlant. Theo ne répondit pas, créant un silence particulièrement perturbant qui laissa Stiles perplexe. En quoi Deucalion pouvait-il les aider ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien leur apporter de bénéfique ?

Theo s'était muré dans son silence alors l'humain n'insista pas. Il avait compris que son meilleur ami avait ses mystères et qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de les percer. Il finirait bien par voir en quoi ce loup-garou dont il n'a pas de souvenir était un allié potentiel.

Au bout d'un moment, la chimère sortit de son espèce de transe et fixa l'humain.

\- Ton crâne ça va ?

Stiles haussa ses épaules, il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire que ça allait mieux mais, avec l'habitude, la douleur devenait supportable. Presque.

\- Je suppose que oui.

Theo lui adressa un sourire, comme ému et, pris d'un élan affectif, il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de l'humain qui le laissa faire. Quelle autre réaction pouvait-il avoir de toute façon ? C'était comme s'il avait été apprivoisé par le loup-garou, il s'était fait à ces gestes qui, en temps normal, lui aurait donné de sacrés frissons. Mais ça, il l'avait oublié.

\- Repose toi va, lui recommanda finalement Theo, On se revoit demain matin.

Pour lui faire plaisir, bien qu'à contre cœur, Stiles s'allongea et ferma ses yeux. Il entendit l'autre quitter la pièce quelques minutes après et ne réussit pas à trouver un sommeil réparateur. Il se réveillait pratiquement toutes les heures alors, vers 4h, il resta les yeux ouverts, abandonnant totalement l'idée de revenir voir Morphée. Morphée qui semblait en avoir assez de le voir aussi souvent et avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui pour être en paix.

Stiles s'étira brièvement et étouffa un bâillement. Il n'en pouvait plus de dormir, de rester allongé, coincé entre quatre murs. Il avait besoin de marcher, de courir, de sauter... Juste de bouger en fait. Déjà que sa perte de mémoire ne l'aidait pas mais alors là il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

À force de rester allongé des heures à écouter le silence, l'humain se rendit compte qu'il y avait de l'agitation en bas... Quel était le sujet de ces discussions si bruyantes à une heure pareille ? Impossible de s'endormir s'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette interrogation. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était particulièrement fatigué en plus...

Il finit par se lever et rejoignit le salon. Apres avoir descendu les marches, il eut la surprise de voir la meute prête à partir.

Il fronça ses sourcils et se tourna directement vers Theo qui était le plus près de la porte, ses doigts frôlaient presque la clenche.

\- Où tu vas ?

Certaines chimères ouvrirent la bouche pour donner la réponse exacte mais Theo les devança en prenant la parole en premier ( et en ordonnant indirectement aux autres de se taire) :

\- J'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider avec ton problème.

Voilà une information qui suscitait un intérêt certain chez Stiles.

\- Qui est ce quelqu'un ?

La chimère afficha un petit sourire amusé et il répondit avec calme :

\- Te dire son nom ne t'aidera pas beaucoup je crois.

Certes, certes... Est ce que cette petite pique moqueuse stoppa Stiles ? Absolument pas, il reprit la parole de plus belle et, avec énormément de conviction, il annonça :

\- Dans tous les cas, je peux venir si ça me concerne !

Visiblement cette proposition ne plut pas réellement à Theo puisqu'il perdit son sourire et son visage se ferma.

\- Ce serait mieux que tu restes au QG, c'est plus sûr pour toi.

L'idée n'eut pas l'air de satisfaire l'humain. Mais alors pas du tout. Il parut même énervé pour le coup, ce qui surprit l'autre qui avait plus l'habitude de le voir docile.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas.

Alors ça pour une surprise. Cette façon d'affirmer ses convictions était propre à Stiles et Theo ressentit un sentiment de familiarité mais ce n'était pas normal. L'humain devait lui obéir, il n'aurait pas dû se rebeller. Il valait mieux que cela ne se reproduise pas, il n'avait pas envie de réprimander Stiles et de se montrer menaçant. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il joua la carte de l'inquiétude et se para d'un air préoccupé :

\- Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, ayant bien du mal à rétorquer face à un tel argument. Theo semblait tellement sincère, évidemment qu'il ne désirait pas lui créer du soucis... Il l'écouterait bien et se tiendrait sage dans sa chambre... Mais il ne supportait plus cet appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur à force d'y tourner en rond comme un lion dans une cage trop petite. Il ne pouvait juste plus.

Il prit une grande inspiration et affronta le regard de Theo, lui adressant un air presque suppliant – qui sait ça pouvait marcher-.

\- S'il te plaît... Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé... Prends moi avec toi.

Theo devait le reconnaître, Stiles savait y faire. La voix plaintive, le petit regard de chiot malheureux, tout était là. On aurait dit un petit chaton affamé qui quémande sa ration plus tôt que prévu. Quelle belle prestation, de quoi toucher la population entière. On pourrait même parier que, de sa place, Deucalion était ému par la détresse de l'humain. On pourrait, oui. Des volontaires ?

En même temps la demande de Stiles était compréhensible, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Theo voulut rétorquer mais il céda et abandonna le combat, il n'avait clairement pas la force de refuser quoique ce soit à Stiles. Encore moins quand ce dernier affichait une tête pareille. Heureusement qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce, cela forçait la chimère à se contrôler et à garder un comportement civilisé.

Il soupira à son tour et passa sa main sur son visage. Automatiquement l'humain comprit qu'il avait gagné et il dissimula au mieux sa mine réjouie.

\- Très bien... abdiqua Theo, Mais tu ne me quittes pas. Tu restes près de moi.  
\- Je serai comme ton ombre, assura l'autre avant de sourire, reconnaissant, Merci.

La chimère balaya l'air d'une main et secoua sa tête, principalement pour reprendre ses esprits. Manquerait plus qu'il soit attendri et que toute sa meute le remarque. Pas top au niveau de l'image d'alpha qu'il tentait de se forger.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Allez vous autres, on y va, il serait malpoli d'être en retard.

Et il quitta la pièce, son ton un peu plus pressant qu'il ne l'aurait dû être. La plupart des bêtas l'imitèrent et sortirent également, précédé évidemment de Stiles qui avait un regain subit d'énergie.

La plupart mais pas tous. Tracy réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Theo même pas une journée auparavant. Elle avait compris maintenant pourquoi il avait choisi Stiles.

Pourquoi Stiles Stilinski ? Il n'avait pas de capacité spéciale ou n'apportait pas une aide particulière au sein de leur meute. Elle pouvait même dire qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt... Même si ce n'était pas forcément très sympathique. Mais c'était la vérité. Stiles était humain. Juste humain. C'était tout.

La réponse était donc là, il ne fallait pas chercher en quoi cet humain était bénéfique _pour la meute._ Car Theo n'avait pas amené et capturé -il faut bien être honnête et appeler un chat un chat- Stiles pour la meute. Il l'avait pris pour lui. Il voulait l'humain pour lui et ce depuis les premières fois où il l'avait vu au début d'année. Il n'avait juste pas supporté l'éloignement et la froideur témoignés par Stiles à son égard. Et quoi de plus facile pour faire changer l'humain d'avis que de lui faire croire, purement et simplement que Theo était son allié ?

Toute cette mise en scène pour s'attirer la confiance d'un simple fils de policier...

 _Pas que sa confiance d'ailleurs_ , pensa Tracy qui avait remarqué les discrètes marques d'affection que Theo donnait à Stiles.

Une pointe de jalousie se créa à l'intérieur d'elle même et elle la chassa du mieux qu'elle put. Cela ne la regardait pas. Theo était intéressé plus que de raison par un humain ?

Soit.

C'étaient ses affaires après tout. Tracy était reconnaissante envers l'hybride coyote, il l'avait ressuscité et lui avait offert une place de choix dans sa meute nouvellement formée. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler des sentiments de son chef et elle n'avait pas à ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre que de la reconnaissance ou de la loyauté.

D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas à se poser de telles interrogations puisqu'elle n'avait aucun attrait pour Theo, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait complètement absurde... Non ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la chimère kanima entendit néanmoins Donovan, demeuré en retrait, grincer des dents. Theo et Stiles venaient juste de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il lâcha un petit « tss » plus que méprisant.

\- Evidemment, lui, il a le droit de partir.

La contrariété était totalement présente dans sa voix, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'apprécier l'ordre donné par son « supérieur » (si on pouvait nommer Theo de la sorte) qui était de rester à l'intérieur afin de... Afin de quoi d'ailleurs ? Aucune raison particulière n'avait été exposée.

C'était probablement ce qui l'énervait autant.  
 _  
_Tracy fronça ses sourcils, le fixa en lui intimidant le silence puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hayden qui était parfaitement immobile. À la regarder on pourrait croire qu'elle était la parfaite petite fille sage et obéissante, surtout quand elle avait cette petite expression perdue.

Mais Tracy ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège et elle avait fait en sorte que Theo non plus. Celui-ci avait bien fait de ne pas l'autoriser à les suivre. Tout comme Donovan, Hayden va demeurer dans ce laboratoire le temps de leur absence. Stiles aurait dû faire de même... Mais bon, ce n'était pas important.

\- Restez tranquilles, ordonna-t-elle aux deux autres puis elle sortit pour rejoindre le reste de la meute à l'extérieur.

Donovan grogna et il alla se mettre en retrait, n'adressant pas le moindre mot à Hayden mais marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles. La jeune fille le soupçonna de se plaindre de Tracy et de ses manières « Madame je donne des ordres ». Elle soupira et partit exécuter la tâche que Theo lui avait donné. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir du fond et entra là où Deucalion était enfermé. Surprenamment, il parut ravi de la voir.

\- Oh Hayden, cela faisait longtemps ma chère.

Elle ne répondit pas mais l'aveugle ne se découragea pas et reprit la parole en souriant largement :

\- Tu es de corvée surveillance aujourd'hui ?

Cette fois-ci Hayden eut une réaction visible, elle fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras, s'appuyant contre le rebord d'une table.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Évidemment.

Deucalion esquissa une moue narquoise et il se redressa, plongeant ses pupilles aveugles dans celles de la chimère qui eut un frisson non contrôlé.

\- Je remarque qu'ils sont tous partis sauf toi.

Comme s'il pouvait remarquer quoique ce soit avec son handicap... La jeune fille détourna son regard, assez mal à l'aise.

\- Tu oublies Donovan, le contra-t-elle ensuite et Deucalion leva ses yeux au ciel  
\- Il n'est qu'une âme en peine, Theo le garde pour une raison qui m'échappe. Et s'il le laisse à l'écart c'est tout simplement pour qu'il ne croise pas Stiles. Ce qui réussit plutôt bien d'ailleurs si j'ai été assez attentif ces derniers jours. Toi tu es juste... Soupçonnée d'avoir un comportement douteux.

Hayden ne répondit pas, agissant comme si elle ne voyait absolument pas à quoi l'ancien alpha démon faisait référence avec cette allusion. Ce comportement amusa Deucalion qui le montra clairement.

\- Oh ne fais pas celle qui ne connait rien, tu sais ce que Theo pourrait te reprocher. Et dis moi, que gagnes-tu à bien agir pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de ce garçon ? Qu'est ce que sa considération t'apporte ?

Cette question perturba la chimère et la laissa confuse. Il avait raison. Pourquoi se donner tant de peine pour se racheter une conscience auprès de quelqu'un pour qui elle n'avait au final aucune affinité ? Il l'avait sauvé, certes, mais après ? Étaient-ils pour autant amis ?

La vérité était simple : non. Pas besoin de réfléchir énormément pour le savoir. Mais voilà, elle lui était redevable, non ?

Deucalion dut lire dans ses pensées car il lui apporta une réponse qui la conforta dans sa première impression ( après allez savoir si le loup-garou était honnête...)

\- Theo n'a pas fait tout cela pour toi. Il sert ses propres intérêts avant tout, tu n'as pas de comptes à lui rendre, crois moi.

Hayden hocha lentement sa tête, plusieurs pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit et son regard se tourna automatiquement vers la fenêtre. Et elle hésita. Devait-elle oser et franchir le pas ?

Deucalion eut l'air presque attendri et il sourit, sans afficher une seule once de moquerie cette fois-ci.

\- Allez, cours rejoindre ton louveteau, tu en meurs d'envie. Un conseil, ne te retourne pas, les faux regrets que tu pourrais ressentir risqueraient de te faire passer à côté de ce que tu désires.

Hayden inspira profondément et, après un dernier regard à Deucalion, elle souffla un léger « Merci » et sortit en courant. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Une fois seul, le loup-garou se réinstalla correctement contre le mur et ferma ses yeux.

« _Faut tout leur apprendre à ces jeunes_ »

* * *

Il était tôt lorsque la meute de Scott fut tirée de son sommeil. Les membres avaient été éparpillés dans le salon des McCall, endormis tard dans la nuit et tombant tellement de fatigue qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se chercher un oreiller.

Deaton et Derek dormaient bien droits sur une chaise, Mason n'avait pas ce contrôle et avait la tête face contre la table tandis Liam était purement et simplement assis à même le sol et avait une armoire comme appui.

Ensuite il y avait ceux qui avaient eu plus de chance et qui étaient installés un peu plus confortablement. Cora avait un fauteuil pour elle toute seule, Scott et Kira étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un autre fauteuil mais les plus chanceuses restaient Lydia et Malia qui avaient hérité du canapé.

La vieille, tard dans la soirée, elles étaient en train de lire de la documentation au sujet des chimères et s'étaient ensuite bêtement endormies après avoir vaillamment résisté à la fatigue. En effet, même si le canapé était le plus confortable, elles étaient les dernières à avoir sombré.

Malia était donc allongée de tout son long, Lydia était au-dessus, ayant pris le ventre de la coyote comme coussin et toutes les deux dormaient à poings fermés.

Bref une parfaite petite scène qui pourrait attendrir n'importe qui et personne n'oserait briser le calme de la pièce. Personne ? Vraiment ?

Un téléphone sonna, réveillant bien tout le monde au passage. Liam, qui avait fait un joli bond, se rendit ensuite compte que c'était le sien. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé près de Derek, au vu la manière dont ce dernier fixait l'objet du délit, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : le casser pour qu'il se taise à jamais.

Liam lui adressa un sourire crispé, s'excusa puis décrocha son téléphone :  
 _  
_\- Oui, allo ?

Une voix lui répondit et il eut l'air surpris. Autour de lui, les autres s'éveillaient plus ou moins facilement, réalisant progressivement dans quelles postures ils avaient passés la nuit et ayant des réactions différentes.

Derek donc fusillait le téléphone du regard, Cora s'étirait en râlant à propos de son manque de sommeil, Deaton s'était levé et se préparait un café, Mason se massait le cou en grimaçant – pas très moelleuse cette table – et Scott embrassa Kira sur la joue qui sourit et reposa sa tête contre son torse.

Attendez... Il manque deux personnes qui n'ont pas encore été citées non ? Lydia et Malia étaient parfaitement immobiles et se fixaient, l'air de se demander si elles avaient vraiment dormi ainsi, pelotonnés l'une contre l'autre comme des chatons. Ce qu'elles avaient fait à priori.

Quelque peu perturbée, Lydia se remit droite et s'écarta pour que la coyote puisse se lever également, se recoiffant au passage.

\- Hm. Euh... Désolée.

Malia la fixa puis elle haussa ses épaules, effectuant quelques étirements pour réveiller ses membres engourdis.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, tu ne m'as pas dérangé.

Lydia eut un sourire gêné et détourna son regard, hochant doucement la tête.

\- Bon hé bien... Tant mieux alors.

Malia l'observa quelques instants mais son comportement ne la formalisa pas et elle leva tranquillement, imitant ses amis qui s'intéressaient tous à Liam et son appel. Lorsque le bêta raccrocha, il plissa ses yeux, semblant se remémorer sa précédente discussion. Scott l'interrogea du regard et il prit alors la parole :

\- C'était Hayden.

La réaction des membres fut unanime : surprise générale. Liam eut alors l'intelligence de s'expliquer avant que des quantités de questions ne fusent :

\- Theo est parti à Eichen House avec ses chimères, Stiles est parti avec lui. Elle m'a appelé pour me le dire.

Scott tiqua.

\- Tu as gardé contact avec Hayden ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme cela... répondit le beta en pinçant ses lèvres, Nos premiers échanges étaient un peu tendus mais j'ai réussi à échanger quelques mots avec elle.

Tendus, oui on pouvait dire cela. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés par erreur – ou à cause de Liam-, Hayden l'avait fusillé du regard et le loup avait reçu la pire douche froide de sa vie. Des retrouvailles très joyeuses donc.

Derek, qui avait arrêté de penser à l'extermination d'un certain portable, se redressa et se leva de sa chaise. Il prit ensuite la parole :

\- Et pourquoi Stiles aurait suivi Theo ?  
\- Ça elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle refusait de me parler de sa meute lorsqu'on se voyait.

Plutôt loyale, jusque là tout était logique. Enfin, le comportement d'Hayden était censé, pas celui de Stiles. Scott était perplexe, pourquoi son meilleur ami avait subitement baissé sa méfiance envers la chimère ? Stiles était bien le premier à ne pas accorder sa confiance à Theo...

Scott soupira, il aurait dû faire de même. Il avait refusé d'écouter l'humain et voilà où cela l'avait mené.

Pensive, Cora avait quitté sa place et s'était rapproché de Liam avant de demander, presque innocemment :

\- C'est étrange qu'elle se dévoile d'un coup non ?

Son interlocuteur pivota vers elle, fronça ses sourcils et se contenta de répondre par une autre question :

\- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

Cora haussa ses épaules comme si de rien n'était, balayant vaguement l'air d'une main.

\- Elle est dans la meute de Theo. Cette information donnée si facilement... Cela pourrait être un piège, dit-elle avec un ton d'évidence.  
\- Non, affirma l'autre.

La louve perdit son masque de « J'interroge les autres mais sans aucune arrière pensée » et sa mine commença à s'assombrir.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?  
\- Elle n'est plus dans cette meute, elle l'a quitté. Elle vient juste de me l'annoncer.

L'assurance dans la voix de Liam ne fit pas broncher Cora qui revint aussitôt à l'attaque, comme si elle cherchait une faille dans tout ce raisonnement.

\- Et tu la crois ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Liam n'avait même pas sourcillé, prouvant à quel point il estimait Hayden. Cora trouvait cette attitude presque attendrissante. Presque.

\- Voyez vous cela... L'amoureux transi qui joue la carte du « Je la connais trop bien, elle ne pourrait pas se liguer contre moi ». Que c'est adorable, finit par dire Cora en appuyant bien le dernier mot.

Les deux loups s'affrontèrent alors du regard, attendant probablement que l'autre cède et abandonne le combat en premier. Scott les stoppa dans leurs élans, heureusement pour eux car, têtus comme ils étaient, leur affrontement aurait duré des heures sinon.

\- On se calme vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous grogner dessus, on a plus important à faire pour l'instant.

Cora se tourna vivement vers Scott et le détailla longuement, comme si elle avait déjà deviné la décision qu'il allait prendre.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas écouter Hayden alors que nous n'avons aucun moyen de connaître la vérité ?  
\- Liam est mon bêta, s'il dit avoir confiance en cette fille, je le crois.

La louve eut un léger rire forcé. Elle secoua sa tête, n'appréciant pas vraiment la tournure que prenait les événements.

\- Cette confiance peut se retourner contre nous tu le sais ?  
\- C'est un risque que nous pouvons prendre.

Tout en parlant, il plongea son regard dans celui de Cora. Il n'eut même pas besoin de faire rougeoyer ses yeux, la louve tressaillait déjà et elle se détourna en jurant.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Elle se plaça près de son frère qui, pour ne pas changer des habitudes, avait haussé ses sourcils. Il prit ensuite la parole, observant du coin de l'oeil le comportement de sa sœur.

\- Quel est ton plan Scott ?

* * *

Hayden les attendait devant l'entrée d'Eichen House, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards vers l'intérieur, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Lorsque la meute de Scott arriva, elle ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Elle échangea un regard avec Liam, sans pour autant tenter un geste à son intention et se tourna vers l'alpha.

\- Ils sont tous à l'intérieur, Theo les a sûrement mis en éclaireur au cas-où des infirmiers arriveraient.

Derek s'avança avant que Scott ne puisse prendre la parole et se plaça devant Hayden.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il cherche ici ? le questionna-t-elle

La chimère haussa ses épaules.

\- Je sais juste qu'il veut connaître l'identité de la Bête. Theo n'est pas excessivement bavard en ma présence.

Un comportement justifié d'ailleurs...

\- Il ne sait pas qui elle est ? demanda Cora, C'est un monstre appartenant aux Dread doctors pourtant non ?

Une nouvelle fois, Hayden souleva ses épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment de discussion journalière avec eux. On ne les voit jamais.

Scott plissa ses yeux, réfléchissant un instant puis grimaça quelque peu, une pensée venant de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Personnellement, à Eichen House, je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de savoir une telle chose.

Lydia comprit directement à qui il faisait référence et elle en parut tout aussi ravie.

\- Dr Valack.

Scott hocha sa tête et la banshee lâcha un long soupir las. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le revoir celui-là...

\- Ce type me fait froid dans le dos...  
\- Si tu me disais le contraire je ne te croirais pas de toute façon... répondit simplement Scott avec un petit sourire

Il lança ensuite un regard en direction d'Hayden.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas venir avec vous.

La chimère fronça ses sourcils et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, l'alpha éclaira son point de vue :

\- Si la meute de Theo te voit avec nous, tu ne risques pas d'être bien accueillie. Quelqu'un t'accompagnera chez Deaton, tu y seras en sécurité.  
\- Et qui me servira d'accompagnateur dans ce cas ? demanda Hayden, comprenant que négocier était inutile si elle voulait montrer sa bonne foi.

Face à sa question, toute la meute se tourna comme un seul homme vers Manson. Ce dernier soupira longuement.

\- C'est de la discrimination d'humain ça... Enfin bon, très bien, je vais avec elle.

Scott le remercia et le duo quitta les lieux sans faire d'histoire. Voir son meilleur ami loin du danger détendit visiblement Liam et il adressa un regard reconnaissant à son alpha.

Le groupe restant entra donc dans l'asile psychiatrique, zigzaguant entre les différentes infirmières inconscientes. L'alpha n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'agenouiller près de l'une d'entre elle, histoire d'être sûr qu'elles allaient bien. Certaines s'en sortaient bien et avaient juste été immobilisées par du venin de kanima et d'autres avaient été purement et simplement assommées. Après tout, pourquoi choisir la difficulté ? Les bonnes vieilles méthodes font toujours leurs effets.

Il n'empêchait que les lieux étaient beaucoup trop calmes pour que ça ne soit pas suspect, de ce fait chaque membre de la meute demeurait sur ses gardes. On avait ceux qui utilisaient leurs sens surnaturels et puis on avait Lydia qui se servait juste de son intuition. C'était une technique comme une autre.

Le petit groupe n'eut pas plus de difficulté à rentrer ou à se faufiler dans les couloirs tout comme se repérer à l'intérieur des nombreux couloirs de l'établissement. Ils étaient presque familiers avec Eichen House à force de s'y rendre si fréquemment.

Cependant quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre du docteur Valack, Derek sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et il ne se trompa pas car la meute eut l'agréable surprise de trouver la porte grande ouverte. La pièce était vide. Aucun signe de leur cher écrivain préféré.

Malia, qui était en tête du cortège et qui vit le décor en première, jura.

\- Dites moi que je rêve... Il est passé où ?

Automatiquement tous les regards convergèrent vers Scott qui ne trouva rien à répondre.

* * *

 ***Tiré de la chanson " Qui suis-je", interprêtée par Florent Mothe et venant de la comédie musicale La Légende du Roi Arthur**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! À très vite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à AnthonyRd et à Dark Willoow pour leurs reviews !  
Chanson du jour :** **Sea Song, Apocalyptica**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6  
**

Stiles enjamba la réceptionniste inconsciente, se retenant de s'agenouiller pour vérifier si elle était belle et bien vivante. Ce n'était que du venin de kanima, rien de bien mortel après tout.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace et Theo lui sourit en réponse  
\- Notre cher ami n'a pas vraiment le droit à beaucoup de visites, on n'aurait pas pu entrer.

L'humain se dit alors que si on empêchait les gens de rencontrer le docteur Valack ,il devait bien y avoir une raison. Pensée assez intelligente en somme. Après un dernier regard sur la pauvre femme au sol, Stiles suivit Theo dans les couloirs d'Eichen House. Alors qu'il ne cessait d'observer chaque recoin, comme si chaque détail titillait son attention, il finit par prendre la parole :

\- J'ai déjà été ici n'est-ce-pas ?

Theo étant devant lui, Stiles ne vit pas sa légère grimace qu'il ne put contenir. La chimère haussa ses épaules, feignant l'ignorance :

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. L'endroit t'est familier ?  
\- Juste une impression... De déjà-vu.

Theo plissa ses yeux et regarda rapidement ses betas qui, heureusement pour eux, ne tentaient pas de s'incruster dans la conversation. Ils n'avaient même pas intérêt à oser y penser.

\- Pas de souvenirs qui reviennent ? demanda-t-il innocemment et l'humain secoua sa tête  
\- Pas vraiment non.

Theo se détendit alors, soulagé par cette phrase parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que certains souvenirs risquaient de refaire surface. C'était prévisible après tout et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne laissait pas Stiles sortir. Pour éviter qu'il ait des moments de lucidité en voyant un ridicule banc sur lequel il s'était assis avec Scott par exemple. Mais il avait cédé à la requête de l'humain et il espérait ne pas avoir eu tort.

\- Avertis moi si c'est le cas alors.  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Bien.

Le groupe traversa un nouveau couloir et, sans que Theo n'ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit, les betas se placèrent de part et d'autre pour assurer les environs. Il ne restait que Tracy et, évidemment, Stiles qui ne saisissait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers Theo qui s'était arrêté devant une porte et humait l'air.

\- C'est ici ? Demanda Stiles qui s'était arrêté à ses côtés  
\- C'aurait du être ici, le corrigea la chimère, Notre ami est absent.

L'humain faillit demander à Theo comment il pouvait bien l'affirmer puis il se ravisa. Il venait en effet de se rappeler que ce dernier n'avait absolument pas besoin de rentrer dans une pièce pour savoir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi il est parti ?

Theo fixa Stiles un instant puis haussa ses épaules, se détournant de la porte.

\- Aucune idée. Mais c'est très impoli de nous fausser compagnie de la sorte.

Il fit signe à Tracy de venir et cette dernière obtempéra immédiatement.

\- Prends Josh et Corey avec toi. Notre ami est encore à l'hôpital, reste à savoir où. Je vais au sous-sol avec Stiles, cherche de ton côté et si tu le trouves, appelle moi.

\- Bien.

Tracy prit le petit groupe avec elle et partit vérifier les étages supérieurs de l'hôpital, laissant Stiles seul avec Theo. Ce dernier sourit et marcha tranquillement en direction des laboratoires souterrains. Au bout d'un moment de silence, Stiles prit la parole :

\- Pourquoi avoir envoyé Tracy dans la mauvaise direction ?

Theo fut surpris un instant.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu as l'air certain d'aller au bon endroit.

La chimère ne put qu'admirer la perspicacité de l'humain et il répondit alors honnêtement :

\- J'ai besoin de le voir seul.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas seul.  
\- c'est pour ça que je te demanderai gentiment de rester à l'extérieur.

Stiles eut l'air perplexe, n'ayant pas l'air de saisir le but de cette requête.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- L'homme à l'intérieur adore manipuler l'esprit de pauvres humains innocents, répondit Theo le plus naturellement du monde.

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas la désignation « Pauvre humain innocent », l'autre se retint de faire une remarque à ce sujet. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil puisqu'il savait si bien le faire.

\- Ce gars est dangereux, donc tu vas lui parler seul ? Logique.  
\- C'est moi ou tu t'inquiètes ? le taquina Theo et Stiles ne sut quoi répondre

Finalement les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une salle d'apparence déserte. Stiles, qui aurait dû protester face à sa mise à l'écart, se montra étonnement docile et s'appuya contre le mur. Theo sourit.

\- Merci. Si Tracy revient, dis lui que je veux pas être dérangé.

Stiles hocha la tête et la chimère s'en montra satisfaite.

Il entra dans la pièce et, comme il l'avait prédit, le docteur Valack s'y trouvait. Il offrit à ce dernier un sourire à la limite de l'hypocrisie.

\- Bien le bonjour mon cher.

Son interlocuteur, qui était de dos, se retourna, ne s'efforçant même pas de feindre la surprise.  
\- Bonjour Theo. Je savais que tu allais finir par revenir me voir, même si ta dernière visite remonte.

La chimère leva ses mains en signe d'excuse.

\- Navré, j'ai été occupé. Puisque vous vous doutiez de ma venue, vous devez donc savoir aussi ce que je viens chercher. Est-il prêt ?

* * *

Lydia regarda la vitre fissurée et demeura muette. C'était sa voix qui avait causé cela. Elle avait offert au docteur Valack un magnifique ticket d'évasion. Subitement elle réalisa à quel point ses pouvoirs pouvaient être puissants et elle eut la nausée. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller ? Quelles limites pouvait-elle repousser ?

Inconsciemment, elle toucha sa gorge et son geste passa inaperçu auprès de la meute. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut mais lorsqu'elle leva son regard, elle croisa celui intrigué de Malia. La coyote ne dit aucun mot mais son expression semblait vouloir dire « Ne t'accable pas et ne t'attribue des torts qui ne sont pas tiens ». Un poids s'enleva alors des épaules de Lydia et elle hocha sa tête. Malia parut satisfaite et à ce moment là Scott se tourna vers eux.

\- Son odeur est encore dans la pièce, il n'est pas loin.

Liam plissa ses yeux et observa l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi il est parti ? demanda-t-il

\- On pourra lui demander quand on l'aura retrouvé, répondit Derek en faisant quelque pas dans le couloirs, cherchant une odeur à suivre.

Cora, qui n'était jamais bien loin de se frère, finit par proposer de se séparer car l'hôpital était bien trop grand. La meute se scinda alors en deux groupes. D'un côté: Scott, Malia, Kira et Lydia, de l'autre : Derek, Liam et Cora.

Chacun partit dans une direction différente, décidé à sauver leur ami. Ils avaient enfin une occasion de récupérer Stiles, ils n'en n'auraient peut être pas d'autres.

* * *

Le Dr Valack eut un air presque amusé lorsqu'il se tourna complètement vers Theo.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'est pas réservé pour toi. Il est pour la banshee, quand elle sera en mesure de l'utiliser.

Sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un parent qui voulait réprimander gentiment son enfant lorsque celui-ci faisait un caprice. Un ton moqueur mais ferme. Et Theo n'aimait pas vraiment être considéré comme un jeune garçon. Sa réponse sarcastique ne se fit donc pas attendre.

\- Oh vraiment ? Hé bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle ne le recevra pas pour noël. Elle commandera un autre jouet.

Le docteur perdit son sourire, n'appréciant pas le ton léger qu'adoptait son vis-à-vis.

\- Il ne t'appartient pas, protesta-t-il et Theo haussa ses épaules.

\- Comme si cela m'importait.  
\- Tu ne supporteras pas les fréquences que le casque émet.

L'avertissement ne fit même pas frémir la chimère qui garda son insolence bien apparente. Paré d'une nonchalance à la limite de l'impolitesse et d'un sourire hypocrite, il rétorqua, le plus naturellement du monde :

\- C'est très aimable de votre part de vous en préoccuper mais je suis plein de ressources.

Et le pire c'est qu'il se pensait vraiment capable d'endurer un tel pouvoir. Soit ce garçon avait un égo surdimensionné soit il était totalement inconscient. Dr Valack ne se laissa pas démonter et croisa ses bras, campant sur ses positions.

\- Ma réponse reste toujours négative.  
\- Pour l'instant.

Le scientifique leva ses yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à retourner à ses occupations mais Theo reprit la parole, le stoppant dans son geste :

\- Je veux autre chose aussi.  
\- Tu es bien capricieux aujourd'hui.

Le Dr Valack avait retrouvé son air amusé mais cette fois-ci la chimère demeura parfaitement sérieuse.

\- J'aurai besoin d'une opération, annonça-t-il.  
\- Toi ? Et pour quoi faire ?  
\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

L'autre plissa ses yeux puis il comprit.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que cela risquait d'être temporaire si tu t'y prenais mal.

La réponse de Theo fut un soupir agacé et il se passa du sarcasme cette fois-ci. Oui il s'en rappelait même très bien, sa mémoire -contrairement à un certain humain- n'était pas défaillante. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui redise sans cesse les mêmes phrases et encore moins qu'on sous-entende qu'il s'était loupé.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas vraiment un expert dans ce domaine.  
\- Donc tu viens en consulter un, déduit le Dr Valack et son interlocuteur haussa ses épaules.  
\- En quelque sorte.  
\- Et j'y gagne ?  
\- Comme toujours. Des informations. N'oubliez pas que je vous ai aidé à rendre cette machine fonctionnelle.  
\- Tu m'as aidé par intérêt.

Face à l'accusation, Theo ne nia pas et leva ses mains pour signifier « Je plaide coupable ». Après tout, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrication de profiter des autres et il n'en n'était pas pas peu fier.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Il n'empêche que je vous ai été utile. Et que je peux encore l'être.

Le Dr Valack le fixa, semblant jauger la proposition de la chimère. Il allait donner une réponse mais c'est ce moment là que choisit quelqu'un pour tambouriner à la porte. Theo jura.

\- Je suis occupé !

Il s'attendait à entendre Stiles mais se fut la voix paniquée de Tracy qui retentit.

\- Scott est ici !

La chimère se figea puis son expression fut déformée par la fureur. Hayden. Cette petite conne les avait balancé. Il pivota brusquement vers le docteur.

\- Nous n'en n'avons pas fini tous les deux.  
\- Reviens me voir, je serai ravi de t'enseigner un tour ou deux.

Theo hocha la tête, il se dirigea vers la porte et il s'apprêtait à la déverrouiller lorsque son associé déclara :

\- Rajoute une dose supplémentaire en attendant. Ça devrait suffire.

La chimère acquiesça et sortit.

* * *

Derek était en tête de son petit groupe et dire qu'il était à l'affut était un euphémisme. Il se concentrait sur le moindre bruit, la moindre odeur et s'il se fiait à la concentration ambiante, Cora et Liam se trouvaient dans le même état d'esprit. Les trois avançaient en silence dans le couloir, ne formant clairement pas le trio le plus bavard de l'univers. Derek et Cora, qui avaient bien des gènes en communs, n'aimaient pas parler juste pour combler le silence et Liam, intimidé comme il l'était, n'osait pas faire la moindre remarque.

Néanmoins leur discrétion fut un avantage non négligeable. En effet, ils purent surprendre une discussion entre deux personnes, situées quelques mètres plus loin. Une voix masculine se fit entendre :

\- Tu as été suivi ?  
\- Non, répondit une jeune femme, Je les ai piégé avec du sorbier, cela nous laisse de l'avance.

Liam sentit le regard des deux Hale sur lui et il hocha directement la tête, comprenant le message. Oui, c'était bien Theo et Tracy qui dialoguaient.

\- Qui était avec lui ?  
\- La banshee, la coyote et la kitsune.

Derek inspira longuement et, s'il distingua plusieurs odeurs -et donc plusieurs personnes- il sentit son loup se focaliser sur une fragrance particulière qui eut le don de l'apaiser. C'était une senteur similaire à celle de la forêt. Douce, rassurante et familière. Stiles.

Il sentit le regard mi-interrogatif mi-moqueur de sa sœur sur lui et il se renfrogna, refoulant cette sensation de bien-être. Ce n'était que Stiles après tout. Pas de quoi s'extasier.

Le Stiles en question observait Theo, qui paraissait particulièrement contrarié, et il ne loupa donc pas la lueur de panique qui s'alluma subitement dans son regard. Traçy pâlit juste quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y en avait d'autres ! siffla-t-il  
\- Mais je ne le savais pas ! balbutia l'hybride kanima

Stiles voulut demander ce qu'il se passait mais un groupe de personne se présenta devant eux avant qu'il n'en n'ait l'occasion. Ils étaient trois mais l'humain ne s'intéressa qu'à celui qui était au milieu et qui semblait être le plus âgé. Stiles supposa qu'il devait avoir 25 ans.

Cheveux noirs, assez courts, le teint pâle et les yeux verts. Son apparition rendit Stiles subitement confus.

\- Derek.

Stiles ne se rendit compte qu'il venait de prendre la parole seulement quand toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte, le prénom était sorti tout seul.

Theo, qui jusque là était contrarié, vira à la fureur en un rien de temps. Un grognement animal lui échappa et, autour de lui, ses betas frémirent. Affronter Scott Mccall paraissait d'un coup moins dangereux pour Corey.

Derek plissa ses yeux, c'était un grognement possessif ça. Comme celui qu'un loup garou émet lorsqu'on convoite son ancre. C'était malsain. Et cela l'énervait plus que cela aurait dû. Il montra ses dents en retour, ses yeux luisant un court instant telle une menace silencieuse.

Incapable de savoir comment réagir, Stiles regardait les deux hommes, totalement perdu. Etait-ce un ennemi ? Pourtant tout en lui lui criait le contraire. Un mal de tête lui transperça brusquement le crâne, lui arrachant au passage un hoquet de douleur et la pièce lui parut plus floue. Sentant un liquide couler sur ses lèvres, il porta sa main à son visage pour constater qu'il saignait du nez. Du sang noir.

\- Theo ! appela-t-il paniqué

Face à l'appel à l'aide, la chimère se détourna de sa cible et il trembla de rage dès qu'il comprit pourquoi son humain était dans cet état. Non. Hors de question. Son plan n'allait pas s'effondrer à cause d'un stupide loup-garou. Pas maintenant. Il attrapa l'amnésique par le bras et le tira plus loin, aboyant aux autres chimères de ralentir la meute de Scott pendant qu'il emmenait Stiles en sécurité. Cette formulation arracha un rictus à Cora. En sécurité. Bah voyons, Stiles semblait tellement bien avec lui.

Voir Theo enlever Stiles de la sorte mit Derek hors de lui. Il voulut le poursuivre mais Josh, qui obéissait à Theo, lui tomba dessus et un combat démarra entre eux.

Inévitablement, Liam et Cora se retrouvèrent également impliqués dans une confrontation, ayant respectivement Corey et Tracy comme adversaire. Liam fut le plus chanceux puisque Corey était celui qui avait le moins envie de se battre. Quoique, Cora semblait très heureuse de se mesurer à Tracy à qui elle lançait des remarques cinglantes.

\- Ton style de combat est médiocre, même pour une imitation.

La chimère la frappa ou du moins tenta de la frapper puisque la louve esquiva en souriant narquoisement. C'était tellement facile de l'énerver. Et un adversaire en colère était un adversaire avec des mouvements plus confus et moins réfléchis. Pas que Cora ait besoin d'une tactique pour remporter un combat mais disons que contre un kanima c'était un avantage.

Elle entendit son frère se faire électrisé et son attention fut détournée de Tracy une fraction de secondes, cela fut suffisant. Une étrange sensation l'envahit d'un coup, la faisant frissonner. Elle ne sentit que plus tard la douleur dans son avant-bras et insulta mentalement Tracy qui venait de la griffer.

Cora se sentit de plus en plus nauséeuse et sa vue se troubla. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ses jambes ne lui obéirent plus et elle s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle détestait les kanimas, c'était définitif.

Cora crut que Tracy allait profiter de sa position de faiblesse mais, à sa grande surprise, la chimère détourna les talons et s'enfuit, imité très vite par ses deux compagnons. La louve, toujours immobile sur le sol, ne comprit ce geste que lorsqu'elle eut dans son champ de vision une paire de talons bordeaux. Bien que sa langue soit pâteuse, elle réussit à articuler :

\- Oh, vous tombez bien vous...

Lydia vint soutenir la cadette des Hale le temps que cette dernière reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Constatant que le reste de la meute s'était rassemblé autour d'elle, Cora souffla en feignant l'agacement.

\- J'en ai marre d'être toujours la seule au sol.

Derek lâcha un sourire, toute la tension accumulée dans son corps s'évacuant grâce à l'humour de sa petite sœur. Même inconsciemment elle améliorait son humeur. Il vint ébouriffer ses cheveux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait horreur de ça.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis le grand frère.  
\- Le grand frère a besoin de l'aide de sa petite sœur parfois, rétorqua-t-elle et Derek eut du mal à réprimer son air attendri.

Cora, toujours assistée par la banshee, se releva avec précaution et fit bouger ses doigts pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait encore bien. Voyant que la louve allait bien, Liam se tourna vers Scott qui l'interrogea immédiatement du regard. Le beta hocha sa tête, répondant ainsi à la question muette de son alpha.

\- Stiles était là. Il avait l'air d'aller bien mais il semblait... Différent.

Cora, qui avait décidément du mal avec le concept de se reposer pour laisser son corps récupérer, se posta à côté de Liam.

\- Il a raison. Son odeur était inhabituelle. Il était distant, comme s'il ne nous reconnaissait pas. Il semblait proche de Theo par contre. Et puis il a saigné cet espèce de liquide noirâtre affreux.

Elle esquissa une grimace en se remémorant le moment en question et Scott fronça ses sourcil.

\- Je crois qu'Hayden a des explications à nous donner.

* * *

Stiles se fit traîner un bon moment dans les couloirs, n'osant pas prendre la parole car il sentait que Theo risquait d'exploser au moindre mot de travers. Et puis il avait si mal à la tête... Il se laissa alors emmener sans protestations, Theo lui ayant assuré plus tôt que leurs amis s'en sortiraient très bien et les rejoindraient très vite.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Stiles ne put retenir sa langue davantage.

\- Pourquoi je connaissais Derek ?  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter... fulmina Theo en réponse, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur le poignet de l'humain

C'était précisément ce qui annonçait un terrain dangereux dans lequel il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer. Mais Stiles restait Stiles et il s'entêta.

\- Mais explique moi ! Qui est ce ?

\- Personne. Je ne le connais pas.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Sa colère lui fit oublier qu'il tenait l'humain et il en oublia la force exercée sur le pauvre poignet de Stiles qui devint douloureux. Le fils du shérif gémit sans le vouloir.

\- Theo, tu me fais mal...

Cela eut le don de remettre les idées de la chimère au clair qui lâcha Stiles et s'installa au côté conducteur sans rien ajouter. Le trajet retour se fit en silence dans une ambiance particulièrement pesante. Stiles se garda bien d'intervenir cette fois. Et cette situation dura même jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent à l'intérieur du QG.

Theo semblait s'être calmé et il s'autorisa enfin à regarder Stiles qui l'observait depuis un long moment déjà. Il soupira.

\- Je vais te chercher ton médicament.

Il quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus et Stiles alla s'assoir sur le canapé, se sentant mal sans vraiment savoir réellement pourquoi. Il avait certes contrarié son meilleur ami mais... il savait au fond que ce n'était pas cela qui le rendait si triste. Un sentiment de vide s'insinuait en lui de manière progressive mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre -ou se rappeler?- pourquoi. Il se massa les tempes jusqu'à ce que Theo arrive.

Ce dernier, qui s'obstinait à garder le silence comme si parler lui ferait lâcher des mots en trop, lui tendit un verre dont le liquide était bien plus trouble qu'à l'accoutumée. Stiles fronça ses sourcils, assez perturbé mais il but malgré tout. Sa douleur crânienne s'envola si rapidement qu'il en fut confus. Le traitement n'avait jamais été aussi efficace que cela.

Voyant la mine perplexe de l'humain, Theo finit par prendre la parole :

\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui. Très bien même, avoua Stiles en étant le premier surpris.  
\- Bien. Tant mieux.

Le ton sec fit grimacer l'humain. Il tenta un regard vers la chimère.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère...

Theo lâcha un soupir las et il se dirigea lentement vers Stiles.

\- Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ça ? murmura-t-il

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre, l'humain déglutit mais ne bougea pas. Tout lui semblait soudainement flou. Il était dans le vague et, en conséquence, il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de faire le lien avec son soit-disant médicament. Il secoua seulement négativement sa tête. Theo eut un petit sourire à la limite de l'attendrissement, ne remarquant pas que son protégé perdait pied avec la réalité.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es vraiment important pour moi et l'idée qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit...

Il glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Stiles qui s'en rendit à peine compte.

\- M'est totalement insupportable, acheva-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa.

Stiles se laissa faire, n'ayant aucune idée de comment agir. Il était perdu en fait. Il pensait que Theo était très protecteur avec lui parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis mais la raison semblait autre à priori. D'un autre côté cela expliquait l'ambiguité du comportement de son « meilleur ami ».

Lorsque Theo s'écarta de lui, il se contenta de sourire même si quelque chose en lui lui criait de s'enfuir vite et loin. Ce mauvais pressentiment se fit malheureusement très vite chassé par un vertige avant que Stiles ne s'inquiète.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu m'annonces ?  
\- Certaine.

Le shérif croisa ses bras et observa Hayden qui affichait un air totalement sérieux.

\- Récapitulons. Mon fils est dans la meute de Theo de son plein grès.

La jeune fille approuva et il s'affala dans la chaise la plus proche, subitement fatigué.

La meute s'était réunie au complet dans le cabinet de Deaton afin de faire le point et le père de Stiles avait été évidemment convié. Il était malencontreusement concerné par tous ces événements et il méritait bien d'être informé dès qu'une nouvelle information arrivait. D'autant plus que, de son côté, il faisait tout pour se rendre utile.

Hayden, qui avait bel et bien changé de camp, avait patienté expliqué la situation de Stiles dans la meute de Theo et d s'il vous plaît.

Maintenant que Cora connaissait l'histoire en détail, elle en avait la confirmation : Theo était totalement atteint mentalement. Et en plus il avait une sacré obsession pour Stiles. Alors certes sa méthode semblait efficace mais les gens normaux ne manipulent pas les personnes pour qui ils ont des sentiments. Ce n'est pas correct, non monsieur.

Mason, lui, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de passer sa main dans sa nuque par réflexe, grimaçant rien qu'en imaginant la douleur que Stiles avait pu ressentir. Au bout d'un moment, Liam finit par lui accorder un regard blasé et son meilleur ami fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quel bon acteur.

Scott, qui ignora volontairement les pitreries de l'humain derrière lui, accorda un sourire bienveillant au shérif.

\- Stiles va bien. Et on va vous le ramener, soyez en assurés.

Il reçut un sourire en retour mais des plis d'inquiétude marquait toujours le visage de l'homme. C'était de son fils unique dont il était question. Et il ne supportait pas de l'avoir loin de lui et aux mains d'une personne mal avisée. Heureusement que Scott était là pour le rassurer sans cesse. Lydia vint également à la rescousse et les deux adolescents tentèrent d'apaiser leur shérif qui allait finir par se spécialiser dans la branche surnaturelle.

Malia observa un peu Lydia, admirant ce côté empathique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir puis balaya la pièce du regard. Elle remarqua alors que son cousin avait déserté et elle fronça ses sourcils. Elle huma la pièce et comprit que Derek était juste parti à l'extérieur. Personne n'avait besoin d'elle ici, chacun de ses amis étant occupés alors elle s'éclipsa également.

Elle retrouva l'ainé des Hale à l'extérieur, visiblement totalement absorbé par l'arbre situé en face de la clinique. Malia se demanda même si elle devait le déranger dans sa profonde méditation philosophique.

Derek se tourna finalement vers elle et la coyote se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le loup-garou haussa ses épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Ils piaillent trop, ils m'épuisent à force.  
\- À d'autre. Tu n'as juste pas envie qu'on te pose des questions, affirma-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Derek fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'insinuation et fixa sa cousine.

\- À quel propos ?  
\- Oh je ne sais pas. Par exemple ton odeur qui dégage une très forte connotation de mélancolie mélangée à une belle jalousie.

Il se renfrogna immédiatement et Malia sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Il était réticent à se confier, ça ce n'était qu'habituel mais elle réussirait bien à lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu es dans cet état depuis notre retour d'Eichen House.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Je crois bien que si, au contraire.

Alors que Derek avait le regard fuyant, la coyote se plaça bien devant lui et le défia de ses pupilles enflammées par la détermination. Elle avait appris à se débrouiller à la dure pendant pratiquement toute la durée de sa vie et donc d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait qu'importe le moyen.

Ce n'était donc pas son cousin un peu trop fier et préoccupé par son égo qui allait lui résister.

\- C'est Stiles hein qui te met dans cet état là ?

Derek se raidit et menaça du regard Malia qui ne cilla pas, hors de question. La voix du loup-garou se fit presque rauque lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- Ne te fais pas de films.  
\- Ah oui, se corrigea-t-elle, C'est plutôt Theo qui te met en rogne. Parce qu'il tient ton protégé entre ses griffes.

Derek lâcha un long soupir fatigué et il tourna le dos à sa cousine. Et à la vérité par la même occasion.

\- Écoute je ne sais pas quels reproches tu veux me faire mais...  
\- Je te reproche rien. Je ne suis même plus avec lui.

L'annonce était tellement inattendue pour Derek qu'il ne réussit pas à dissimuler à temps sa surprise. Par politesse il se retint de demander pourquoi mais Malia haussa ses épaules comme si elle avait réussi à traduire son comportement.

\- On se trompe parfois sur ce qu'on pense ressentir, dit-elle simplement.

Bizarrement, Derek sentit que la phrase le concernait plus lui et heureusement que sa cousine était derrière lui sinon il aurait eu du mal à soutenir son regard perçant. Diable que la jeune fille était perspicace.

Elle avait raison, c'était certain mais Derek n'avait aucune intention de l'avouer -et de se l'avouer-. Pour lui, Malia était dans le tort, point barre.

Voyant que le loup restait campé dans ses positions, la coyote n'insista pas et se détourna pour retourner à l'intérieur.

\- On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments tu sais ? lâcha-t-elle

Et Derek se retrouva seul.

* * *

 **Je sais, c'était pas très sympa de ma part de vous faire croire que Scott allait récupéré Stiles... Je suis désolée ? -ou pas mwahahaha-**  
 **Merci d'avoir lu ! À bientôt j'espère !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Vous êtes de plus nombreux à lire et à apprécier cette fiction, merci énormément ! Je ne pensais absolument pas qu'autant de personnes ajouteraient cette fiction à leurs favoris !  
Merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent et me boostent ! Merci à AnthonyRd, loclo4, monica59 et bayruna ! **

**Chansons m'ayant inspirées : Mad Hatter, Melanie Martinez**  
 **Besser du rennst, Subway to sally** _ ****_

 _ **On se retrouve en fin de chapitre !  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Theo ne voulait vraiment pas laisser Stiles seul, vraiment pas. Mais il avait besoin de revoir le Dr Valack. Et, depuis leur altercation de la veille, ce stupide Scott avait posté son hellhound à Eichen House pour qu'il fasse la ronde. Impossible d'y entrer comme la dernière fois donc. La chimère avait donc besoin de ses betas pour qu'ils fassent diversion. De son côté, il se faufilerait par l'arrière et retrouverait le scientifique un peu dérangé.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait rapide et Stiles, complètement assommé par sa dose de « médicament », ne se rendrait même pas compte de son absence. Mieux encore, Stiles pourrait encore dormir lors du retour de Theo. Ce serait le scénario le plus parfait pouvant se produire.

Et puis, après tout, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien mal tourner ?

* * *

Stiles ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il était en phase d'éveil. Tout était si flou, il ne sentait presque rien et entendait encore moins bien. Il avait à peine l'impression d'être conscient.

Il roula avec lenteur sur le côté, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était déjà bien trop sur la gauche. Inévitablement, il glissa et tomba du lit sans ressentir pourtant la moindre douleur. Le son de sa chute lui parut lointain et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix lui fut étrangère :

\- Theo ?

Theo ? Pourquoi appelait-il Theo ? Theo... Qui était Theo ?

Il gémit et n'essaya même pas de se lever, la pièce tournant déjà trop pour lui. Il en avait la nausée.

Lentement, il reprit contact avec la réalité et il reconnut difficilement son environnement. Il eut un instant de panique, ressentant cette même sensation d'engourdissement que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé amnésique mais il fut rassuré en constatant que ce n'était que temporaire. Ses souvenirs récents revinrent progressivement et il se rappela. De l'épisode à l'hôpital. Du retour catastrophique au QG. Du médicament donné par Theo. Du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ce dernier passage était le plus flou de tous, c'était comme si il avait déjà perdu connaissance à ce moment-là.

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Theo l'avait laissé et Stiles s'était alors endormi sur le canapé. On avait dû le porter jusqu'à son lit visiblement.

Délicatement, l'humain se leva, prenant bien soin d'avoir toujours quelque chose sur lequel s'appuyer de peur de tomber à nouveau.

Tous ces effets secondaires pour ne pas avoir de maux de tête... Quelle joie.

L'esprit déjà un peu plus alerte, Stiles remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. C'était bien trop silencieux. Beaucoup trop. Ça en devenait presque oppressant.

Theo était de nouveau reparti ? Pourquoi donc ?

Intrigué, Stiles descendit jusqu'au salon dans l'espoir d'obtenir des questions.

Donovan était le seul de la meute à ne pas être parti. Encore une fois, on le mettait de côté. Bon, il devait être honnête, il était celui qui avait insisté pour ne pas sortir. À force de rester ici, il ne ressentait plus d'attrait pour l'extérieur. C'était comme s'il se sentait vide en permanence, détruit par la frustration et la haine l'habitant.

Donovan ne savait pas pourquoi Theo le gardait tout comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui-même restait dans cet endroit. Il n'était pas utile et ne recevait aucun bénéfice. Il était persuadé que Theo allait se débarrasser de lui dans les prochains jours. Et ça ne le faisait pas plus réagir que cela à vrai dire. Plus grand chose ne lui importait.

Tout cela pour dire que lorsque Theo avait réuni tous ses betas pour repartir en direction d'Eichen House, Donovan était resté en retrait et s'était fait oublier. Quand Theo lui avait demandé de venir, il avait seulement répondu que quelqu'un devait surveiller Deucalion. Pour une fois que cet aveugle se rendait utile... Theo n'avait pas insisté et, au fond, Donovan était persuadé que cette situation l'arrangeait. Theo ne voulait pas traîner derrière lui un poids mort après tout, même s'il ne le disait jamais tout haut. Mais Donovan avait une bonne ouïe, ses capacités surnaturelles étant parfaitement fonctionnelles même l'on semblait oublier ce détail. Il savait donc ce que cette chimère se prenant pour leur alpha pensait. Et ce n'était pas réjouissant.

Qu'importe. Donovan ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne se préoccupait plus de grand chose. Même pas du profond ennui qui l'envahissait si fréquemment maintenant et qui était presque devenu un compagnon familier.

La chimère s'était assise dans le canapé, attendant que les secondes s'écoulent sans grande conviction. Sa seule occupation était de passer voir périodiquement si Deucalion respirait toujours, ce dernier tentait parfois de lui faire la conversation mais Donovan ne répondait jamais.

Le reste du temps l'hybride demeurait donc immobile dans le salon, silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Rien ne bougeait et venait le sortir de sa transe alors il demeurait ainsi sans s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant des pas si firent subitement entendre. Donovan reconnut directement qui les émettait.

Un intérêt refoulé se réveilla d'un coup et la chimère se redressa, aux aguets, sortant de sa phase passive.

Donovan se rappela alors la seule chose qui, autrefois, le motivait à continuer d'avancer. Cette chose qu'on lui avait arraché et qui, en conséquence, l'avait fait sombrer dans cette lente dépression. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il en avait besoin.

Il voulait cette vengeance. Il la voulait terriblement. Elle le dévorait de l'intérieur.

On lui avait promis qu'il pourrait l'avoir. On lui avait menti. Cela lui revenait de droit. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'en profiter librement ?

Bien que profondément enfoui, son ressentiment faisait surface.

Après tant de temps à se contenir, Donovan sentait un besoin viscéral d'ouvrir les vannes et de laisser les choses arriver telles qu'elles devraient être.

Dieu que cela devrait être libérateur. Donovan l'imaginait déjà.

Mais Theo lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire. Et c'était cette pensée qui freinait sans cesse tous les élans de Donovan. Parce que malgré tout il craignait Theo. Alors il s'inclinait et ne faisait rien, restant inactif et devenant l'ombre de lui-même.

Donovan ne voulait pas approcher Stiles, vraiment. Il s'était retenu depuis tant de temps, pourquoi cela aurait changé aujourd'hui ? Il était prêt à, une fois de plus, prendre sur lui et refouler son amertume.

Mais la tentation fut bien trop tentante.

Il avait l'humain à quelques mètres de lui, le fixant. Et Stiles se rappelait. Oh oui, il se rappelait de leur dernière entrevue. Il suffisait juste de voir à quel point il venait de se décomposer en un instant.

Voir l'expression d'horreur de Stiles fit sourire Donovan. Il avait peur de lui ? Oh comme il faisait bien. Donovan inhala profondément, la fragrance de l'humain envahissant son esprit. Comme cette odeur de terreur était exquise, la chimère en avait la tête qui tournait. Lentement il se leva, faisant finalement face à Stiles. Celui-ci était d'une pâleur réjouissante et Donovan apprécia chaque frisson que l'humain ne put contrôler.

Stiles déglutit, les images de cette fameuse nuit dans la bibliothèque se superposaient dans sa tête, reconstituant entièrement ce souvenir qui l'avait fait vomir il y a quelques semaines. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ?  
 _  
_\- Tu étais mort... souffla-t-il, Je t'ai tué...

Donovan éclata de rire et son air se fit carnassier. Il prit la parole d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Oh mais beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts... Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

Il fit un pas en direction de Stiles. Puis deux. Puis trois. L'humain se reculait un peu plus en réponse et il finit plaqué contre le mur, sans aucun moyen de se défendre. La lampe à sa droite attira son attention. Certes c'était ridicule mais cela valait mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ?

Donovan s'approchait encore et encore. Il avait perdu son sourire, irradiant maintenant de colère.

\- Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu m'as fait enduré. Tu vas payer pour toi et cet imbécile de shérif qui te sert de père.

Pendant un court instant, Stiles oublia sa peur et se redressa, piqué au vif.

\- Ne parle pas de mon père comme ça !

Donovan le toisa et l'attrapa avec violence par le col, ne se souciant absolument pas de la brusquerie de son geste.

\- Je vais t'achever devant lui, siffla-t-il, Comme j'aurais dû le faire cette nuit là.

Et il était mortellement sérieux quand il disait cela, Stiles n'en n'avait aucun doute malheureusement.

L'humain chercha alors un échappatoire, ressentant un sentiment de panique beaucoup trop familier. Il savait que Donovan était clairement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et il n'en n'avait pas du tout envie.

La lampe lui fit à nouveau de l'oeil alors il ne réfléchit pas et la saisit. Il assomma Donovan le plus violemment qu'il put et se précipita vers la porte. Tous ses espoirs s'effondrèrent quand il découvrit qu'elle était verrouillée et, ne trouvant aucune autre sortie, il brisa une fenêtre pour s'échapper.

Il courut ensuite sans savoir vers où, cherchant juste à s'éloigner de Donovan.

Pour une fois, Scott et sa bande étaient tous allés en cours sans exception. Enfin, sauf Derek mais ça c'était parce qu'il n'en n'avait plus l'âge. Même Cora n'y avait pas échappé, à son grand désespoir. Mais voilà, ses amis et elle avaient un avenir à assurer et des notes convenables à obtenir alors forcément...

Le petit groupe était à la bibliothèque et alors que certains faisaient consciencieusement des exercices, d'autres recopiaient des parties de chapitres leur manquant. Un calme surprenant s'était installé et on pourrait presque penser que cela allait durer.

Cependant l'ambiance, qui avait été en premier lieu studieuse finit par se dégrader progressivement et un par un, chaque personne commença à être distraite. Le travail ne cessa pas mais il fut entrecoupé de petits pics de démotivation et de bavardages. C'était un risque à prendre lorsqu'on se mettait à bosser en groupe.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que ses amis n'étaient pas particulièrement bruyants, Lydia leva la main pour demander le silence et elle plissa ses yeux.

\- Vous entendez ?

Les autres la regardèrent, perplexes. Cora, qui était toujours la première à intervenir, haussa un sourcil.

\- Non... ?

Son ton était sarcastique mais Lydia avait déjà fermé ses paupières, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de la réponse qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs sûrement pas entendu. Malia, qui n'avait pas souvent vu la jeune rousse en action, pencha sa tête sur le côté, assez intriguée et garda son regard fixé sur elle.

La banshee, de son côté, se concentra, écoutant les sons sans sens résonnant dans sa tête mais qu'elle comprenait malgré tout sans en expliquer la raison.

\- J'entends... Des bruits de courses...

Stiles courait toujours, tentant de se rapprocher de la ville et indirectement de la foule, là où il serait en sécurité. Donovan ne serait pas assez fou pour l'attaquer en public n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne comprenait rien. Comment la chimère avait-elle pu survivre ? Ressusciter était presque devenu habituel à Beacon Hills mais tout de même ! Donovan s'était pris un barre de métal qui l'avait littéralement transpercé ! Qui pouvait s'en sortir indemne après ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son cas ? De qui parlait-il ?

Stiles avait mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme lui échappait mais il n'était pas capable de s'en souvenir. Encore une fois.

Ne cessant pas sa course, il jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir s'il était suivi.

Theo avait passé des jours à lui intimider de rester à l'intérieur pour qu'il soit en sécurité mais maintenant que Stiles avait vraiment besoin d'aide, Theo était absent. Fort utile cette protection à outrance. Stiles n'avait aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit et en plus il ne savait même pas où il pouvait aller pour s'en sortir vu que le QG était censé être l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui... Ironie de la vie quand tu nous tiens...

Au moins, l'humain avait retrouvé totalement ses esprits, la confrontation l'ayant arraché de l'état vaseux dans lequel il se situait. Être poursuivi, ça réveillait bien.

Il allait s'engager dans un croisement mais une masse fondit sur lui, le plaquant sans douceur au sol.

Stiles jura et insulta mentalement Donovan et sa vitesse beaucoup trop surhumaine. C'était vraiment injuste d'être humain dans certaines situations. Dans beaucoup de situations en fait.

Il tenta de se dégager en donnant des coups un peu au hasard et réussi comme par miracle à atteindre la mâchoire de la chimère. Cette dernière, quelque peu sonnée, relâcha sans le vouloir sa prise sur l'humain qui en profita pour se reculer précipitamment. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas et Stiles ne pût pas fuir bien loin avant que Donovan, dont la haine ne cessait de croître, ne le rattrape.

L'humain était en train de se relever lorsque la chimère l'attrapa par la jambe pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Stiles avait très envie de répondre une des nombreuses phrases sarcastiques lui venant en tête mais il savait pertinemment que c'était une très mauvaise idée parce que la chimère n'avait pas besoin d'être encore plus contrariée. Si Donovan n'avait pas la capacité de le déchiqueter entièrement, Stiles l'aurait bien provoqué mais déjà qu'il avait peu de chances de survie, il préférait conserver celles qu'il lui restait.

Il resta donc muet et la chimère ne s'en vexa pas, trop occupée à savourer l'instant. Il avait enfin cet humain insupportable entre ses mains, après tout ce temps à attendre. Et la sensation de victoire était encore plus grisante qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

Il vit que Stiles cherchait à s'échapper une nouvelle fois et il soupira comme s'il avait affaire à un gamin trop capricieux.

\- Désolé de briser tes rêves mais tu n'iras nul part.

D'une main, il le releva et le plaqua fermement contre le mur de brique. Stiles eut une grimace et secoua sa tête.

\- Je vais finir par avoir des bleus à force.

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sarcastique même dans des situations pour le moins inconfortables, c'était le cas de le dire.

Donovan lui adressa un air beaucoup trop compatissant pour que cela soit rassurant.

\- Pardon. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

Et il posa sa paume gauche sur la jambe droite de Stiles qui ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il se passait.

Des crocs sortirent de la peau de Donovan, créant une belle et profonde morsure similaire à celle que Stiles avait à l'épaule.

L'humain hurla de douleur et repoussa son agresseur par pur réflexe. Geste vain car Donovan revint de plus belle, tournant autour de lui avec un sourire de vautour. Stiles prit une brusque inspiration paniquée et posa ses mains sur sa blessure, étouffant un gémissement par la même occasion.

Donovan se mit à rire, ayant l'air de totalement prendre son pied.

\- Oh. Ça fait mal ? Navré, je ne vais pas t'accorder une mort rapide crois moi, pas après tout ce que toute ta famille m'a fait.

Stiles le fusilla du regard, essayant à tout prix de calmer sa respiration anarchique avant de prendre la parole :

\- Tu es... Complètement fou.

Donovan ne parût pas vexé et il haussa seulement ses épaules.

\- Ah oui ? Grâce à qui ?

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, s'écartant dès qu'il le pouvait de l'hybride wendigo.

\- Probablement grâce à ton médecin qui ne t'a pas prescrit une dose assez importante de calmants...

Encore une fois, Donovan se mit à rire comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague particulièrement drôle.

\- C'est amusant que ce soit toi qui parle de calmants..

À nouveau, l'humain ne comprit pas l'insinuation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Peu importe, répondit l'autre sèchement, pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir une vraie discussion constructive avec Stiles.

La chimère revint proche de l'humain et cette fois-ci, Stiles agit avant de se faire mordre. Il lui donna un coup de pied pour l'éloigner, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine. Sous l'impact Donovan recula de quelques pas et il grogna, cette rébellion ne lui plaisant pas du tout.

\- Toi... commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante en se rapprochant de nouveau

Stiles déglutit, regrettant soudainement de ne pas avoir pris la lampe avec lui. Il allait mourir, il en était maintenant persuadé. Il voulut frapper la chimère une nouvelle fois mais celle-ci, s'y était attendu, esquiva sans aucun soucis.

D'un geste vif et précis, Donovan le saisit à la gorge. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un mélange entre la folie et la colère. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle et l'ordre de Theo n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, l'animal en lui allait restaurer son honneur bafoué. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était déformée par la fureur et paraissait à peine humaine :

\- Ta famille ne m'humiliera plus. Plus jamais. Ni toi, ni ton père. Je me chargerai aussi de lui, sois en assuré.

Stiles tenta de prendre une goulée d'air mais la pression sur sa gorge était trop forte. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il voulait se dégager mais n'en n'avait pas la force.

Il était en train de prier pour un miracle quand Donovan s'effondra tout à coup, lâchant Stiles par la même occasion. L'humain tomba à genoux et il toussa misérablement, reprenant vivement le souffle dont il avait été privé.

Non loin de lui, Donovan était inconscient et Stiles se rappela enfin que ce n'était pas censé être normal. On ne s'évanouissait pas de la sorte sans raison. Si on n'avait pas de problèmes de santé évidemment. Et Donovan n'avait pas de problème particulier. Enfin, à part une légère psychose. Mais, de ce que Stiles savait, cela n'expliquait pas les pertes de connaissances.

Il finit par lever la tête pour identifier son sauveur, reconnaissant Deucalion. Bizarrement le voir alors qu'il était censé être attaché ne le choqua pas plus que cela, c'était comme s'il était habitué aux petits tours de magie de Deucalion. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et Stiles fut quelque peu surprit quand deux yeux tout sauf aveugles croisèrent les siens.

Ça non plus ce n'était pas fréquent comme situation...

\- Comment vous... commença l'humain et l'alpha eut un sourire d'excuse.  
\- J'avoue, j'ai menti... Mais bon, je ne suis pas le seul rassure toi.

Confus, Stiles ne sut pas quoi répondre et fixa bêtement le loup-garou. Il ne comprenait rien. Ils avaient tous décidé de lui parler en message codé aujourd'hui ?

Deucalion jeta un regard vers la blessure de Stiles qui saignait encore et eut une petite grimace.

\- Hé bien, il ne t'a pas loupé, commenta-t-il.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et, en s'appuyant au mur par pure précaution, se releva lentement. Il avait besoin de réponses claires.

\- Dites-moi la vérité. Qui êtes vous ?  
\- Deucalion, je n'ai pas menti sur mon identité. D'ailleurs, tout ce que je t'ai confié lors de notre dernière entrevue était vrai.

L'humain détailla son interlocuteur et croisa ses bras, sa confusion étant toujours présente. Il demanda alors :

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me sauver ?  
\- Crois le ou non mais je suis un de tes rares alliés. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais je te suis redevable.

Effectivement, Stiles n'en n'avait aucun souvenir.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil, reprit le loup-garou, Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis.

Stiles eut un léger rictus. Oui en effet, ils avaient de bien étranges amis. Donovan n'avait pas forcément adopté un comportement très amical envers lui alors que d'après Theo, ils appartenaient à la même meute. À cette pensée, l'humain commença à douter. Était-ce la vérité ? Avait-il eu raison en accordant autant de confiance à ce soit disant meilleur ami ?

Jusqu'ici il avait toujours eu foi en Theo alors pourquoi l'incertitude faisait-elle surface maintenant ?

Deucalion allait prendre la parole mais, à ses pieds, Donovan gémit, semblant sortir de sa phase d'inconscience. L'aveugle fronça ses sourcils et fit signe de tête à l'humain.

\- Je m'occupe de lui. Pars.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et il tourna les talons avant de courir -ou de boiter plutôt- dans la direction opposée.

Il aurait dû revenir au QG mais une intuition le poussa à, au contraire, s'en éloigner. Il disparut bien vite de la vue de Deucalion qui empoigna Donovan.

\- Toi, tu vas passer un sale moment crois-moi et je ne serai pas le responsable.

* * *

Theo observa le Dr Valack un long moment. Il aurait bien aimé dire qu'il se sentait un peu triste mais il savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il ne ressentait rien. Même pas la moindre émotion s'assimilant à du regret ou de la culpabilité. Peut être juste un profond ennui parce que les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulées comme il l'aurait voulu.

Il soupira et se baissa pour ramasser le masque qu'il était venu chercher en premier lieu. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, se faisant la réflexion que cet objet si puissant paraissait bien inoffensif. Mais bon, l'essentiel était qu'il marche n'est-ce pas ?

Satisfait, Theo cala son trophée sous son bras gauche et se redressa sans trop prêter d'attention au décor de la pièce. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus rien qui le forçait à revenir ici. Tant mieux, il détestait cet endroit plus que tout. L'envie de quitter la pièce au plus vite se fit ressentir et Theo jugea qu'il était temps de s'en aller.

Il enjamba le corps sans vie du Dr Valack sans lui accorder un regard. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'éliminer, le laisser pourrir dans sa cellule lui semblait une bonne option mais il n'avait pas le choix. Autant l'interné avait répondu à toutes ses questions sans porter la moindre objection, autant il avait refusé de lui donner le masque. Toujours cette histoire de non-légitimité et d'outil pour la banshee...

Mais Theo voulait ce masque. Il en avait besoin. Il n'avait donc pas eu le choix. Il s'en serait passé mais certaines choses se doivent d'être exécutées pour permettre le bon déroulement d'un plan.

Il n'appréciait pas le Dr Valack, il n'avait collaboré avec lui que parce qu'il lui avait été utile. Pourtant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait songé à l'éliminer. En fait c'était plutôt l'inverse, vivant, le Dr Valack n'aurait pas dérangé Theo. La chimère s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de lui et qu'il le laisserait tranquille. La tournure des événements avait donc forcé la chimère à agir contre sa première volonté.

Pourtant il ne culpabilisait pas. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'il lui était familier et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant à se reprocher tous ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il rappela sa meute et il se fit rapidement rejoindre par ses acolytes. Il vérifia leur état et fut satisfait en remarquant qu'aucun ne paraissait grièvement blessé. Ils avaient bien fait leur travail. Le hellhound n'était pas venu le déranger et il n'avait même pas croisé son chemin une seule fois.

\- Rentrons, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Tracy hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'approuver le moindre mot que Theo prononçait même si elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Le groupe partit donc en direction de leur repaire, laissant derrière eux Eichen House et toutes ses étrangetés.

Theo, qui pensait pouvoir enfin tranquille après son petit saut à l'hôpital, déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur.

Il eut à peine fait un pas lorsqu'une odeur de panique envahit ses sens et toute sa bonne humeur s'envola. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Il détailla la pièce et remarqua des indices de lutte dans le salon ainsi que la vitre brisée. Aucun doute n'était possible, il ne fallait pas être bien intelligent pour comprendre que Stiles avait pris la fuite, s'étant senti menacé.

Theo jura mentalement, l'humain n'était pas censé sortir aussi vite de sa torpeur. Et il aurait dû encore moins s'échapper. Pourquoi tout se passait de travers aujourd'hui ?

Il s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre cassée pour suivre l'odeur de Stiles et le retrouver au plus vite mais la voix de Deucalion le stoppa totalement.

\- Vous êtes vite rentrés. Mais un peu trop tard malheureusement.

Theo pivota vivement et fixa l'alpha qui tenait Donovan par le bras. Son regard passa tour à tour de l'un à l'autre, ne saisissant pas pourquoi Deucalion était libre et pourquoi il gardait fermement un des membres de sa meute près de lui. Il s'intéressa un peu plus à Donovan et il comprit.

L'hybride wendigo avait l'odeur de Stiles collé à lui. Et pire que tout, il avait le sang de l'humain sur ses mains. Lorsque Theo prit la parole, s'adressant sèchement à Deucalion, sa voix était froide et sombre.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Deucalion soupira, l'air assez ennuyé et désigna Donovan.

\- La personne à ma gauche, que tu reconnaîtras sans problème, a cru bon de poursuivre Stiles dans le but de le tuer.

Theo étrécit ses yeux et Donovan devint pâle, sentant de sa place toute la fureur que l'autre ressentait. Theo ne disait rien mais il semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment.

\- Je suppose que te dire que c'était une erreur de l'avoir laissé seul avec ton protégé ne t'énervera que davantage... Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

La chimère ne réagit pas à la pique lancée par Deucalion. Il restait juste focalisé sur Donovan, particulièrement remonté contre lui. Non seulement il avait bafoué son autorité mais en plus il s'en était pris à son Stiles. Double erreur impardonnable.

\- Je ne sais pas encore quel châtiment je vais te réserver mais crois-moi, tu n'aimeras pas.  
\- Parce que tu veux le punir ? demanda Deucalion en feignant la surprise

Theo fut assez intrigué par cette intervention et tourna sa tête, quittant Donovan du regard pour observer plutôt l'aveugle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'énerva-t-il, Que je devrais laisser ses actions impunies ?

Le loup-garou secoua sa tête et temporisa la situation d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Loin de là. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux vraiment le laisser s'en sortir après qu'il ait démontré un tel comportement ? Pourquoi t'encombrer de quelqu'un qui te désobéit et te force à changer tes plans ? Il n'a aucun ancrage, aucun moyen de ne pas se laisser submerger par son côté animal. Ses émotions lui porteront préjudice. Il est instable et tu le sais.

Theo consacra une oreille attentive à Deucalion, considérant la proposition qu'il lui faisait et qui lui semblait assez attractive. L'aveugle reprit la parole, assez ravi par la tournure de la situation. Après tout Theo allait faire exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui.

\- Si tu veux être un bon alpha, tu ne dois pas laisser des éléments qui mettent en péril ta meute et qui remettent en question tes ordres. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Les mauvais membres ne t'apporteront que du négatif.

De plus en plus intéressé, Theo s'accorda un instant pour réfléchir. En face de lui, Donovan commençait à paniquer, réalisant ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Et s'il pensait se ficher de son propre sort, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas que la suite des événements se produisent de cette façon.

Les deux autres betas étaient abasourdis, ne sachant comment agir et attendant de voir comment leur meneur allait punir Donovan. Il n'allait quand même pas écouter un parfait inconnu qui lui dictait comment gérer sa propre meute ?

Theo, dont la mine s'était encore assombrie, sortit de ses pensées et se rapprocha de Donovan qui faisait décidément moins le fier.

\- Theo, je... tenta-t-il de se défendre mais l'autre le coupa directement  
\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas le toucher !  
\- Theo... Theo s'il te plaît, écoute moi je...  
\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Theo planta ses griffes dans le torse de son beta et lorsqu'il retira sa main, Donovan tomba raide mort à ses pieds. Il frissonna, un sentiment de puissance venant de l'étreindre subitement et fixa ses paumes, grisé par cette sensation nouvelle.

Derrière lui, Deucalion se retenait de sourire.

* * *

Stiles avait continué de courir. Au bout d'un moment sa cheville lui fit trop mal alors il se contenta de traîner lamentablement sa jambe blessée, prenant des croisements de façon presque aléatoire.

Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible, chercher un endroit sûr. Son instinct lui servait de guide et il avait assez confiance en lui pour se fier seulement à un simple pressentiment. De toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Le vent commença à se lever, il ne cessa toujours pas de marcher.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, d'abord une petite pluie qui se changea en averse mais Stiles ne s'arrêta pas, il se mettait à l'abri dès qu'il pouvait mais il ne se stoppa pas. Il ne comprenait pas quelle motivation le poussait à agir de la sorte mais il était maintenant certain d'aller dans la bonne direction, qu'importe où celle-ci le mène.

Il avait rejoint le centre-ville, les rues lui semblaient familières sans qu'il ne sache y mettre un nom pour autant. Il continua, ne lisant pas les panneaux, sachant par pure intuition qu'ils ne l'aideraient pas.

Il arriva finalement devant une maison et, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, alors que toutes les habitations lui avait paru jusqu'ici sans intérêt, il ressentit l'envie d'y aller. Il était comme attiré par le lieu.

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant la porte il était trempé, tremblant, blessé et totalement perdu.

Il toqua sans hésitation et se frotta les avants bras pour se réchauffer, le froid et la pluie commençant à avoir raison de lui.

Il entendit juste après des bruits de pas et il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Un homme lui ouvrit. Stiles le reconnut directement et il sourit doucement.

\- Salut papa.

 _ **I'm coming home ***_

* * *

 _ *** Dead man's eyes, Apocalyptica**_

 _ **Les retrouvailles approchent ! Je sais que beaucoup les attendaient et votre patience sera récompensée ! Je n'ai, bien entendu, pas oublié le Sterek, il se développe doucement mais sûrement rassurez-vous !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve bientôt !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Qui a la joie d'être en vacances ? Personnellement les miennes vont se résumer aux révisions pour le bac... Youpi :')  
Nouveau chapitre comme prévu ! Beaucoup attendaient les retrouvailles avec la meute, les voilà enfin ! Votre patience vous a récompensé ;) On entame donc une nouvelle partie de la fiction !**

 **Merci à AnthonyRd et monica59 pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

\- Salut papa.

Noah fixa son fils de longues minutes, hésitant entre le serrer dans ses bras ou se mettre à pleurer. L'adolescent affichait ce petit sourire qui avait tant manqué au shérif ces derniers temps. À vrai dire la scène lui semblait presque irréelle, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Il finit par sortir de sa transe en réalisant que Stiles tremblait, la pluie et le vent ne faisant pas bon ménage. Son côté paternel ressortit alors de plus belle.

\- Mon dieu quel père indigne je fais ! Rentre vite ! s'écria le shérif en se détestant pour sa non-réactivité

Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir en premier lieu. Il se rattrapa néanmoins en faisant rentrer Stiles à l'intérieur et en allant lui chercher de quoi se sécher.

Le jeune humain se retrouva donc bien vite avec une serviette sur la tête et des vêtements tout sec. Ses habits trempés ( qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siens puisqu'ils les avaient empruntés à Theo) avaient donc fini en boule dans un coin du salon.

Stiles se séchait donc les cheveux pendant que son père s'occupait de soigner sa blessure. Inutile de dire que ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié du tout qu'on fasse du mal à son fils unique. Son air s'était assombrit à vu d'oeil quand il avait constaté la profondeur de la morsure. Il avait du se retenir pour ne pas saisir son arme de service et aller chercher l'inconscient qui avait osé s'en prendre à son cher et tendre Stiles. Cette chimère n'avait pas intérêt à recroiser son chemin au risque de finir en très mauvais état...

Noah n'avait plus aucune chance de revoir Donovan, mais ça, il l'ignorait encore et Stiles également.

Son fils serra ses dents quand vint l'heure du désinfectant et, détournant son regard, il fit mine de ne rien ressentir et d'aller parfaitement bien.

Ce comportement si familier fit sourire Noah. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire son bonheur. Son fils lui avait été rendu, certes un peu amoché mais au moins vivant et entier. Le shérif avait eu peur de retrouver un Stiles totalement différent du fait un caractère modifié par l'intervention de Theo. Retrouver quelqu'un avec l'apparence et la voix de son fils mais avoir affaire à un usurpateur en quelque sorte. Noah était quelque peu rassuré maintenant puisqu'il semblerait que sa crainte soit infondée. Stiles s'était souvenu de lui et était retourné à la maison de lui même, trouvant le bon chemin. Brave petit.

Le père banda avec attention la jambe de Stiles puis se releva et prit du recul pour observer avec un meilleur angle la silhouette de son enfant. Il lui parla avec douceur :

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres blessures ?

Stiles secoua négativement sa tête et Noah en fut soulagé.

\- Bon très bien.

Il sortit son téléphone et son fils fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je vais appeler Scott.

\- Scott Mccall ?

\- Tu en connais un autre ?

Stiles eut soudainement l'air paniqué.

\- Non non ! Ne l'appelle pas, ne l'appelle pas.

Son père haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il se rappela ensuite que son fils avait passé un temps non négligeable avec Theo qui l'avait manipulé sans scrupule. Il reposa alors délicatement son téléphone et sourit un peu pour rassurer Stiles.

\- Comme tu voudras.

L'adolescent se détendit et Noah fut assez peiné de voir que Stiles avait maintenant peur de son meilleur ami. Scott était pourtant la personne en qui il avait eu le plus confiance. C'était dommage.

Le shérif retint un soupir. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais il retrouverait complètement son fils.

Voyant que Stiles se tenait étrangement tranquille et gardait le silence, il prit de nouveau la parole d'une voix douce :

\- Est ce que tu veux autre chose ?  
\- Je veux voir Derek, répliqua l'hyperactif sans une once d'hésitation.

Son père le fixa, perplexe. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à une demande de ce genre.

\- Derek ?  
\- Oui. Il est bien à Beacon Hills non ?

Noah hocha la tête, toujours perdu.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ?  
\- C'est le seul nom qui m'est revenu en mémoire ces dernières semaines. Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Stiles semblait assez sûr de lui alors le shérif n'insista pas davantage. Il connaissait assez son fils pour savoir que lorsque ce dernier avait une idée en tête, mieux valait ne pas tenter de la lui enlever.

\- Tu veux... Voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'adolescent secoua négativement sa tête pour seule réponse.

\- Je... Euh... Je vais appeler Derek alors dans ce cas.  
\- Merci papa.

Noah esquissa un petit sourire.

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut me voir moi.  
\- Peut être parce que tu es la première personne qu'il reconnaisse ?  
\- Et pourquoi juste moi ? Ça fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas parlé.

Cora leva ses yeux au ciel face à la mauvaise foi évidente de son frère.

\- Hé bien tu lui demanderas !

Derek se contenta de soupirer et la louve, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, sonna à sa place chez les Stilinski.

Ils étaient quatre devant le perron : les deux Hale donc ainsi que Scott et Kira.

Noah avait bien prévenu Scott qu'il risquait d'être mal accueilli, Stiles n'étant pas dans les meilleures prédispositions, mais l'alpha voulait voir son meilleur ami. Rien que pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La kitsune l'avait donc suivi, ayant besoin de la présence de son petit ami après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré seule.

Le reste de la meute n'était pas venu, histoire de ne pas envahir totalement le salon du shérif et traumatiser Stiles par la même occasion. Il était néanmoins convenu que les autres membres du groupe se montreraient plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Noah qui laissa directement entrer les quatre compères.

\- Il est dans le salon, leur indiqua-t-il.

L'alpha hocha sa tête et passa le premier, poussé par une hâte qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

Stiles était assis sur le canapé, pas réellement droit comme à son habitude. L'humain agissait de façon tellement familière si bien Scott eut l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais perdu. Il déchanta bien vite lorsque Stiles fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Scott inspira pour se donner courage. Il eut un petit sourire timide et s'avança très lentement, agissant pour être le plus rassurant possible :

\- Stiles, c'est moi, Scott.

Le changement d'expression de l'humain fut brutal. Il se leva subitement et prit la première chose qu'il lui passa à portée de main -c'est à dire la télécommande- afin de la lancer sur le loup-garou. Scott rattrapa le projectile sans soucis mais il fallait bien l'avouer, le geste l'avait particulièrement surpris.

Croyant que se montrer sans intentions d'attaques calmerait le jeu, le loup-garou leva ses mains et tenta quelques pas en direction de Stiles.

Loin d'apaiser ce dernier cela le rendit violent et il donna un coup de pied à l'alpha dès qu'il tenta de s'approcher de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? s'emporta Stiles

Scott regarda l'humain sans comprendre, ne saisissant pas de quoi il était accusé. Lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles. Qu'est ce que Theo avait raconté ?

Il garda le silence, n'ayant clairement rien à répondre et Stiles se braqua, pivotant brusquement vers son père qui était dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas l'appeler !

Noah allait répondre mais Derek fut le plus rapide.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé.

Ce fut très efficace, Stiles se calma automatiquement, comme s'il n'attendait que le loup pour le rassurer. Son regard passa entre Scott et Derek puis il soupira.

\- Reste loin de moi, ordonna-t-il à l'alpha de façon presque dédaigneuse.

Scott endura le coup comme il put et son cœur se serra. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Voilà ce qu'il récoltait après avoir laissé son meilleur ami seul pendant la Super Lune.

Kira vint prendre sa main dans un geste de soutien et l'alpha se détendit quelque peu, appréciant l'initiative.

\- Il est mort de peur, lui murmura-t-elle afin de lui expliquer le comportement inhabituel de Stiles.

Effectivement, Stiles avaient ses mains qui tremblaient. Scott avait cru que c'était de rage mais en réalité c'était bien de peur. L'odeur que l'humain dégageait était sans équivoque. Comment Scott avait pu passer à côté de cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'hyperactif était-il si terrifié ?

Il se tourna vers Derek, espérant que celui-ci puisse lui apporter une réponse mais il fixait l'humain, tirant une tête de six pieds de long. Certes, il n'était pas forcément très expressif habituellement mais là c'était encore pire. Face au regard interrogateur de Scott, Derek finit par s'expliquer :

\- C'est bien l'odeur de ce Theo que je sens sur lui ?

L'autre hocha la tête et Derek grogna, mécontent. Stiles fronça ses sourcils, s'il s'écoutait il dirait que ce dernier faisait une petite crise de jalousie.

\- Et pourquoi il a son odeur ?

Les pupilles de Derek Hale demeuraient rivées sur l'hyperactif.

\- Il portait un sweat à lui quand il est arrivé, donna Noah comme explication.  
\- Je ne parle pas que de ça.

Scott fixa Derek, un peu perdu et l'ancien alpha le regarda à son tour. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée puis Scott fronça ses sourcils. Comme s'il avait décrypté le regard de Derek, l'alpha se tourna vers Stiles, faisant un peu plus attention à toute les subtilités de son odeur.

Il se figea.

\- Ok mec là va falloir que tu m'expliques un truc.

Stiles lui jeta un regard suspicieux, partagé par deux sentiments. Theo lui avait dit que c'était à cause de Scott qu'il se trouvait dans cet état. Pourtant plus il observait Scott, plus il était confus. D'un côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant, de l'autre il ressentait comme une envie incontrôlable de lui faire confiance à toux prix et de répondre à la moindre de ses questions. Et cette envie grandissait au fur et à mesure que Scott et Stiles partageaient la même pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu as son odeur sur ses lèvres ? demanda l'alpha

Stiles fronça ses sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il m'a embrassé ? dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même

Il y eut un silence particulièrement gênant. Des cornes auraient poussé sur la tête de l'humain, il n'aurait pas été dévisagé de la sorte. Quatre paires de yeux le fixaient avec choc. Oui quatre, la cinquième paire, appartenant à ce cher Derek, laissait plus percevoir de la fureur plutôt que de la stupeur. Il se ressaisit néanmoins et se détourna.

Cela permit au moins à Cora de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Ok. C'est plus grave que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé alors.

Scott déglutit, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lydia lui revenant en mémoire.

« _C'est malsain_. » avait-elle dit à l'époque.

Encore une fois, la banshee avait tellement eu raison...

Il tourna vers le shérif, juste à temps pour le voir saisir son arme de service. La scène aurait pu le faire rire s'il n'avait pas sa gorge autant serrée à cause de la gravité de la situation.

\- Je vais tellement buter ce garçon... murmura Noah

Stiles ne sembla pas entendre cette phrase et il fixa tour à tour chacun des individus, ne comprenant pas vraiment quelle était la source de cette tension subitement installée. L'humain fronça ses sourcils et eut le réflexe de se coller un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Scott. Il comprit que son meilleur ami ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Et il le resterait tant que tout resterait aussi trouble pour lui.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, baissant la voix bien que Stiles n'avait pas l'air de vouloir écouter leur conversation.

\- Je vais retrouver Deaton, il trouvera quoi faire.

Il hésita puis posa son regard sur Derek.

\- Tu devrais rester.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je...  
\- Il a raison, intervint Cora, Stiles est plus calme quand tu es là. Tu es la seule personne familière pour lui, il a besoin de repère au risque de complètement déjanter.

Elle eut un sourire rassurant.

\- Je resterai dans la pièce à côté si tu veux. Et si ça ne gène pas monsieur Stilinski bien entendu !

La louve se tourna vers Noah qui secoua sa tête.

\- Il n'y a évidemment aucun problème. Je serai ravie de vous avoir comme compagnie.  
\- Parfait alors ! Alors les amoureux, retournez voir Deaton et revenez avec de bonnes nouvelles !

Cora appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil qui détendit ses amis. Scott sourit doucement même si au fond de lui, une sensation de vide persistait.

Avec le retour de Stiles, la meute était finalement au complet. Mais n'était-ce pas seulement qu'une fausse apparence ?

* * *

\- Donc il n'a aucun souvenir de toi ?

Scott grimaça, repensant aux coups que Stiles lui avait donné et il secoua sa tête.

\- Il ne sait que ce que Theo lui a dit. Et ça ne doit pas être la vérité.

Deaton hocha sa tête, réfléchissant quelques instants.

Scott réalisa alors que ces derniers jours, il n'avait fait que des allers retours entre la maison des Stilinski et le cabinet du vétérinaire. Sa mère allait finir par croire qu'il fuyait le foyer. Heureusement qu'elle était très compréhensive. Et tellement occupée par son travail qu'elle était même plus absente que lui.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Scott était donc retourné voir Deaton. Kira, Lydia et Malia étaient également avec lui mais elles se tenaient plus en retrait. Malia observait avec un peu trop d'intérêt les différents bocaux posés sur les étagères. Un regard de la part de Lydia la fit se stopper et la coyote soupira comme une enfant venant de se faire réprimander.

La banshee ne put alors s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire attendri et Malia, ne sachant comment réagir, détourna juste son visage, un peu gênée.

Au bout d'un moment, Scott brisa le silence et proposa :

\- On pourrait faire ce rituel avec le bain de glace comme Isaac ?  
\- Celui que nous avions fait pour contrecarrer les plans du Darach tu veux dire ? intervint Lydia en haussant un sourcil, pas très emballée par l'idée

C'était compréhensible, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tenté un truc pareil, ils avaient réveillé une puissance démoniaque avide de chaos et de destruction...

Deaton pinça ses lèvres.

\- Le soucis c'est que le cas de Stiles est différent, il y a trop de souvenirs qu'on lui a trafiqué, il y a tellement d'informations à trouver qu'on ne sait même pas par laquelle commencer. Cela demanderait beaucoup de précision.

La lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Scott faiblit alors et l'alpha parut quelque peu déçu.

\- Mais ce serait faisable ?

Kira ne savait pas vraiment à quoi son petit ami faisait allusion mais une chose était sûre, le terme « bain glacé » ne renvoyait pas à quelque chose de très attrayant.

Deaton finit par hocher sa tête.

\- Bien sûr mais il faut être consentant. Tu te vois trouver des arguments assez convaincants pour pousser Stiles à se mettre en apnée dans une baignoire d'eau glacée ? Il ne te fait pas confiance la seule chose qu'il pensera c'est que tu veux le noyer.  
\- Qu'est ce que l'on fait alors ?

Ce fut Malia qui posa la question. Elle était anxieuse, l'idée qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour aider Stiles l'angoissait. Elle était sans aucun doute prête à tout pour faire revenir l'humain à la normal, personne ne doutait de son implication. La coyote avait bien essayé de rester à l'écart de la meute, loin de tout ses amis pour les protéger de sa mère mais tout la ramenait à ces camarades. Puisque c'était ainsi, elle se battrait pour eux et les défendrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Lydia vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Malia dans un geste rassurant et elle lui sourit un peu. « Ça va aller » lui disait-elle silencieusement. La fille de Peter se détendit légèrement et hocha sa tête. Oui, tout allait s'améliorer.

Elle se tourna vers Kira et croisa son air tout aussi encourageant. Avec des amis pareils, comment ne pas être optimiste ?

Après un instant de silence, Deaton sortit de sa réflexion et fixa Scott. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Tu te rappelles de la technique que tu as utilisé pour entrer dans la tête de Stiles quand il était possédé ?

Scott hocha la tête, difficile d'oublier ce moment plutôt marquant. Cela avait été aussi impressionnant que stressant.

L'émissaire annonça alors avec un grand sourire :

\- Il est temps que tu le refasses.

Le loup-garou déglutit alors misérablement.

* * *

Cora et Derek, de leur côté, étaient donc restés chez les Stilinski. Cora était dans la cuisine, assistant un peu Noah qui préparait à manger à son fils, trouvant que Stiles avait maigri. Derek avait donc été condamné à s'installer dans le salon et à attendre.

Il avait prit le journal trainant sur la table basse, devant bien s'occuper puisque, visiblement, il était censé rester un bon moment.

Stiles fixait Derek depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà et l'intéressé, qui avait remarqué les regards insistants du jeune homme , finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas des cornes qui venait de pousser sur son crâne.

Il lâcha un soupir agacé et releva la tête vers Stiles, délaissant l'article inintéressant qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Quoi ?

Loin d'être impressionné par la sécheresse du loup garou, Stiles plissa ses yeux.

\- On sort ensemble ?

Des questions surprenantes et inattendues, Stiles en avait posé à Derek, au moins des centaines, mais celle là sortait totalement du lot. Heureusement que Derek n'était pas en train de boire il se serait étouffé.

Il fixa Stiles avec un regard montrant toute son incompréhension. D'où sortait cette subite interrogation ?

\- Pardon ?

L'humain ne prit pas en compte la surprise totale du loup-garou et il croisa ses bras, clairement déterminé à attendre tant qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Réponds-moi.  
\- Non.

Stiles plissa alors ses yeux, perplexe.

\- Non tu ne veux pas me répondre ou non on ne sort pas ensemble ?

Un regard noir de la part du loup-garou fut la seule réponse.

\- Quoi ! se défendit Stiles, Si tu faisais de vraies phrases tu serais plus facile à comprendre ! Tu sais des phrases, comme on apprend à en faire au primaire, sujet, verbe, complément, tout ça... Tu es bien allé à l'école non ? Alors je sais que les petites classes sont loin pour toi et que tu n'es pas très bavard donc tu ne t'exerces pas beaucoup à communiquer mais tu pourrais quand même faire un effort !

C'était typiquement une réplique digne de Stiles... Comme quoi, certaines choses ne se perdait pas. Le sarcasme chez le jeune hyperactif semblait être une caractéristique immuable au cours du temps.

Derek roula des yeux de manière exagérée et poussa un soupir avant de reformuler sa réponse, s'efforçant de rester calme.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple.

L'humain pencha sa tête sur le côté, continuant ses questions, ne semblant pas prêt de s'arrêter :

\- Mais tu aimerais ?  
\- C'est quoi ces questions ? répliqua Derek, définitivement perdu et quelque peu gêné par la tournure que prenait la discussion

Il existait bien d'autres sujets le mettant plus à l'aise que celui-ci.

Stiles haussa simplement ses épaules comme si c'était suffisant comme justification.

\- Je demande juste.

Mais oui, en plus c'était tellement légitime d'interroger quelqu'un de la sorte. Et ce n'était pas tendancieux du tout non plus d'ailleurs.

\- En quel honneur ? demanda alors Derek  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air énervé quand tu as appris que Theo m'avait embrassé.

Derek chercha alors des excuses sans en trouver des valables et il tenta de se persuader qu'il ne détestait absolument pas que Stiles ait une odeur autre que la sienne sur lui. Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ce serait le cas ?

Stiles regarda Derek d'un air intéressé et ce dernier se sentit dans l'obligation de répondre quelque chose au risque de se faire charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Tu embrasses qui tu veux si ça te plaît, finit-il par lâcher, tentant d'être le moins intéressé

Malheureusement pour lui, et il aurait du le savoir, l'adolescent n'était pas du style à lâcher prise aussi aisément.

\- Et si ça ne m'a pas plu ? Tu serais content de le savoir ?  
\- Je m'en fiche.

La réponse avait été lâchée tellement vite qu'elle aurait presque pu paraître spontanée et convaincante.

Presque.

En tout cas elle ne convainquit pas Stiles qui esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Menteur.

Ah ça, il se plaisait à narguer l'autre. Il lui lançait des piques comme si c'était un geste familier, ce qui était le cas en fait mais il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Derek, n'ayant décidément aucune répartie aujourd'hui, retourna dans sa lecture, espérant que l'humain le laisserait tranquille. Mais c'était mal connaître Stiles. Stiles n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le laisser en paix.

\- Tout ceux qui sont amoureux, tapez 2 ***** , chantonna-t-il

Il se stoppa quand Derek se tourna vers lui, feignant l'innocence et fit mine de s'intéresser au tapis. Le loup-garou poussa un long soupir fatigué et se désinteressa de l'humain, espérant que ça le calmerait.

Ce dernier resta silencieux pour un instant qui parut bien trop court à Derek et il fredonna ensuite seulement l'air. C'était, certes, une amélioration mais le problème restait le même. Pourquoi Stiles était-il incapable de rester tranquille ne serait-ce que pendant d'infimes et de ridicules minutes ?

Les nerfs du loup-garou allaient sérieusement lâcher. Stiles avait décidément la capacité de le rendre dingue. Il avait du mal à rester en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsqu'il était en présence de cet hyperactif.

Comment les autres réussissaient à garder leur calme ? En fait, pourquoi Stiles était-il le seul à le mettre tant à fleur de peau ? Par quel moyen l'humain arrivait à l'influencer de la sorte et à totalement le déconcentrer ?

Derek ne préférait pas trop réfléchir à cette question, craignant un peu les réponses qu'il pouvait trouver.

Stiles était en train de fredonner le refrain de cette chanson impossible à s'enlever de la tête quand Derek prit la parole. Il afficha un air qui se voulait menaçant et releva ses yeux vers lui, espérant que cette mise en scène suffirait :

-Stiles.

L'interpellé eut une petite moue boudeuse et il leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, je sais, je me tais ou tu m'arraches la gorge avec tes...

Stiles s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et Derek se redressa. Son agacement s'était envolé au loin et il fixa l'humain presque avec choc.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je... Rien.

L'humain avait perdu toute son assurance, Derek entendit son cœur s'emballer à toute vitesse et l'odeur de panique lui envahit les narines.

\- Stiles, l'appela-t-il pour tenter de le calmer.

Cela ne marcha pas du tout. L'adolescent crut que le loup-garou lui faisait des reproches et il s'écria :

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est venu tout seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et avoua d'une toute petite voix :

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi cette phrase fait référence... Je suis... Juste persuadé que tu me l'as dite... Il y a... Longtemps.

Stiles laissa échapper un sifflement et posa ses mains sur ses tempes. Inquiet, Derek se leva instinctivement et vint auprès de lui, abandonnant le masque sévère qu'il arborait précédemment :

-Stiles ?  
\- Mal à la tête... murmura seulement l'autre

Le frère de Cora hésita à peine une seconde. Sans réfléchir, il s'empara avec douceur du poignet de l'humain et des veines noires se dessinèrent le long de son avant-bras. Il ne réalisa que plus tard ce qu'il était en train de faire et il faillit s'écarter brutalement mais l'air reconnaissant de Stiles fit disparaître au loin cette intention. Derek ne partit donc pas, il se rapprocha même encore plus, ressentant comme un besoin incontrôlable d'aider le jeune humain. Il en oublia même cette proximité qu'il avait tant fui dans le passé.

Levant son visage, il croisa le regard perdu de Stiles. L'humain ne paraissait plus avoir mal mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, témoignant de son état de confusion.

\- Pourquoi je ne me rappelle que de toi ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu es le premier qui me vient en tête ?

Sa question sonnait presque comme une supplique.

Il ne demandait rien d'irréalisable, il voulait juste comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi était-il comme ça et pourquoi le souvenir du loup-garou persistait dans son esprit comme une marque au fer rouge.

\- Je ne sais pas... souffla Derek en réponse, semblant particulièrement troublé également

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Stiles et lui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il se ne rendit même pas compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de l'humain, quand bien même celui-ci n'avait plus mal.

Les deux hommes restèrent proches l'un de l'autre un bon moment et, quand Noah se montra à nouveau, Derek s'écarta et agit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cora eut beau le scanner de haut en bas avec son regard perçant, son frère resta obstinément à l'autre bout de la pièce, la barrière de froideur s'étant reformée autour de lui.

Le sentiment de quiétude et de calme que Derek avait ressenti s'était volatilisé au loin.

* * *

 *** Allez tous a** _ **vec moi !  
**_ _Tous ceux qui sont amoureux tapez 2, tous ceux qui ont du chagrin tapez 1, tous ceux qui sont mal à l'aise tapez dièse et si l'amour ça fait mal tape étoile._ _  
_ **Me remerciez pas, j'adore mettre des chansons dans la tête des gens !**

 **Hormis cette interlude musicale, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve bientôt j'espère !  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Vous savez ce qui agace un auteur ? Réecrire entièrement un chapitre. Vous savez ce qui a failli me faire devenir folle ? Réecrire six chapitres que j'avais rédigé dans les moindres détails. Je suis totalement sérieuse, quand Open office m'a annoncé que mes fichiers avaient été supprimés j'ai cru que j'allais envoyer mon ordinateur contre le mur...  
Enfin bon, j'ai tout réécris et j'ai cette fois pris le soin d'enregistrer sur une clé USB mes fichiers !**

 **Merci à loupa4, monica59 et Eretria Elessedil ( d'ailleurs qu'as-tu essayé de me dire ?) pour leurs reviews !**

 **Chansons du jour :  
\- Shatter me, Lindsey Stirling  
\- Tag you're it, Melanie Martinez**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : _  
_  
Deaton avait pris Scott et Lydia à part afin de leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire pour sortir Stiles de cette amnésie provoquée. Malia, ayant l'impression d'être de trop, quitta donc la pièce et partit prendre un peu l'air.

Il faisait tellement bon à l'extérieur et, en tant que coyote, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'apprécier encore plus ce climat doux.

Elle ferma ses yeux par réflexe, savourant la sensation de la brise sur sa peau.

Malheureusement cet état d'apaisement ne put pas durer longtemps car une odeur lui parvint. Elle reconnut directement la personne qui s'approchait et elle grogna.

Quand sa mère se présenta devant elle, elle arborait ce même sourire provocateur qu'elle gardait toujours sur son visage.

\- Tu m'as l'air inquiète ma fille. Est ce à cause de cet humain que tes amis sont allés voir ?

Malia garda obstinément le silence, refusant de permettre à sa mère de jouer avec ses points faibles. Corinne ne s'en formalisa pas et continua tranquillement son interrogatoire :

\- C'est lui alors ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser à quoi elle faisait référence, elle savait que sa fille avait compris. Malia ne répondit toujours pas, se contentant de lui adresser un regard tout sauf amical.

La louve du désert plissa ses yeux et huma l'air. Elle allait donc trouver des réponses par elle même puisqu'elle avait affaire à un mur visiblement. Elle eut l'air quelque peu surprise puis esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Non.

Malia fixa sa mère sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci semblait d'un coup si heureuse.

\- Non c'était lui mais ce n'est plus lui. Alors qui donc ?

La louve du désert rit un peu et tourna autour de sa fille qui suivit son mouvement, veillant à ne jamais lui tourner le dos.

\- Qui a remplacé ton ancre maintenant que ce petit humain ne t'appartient plus ?

Le visage de l'adolescente se ferma et elle fit luire ses yeux dans une menace silencieuse. Menace que Corinne ne prit absolument pas au sérieux puisqu'elle insista :

\- Allez donne moi son nom, que j'aille voir qui est si important pour ma fille adorée.

Malia grogna, n'aimant pas le terme que sa mère utilisait pour la désigner. Cela sonnait horriblement faux. Pourquoi feindre un amour maternel qui était en réalité totalement inexistant ? C'était hypocrite.

Beaucoup d'humains étaient hypocrites. Mais les animaux n'étaient pas hypocrites, ils agissaient par instinct et ne tentaient pas de mentir. C'était principalement pour ça que Malia avait du mal avec les relations humaines et qu'elle se méfiait plus de ses contemporains.

Sa mère mélangeait la fourberie des humains et la ruse des coyotes. C'était une horrible personne. Malia n'allait clairement pas lui donner des indices.

\- Tu rêves.

Corinne haussa un sourcil, faisant mine d'être horriblement affectée par ce comportement si rude que sa fille utilisait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Elle affichait un sourire particulièrement narquois.

Un nouveau grognement de la part de Malia fut la seule réponse que la louve du désert reçut pour cette question.

Non, Malia ne lui faisait pas confiance. La confiance était bien le dernier sentiment qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de sa mère. Elle en ressentait pleins pourtant tel que de l'aversion, de la colère, du dégoût mais de la confiance ? Alors là, hors de question. Autant confier sa vie à un charognard, on aboutirait au même résultat final.

La mère tenta de faire un pas vers elle et la coyote eut pour réflexe de montrer ses dents. Corinne se mit alors à rire pour montrer qu'elle n'était absolument pas impressionnée par cette attitude à priori menaçante.

\- J'espère que tu n'agis pas comme ça avec tout le monde sinon tu risques de ne pas te faire très apprécier.

Malia croisa ses bras et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Mes relations humaines ne te regardent pas, merci.  
\- Ne mords juste pas tes professeurs chérie, je serais très triste si ma fille était l'élément perturbateur de sa classe.  
\- La seule personne que j'ai envie de mordre c'est toi.

La louve du désert leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es si violente...

Elle haussa ses épaules tout en parlant et reprit la parole puisque son interlocutrice n'était pas vraiment bavarde.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si vilaine envers ta propre mère.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Malia qui fut secouée par un rire, un rire jaune certes, mais un rire malgré tout.

\- Oh je ne sais pas... Peut être parce que cette mère tente de me tuer et n'a donc pour moi aucune légitimité ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi être méfiante vis-à-vis de quelqu'un qui te veut du mal ?

La louve du désert s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose de très certainement cinglant mais elle se stoppa. Elle se tourna vivement vers la porte de la clinique vétérinaire et fronça ses sourcils.

\- Tes amis arrivent.

Le mot « ami » n'aurait pas pu être prononcé avec plus de mépris.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Lydia, Kira et Scott sortirent du cabinet du docteur Deaton.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais...

Corinne lâcha un petit « tss » dédaigneux pour étoffer sa phrase et partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Malia resta alors à la fixer, la regardant disparaître à une intersection. Elle ne sortit de cet état que lorsque Scott arriva à sa hauteur.

\- C'était... commença-t-il mais la coyote le coupa  
\- Ma mère. Elle a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier d'ailleurs...

L'adolescente haussa ensuite ses épaules, l'air de dire que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de recevoir une avalanche de questions. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande si elle vivait bien cette relation désastreuse qui la liait à sa génitrice. Elle ne se posait pas ces questions pour éviter d'y penser. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin que les autres se chargent de lui rapeller tout ce qu'elle fuyait en temps normal. Les choses étaient ainsi faites, on ne pouvait pas les changer et valait mieux s'y habituer.

Lydia, Kira et Scott commençaient à connaître, et surtout à comprendre, le comportement de Malia alors ils se gardèrent bien de l'interroger. Ils ne lui adressèrent pas non plus de sourires compatissants, ça avait toujours le don de l'énerver. Ils agirent purement et simplement, comme si rien d'étrange n'avait eu lieu.

\- On va retourner voir Stiles, tu viens avec nous ?

Malia plissa ses yeux.

\- Tu penses qu'il te laissera approcher ?

Non parce que lors de sa dernière tentative, Scott s'était pris une télécommande donc Stiles serait capable d'envoyer une lampe cette fois-ci s'il voulait se montrer plus menaçant...

L'alpha grimaça et Lydia prit la parole pour donner des explications :

\- Stiles semble avoir confiance en Derek... Alors peut être que si ce dernier lui demande de faire confiance à Scott il écoutera.

La coyote réfléchit un instant. C'était un principe simple de base mais cela pouvait être efficace.

Elle secoua ensuite sa tête.

\- Je vous rejoindrais, je dois retrouver Braeden avant...

Elle menaça ses deux amis du regard tout en parlant.

\- Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, les trois amis levèrent alors leurs mains en signe d'innocence.

Malia parut satisfaite et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

Stiles n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Déjà, Scott était revenu, toujours accompagné de la jeune asiatique aux cheveux noirs mais cette fois-ci une rousse s'était rajoutée. Ensuite, son père laissait entrer toutes ces personnes chez lui sans rien dire et, en plus, Derek s'était éloigné, retrouvant une adolescente ayant avec lui quelques caractéristiques physiques communes.

L'humain avait la sensation que quelque chose de louche se passait, ils étaient tous en train de discuter à voix basse et arboraient une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse. C'était à peine étrange.

Stiles qui ne savait donc pas du tout à quoi s'attendre était forcément sur la défensive. Il jetait même des regards fréquents vers l'extérieur, si bien que Noah se demanda si son fils avait l'intention de s'échapper en sautant par la fenêtre. Il se rassura en se disant que Stiles n'était clairement pas assez agile et adroit pour faire ça. Et puis il ne serait surtout pas assez rapide, il y avait trois loups-garou dans la pièce après tout.

L'adolescent resta tout de même sagement assis sur le canapé, le seul signe de sa nervosité était ses pieds qu'il tournait dans tous les sens.

Derek finit par se tourner à nouveau vers l'humain qui cessa directement tout mouvement. Il haussa un sourcil et Stiles l'imita, croisant juste ses bras en plus. Le loup-garou leva ses yeux au ciel et, poussé par sa sœur, retourna auprès de l'hyperactif. Il entendait à quel point le cœur de ce dernier battait fort.

\- Tu n'as pas à stresser autant.  
\- Qu'est ce que Scott fait ici ? demanda alors l'autre en réponse

En fait ce n'était pas tant la présence de l'alpha qui l'inquiétait, il commençait même à se sentir moins méfiant vis-à-vis de ce loup-garou. Scott avait juste l'attitude de quelqu'un qui manigançait quelque chose. Derek eut un petit soupir et prit la parole :

\- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. Reste juste tranquille à ta place.

L'adolescent parut perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Fais moi juste confiance d'accord ?

Tout en parlant, Derek vint prendre une chaise pour s'assoir en face de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas loin, rien ne peut mal se passer.

Stiles hésita puis finit par céder. Il hocha sa tête et attendit.

Lydia les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard même pas, affichant un sourire rassurant. Elle s'assit sagement à côté de Stiles, parfaitement en confiance. Stiles, qui avait promis à Derek de demeurer immobile, ne tenta pas de s'écarter. De toute façon, il n'en n'avait pas envie. La jeune rousse ne lui inspirait pas de la crainte.  
 _  
_Scott, qui observait la scène de loin, finit par se décider et s'approcha à son tour. Il était heureux que la banshee accepte de l'assister une nouvelle fois pour entrer dans l'esprit de Stiles. Elle était d'une aide inestimable.

Il contourna le canapé et vint se placer derrière Lydia et Stiles. Automatiquement Noah, Cora et Kira retinrent leur souffle, appréhendant la réaction de l'humain. L'hyperactif se tendit et il voulut se tourner pour surveiller le loup-garou mais Scott fut le plus rapide. Il planta ses griffes dans le cou de l'humain puis dans celui de Lydia qui frémit un peu.

Une torpeur saisit Stiles et il arrêta automatiquement toute tentative de se débattre. Il se sentit partir et tout disparut autour de lui.

* * *

Scott ouvrit ses yeux, Lydia était à ses côtés, observant leur environnement. Le décor était quelque peu similaire à celui de la dernière fois même si certains détails différaient. Les adolescents se situaient dans une immense pièce circulaire dont les murs entièrement blancs étaient couverts par de multiples portes.

Le premier réflexe de Scott fut d'essayer de les ouvrir une par une. Toutes verrouillées. Il tenta de les défoncer, rien n'y faisait, même sa force inhumaine n'y vint pas à bout. Lydia, qui l'avait regardé agir, finir par déclarer :

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'ici, il manque quelque chose ?

Elle désigna alors un pan du mur bizarrement vierge, comme si quelque chose était censé s'y trouver.

Scott fronça ses yeux et s'approcha donc, imitant la banshee qui avait posé sa main contre la paroi. Elle donna quelques coups et écouta le son qui était produit.

\- Ça sonne creux.

Lydia se tourna vers Scott qui comprit directement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il bénit alors son amie et son intelligence.

\- Écarte toi.

Il griffa le mur au point d'en déchirer le papier peint et, d'un geste vif, il le détacha. Un trou se forma et le loup-garou l'agrandit en donnant des coups d'épaule. Rapidement, l'espace fut assez grand pour que Lydia et lui puissent y passer.

Il n'y avait pas énormément de lumière qui passait par ce trou mais largement assez pour qu'ils y découvrent Stiles, attaché par des chaînes. Le choc les firent se figer mais l'humain esquissa un petit sourire amical.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Scotty.

Le surnom si familier donna presque envie à l'alpha de pleurer. Il avait presque cru ne plus jamais l'entendre. Il vint briser les liens maintenant son meilleur ami prisonnier et le prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, souffla-t-il.  
\- J'ai toujours été là. Tu ne pouvais juste pas m'entendre car on m'avait fait taire.

Stiles adressa ensuite un regard à Lydia et il vint l'enlacer un bref instant.

\- J'étouffais là dedans, il était temps que vous veniez.

Lydia haussa un sourcil, semblant malgré tout amusée par le détachement que prenait Stiles.

\- Comment pouvais-tu être sûr que nous allions venir ?

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

\- Parce que c'est ce que vous finissez toujours par faire.

L'humain revint dans la pièce principale et en fit le tour pour s'arrêter devant une porte. Il sortit ensuite un trousseau de clé avec lequel il joua quelques instants, semblant réfléchir. Heureusement que Scott savait que tout ceci n'était pas réel sinon il se serait demandé comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu prendre cet objet de sa poche.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé, déduisit Stiles en détachant une des clés.

Scott et Lydia hochèrent la tête en même temps tandis que l'hyperactif comparait la serrure avec la clé.

\- Je comprends. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin... Pas le moi d'ici. Celui de la réalité.

Il la tendit à Scott puis désigna la porte devant laquelle il se situait.

\- C'est celle-ci que vous voulez voir.

Scott et Lydia s'échangèrent un regard, comme indécis, incertains sur ce qu'ils devaient et Stiles eut ensuite un petit sourire.

\- Allez-y, je ne vous autoriserai pas souvent à accéder à ma mémoire de cette façon.

Sa phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire rire un peu ses deux amis. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas la méthode la plus conventionnelle pour apprendre le passé de quelqu'un. La plupart du temps on se contentait d'écouter le récit de cette personne, on ne fouillait pas directement dans sa tête.

Scott alla donc ouvrir cette fameuse, porte tournant délicatement et avec application la clé dans la serrure.

Lydia, qui avait toujours des milliers d'interrogations en tête, regarda Stiles qui la rassura directement :

\- Je me chargerai des autres portes, promit-il.

Il les montra toutes d'un signe de main tout en parlant. Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

\- Probablement pas toutes en même temps, le surplus d'informations risqueraient de me rendre dingue... Je vous demanderai donc d'être patient avec moi et de me laisser quelques jours. Je me connais, je vais avoir du mal à tout digérer.

Il marqua une pause puis haussa ses épaules.

\- Ou, au contraire, je vais assimiler très vite et je vais devenir ingérable.  
\- Tu es déjà ingérable rassure toi, se moqua Scott et Stiles leva ses yeux au ciel.  
\- Trop aimable ! Allez, filez.

Scott et Lydia obéirent et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir, plongeant au cœur même d'un souvenir de Stiles dont ils devinrent les spectateurs.

* * *

 _Personne ne lui répondait. Ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour l'ignorer ou ça se passait comment ? C'était la nuit de la Super lune, ce serait bien sympathique de la part de ses amis d'au moins envoyer un message pour dire à l'humain de service qu'ils allaient bien. Mais non, silence radio._

 _Il avait envoyé un message à Liam, à Lydia, à Mason, même à Jordan ce qui prouvait à quel point il paniquait. À pratiquement tout le monde en fait. Sauf à Malia avec qui il s'était disputé et il supposait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas de toute façon... Et à Scott aussi. Et c'était probablement la toute première journée de sa vie qu'il passait sans envoyer un seul message à Scott._

 _Stiles jura. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile. Scott aussi probablement. En fait ils avaient tous les deux agi comme des cons. S'il en avait l'occasion, il giflerait Scott puis se cognerait la tête contre le mur. Ils méritaient tous les deux d'être réprimandés pour leur bêtise et leur manque de communication._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire que Stiles n'avait pas de nouvelles de la meute et qu'il s'inquiétait. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'installait en pleine nuit au volant de sa voiture. C'était une merveilleuse idée soit dit en passant. Beacon Hills n'était absolument pas plus dangereux une fois le soleil couché. Pas du tout._

 _Son père étant au poste, Stiles avait cru intelligent de le rejoindre pour lui partager son état de panique grandissant. Démarrant donc sa fidèle Roscoe, l'adolescent prit la direction du commissariat._

 _Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment._

 _Il roulait tranquillement, quoiqu'un peu sur ses gardes, lorsqu'une silhouette surgit brusquement de la route, le forçant à s'arrêter brutalement._

 _Deux yeux jaunes luisirent dans l'obscurité, Stiles crut les reconnaître._

 _\- Liam ?_

 _Et il se rappela. Hayden aux portes de la mort, Liam qui ne se contrôlait pas forcément, la Super lune qui intensifiait ce non-contrôle..._

 _\- Oh merde._

 _Le loup-garou avait peut être déjà fait une connerie. L'humain se saisit vivement de son téléphone, prêt à redémarrer pour suivre la trace de celui s'étant presque jeté sous ses roues. Là par contre, il laissa son égo de côté et appela Scott directement. Aucune réponse._

 _Une colère vicieuse s'insinua en lui et un goût d'amertume remonta en travers de sa gorge. Ah monsieur l'ignorait ? Très bien._

 _Comment aurait-il pu deviner, qu'au même moment, son meilleur ami perdait son combat contre Liam et frôlait la mort ? Comment aurait-il pu même se douter que celui qu'il suivait n'était même pas Liam ? Il ne pouvait pas, raison pour laquelle il interpréta mal les faits._

 _Il éteint rageusement son téléphone et le balança sur la banquette arrière, ce dernier rebondit et tomba négligemment sur la moquette._

 _L'humain releva ses yeux et se rendit compte que le loup-garou n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il commença alors à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eut un doute. Etait-ce vraiment Liam ? L'inconnu fit un pas en direction de Roscoe. Stiles ne sut pas comment mais il le reconnut directement à sa démarche. Et il regretta de ne pas l'avoir écrasé._

 _Il regarda Theo s'approcher et il constata que le jeune homme avait l'attention de s'installer à la place passager. Stiles eut un rictus._

 _\- Aha tu rêves mon beau._

 _Il appuya franchement sur l'accélérateur avec son pied et il dépassa sans aucun remords le loup-garou. Enfin, il voulut le faire mais c'était sans compter sur la force surhumaine de l'autre qui arrêta sans soucis la voiture. Theo ouvrit la portière dans la foulée avant de se glisser comme si de rien n'était à la place passager._

 _Il eut un grand sourire et Stiles fronça ses sourcils._

 _\- N'essaies même pas de me faire peur, je ne te suivrais pas._

 _Theo rit doucement._

 _\- Si tu veux sauver tes amis, je crois que tu n'as pas le choix._

 _Stiles se raidit._

 _\- Qu'as-tu fait ?_  
 _\- Avance et je le dirai._

 _Avec appréhension, l'hyperactif obéit. Il suivit les indications du loup-garou et finit par se garer à l'entrée de la forêt. Theo descendit et Stiles en fit de même, pas certain de faire quelque chose de censé._

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ?_

 _Le rictus moqueur de Theo arracha un frisson à Stiles. L'humain savait que le loup-garou pouvait sentir sa peur et il se détesta pour ne pas pouvoir lui cacher. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas contrôler les battements de son cœur._

 _\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, annonça le loup-garou._

 _Il fit comprendre à Stiles de le suivre et le guida à travers la forêt. L'humain prit de la poudre de sorbier dès que la chimère eut le dos tourné puis il s'éloigna de Roscoe, soit son seul échappatoire, avec beaucoup beaucoup de regrets. Avait-il la moindre chance de pouvoir de retrouver la voiture en faisant le chemin en sens inverse ? Vu la pénombre, cela ne serait pas chose aisée._

 _Après quelques minutes de marches, les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans une clairière. Malheureusement, pas n'importe laquelle. Celle qui accueillait le Nemeton. Ni plus, ni moins. Stiles eut le plaisir de voir une multitude de corps inanimés éparpillés autour de ce fameux Nemeton. Toutes des chimères considérées comme des échecs par les Dread doctors._

 _Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi Theo l'avait amené ici. Il se tourna vers celui-ci et constata qu'il paraissait ravi._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire comprendre ?_  
 _\- J'ai une demande particulière à te faire, avoua la chimère._

 _Stiles rit nerveusement, sachant d'avance que ça n'allait pas lui plaire._

 _\- Si c'est une demande en mariage, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir rendre la bague chez le bijoutier._

 _Theo sourit, semblant presque attendri et l'humain se sentit encore plus mal._

 _\- C'est d'un autre type d'engagement auquel je pensais._

 _C'était encore moins rassurant._

 _La chimère désigna les adolescents inconscients._

 _\- Tu as devant toi ma future meute._

 _Stiles haussa un sourcil._

 _\- C'est ton truc les gens morts ?_

 _Theo se mit à rire et Stiles frissonna alors. Pourquoi faisait-il des tentatives d'humour ? Il devrait plutôt s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais, comme il le disait bien lui même, en tant qu'humain le sarcasme était son seul moyen de défense. Une manière de relativiser, de rendre les événements surnaturels moins effrayants._

 _\- Tu risques d'être impressionné. Je vais les ramener à la vie._

 _Vaste projet. Stiles croisa ses bras, septique._

 _\- Ah oui ? Je suis... Ravi de l'apprendre. Et mon rôle dans tout ça ?_  
 _\- Rien d'infaisable rassure toi mon beau !_

 _Stiles le fusilla du regard à la mention de ce surnom. Cette familiarité le rendait très mal à l'aise. Il recula vivement dès que Theo s'avança vers lui._

 _\- Je vais monter ma propre meute et j'aimerais que tu la rejoignes._

 _L'humain ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Clairement pas. Certes, Theo avait, et ce depuis le début, toujours tenté d'être près de lui mais Stiles avait cru que c'était parce que la chimère était intéressée par Scott. Et si on voulait s'attirer les faveurs de Scott, il fallait aussi avoir celles de son meilleur ami._

 _Pour une fois, l'hyperactif avait été totalement à côté de la plaque dans ses déductions. Theo ne voulait pas Scott, il le voulait lui. Quand Stiles le réalisa, une brusque panique s'empara de son corps. Il secoua négativement sa tête._

 _\- J'appartiens déjà à celle de Scott._  
 _\- Mais tu n'es pas lié par contrat voyons, tu peux changer de clan. Et tu serais bien mieux avec moi, je t'assure._  
 _\- Je ne crois pas non..._

 _Tout en parlant, Stiles s'écarta davantage. Theo revint aussitôt à la charge en prenant derechef la parole :_

 _\- Scott ne se rend pas compte de ton potentiel. Avec moi tu te sentirais enfin à ta place. Tu ne seras pas délaissé, je ferai attention à toi, je m'occuperai de toi._  
 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi, merci bien._

 _L'humain tourna ses talons et commença à partir. Il n'aurait jamais du venir. La chimère attrapa son poignet pour le stopper et le forcer à demeurer auprès de lui. Stiles lui jeta alors au visage la poudre de sorbier, croyant dur comme fer que cela le sauverait. Theo broncha à peine et l'hyperactif blêmit alors. Il n'avait alors aucun moyen de s'en sortir ? Stiles s'extirpa de l'emprise de la chimère et mit le plus de distance possible entre eux deux._

 _Theo se mit à rire._

 _\- Que tu sois consentant ou non, tu seras à moi Stiles. Ne rends pas les choses pour compliquées pour toi._

 _C'était définitif. Stiles voulait partir d'ici. Loin de cette forêt, de ce cinglé, de tout._

 _Il se mit à courir, zizaguant à l'aveuglette entre les arbres quand bien même il n'y avait aucun moyen de semer son poursuivant. Theo était juste derrière lui, il pouvait entendre sa voix moqueuse :_

 _\- Run rabit run, rabit run, run run. Don't be afraid of the farmer's gun.*_

 _Stiles grinça des dents. Sérieusement ? Était-ce le moment de chantonner ? D'autant plus que la chanson semblait avoir été choisie avec soin pour qu'elle corresponde précisément au sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il était comme un lapin piégé et tentant de s'enfuir._

 _Il tentait de retrouver le chemin menant jusqu'à sa voiture mais il ne reconnaissait rien. Il manqua plusieurs fois de chuter, ses yeux d'humains ne lui permettant pas d'éviter les endroits à risque. Il continua sa course sans trop savoir pourquoi, Theo allait forcément finir par le rattraper, c'était déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore stoppé Stiles. Profitait-il de la situation ?_

 _Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Stiles se loupa et se réceptionna mal en voulant éviter une racine. Sa cheville se tordit et la douleur lui coupa directement le souffle. L'humain finit son parcours en dégringolant un chemin peu confortable, ce qui lui valut quelques bleus supplémentaires. Il se retrouva en bas de la pente, dos contre un arbre, essoufflé et ne pouvant définitivement plus s'enfuir. Et Theo, lui, marchait tranquillement, savourant sa victoire. Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'être pétrifié par la peur. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Rien de bien agréable probablement..._

 _Il se surprit à prier pour qu'un miracle se passe et qu'un loup-garou arrive subitement pour lui sauver la peau. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il pensa directement à Derek qui avait démontré de nombreuses fois qu'il était toujours prêt à le défendre. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Derek le sauverait des griffes de Theo. Et ensuite il réprimanderait Stiles et sa capacité à s'attirer sans cesse des ennuis. Mais, au fond, Stiles restait persuadé qu'entre eux deux Derek gagnait le prix de l'aimant à soucis._

 _Mais pourquoi espérait-il recevoir de l'aide ? Derek était parti. Derek n'était pas là. Derek ne viendrait pas. Scott non plus. Personne ne viendrait. Et le temps que Lydia active ses super pouvoirs de banshee, son cadavre commencerait la phase décomposition._

 _Theo était maintenant en face de lui, il l'avait saisi par le col d'une main pour le redresser. Stiles sentit des griffes frôler l'arrière de son cou, il frémit. Son poursuivant, lui, souriait._

 _\- Je ne te garantis pas que ce soit indolore, je n'ai jamais fait cela avant, rajouta-t-il avec un air mesquin, Espérons pour toi que je ne me loupe pas trop._

 _Derek. Par pitié que Derek arrive. Stiles avait besoin de lui. C'était précisément le bon moment pour faire un retour fracassant._

 _La voix moqueuse de Theo se fit entendre._

 _\- Allez, je fais un décompte, respire bien. 3..._

 _Il sentait déjà les griffes s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il ne voulait pas ça._

 _\- 2._

 _Le visage de Derek s'imposa subitement dans son esprit._

 _\- 1._

 _La seule pensée lucide qu'eut Stiles à ce moment là fut que le loup garou aurait détesté Theo. Pas que Derek soit particulièrement sociable de base mais là, c'aurait été pire._

 _\- Et fais de beaux rêves._

 _Le souvenir se stoppa avant que Stiles ne se rappelle à quel point la douleur qu'il avait ressenti avait été insupportable._

* * *

 ***Run rabbit run/ Massive**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey hey ! Vous allez bien vous tous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?  
Avec tout mon travail et la perte de mes documents j'ai accumulé un bon retard dans mes fics... Quelle joie :') J'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme aha !**_

 _ **J'ai eu moins de reviews que d'habitude mais j'espère malgré tout que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Le Sterek va s'installer lentement mais sûrement n'ayez craintes ! ;)**_

 _ **Merci à Auriane07 et monica59 pour leurs reviews :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

Scott avait retiré ses griffes et Stiles se rendit compte que c'est parce qu'il venait de crier.

L'humain se leva vivement du canapé sans s'en apercevoir et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, vivant et revivant en boucle la même scène. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux mais la douleur ne l'aida pas à garder pied avec la réalité. Son cou le brûlait. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa vue se brouilla.

Il revit le regard fou de Theo et il gémit misérablement. Derek, qui l'observait évidemment de sa place, dût se retenir de gronder.

Quelqu'un prit l'hyperactif par les épaules avant qu'il ne se recroqueville sur lui-même et, cette fois-ci, l'humain n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul.

\- Stiles, c'est bon, c'est fini, je suis là.

La voix de Scott le calma et il se força à respirer, envoyant au loin sa crise de panique.

D'un coup Stiles comprit pourquoi lors de son réveil dans l'entrepôt il avait ce sentiment de panique qui l'avait étreint. Parce qu'il s'était évanoui aux pieds de son ennemi.

Tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus mais maintenant il savait qu'il ne devait pas croire Theo.

Autour de lui on s'agitait, tout le monde questionnait Scott pour qu'il explique ce qu'il avait vu. Mais l'alpha n'exauça pas leur souhait et leva la main pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Stiles était juste en face de lui, le regardant avec détresse, il avait besoin de lui. Scott avait déjà laissé tomber son meilleur ami une fois, il ne reproduira pas cette erreur une nouvelle fois.

Il attrapa délicatement ses poignets pour qu'il puisse soulager sa douleur dans un premier temps et aussi pour que Stiles reprenne conscience de son environnement.

\- Parle moi Stiles, dit-il doucement.

L'hyperactif sortit de sa transe à ce moment là et il reprit la parole :

\- Je préfère la menthe ou la grenadine ?

La question totalement inattendue de l'humain surprit à peine Scott qui, après autant d'années d'amitié, commençait à avoir l'habitude du comportement étrange que pouvait adopter son meilleur ami.

\- La menthe, répondit-il sans broncher.  
\- Pourquoi ?

L'alpha s'accorda un temps de réflexion puis il récita ensuite d'une traite sans une once d'hésitation :

\- Tu trouves que la grenadine ressemble trop au sang et tu as l'impression d'être un vampire. Et tu préfères être humain parce que tu serais incapable de ne sortir que la nuit même si au moins ça t'aurait épargné tous les cours de physique ennuyants avec Harris.

Tout le long, Stiles l'avait fixé et il resta bien trente secondes ainsi, réalisant avec quelle précision Scott venait de lui répondre. Une réponse qui était la stricte vérité cette fois-ci, contrairement à tous les mensonges que Theo lui avait mis en tête.

\- Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il était mon meilleur ami ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Il releva la tête vers Scott, semblant totalement démuni et perdu.

\- Je suis désolé...

Scott sourit. Il prit Stiles dans ses bras et en retour ce dernier s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Retrouvant une proximité si familière, ils en oublièrent tous les deux les autres personnes présentes également dans la pièce. Lydia y jouait un rôle certain, ayant repris ses esprits, elle avait écarté les curieux et répondait à voix basse à leurs questions. Elle calmait aussi le shérif qui ne supportait pas de voir son fils unique dans un état pareil.

Scott ferma ses yeux et inspira profondément.

\- Je suis désolé aussi Stiles.

Il voulait rassurer à tout prix son meilleur ami alors il adoptait un ton très doux. La voix de Stiles, elle, était déjà un peu plus tremblotante.

\- Il m'a menti.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et je l'ai cru.

Stiles avait l'air choqué pas son propre comportement. Choqué par le sien et dégoûté par celui de Theo.

Scott s'empressa donc de soulager son angoisse :

\- Il t'a manipulé.

Le loup-garou avait définitivement une excuse pour tout.

\- Je t'ai vu comme un ennemi, réalisa l'humain avec horreur.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit simplement l'alpha comme si cela n'avait au fond pas d'importance.  
\- Je ne devrais jamais avoir à me méfier de toi, renchérit l'autre.

Scott haussa ses épaules.

\- J'ai douté de toi, je ne suis pas mieux.

Stiles le dévisagea, l'air assez blasé.

\- Tu vas me laisser culpabiliser à un moment ou pas ?

La question était tellement spontanée qu'elle arracha automatiquement un rire à Scott. Stiles se força à rester sérieux mais il eut du mal et un petit sourire amusé se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Le loup garou finit par secouer sa tête, l'air faussement navré.

\- Absolument pas, je suis désolé.  
\- Tu es une horrible personne.  
\- Je sais, je n'en dors plus la nuit.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard complice. Leur amitié se reformait progressivement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Stiles fronça alors ses sourcils.

\- Ce con m'a embrassé.

Scott eut une grimace pour toute réponse. De son côté, Stiles eut un haut le cœur et il déglutit bruyamment.

\- Je vais vomir.

Son meilleur ami le fixa sans comprendre.

\- Euh... Tu en fais peut être un peu trop là ?  
\- Non, sérieusement, je vais vomir, répéta l'humain en secouant sa tête.

Et effectivement, il semblait d'un coup malade. Il était devenu très pâle et il se mit une main sur le cœur, respirant avec difficulté.

Forcément, il fut impossible de laisser la meute écartée cette fois-ci et le salon se remplit à nouveau. Vu à quel point Stiles toussait, il était normal que tout le monde s'inquiète.

Cora surgit de nulle part, ayant trouvé on ne sait comment un saladier -elle fouillait la cuisine des Stilinski quand les autres avaient le dos tourné ?-, elle le plaça de suite dans les mains de Stiles.

L'humain n'eut même pas le temps de lui adresser un bref remerciement, il se tordit subitement en deux et il vomit un liquide noirâtre, presque visqueux et pas très agréable à la vue.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Du sang noir ? demanda Lydia

Il y avait de quoi être perplexe en effet.

Derek fronça son nez et grimaça. Scott et Cora eurent exactement la même réaction. L'odeur était désagréable pour leur odorat de loup-garou. Derek secoua alors sa tête et répondit à la banshee.

\- Non c'est de l'aconit.

À côté de lui, Noah parut ne plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- De l'aconit ? Mais mon fils n'est pas un loup que je sache !

Dans le cas contraire, il aurait aimé en être informé.

Ce fut Cora qui apporta des explications, surprenant Lydia qui avait l'habitude d'être le cerveau du groupe.

\- L'aconit a aussi un effet sur les humains. Je ne dirai pas qu'il agit comme une drogue mais disons qu'il brouille la perception, rend tout plus flou pour celui qui en ingère.  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Kira, impressionnée

La louve haussa ses épaules.

\- Je me suis renseignée, histoire de connaître un peu mieux ce qui peut me tuer.

C'était tout à fait légitime.

Le shérif croisa ses bras, comprenant donc ce que cela sous entendait.

\- Si j'ai bien saisi, on lui a donné de l'aconit pour qu'il soit plus manipulable.

Cora hocha sa tête.

\- C'est l'idée. Après, savoir comment Stiles ne s'en est pas aperçu, c'est une autre histoire et il faudrait lui demander directement.

On se tourna donc vers l'adolescent afin qu'il éclaire ce problème. Sauf que l'humain en question n'était pas vraiment disponible à l'heure actuelle.

Il n'entendait plus les voix autour de lui, il avait horriblement chaud, la pièce tanguait sous lui et une douleur intense lui transperçait le crâne.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, juste assez pour filer la frousser à toutes les personnes présentes qui crurent qu'il repartait dans une crise de panique.

Tout se stoppa subitement et Stiles redevint lucide, sa chaleur corporelle restant toujours un peu plus élevée que la moyenne. Juste un peu de fièvre, rien de grave. Il remarqua que son père se tenait auprès de lui et affichait une tête digne d'un enterrement. L'adolescent eut un petit sourire se voulant rassurant.

\- Ça va, je me prends juste tous les effets secondaires. Je crois que j'ai eu beaucoup pour une seule journée et, puisqu'il y a déjà eu le ménage dans ma tête, mon corps rejette un peu tout ce qu'il peut.

Il jeta un regard à la bassine tandis que son paternel le forçait à s'assoir, jugeant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer.

\- Beh quelle horreur... Je savais bien que ce médicament était dégueulasse...

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai été con...

Cora saisit la perche qu'on lui tendait.

\- Non mais ça c'est habituel ne t'inquiète pas, railla-t-elle.

Stiles la dévisagea et la pointa du doigts, tentant d'être menaçant même si, vu son état, ce n'était pas particulièrement convainquant.

\- Toi, quand je m'en souviendrai, je balancerai tous les dossiers que je connais sur toi, méfie toi .

La louve parut amusée par cette idée.

Kira, qui se faisait discrète car c'était dans son caractère, finit par prendre la parole et s'adressa à Stiles.

\- Tu as déjà des choses qui te reviennent ?  
\- Un peu, avoua l'humain, quelques flashs.

Scott allait remercier Deaton jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'émissaire avait eu, comme assez souvent, une idée de génie. Il allait probablement vouloir voir Stiles d'ailleurs, histoire de l'examiner et d'être sûre que l'humain se porte bien.

L'hyperactif se massa le crâne.

\- Je suppose que tout va revenir progressivement.

Ses nuits s'annonçaient très mouvementées tiens...

Il se tourna vers son père qui s'était mis dans le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Le shérif soupira et frotta gentiment les cheveux de son fils.

\- Avec tes bêtises j'ai au moins pris dix ans...

Stiles s'excusa du regard, comprenant ce qui était sous entendu. Avec un fils pareil, ayant une forte tendance à s'attirer des ennuis à la moindre occasion, Noah avait de quoi s'inquiéter sans cesse. La vie était dure quand on avait un enfant nommé Stiles Stilinski. L'adolescent reprit ensuite la parole, posant une question qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête :

\- J'ai disparu combien de temps ?

Il ne connaissait pas la date du jour, il hésita même presque sur le mois, c'était dire. Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas de son père, bien évidemment, qui avait été à la limite de compter la moindre seconde depuis l'enlèvement de son fils unique. Personne ne fut surpris quand le shérif répondit avec précision :

\- 10 jours.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, plutôt confus. Il dit le nombre à voix haute pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu et il leva ses yeux vers le calendrier accroché sur la porte de la cuisine. Il répéta à nouveau « 10 jours » puis il se rendit compte qu'il devait juste être ridicule alors il se força à s'arrêter. Clairement, il n'avait pas pensé s'être absenté aussi longtemps. Il aurait plus parié sur moins d'une semaine. Comme quoi, pendant tout ce temps, il avait été dans un état second le coupant de toute réalité.

\- Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en apercevoir ? finit par demander l'humain, ne s'adressant pas vraiment à quelqu'un en particulier, il s'interrogeait plus lui-même

Cora esquissa un petit sourire narquois et croisa ses bras.

\- La véritable question est, comment Theo a-t-il fait pour te supporter aussi longtemps ? Rectifia-t-elle  
\- Figure toi que j'ai été très supportable !  
\- Toi ? Supportable ? Navrée mais cet adjectif ne t'a jamais convenu et il ne te conviendra jamais !

Stiles la fixa puis, sans aucune maturité, lui tira la langue. Rester avec la louve faisait un peu trop ressortir son côté grand enfant. Derek leva ses yeux au ciel, sentant que ces deux là allaient encore se chamailler pour des broutilles. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des piques, comme à la bonne vieille époque. L'époque où les choses n'étaient pas encore si compliquées, où leur plus grande préoccupation n'était qu'une bande d'alpha. Depuis les problèmes s'étaient enchaînés et il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de demeurer en vie dans cette vie marquée par le surnaturel. C'était tout simplement l'époque où tout était plus simple. Celle où Derek arrivait encore à repousser Stiles et à paraître crédible. Le loup-garou se retint de soupirer.

\- Parce que tu l'es toi peut être ? rétorqua l'humain en réponse aux injonctions de Cora, ce qui ramena Derek à la réalité

« _De vrais enfants_ », pensa-t-il immédiatement. Ces deux-là renchérissaient sans cesse, comme prouver qu'ils auraient le dernier mot. Ne s'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais ? Ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre, leurs caractères étaient très similaires.

\- Bien sur que oui ! Demande à mon frère ! répliqua illico la louve

Avec une synchronisation relevant presque de la perfection, Stiles et Cora se tournèrent vers Derek, chacun avec des intentions différentes. Stiles pour que le loup-garou contredise sa sœur et Cora pour qu'il la soutienne. Derek haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras, secouant sa tête négativement.

\- Hors de question que je prenne part à vos querelles.

Cora esquissa un sourire moqueur. Elle se sentait d'humeur à taquiner son ainé alors elle lui lança :

\- Aurais-tu peur de choisir ton camp ?

La mine de son frère s'assombrit immédiatement et il quitta la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis depuis un moment pourtant.

\- N'importe quoi.

Et, à nouveau, il se mit en retrait. Cora leva ses yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait vite se vexer ! Elle n'avait pourtant pas tenté de sous-entendre quoique ce soit... Son frère aurait-il compris de travers sa question ? Elle choisit finalement de ne pas s'en formaliser, sachant que Derek reviendrait de lui même quand il se serait apaisé. C'était son caractère après tout et Cora était particulièrement bien placée pour le connaître. Les raisons d'un tel comportement restait parfois de l'ordre du mystère pour elle mais elle pouvait malgré tout prévoir d'avance comment Derek allait agir.

Stiles regarda le brun s'éloigner, ne sachant que dire et il interrogea Cora du regard. Cette dernière haussa simplement ses épaules, l'air de dire que cela allait lui passer. L'humain se laissa convaincre.

Le shérif finit par se lever également, tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable que chacun rentre chez soi et que Stiles se repose un peu.

Il observa quelques instants son fils puis rajouta :

\- Il en a bien besoin.

Stiles grimaça un peu. Cela faisait longtemps que son père n'avait pas été aussi soucieux de son état, il devait vraiment avoir une tête affreuse. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas trop de miroir dans cette maison.

Scott hocha donc sa tête, comprenant totalement, et il récupéra la main de Kira pour l'inciter à le suivre.

\- On va vous laisser. On reviendra demain ? proposa-t-il finalement

Noah eut un sourire sincère et approuva. Il ne refuserait jamais l'entrée de sa maison à des personnes comme Scott. Pas quand ceux-ci avaient tout fait leur possible pour lui ramener son fils.

\- Ce sera bien évidemment avec plaisir. Le salon n'est pas forcément très grand mais vous êtes tous toujours les bienvenus.

Chacun s'apprêta donc à partir mais l'ambiance était agréable malgré tout. La meute était finalement au complet et avait retrouvé tous ses membres. Après tout ce temps, le schéma s'était reformé.

* * *

Il faisait nuit maintenant, des étoiles commençaient à apparaître l'une après l'autre dans le ciel, le décorant au fur et à mesure. Stiles était capable d'en nommer la plupart. Quand il était petit, il passait ses nuits d'insomnie à observer les astres, s'étant découvert une passion dévorante pour l'astronomie. Beaucoup de choses l'intéressait quand il était petit, il était en perpétuel émerveillement devant tout et n'importe quoi. Son caractère curieux ne s'était pas vraiment estompé avec le temps.

L'humain s'étira et il retira lentement ses vêtements, se sentant quelque peu engourdi. Il n'était pas réellement fatigué physiquement, il ressentait juste le contre coup de l'enchaînement de tous ces événements. C'était en quelque sorte un épuisement mental. Émotivement parlant, sa journée avait été éprouvante. Il n'était donc pas mécontent d'être au calme et d'aller se coucher, en espérant que le lendemain soit moins mouvementé. En fait il allait probablement se caler sous sa couette et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il allait purement et simplement hiberner tel un ours dans sa caverne. Cette perspective le convainquit définitivement de se changer et il récupéra une tenue plus confortable qui lui servait habituellement de pyjama. Simplement un t-shirt des Mets -orange et bleu Lydia serait ravie de voir une telle combinaison- un peu trop grand pour lui et un boxer.

Il bailla et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'interrupteur afin d'éteindre la lumière. Son père devait dormir, il était temps qu'il fasse de même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité, un caillou cogna sa fenêtre, le stoppant dans son mouvement. Voilà quelque chose de particulièrement imprévu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Scott lui envoyait des signaux pour qu'il lui ouvre ? Le loup garou ne passait plus par les portes maintenant ? Et puis, on n'avait pas inventé les sms pour rien non plus...

Il arrêta de chercher des explications et déverrouilla sa fenêtre avant qu'on lui envoie une seconde petite pierre. Les vitres étaient résistantes mais ce n'était pas un prétexte non plus pour s'y acharner. Il s'écarta ensuite, attendant que son meilleur ami se montre et donne la raison d'une telle visite impromptue.

Sauf que, surprenamment, ce ne fut pas la silhouette de Scott qui sauta agilement jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'humain.

Stiles fut bien étonné en voyant Malia entrer. La coyote analysa la surprise de l'humain et elle haussa ses épaules en réponse.

-Ancien réflexe, expliqua-t-elle.

Le regard de l'adolescent passa entre la fenêtre encore ouverte et Malia. Il voulait bien la croire, il n'en n'avait juste plus le souvenir exact.

Malia s'approcha doucement de lui, refermant la fenêtre derrière elle. Stiles crut qu'elle attendait une quelconque réponse et il esquissa une petite grimace, comme si c'était suffisant comme justification de son silence.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne...

La coyote secoua sa tête, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas s'embêter avec des excuses.

\- Je sais. Les autres m'ont expliqué.

Elle s'assit sans aucune gêne sur le bord du lit, s'installant comme si elle était chez elle. En somme, c'était presque le cas, elle avait passé de nombreuses heures dans cette chambre. Quand Stiles partait dans ses grandes déductions, la coyote s'asseyait sur le lit et le regardait, presque fascinée par l'intelligence de ce simple humain qui était à la base inconnu au monde surnaturel mais qui en comprenait pourtant les enjeux. Malia finit par se redresser et elle reprit la parole :

\- Tu sais qui je suis au moins ?

Stiles hocha sa tête. Des brides de souvenirs lui étaient revenus depuis que la jeune fille s'était montrée.

\- Je me rappelle que nous étions... En couple c'est ça ?

L'air de Malia se fit un peu plus crispé et elle hocha sa tête.

\- C'est ça, nous l'étions.

Stiles fut perplexe.

\- Et pourquoi nous ne le sommes plus ?

L'adolescent se doutait qu'il abordait un sujet qui fâche mais sa curiosité le poussait à poser ce genre de questions. La coyote ne parut pourtant pas agacée et elle répondit ensuite de manière honnête :

\- On avait quelques désaccords... Et puis je n'aime pas m'interposer entre deux personnes.

L'humain n'eut pas l'air de comprendre l'insinuation. De qui Malia pouvait-elle bien parler ? Il passa en revue toutes les personnes pouvant rentrer dans cette catégorie. Un seul nom lui parut probable et il s'empressa donc de rassurer la jeune fille.

\- Si c'est Lydia dont tu parles je ne...

La coyote secoua sa tête et l'interrompit doucement avec un sourire.

\- Pas Lydia.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, assez perplexe, et la coyote reprit la parole avant qu'il ne l'interroge :

\- Je n'ai jamais crains Lydia à ce sujet là. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre et je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui vous empêche d'être ensemble.

Elle marqua une brève pause puis acheva son monologue :

\- Avant de faire une connerie préviens moi juste que je puisse t'aider à la réaliser.

C'était bien son style de dire ça tiens.

Stiles était toujours aussi perdu. Il se sentait un peu triste aussi, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Malia se sacrifie en quelque sorte. Il appréciait réellement la coyote, il ne comprenait pas cette volonté de prendre de la distance.

\- Malia je...

La jeune fille afficha un sourire doux. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne saisissait pas où elle désirait en venir et elle compatissait totalement. Il se remettait à peine de tous les événements qu'il avait vécu, gérer en plus cette nouvelle information n'était peut être pas si évident. Il n'avait de toute façon pas de bonnes manières pour annoncer une telle décision.

\- Je sais Stiles. Je sais, dit-elle doucement.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil et il s'écria :

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te dire !

\- Je m'en doute. Tu vas vouloir me dire que tu m'aimes et je te crois, tu es sincère. Je t'aime aussi mais... Crois moi c'est mieux. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas celle qui est faite pour toi. Du moins pas dans ce sens là. Je suis celle qui peut te comprendre et te soutenir, pas celle qui peut t'apporter l'amour dont tu as besoin. Et tu le sais au fond de toi que ce sentiment est réciproque. Tu n'es pas pour moi mais je ne suis pas pour toi non plus. Nous ne nous aimons pas... Du moins c'était certainement le cas avant, maintenant c'est plus une affection réciproque que nous ressentons l'un envers l'autre.

Stiles resta un long moment à fixer la jeune fille sans savoir quoi dire puis il pinça ses lèvres, intrigué par un détail.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi bonne en analyse comportementale des humains ?

Malia ne pût retenir son léger rictus amusé.

\- J'ai été animale pendant un long moment, crois moi je sais décrypter les émotions. Je veux juste que tu saches que je serai là pour toi.

Stiles observa un long moment Malia, assez surpris par une telle annonce. Alors oui, cette marque de soutien lui faisait très plaisir mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il se rappelait que la coyote était très peu démonstrative, du moins verbalement. Elle n'avait jamais eu à lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur elle parce que ses actes parlaient pour elle. Malia n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots, cette déclaration était donc plus que surprenante. Elle insistait beaucoup sur le fait qu'elle allait l'aider. L'aider pour quoi ?

Stiles garda ses interrogations pour lui, n'ayant pas envie d'assommer la coyote avec toutes ses questions et lui sourit simplement.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il plissa ses yeux et réalisa soudainement à quelque chose.

\- Tu n'es pas venue exprès pour me dire ça ?

La question amusa Malia, qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce que l'adolescent s'inquiète à ce sujet et elle secoua immédiatement sa tête pour le rassurer.

\- Non à vrai dire, je passais dans le coin et je m'étais dit que c'était l'occasion de prendre de tes nouvelles.

En réalité, Malia avait senti l'odeur de sa mère dans le quartier et, par pure précaution, elle avait voulu s'assurer que l'humain aille bien. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge n'est ce pas ? Elle omettait juste quelques petits détails...

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis entier ! annonça Stiles en écartant ses bras, manquant de donner un coup à sa lampe au passage

Malia le toisa quelques instants, mimant la perplexité.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un petit soucis avec de l'aconit... Comment tu te sens ?

Ah oui. Ça. Un moment particulièrement glorieux. Stiles haussa ses épaules et finit par s'assoir aux côtés de la coyote.

\- Disons que j'ai eu le droit à un bon lavage d'estomac... C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable je t'avouerai.

Ça, Malia pouvait s'en douter. Elle lui adressa un air compatissant et Stiles reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Mais sinon ça va, je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête.

Et vu les maux de tête qu'il avait eu depuis des semaines, c'était maintenant un véritable soulagement. C'était comme s'il respirait enfin convenablement. Il avait finalement retrouvé ses repères.

Malia n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir le laisser, pour une raison toute simple mais qu'elle n'expliqua pas, Stiles en profita pour lui poser des questions sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Chaque détail dont Stiles ne se rappelait pas encore était bon à prendre. Et il y en avait des choses dont il ne se souvenait plus. Combien de temps allait-il lui falloir pour que tout lui revienne ? Une éternité ?

Les deux adolescents discutèrent donc un bon moment sur des banalités et puis, quand l'heure se fit trop tardive et que Stiles commençait à piquer du nez, Malia se leva. Stiles la regarda, tentant de montrer qu'il n'était pas si fatigué que cela et l'adolescente sourit.

\- Je reviendrai demain si tu veux, va dormir maintenant.

Sur ses sages paroles, elle s'éclipsa et Stiles se retrouva seul.

Avec un soupir, il alla éteindre la lumière et partit enfin se coucher.

* * *

 **Je vous avais dit que la menthe avait son importance... ;)  
À très bientôt j'espère ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey ! Le week-end prolongé se déroule bien j'espère ? J'avais naïvement cru que je pourrais profiter de ce congé supplémentaire pour écrire... Mes profs et leurs devoirs en ont décidé autrement... Joie. Enfin bon :')**

 **Merci à monica59 et Axeliste pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

La nuit de Stiles fut agitée, ponctuée par de nombreux réveils en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. La plupart du temps l'humain se rendormait sans soucis, quoiqu'un peu hanté par le regard fou de Theo Raeken.

Cependant vers 3h du matin, son cerveau d'hyperactif avait décidé de s'enclencher et de réfléchir à tout et à n'importe quoi, principalement aux brides de souvenir qui lui étaient revenus pendant sa brève phase de sommeil. Une forêt, une baignoire d'eau glacée, un bâton enflammé... Ce n'était pas vraiment clair, ses rêves étaient assez confus alors forcément, cela l'intriguait. Et le milieu de la nuit était un bon moment pour y réfléchir. Évidemment. Pourquoi attendre le lendemain pour y songer à tête reposée ?

L'épuisement eut finalement raison de lui et Stiles se rendormit une bonne heure plus tard. Il ne bougea plus pendant un bon moment, n'ayant pas envie de quitter son lit. L'hibernation lui semblait une bonne alternative.

Il balançait entre phases de sommeil et réveil quand il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son prénom.

Il crut d'abord que c'était Malia puis il se rendit compte que la voix qui l'appelait était un peu trop masculine. Il reconnut ensuite Derek mais la surprise ne le fit pas plus émerger, il resta en boule sous sa couette.

Le ton de Derek se fit plus sévère.

\- Stiles... le menaça-t-il

Stiles gémit en réponse. Il eut pour réflexe de se replier sur lui-même, comme s'il risquait de se faire arracher de sa place.

\- Laisse moi, supplia-t-il misérablement

Derek avait beau avoir une ouïe ultra aiguisée, il n'entendit pas la prière de l'humain et, sans un quelconque signe de compassion, il répliqua :

\- Il fait jour dehors.

Stiles grogna et se retourna dans son lit.

\- J'ai mes règles laisse moi dormir.

Derek le fixa longuement, retenant un sourire amusé.

\- Stiles ?

\- Hm ? répondit éloquemment l'humain, sa voix étouffée dans l'oreiller

\- Tu es un homme.

Cette phrase eut le don de lui faire ouvrir au moins un œil. C'était en effet une remarque particulièrement pertinente. Beaucoup plus que le commentaire précédent de Stiles. En même temps ce n'était pas bien difficile.

\- ... T'es pas con toi !

Et il se remit en boule sous la couette. Derek soupira, agacé.

\- Tu abuses, tu le sais Stiles ?

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Et il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire, il fallait bien l'avouer. C'était presque gravé dans son code génétique d'être agaçant de nature. Il bailla un bon coup, ne se préparant pas pour autant. En même temps, il était tellement bien dans son lit, ce serait tellement dommage de ne pas profiter encore un peu de ce moment. Il n'avait tellement pas la motivation en toute honnêté.

L'idée de se lever fit grimacer Stiles. L'avantage c'est qu'il avait toujours sa tête sous la couette, Derek ne vit donc pas cette expression disgracieuse. Il fallut à Stiles un intense effort physique et mental pour qu'il daigne de sortir sa tête. L'adolescent, définitivement éveillé malheureusement, demanda :

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Stiles ne reçut pas de réponse alors il crut que Derek boudait mais ce dernier finit par prendre la parole.

\- 15h.

Le ton de sa voix reflétait à quel point il était blasé.

\- Beaucoup trop tôt, répondit alors l'humain.

\- Pardon ?

Face à l'air interrogatif de Derek, Stile décida d'expliquer son projet d'avenir pour les prochaines années.

\- J'ai décidé de dormir jusqu'à la prochaine Super lune voire plus, annonça-t-il, particulièrement sûr de lui.

Le loup-garou leva en réaction ses yeux au ciel, l'air de dire que cela n'allait sûrement pas être possible.

\- Ton père m'a demandé de te réveiller.

Stiles se redressa directement quand il entendit ce mot.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il est parti travailler.

Logique en effet.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils sont en cours.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Stiles avait du mal à se dire qu'il n'était pas en période scolaire et que donc les cours continuaient. Il avait été un peu en congé forcés récemment à vrai dire. Il n'allait pas tarder à retourner au lycée d'ailleurs. La grasse matinée d'aujourd'hui était une exception, on lui accordait juste un jour supplémentaire afin qu'il se repose et récupère des dernier jours ayant été particulièrement éprouvant.

Tout le monde était donc occupé et vaquait à des occupations différentes ? L'humain se redressa quelque peu. Il fixa Derek qui était donc le seul à ne pas avoir quelque chose de prévu visiblement.

\- Donc on t'a attribué le rôle de réveil matin ? Conclut-il

Le loup garou leva un sourcil puis il haussa ses épaules.

\- Plus celui de garde du corps mais pourquoi pas.

Stiles, qui était, à son grand désespoir, définitivement réveillé, se mit en position assise, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il pinça ses lèvres puis prit la parole d'une voix sarcastique :

\- Ah parce que je suis sous surveillance maintenant ?  
\- Sous protection, le corrigea l'autre, Même si vu toutes les bêtises que tu peux faire, tu as vraiment besoin qu'on te surveille.

Stiles roula des yeux et croisa ses bras.

\- Dixit celui qui a failli se noyer dans une piscine.

Derek fixa longuement l'humain puis poussa un soupir fatigué. De tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, il avait fallu que Stiles se rappelle de celui-ci en premier. Quelle injustice.

\- C'était profond et j'étais paralysé, lui rappela l'ancien alpha.  
\- Je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie, fanfaronna Stiles, particulièrement fier de lui.

Nouvel soupir de la part de Derek. Et un regard blasé par la même occasion.

\- Je t'ai déjà remercié pour ça si c'est un merci que tu veux.

Stiles feignit l'indignation et il secoua immédiatement sa tête pour nier les paroles de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu parles ! Tu ne m'as jamais remercié oui ! Tu étais trop dans ton trip « Je suis le nouvel alpha respectez moi ! » pour ne serait-ce que songer à me dire merci ! Crois moi je m'en souviendrai dans le cas contraire !

Ah Stiles le prenait de la sorte ? Parfait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en position d'utiliser ce verbe vu ta mémoire quelque peu défaillante. Sans offense bien sûr.

Derek appuya ses mots avec un grand sourire moqueur et Stiles eut alors une moue quelque peu boudeuse. Il balança en réponse son coussin sur le loup-garou. Le sarcasme était sa seule défense mais un oreiller pouvait très bien faire l'affaire également après tout...

Malheureusement, les réflexes inhumains de Derek lui évitèrent le choc et ce dernier attrapa in extremis l'objet avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un était mort suite à un malencontreux coup d'oreiller... Malgré tout Stiles ne cacha évidemment pas sa déception.

C'était même pas juste de toute façon.

L'humain s'étira de tout son long comme un chat et rattrapa le coussin que Derek lui lança en retour. Lui aussi il pouvait avoir des réflexes d'abord.

Il se rappela soudainement d'une chose et il interrogea alors le loup garou :

\- Pourquoi mon père voulait que tu me lèves ?  
\- Tu es ingérable quand tu dors trop.

Stiles eut l'air assez surpris.

\- Il a dit ça ?  
\- Non, avoua Derek, Il a juste dit que tu n'arriverais juste pas à te coucher tôt ce soir et que tu serais totalement décalé pour les cours.

Stiles haussa ses épaules comme si cela n'avait au fond pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Je commence par économie. Ce n'est pas très grave si je ne suis pas attentif... J'aurais recopié les cours de Lydia tout simplement.  
\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout en fait.

Un rire échappa alors à l'humain qui hocha ensuite sa tête, ne cherchant pas à nier cette accusation.

\- Tu devrais bien le savoir depuis tout ce temps !  
\- Malheureusement oui.

Stiles fit mine d'être vexé et il se leva finalement. Il pointa Derek d'un air réprobateur.

\- N'agis pas comme si ça te désolait de me connaître depuis autant d'années !  
\- Je n'oserai jamais voyons !

Stiles leva ses yeux au ciel et se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire, se servant un peu hasard pour en sortir un t-shirt et un pantalon. Il se tourna ensuite vers Derek, se sentant un peu bête avec ses habits dans les bras.

\- J'aimerais prendre une douche, est ce que tu peux... ?

Derek eut subitement l'air très mal à l'aise et il hocha vivement sa tête, reculant immédiatement vers la porte.

\- Oui oui bien sûr !

Le loup-garou quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers, allant probablement s'installer au salon.

Comme annoncé, Stiles alla prendre une douche, remettant ses idées en place par la même occasion. L'eau froide l'aida à ne pas s'égarer trop loin dans ses pensées. L'humain refit ensuite ses bandages, s'habilla et se sécha sommairement ses cheveux. Nombreuses de ses mèches étaient encore trempées quand il emprunta à son tour les marches pour rejoindre le loup garou. Stiles grimaça quelque peu, il avait toujours mal de partout et il avait obligé de descendre doucement au risque que sa jambe le rappelle à la réalité.

Derek, assis sur une chaise à la cuisine, sut très rapidement que l'adolescent arrivait. Il inspira profondement et l'odeur familière de Stiles lui envahit les narines. Un mélange étrange et spécifique à l'humain. Derek eut alors vraiment l'impression d'avoir retrouvé Stiles. La veille, il restait encore des traces de l'odeur de Theo, ce n'était plus le cas. Tant mieux. Derek n'avait pas vraiment supporté ce changement chez Stiles et son côté lupin se sentait apaisé maintenant que l'humain avait retrouvé son identité en quelque sorte. Derek se rendit ensuite compte de ses pensées et il grinça des dents. Pourquoi cela lui importait de toute façon que l'odeur de Stiles soit redevenue comme avant ?

Stiles se montra ensuite dans la pièce. Il avait faim devina aisément Derek et il leva sa tête pour ensuite pointer le frigo.

\- Le shérif m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à réchauffer pour toi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Pratiquement 16h. Il était presque un peu tard pour prendre le repas de midi non ?

\- Mais si tu veux juste prendre un goûter je ne pense pas qu'il sera vexé, supposa-t-il.

Stiles haussa ses épaules et ouvrit le frigo pour regarder ce qu'il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit un plat de pâtes. Le regard presque dégoûté de Derek ne fit pas vaciller sa décision et il sortit tranquillement une assiette et des couverts.

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour manger des pâtes, expliqua simplement Stiles.

Derek n'eut pas vraiment l'air particulièrement convaincu mais il se dit, qu'après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir manger. Stiles était assez grand pour savoir ce que son estomac pouvait supporter.

Stiles était probablement le type de personne à pouvoir manger une pizza n'importe quand, matin, midi ou soir. Alors bon, les pâtes n'étaient pas si pires que cela au final.

Sortant de ses pensées, Derek se rendit compte que Stiles le fixait un peu trop intensément. Il fronça ses sourcils, se refermant automatiquement.

\- Quoi ?

L'agressivité dans la voix du loup-garou ne surprit même pas Stiles. Ce dernier haussa ses épaules.

\- Rien. Juste des brides de souvenir. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Derek n'insista pas et s'enferma de nouveau dans son mutisme. Le cœur de l'humain se serra mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

* * *

Theo prit une brusque inspiration, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Il vacilla dangereusement et Tracy vint à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et retira le casque du docteur Valack, retrouvant progressivement ses esprits.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait été suffisamment fort pour supporter les fréquences supposées mortelles pour quelqu'un comme lui. Le sacrifice de Josh n'avait pas été vain, les pouvoirs de ce dernier avaient accru les capacités de Theo. La chimère ressentait encore cette sensation addictive de puissance. Deucalion avait raison sur ce point, prendre le pouvoir d'un autre était définitivement grisant.

Le corps inanimé de Josh gisait à ses pieds mais Theo ne ressentit aucune once de culpabilité, il observa à peine son ancien bêta. Il l'enjamba purement et simplement sans plus de considération. Après tout, maintenant que Josh était mort, il n'avait plus aucune utilité et ne lui servait plus à rien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Theo perdrait du temps à s'intéresser à un élément sans intérêt ?

La réponse paraissait donc évidente, Josh ne méritait dorénavant plus une quelconque marque d'attention.

Ce n'était pas l'avis de Corey qui vint s'agenouiller respectueusement aux côtés de son ancien ami, les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose à Theo au sujet de son comportement mais les mots demeuraient bloqués dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon contre celui s'étant auto proclamé leur alpha ? Il n'avait ni la force physique ni la détermination pour pouvoir rivaliser avec Theo. Et même si la situation le révoltait, il garda le silence. S'il se révoltait, il finirait probablement dans le même état que son congénère ou que Donovan qui n'avait pas connu un meilleur sort.

Quel genre de rapports pouvaient s'installer au sein d'une meute dans laquelle l'alpha se permettait de se débarrasser de qui il voulait ? Pas des rapports sains et basés sur la confiance mutuelle, Corey en était persuadé. Hayden avait-elle eu raison de les abandonner et de choisir plutôt la meute de Scott ?

Loin de se douter des interrogations d'un de ces derniers bêtas restants, Theo remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, la vision qu'il venait d'avoir tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

C'était intéressant, là n'était pas la question. Ce n'était juste pas particulièrement évident à décrypter.

Mais il avait quand même l'information qui l'intéressait. La Bête que les Dread Doctors voulaient tant réanimer avait été un homme à l'origine.

Il avait maintenant un avantage considérable sur la meute de Scott et Theo comptait bien l'utiliser. Un plan parfait s'élaborait dans sa tête.

Stiles avait décidé de lui fausser compagnie ? Très bien, puisque l'humain était parti, Theo allait venir tout simplement à lui. Et qui disait se rapprocher de Stiles signifiait se rapprocher de la meute de Scott. Theo l'avait déjà fait une fois, il pouvait bien recommencer. Le tout était de se rendre indispensable. De faire croire qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent équipe. Perdu comme il était par tout ces événements qu'il ne comprenait pas, Scott n'aurait aucun autre choix que d'accepter l'aide gentiment offerte par la chimère.

Theo eut un grand sourire et il posa son regard sur Tracy qui le soutenait toujours, attendant probablement ses directives comme elle le faisait toujours. Tracy était tellement la beta parfaite.

\- Il est temps que nous fassions un petit tour au lycée mes amis, déclara-t-il finalement.

Tracy eut un sourire.

* * *

 ****  
La journée de cours de Cora avait été éreintante. Pas qu'elle ait été particulièrement mouvementée. Elle n'avait affronté aucune créature étrange et mystique, déjoué aucune énigme compliquée ou tenté de sauver de pauvres humains innocents. Non, elle avait juste été en cours en fait... Et diable que cela avait été ennuyant.

Depuis que son séjour à Beacon Hills s'éternisait, Derek avait forcé sa sœur à s'inscrire de nouveau au lycée de la ville et elle devait donc supporter à nouveau ces profs barbants et ces élèves bien trop curieux et bavards pour sa santé mentale. Décidément, rien ne valait les cours par correspondance qu'elle prenait en Amérique du Sud. Les professeurs étaient moins énervants lorsqu'on s'adressait à eux par claviers interposés. Et puis sérieusement, était-ce vraiment le moment d'aller en cours avec tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur ? Visiblement d'après Derek et le reste de la meute -qui eux pensaient à leurs examens de fin d'année-, oui, c'était nécessaire de prendre de notes sur la mondialisation et l'expansion du système capitaliste à travers le globe. La seule chose que Cora voulait, c'était d'aller courir dans la forêt... Dommage que cela ne soit pas au programme scolaire.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'après une journée aussi fade, Cora recherchait un minimum d'animation. Et alors qu'elle marchait pour rentrer jusqu'au loft de son frère et d'elle même -cela faisait une petite trotte mais Cora était une sportive dans l'âme- elle se rappela que Derek était parti chez les Stilinski le matin même. Il devait encore y être, il était assez tôt après tout. Et Noah travaillant au poste de police, cela signifiait que Derek et Stiles avaient été sous le même toit depuis plusieurs heures.

Voilà qui risquait d'être drôle.

Poussée par une motivation nouvelle, Cora se dirigea joyeusement en direction de la maison des Stilinski. Stiles et Derek étaient forcément en train de se chamailler, après tout ils n'avaient jamais été capables de rester calmes. Leur rendre une petite visite améliorerait sûrement sa journée de manière drastique.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte qu'elle recherchait, la louve, n'ayant que peu de considération pour la politesse, entra directement sans toquer.

Cora s'attendait à tomber sur un champ de bataille. Au contraire tout était parfaitement silencieux.

Elle les trouva tous les deux dans le salon. Derek, assis dans le fauteuil, était en train de lire le journal du jour que Noah lui avait laissé. Il leva un œil quand sa soeur entra dans la pièce mais il ne fit pas de remarquer particulière. Cora ne s'en formalisa pas, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient très expressifs quand ils se voyaient. Les effusions de sentiments, très peu pour eux. Et puis elle l'avait déjà vu avant de partir en cours.

Stiles, lui, était assis à même le sol, ayant éparpillé autour de lui tous ses cahiers. Particulièrement concentré, il relisait les cours de Lydia et les recopiait ensuite avec application. Il fallait bien qu'il rattrape son retard accumulé avant de revenir au lycée. Il était prévu qu'il y retourne le lendemain mais en attendant Noah lui avait autorisé un jour de congé supplémentaire. Stiles n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il lui fallait bien ça pour se remettre de ses émotions. Tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus mais de temps en temps, quelques flash lui parvenaient. Un arbre, une batte de baseball, un triskèle ... Tout ceci demeurait bien flou. Il essayait de relier tous ces souvenirs entre eux mais quelques passages demeuraient encore un mystère pour lui. Par dessus tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le tatouage de Derek persistait dans son esprit...

Histoire de se changer les idées, l'humain s'empara d'un stabilo et surligna sur son cours fraîchement recopié quelques mots lui paraissait important. Malgré le fait qu'il ait manqué les explications en classe, il arrivait malgré tout à comprendre les notions nouvelles et cela le soulagea. Il n'aurait pas besoin de passer des heures sur ces nouveaux chapitres. Le voir aussi studieux fit soupirer Cora. Ce n'était même pas drôle... Elle avait espéré un peu plus d'action quand elle était venue chez les Stilinski.

Elle décida d'animer les choses et vint se poster devant lui. Stiles se stoppa, la silhouette de la jeune fille lui faisant de l'ombre, et la regarda.

-Bonjour Cora ?

La louve eut un grand sourire et lui répondit d'une voix enjouée :

-Bonjour Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'humain étrécit ses yeux, trouvant cette attitude bien louche. Après tout il s'y connaissait en préparation de mauvais coups. Et clairement Cora avait quelque chose en tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu manigances ? dit-il en se plongeant à nouveau dans ses cahiers.

Qui sait, s'il l'ignorait, peut être qu'elle le laisserait vaquer à ses occupations. Avec une mine parfaitement innocente, Cora haussa ses épaules, comme si elle ne comprenait absolument pas l'allusion.

-Mais rien voyons qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ?

Stiles ne répondit pas et la louve en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus, elle se pencha pour lire par dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ?

Et agilement, elle lui déroba la feuille qu'il était en train de lire avant de s'éloigner avec. Stiles poussa un long soupir fatigué.

-Cora rends moi ça.

Son ton menaçant n'impressionna pas du tout

-Viens la chercher, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Stiles, avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, se leva et essaya de récupérer ses cours, sans succès. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la poursuivre dans toute la maison, pourquoi le taquinait-elle toujours au mauvais moment ?

Voyant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait pourtant, Stiles tenta de de récupérer son bien mais sans grand succès, la louve était bien plus rapide que lui. C'était si injuste d'être un humain avec seulement du sarcasme et une batte de baseball comme moyen de défense...

Agacé par les bruits que faisaient les deux adolescents se chamaillants comme des petits chatons, Derek leva ses yeux au ciel. Il prit ensuite la parole pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses heures :

-Cora remets ça où tu l'as trouvé.

Stiles nargua alors Cora d'un air victorieux, parfaitement ravi d'être défendu dans une telle situation. La louve se mettant alors à fixer son frère, lui montrant qu'elle était parfaitement outrée par son manque de soutien. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, jouant parfaitement le rôle de la victime.

-Comment ça tu le défends lui ? s'écria-t-elle

Mais quelle comédienne, se dit Stiles, Cora devrait s'engager dans une troupe de théâtre, elle serait sûrement très douée.

-Tu l'as cherché, répondit calmement Derek qui lisait toujours son article.

Les nouvelles du jour devaient être particulièrement passionnantes... Ou alors Derek était juste agacé par le comportement enfantin des deux autres et il préférait ne plus les regarder... Cette solution était probable après tout...

Cora croisa ses bras sur son torse, analysant longuement son frère et il lui adressa un faux regard plein de reproches.

-Tu préfères donc Stiles à ta propre soeur ?

Ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie destinée à taquiner Derek. Cora n'avait eu aucune arrière pensée lorsqu'elle avait lancé cette remarque à son aîné.

Sauf que celui-ci ne sembla pas le comprendre de cette façon. Automatiquement, Derek se braqua et il se leva. Exactement comme la fois précédente, il choisit la fuite plutôt que les explications.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard médusé de Cora, ne s'étant pas attendue à une réaction aussi brusque, et celui quelque peu attristé de Stiles. La louve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas choquée mais presque.

-Mais... balbutia-t-elle, C'était juste une blague...

Elle se tourna vers Stiles qui haussa ses épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Derek agissait ainsi. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que la distance que prenait le loup garou lui faisait atrocement mal au cœur.

Cora se mordit la lèvre et poussa un profond soupir. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis et reposa la feuille de cours qu'elle avait sournoisement piqué. Après avoir regardé un instant la porte par laquelle Derek venait de sortir, Stiles finit par la rejoindre. Il rassembla sans grande conviction tous ses cahiers, ayant perdu toute sa motivation. Et puis, il avait suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Il releva son regard vers Cora qui se faisait toute petite, probablement honteuse d'avoir admirablement gâché l'ambiance. Stiles vint lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas si grave. Cora lui adressa un petit sourire puis l'aida à ranger ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi agit-il ainsi avec toi ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Une fois il recherche ta présence, une fois il te repousse...

Elle réfléchit un instant, réalisant quelque chose.

\- En fait, c'est surtout quand on lui fait remarquer qu'il est gentil avec toi qu'il devient le pire des crétins...

Stiles fut amusé de l'expression employée mais une lueur peinée habitait toujours son regard. Cora le remarqua et elle plissa ses yeux, remarquant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais pris la peine d'observer. Se pourrait-il que... ? Il fallait qu'elle teste sa théorie.

\- Veux-tu que j'aille lui parler ? proposa-t-elle, Il est un peu injuste envers toi...

Stiles secoua directement sa tête.

\- Oh ne te fatigue pas, il reviendra sûrement de lui même. Comme... D'habitude ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Cora le dévisagea, interloqué.

\- Stiles ?

L'humain eut son regard qui se perdit dans le vide pendant un moment puis il revint à lui et il lui adressa un mince sourire rassurant.

\- Juste un souvenir, expliqua-t-il.

Cora hocha sa tête, ne posant pas de questions. Il fallait quand même qu'elle surveille un peu plus attentivement ces deux là. Son manque d'observation l'avait visiblement fait passer à côté de quelque chose...

* * *

 **Je sais, Derek est irrécupérable... Ça va finir par s'améliorer je vous le promets !  
À bientôt j'espère ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? ;)**

 **Dans ce chapitre on se concentre un peu plus sur d'autres relations que le Sterek... Mais il va revenir vous inquiétez pas ! Il faut prendre son temps mes amis !**

 **Merci à la Dictateuse et monica59 pour leurs reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le lycée n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours exactement le même que dans les souvenirs de Stiles. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas non plus absenté pendant des mois. Mais vu le lavage de cerveau qu'il avait vécu, l'humain avait tendance à ne plus se fier à sa simple mémoire. Il était quelque peu devenu parano... Stiles s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir son casier. Il était en train d'y déposer quelques affaires lorsqu'il eut la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Il se stoppa et chercha d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Il trouva sa réponse bien vite.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait Theo et Tracy, ils étaient loin mais tous les deux le fixaient avec un grand sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Stiles tressaillit.

Scott et Malia furent à ses côtés avant même qu'il ne les appelle. Décidément, il était surveillé de près... Stiles était même persuadé que le reste de la meute n'était guère éloignée et était prête à intervenir.

La coyote eut le réflexe protecteur de grogner. Scott l'apaisa d'un regard et il secoua ensuite sa tête.

\- Pas ici.

Il avait raison, le lycée n'était pas le lieu idéal pour régler leurs différents. Écoutant son alpha, Malia se calma mais elle restait tout de même méfiante. Le fait que Theo se remontre pile le jour où Stiles revenait n'était pas un hasard. Et la coyote lui en voulait également pour le coup de feu qu'il lui avait donné... Tout était réuni pour que son seul souhait soit de pouvoir déchiqueter cette chimère insolente.

Stiles referma son casier et préféra ne plus s'occuper des chimères. Après tout elles n'avaient pas une attitude menaçante et elles ne bougeaient pas... Et elles demeuraient également des lycéens, elles avaient bien le droit d'aller également au lycée non ?

\- Allons en cours, dit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa salle de classe mais une voix menaçante l'interpella, l'interrompant en plein mouvement.

\- Stilinski !

Stiles frémit et se retourna lentement, faisant face à monsieur Finnstock qui semblait particulièrement remonté contre lui.

\- Oh coach ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici...

Le coach en question ne semblait pas aussi ravi.

\- Tu étais où ? Tu sais le nombre d'entraînements que tu as loupé !  
\- J'étais malade ! se défendit Stiles

Du moins c'était l'excuse qu'il avait donné au secrétariat afin de justifier son absence prolongée.

\- Tu aurais quand même dû venir !

Stiles dévisagea longuement le coach. Sérieusement ? Il aurait dû venir en rampant alors ? Ok, il se figurait qu'il n'avait pas été malade au final mais il aurait pu ! Le coach était un peu trop excessif dès qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe de Lacrosse...

\- Tu as intérêt à venir à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui !

Stiles hocha vigoureusement sa tête.

\- Oui bien sûr coach !

Le professeur d'économie plissa ses yeux puis, satisfait, s'en alla. Stiles soupira de soulagement, content de s'en être sorti indemne. En fait, le coach était peut être bien plus effrayant que deux petites chimères...

* * *

Mason avait bien du mal à être concentré et à se focaliser sur sa prise de note. Ce que racontait son professeur d'histoire devait être très certainement passionnant, il n'en n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet sauf que quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Et ce quelque chose, qui était en fait un quelqu'un, n'était nul autre que Corey. La chimère s'était volontairement placée à l'autre bout de la classe, c'est à dire à l'opposée de là où s'était assis Mason. Depuis le début de l'heure, Mason fixait Corey dans l'espoir qu'il le remarque mais l'autre s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder. Mason était pourtant persuadé qu'il l'avait remarqué, le comportement de la chimère trahissait un certain malaise qui laissait comprendre qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner.

L'humain ne comprenait pas cette distance que Corey plaçait consciemment entre eux. Depuis quand son attitude avait changé de la sorte ? Ils avaient pourtant réussi à se rapprocher ces derniers jours, Mason avait espéré que leur relation puisse évoluer positivement. Et il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quoique ce soit ayant pu froisser Corey.

Alors certes, leurs meutes respectives n'étaient pas en bons termes mais ce n'était pas comme si cela l'avait un jour dérangé...

Tant pis pour Corey, Mason n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une explication suffisante. Il irait lui parler à la fin du cours, Corey n'aurait pas l'excuse du manque de temps puisque la pause de 10 heures aurait lieu. Il aurait donc largement le temps de dialoguer et de se justifier.

Sauf que, quand la sonnerie retentit, les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme Mason l'aurait souhaité. Il eut à peine le temps de se lever de sa chaise, Corey, qui avait probablement anticipé l'action de l'humain, s'était déjà enfui à une vitesse folle et avait seulement laissé une place vide.

Mason ne put dissimuler sa déception. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et, silencieusement, il rassembla ses effets personnels avant de les ranger dans son sac.

Hayden, qui n'avait pas pu manquer le petit manège de son ami, le rejoignit et lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant.

\- Ça va s'arranger, lui promit-elle.

Mason se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en n'était plus aussi convaincu dorénavant.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? demanda-t-il

Hayden secoua sa tête. Elle aurait bien aimé mais elle n'avait jamais été une excellente confidente. Corey et elle s'entendaient bien mais ils n'en n'étaient pas au point de discuter de leurs problèmes de cœur... Mason soupira. Dommage. Personne ne pouvait donc lui expliquer les agissements de Corey...

D'un geste purement amical, Hayden posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas vraiment te repousser...

Mason s'en doutait mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas ta chance juste avant l'entraînement de Lacrosse ? proposa-t-elle

Il la dévisagea longuement, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette solution. D'un coup il retrouva le sourire.

\- Tu es géniale Hayden.

Hayden eut l'air quelque peu gênée et elle se contenta d'hausser ses épaules.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme cela mais bon...

Pour une fois qu'elle se rendait utile, elle en était bien contente.

* * *

Si quelque chose n'avait pas manqué à Stiles, c'était bien ces couloirs bondés pendant les récréations. D'autant que les lycéens avaient la merveilleuse idée de se placer tous au même endroit. Surtout les couples en fait. Ils étaient bien mignons à se lancer des regards doux et à s'embrasser comme s'ils étaient parfaitement seuls mais ils bloquaient le passage. C'était quoi tout cet élan d'affection ?

Même Scott, ce traître, s'y était mis. Il ne gênait personne mais il tenait Kira par la main, la gardant auprès de lui tandis qu'il marchait. Bon ok, ça c'était mignon par contre. Mignon sans tomber dans la mièvrerie et c'était bien ce qui faisait toute la différence. Ces deux là savaient que les démonstrations d'affection en public devaient s'arrêter à un certain point. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les élèves à priori.

Tous ces obstacles à son chemin commençaient réellement à taper sur le système de Stiles. Il râla et écarta la foule qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Kira et Scott.

\- Allez batifolez ailleurs ! s'écria-t-il

Scott se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Sérieusement Stiles ? Batifoler ?

Sentant clairement la moquerie sous-jacente, son meilleur ami le foudroya du regard.

\- Quoi ?! J'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ce verbe ?

L'alpha le dévisagea longuement, cherchant à voir à quel point l'humain était sérieux. Il haussa ensuite ses épaules.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu c'était dans Bambi et j'avais huit ans.

\- Bambi est une très bonne référence ! se défendit Stiles immédiatement

Kira fronça ses sourcils, surprise par une telle réponse. C'était bien une réplique digne de Stiles tiens...

\- Est ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ça ? demanda-t-elle  
\- J'en ai bien peur...

Stiles était clairement revenu parmi eux... Il n'y avait que lui pour citer des répliques venant d'un dessin animé pour enfants et être parfaitement convaincu que sa remarque était la plus adaptée à la situation.

* * *

La plupart des joueurs de Lacrosse étaient rentrés sur le terrain, prêt pour l'échauffement. Corey, lui, était encore dans les vestiaires. Il était en train d'enfiler ses protections, ayant toujours eu du mal à les installer correctement. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle il arrivait très fréquemment en retard aux entraînements. Et Mason, qui le connaissait définitivement très bien, savait que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour l'approcher.

Quand il entra dans les vestiaires, Corey le repéra immédiatement. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu es du genre têtu hein ?

Sa voix laissait paraître à quel point il était désespéré mais le petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler totalement trahissait sa joie de voir Mason. Revigoré par cette observation, Mason trouva le courage de le rejoindre et il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je dirai plutôt persévérant.

Cette fois-ci, l'air neutre de Corey disparut totalement. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à fuir éternellement cet humain, il finissait forcément par accepter sa présence. Et Mason s'en rendait très sûrement compte, sinon il n'afficherait pas ce petit sourire satisfait. La chimère n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour cela en plus...

Gentiment, Mason vint prendre son bras et lui attacha sa protection, l'aidant un peu parce qu'il voyait bien que Corey avait du mal. La chimère le laissa faire, observant chacun de ses gestes, l'application de Mason l'apaisant.

Un silence tranquille s'installa et, pendant un moment, Mason et Corey n'osèrent parler de peur de briser la quiétude de l'instant.

Ce fut Corey qui parla le premier.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Son visage s'était assombri. Mason fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi l'autre faisait référence.

\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Nous deux. Ce n'est pas prudent.

L'humain fixa Corey, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur mais...  
\- J'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur ! répliqua Corey, J'ai des pouvoirs que je ne comprends pas, que je ne maîtrise pas vraiment non plus d'ailleurs, je ne connais rien du surnaturel er je me retrouve embarqué dans une guerre de meutes qui ne me concerne absolument pas !

Mason comprit d'un coup le comportement de Corey. Le pauvre était juste tout simplement terrifié.

\- Je suis même sûr que je pourrai te blesser sans même m'en apercevoir... murmura fatalement Corey  
\- Et moi je suis sûr que non.

Corey haussa tristement ses épaules et il s'éloigna de l'humain qui vécut très mal cet éloignement soudain.

\- Peu importe. Je vais partir, loin de toute cette agitation, loin de tout ce danger.

Mason le dévisagea avec peine, les paroles de la chimère lui faisant plus mal au cœur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Mais où irais-tu ?  
\- Je m'en fiche, dans un endroit où les Dread Doctors me laisseraient en paix.

Mason voulut lui dire qu'il n'existait pas un tel lieu, que le surnaturel était comme une malédiction à laquelle on ne pouvait échapper. D'autant que Corey était un sujet intéressant pour les Dread Doctors, il n'était pas si sûr qu'ils ne le poursuivraient pas. Sachant que cela ne calmerait pas la panique de la chimère, l'humain se retint de lui expliquer tout cela.

\- Viens avec moi, le supplia-t-il à la place, Scott t'accueillera dans sa meute, il l'a bien fait avec Hayden.

La proposition était tentante, Corey devait bien l'avouer. La meute de Scott paraissait bien plus accueillante que celle de Theo. Même si Scott n'avait pas été le plus sympathique avec lui, notamment quand il lui avait planté ses griffes dans son cou... Un frisson le prit quand il repensa à ce moment.

Il fut alors pris d'une hésitation. Puis il se rappela que Theo avait tué sans état d'âme Donovan puis Josh. Quel sort réserverait-il à Corey s'il apprenait que ce dernier l'avait trahi ? Corey préférait ne pas savoir en vérité.

\- Je ne veux pas finir comme tous mes semblables.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Mort.

Mason se mordit la lèvre.

\- Reste, fuir ne servira à rien !

\- Bien au contraire, je m'éloigne du danger qu'est Beacon Hills.

Il soutint le regard de l'humain, montrant qu'il était ancré dans ses convictions. Mason abandonna et se rapprocha alors à nouveau de la chimère.

\- Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, laisse moi venir avec toi.

Corey haussa un sourcil, surpris que Mason ne le repousse pas après tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

\- Tu serais prêt à tout quitter pour moi ?  
\- Sans aucune hésitation.

Corey ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois trouver ça romantique ou complètement stupide.

Mason se mit à rire.

\- C'est totalement stupide, approuva-t-il, M'en empêcherais-tu ?

Corey secoua négativement sa tête et Mason eut un petit sourire victorieux.

\- Je crois qu'on est donc tous les deux stupides.  
\- Probablement oui.

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis, avec une synchronisation inégalable, se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans mal et ce fut comme si le baiser scellait leur promesse de demeurer ensemble.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et ils eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter, leurs mains demeurant toujours liées entre elles. Le coach entra et il observa la scène se jouant devant lui, paraissant particulièrement perplexe.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu...

Le professeur Finnstock poussa un profond soupir.

\- Si Corey daignait de nous rejoindre pour l'entraînement au lieu de draguer, cela m'arrangerait fortement.

Et il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus, préférant probablement oublier tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Mason et Corey s'échangèrent un sourire complice puis Corey partit sur le terrain avant de se faire sévèrement réprimander.

* * *

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Clairement, ses poumons lui hurlaient de faire une pause et d'arrêter de courir ainsi partout. À ses côtés, Scott paraissait pourtant en pleine forme. Foutues capacités physiques des loups garous... Être humain était tellement injuste...

Il s'assit sur le banc afin de reprendre des forces.

\- Le coach a abusé pour cet entraînement... se plaignit-il

Scott eut une grimace et, il lui avoua d'une petite voix :

\- Tu sais qu'on a fait que l'échauffement ?

Stiles le fixa puis gémit misérablement. Il détestait tellement sa vie...

\- Bah alors tu fatigues ? le narguant une voix bien trop familière

Cora avait trouvé intelligent de les observer et de commenter très régulièrement les actions de l'humain, prenant un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui. Stiles foudroya la louve du regard, la détestant pour son manque de considération.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être loin sinon tu te serais pris ma crosse dans la tête !  
\- Arrête tu me louperai même si j'étais en face de toi !  
\- Ah ouais ? Tu veux tester ?

Scott leva ses yeux au ciel. Ils n'allaient quand même pas recommencer ? Ces deux-là étaient épuisants...

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gamins vous deux...

Il se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami et lui montra le coach qui donna de nombreuses instructions aux autres joueurs.

\- Retournons-y avant qu'il ne s'énerve.  
-Je vais mourir Scott.

Ledit Scott secoua sa tête.

-Je t'assure que non ! Allez, un peu de courage.

Stiles soupira puis suivit l'alpha. Malia le suivit du regard, ne faisant de son côté aucun commentaire. Elle était assise à l'écart sur les gradins et surveillait l'humain, ou plutôt surveillait ses arrières. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait ni pourquoi elle était venue ici, un sorte d'instinct peut être.

Elle ne resta pas longuement sans compagnie car Lydia vint s'assoir doucement à ses côtés. Malia donnait certes l'impression de fixer le terrain mais son regard était vide, comme si elle était ailleurs. Et Lydia le remarqua bien évidemment. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait cherché. Ses sens de banshee étaient toujours en alerte quand elle était en présence de la coyote. Une étrange aura ressemblant à celle de la mort l'entourait. Après tout, Malia n'avait pas vécu une adolescence facile et avait eu son lot de pertes tragiques. Cependant ces derniers jours cette aura s'était renforcée. Et Lydia refusait que quelque chose arrive à son amie. Elle sentait le besoin inexplicable de la protéger.

Lydia ne saurait dire de quand datait le moment où elles étaient devenues toutes les deux plus importantes l'une pour l'autre. C'était comme si un jour, Lydia s'était mise à regarder la coyote sous un autre œil. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Malia ne se tourna pas vers la rousse mais cette dernière savait que la coyote l'avait remarqué. Elle en eut la confirmation quand la fille Tate lui demanda :

\- Est ce que toi aussi tu la ressens ?

Lydia fronça ses sourcils.

\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Cette impression que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver.

Lydia détailla Malia. Alors elle aussi connaissait ce sentiment ? La rousse hocha doucement sa tête.

\- Je la sens aussi.

Bien sûr qu'elle le sentait, c'était même sa spécificité d'avoir ce genre de prémonitions. Elle n'avait juste pas osé dire à Malia que ses pressentiments la concernait elle... Comment lui avouer de toute façon, qu'une espèce d'épée de Damoclès pendait au dessus de sa tête ? Tout ce que Lydia pouvait faire, c'était de s'assurer que ses impressions ne restent que des impressions et ne deviennent pas une réalité.

Malia se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Elle aurait espéré une réponse négative, au moins elle aurait juste cru qu'elle divaguait. Malheureusement, elle était maintenant certaine que les choses n'allaient pas rester tranquilles. Lydia capta son air torturé mais elle ne sut quoi lui dire pour l'apaiser.

Un groupe d'étudiant passa devant elles.

-Tu as vu cet étrange message devant le lycée ?

-C'est sûrement une blague...

-Je me demande bien ce que ça signifie... Tu crois que c'est un nom de code ?

-Qui prendrait un coyote comme nom de code ?

Malia se redressa brusquement puis quitta les gradins à une vitesse folle. Lydia, refusant de la laisser seule, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, traçant dans les couloirs afin de ne pas la perdre de vue.

Elle la retrouva à l'entrée du lycée, les yeux rivés sur la devanture, lisant en boucle le message y étant inscrit à la peinture noire.

" _La coyote ferait mieux de veiller à son terrier_ "

Malia eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Le message lui était adressé, elle le savait. Pour qui d'autre il aurait pu être de toute façon ? Son terrier... Sa maison ?

\- Malia ?

La voix de Lydia la sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Je dois y aller...

Elle allait partir mais Lydia la retint par le bras, ayant peur que Malia parte sans elle et qu'elle ne puisse plus la protéger.

\- Prenons ma voiture, on sera plus rapides.

Malia hocha sa tête et les deux adolescentes se retrouvèrent donc à courir à travers le parking, fonçant vers la voiture de la rousse. Malia se glissa côté passager et Lydia s'installa évidemment sur la place du conducteur avant de démarrer en trombe et de prendre la route en direction de la maison de Malia.

Lydia se sentait toujours aussi mal et, alors qu'elle se garait avec précipitation devant la maison Tate, un horrible doute la pris.

Et si la mort entourait seulement Malia, la frôlant sans pour autant la toucher ? Et si son but n'était pas d'emporter la coyote mais plutôt de l'atteindre indirectement ? La mort semblait l'épargner inévitablement mais, en échange, elle lui enlevait les personnes qui comptait pour elle.

Lydia n'avait même pas coupé le contact, Malia avait déjà bondi hors du véhicule, poussée par un sentiment d'urgence. La porte d'entrée était arrachée mais la coyote le remarqua à peine, ne s'attardant pas et traçant plutôt directement vers la forêt, suivant cette insupportable odeur de sang. Omnibulée par son mauvais pressentiment grandissant, elle en oublia complètement la présence de la banshee et la devança, ne se retournant pas une seule fois pour voir si elle la suivait.

La rousse ne pouvait lui reprocher un tel comportement si impoli, elle aurait probablement été dans le même état à sa place... Voire même pire. Elle verrouilla sa voiture et tenta de la rattraper, ne courant clairement pas aussi vite que la coyote. Lydia, par contre, ne pût s'empêcher de regarder la maison Tate et sa porte détruite. La banshee s'imagina la violence de la scène et elle frémit.

Ne voulant pas traîner davantage, elle s'engagea également dans la forêt, s'aidant de son instinct pour trouver le chemin qu'avait pris la coyote.

En entrant dans une clairière, elle y trouva Malia au centre agenouillée à même le sol, le mélange de terre humide et de sang tâchant ses vêtements mais la coyote n'y accordait aucune importance.

Comme Malia s'y était tristement attendue, sa course folle l'avait mené jusqu'à son père adoptif, Henry Tate. Il était en mauvais état, ayant été agressé puis trainé sur de nombreux mètres avant d'être abandonné à son sort. Le cœur en miettes, Malia avait tendrement déposé la tête de l'homme sur ses genoux et se pencha pour qu'il puisse la voir. Quand sa fille adoptive entra dans son champ de vision, un faible éclat de joie s'alluma dans les yeux d'Henry. Il voulut parler mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le forcer à garder le silence. Gaspiller le peu de force qu'il lui restait était inutile. Elle se força à sourire.

\- Ca va aller papa...

Ce fut le mensonge le plus horrible qu'elle dut inventer. Il n'allait pas survivre, elle le savait. La plaie béante qui barrait sa poitrine ne laissait place à aucun espoir. Malia prit sa main et des veines noires commencèrent à se dessiner sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, la seule chose qui était à sa portée, c'était de soulager sa souffrance afin que ses derniers instants soient les plus agréables possibles.

Malia vit précisément à quel moment la Faucheuse, qui planait au dessus d'eux depuis un moment, emporta Henry Tate dans son sillage. Il y eut comme une brise glaciale qui fit frissonner la coyote et son père expira dans ses bras.

Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, Malia vint lui fermer ses paupières et elle déposa un baiser d'adieu sur son front.

Elle ne pourrait jamais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il n'avait pas été le père le plus affectueux pouvant exister mais elle n'avait pas été la fille la plus présente et la plus sociable. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais laissé et aurait tout sacrifié pour elle. Elle lui en était tellement reconnaissante... Malia eut l'impression de ne pas lui avoir assez dit à quel elle l'aimait. Mais il était malheureusement trop tard dorénavant pour pouvoir réparer cette erreur. Malia se mordit la lèvre à sang, ravalant sa culpabilité.

La louve du désert lui avait pris sa mère et sa sœur. Maintenant elle lui arrachait son père, soit la dernière personne qu'il lui restait. Toute sa famille adoptive y était passée. Corinne ne cesserait donc jamais de la tourmenter ?

Malia ne pleura pas. Elle resta juste droite, inexpressive. L'odeur de sa mère était encore trop présente, la louve du désert l'observait sûrement de loin, savourant probablement sa victoire. La coyote aurait sûrement pu la poursuivre mais elle ressentait cette obligation de rester auprès de son père. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle maintenant c'était certain mais Malia ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Le début d'un sanglot lui noua la gorge mais c'était comme si elle avait un blocage psychologique qui l'empêchait de céder. Elle avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie sous la forme d'un coyote. Quand elle était animale, les sentiments comptaient peu, il fallait juste survivre. On n'avait pas le temps de raconter ses malheurs secondaires. Et en fait, on ne s'en préoccupait pas non. Quand elle était coyote, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était d'avoir assez de nourriture en réserve et de ne pas avoir d'intrus non désirables sur son territoire.

Une fois redevenue humaine, Malia n'était pas devenue très sociale. Au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, une carapace de protection s'était forgée autour d'elle, l'empêchant de sombrer dans la déprime. Elle ne se confiait pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas réellement ce que cela voulait dire. Grâce à Stiles, elle s'était un peu ouverte. Il l'avait rendue meilleure, l'avait familiarisée avec toutes sortes d'émotions humaines qu'elle avait oublié. Mais il restait des choses que l'humain n'avait pas réussi à lui apprendre, notamment savoir quand il était bon de lâcher prise au lieu de persister à ignorer sa peine.

Et actuellement, Malia demeurait persuadée qu'elle finirait bien par se calmer et que le désespoir qu'elle ressentait ne serait que passager, qu'il s'estomperait bien vite. Sauf qu'elle venait de perdre son père. Du moins celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son véritable père. Il était normal qu'elle se sente si mal.

Malia sentit d'un coup une douce pression sur son épaule droite. Elle sursauta et leva ses yeux vers la main manucurée qui s'était posée sur elle. Elle avait totalement oublié Lydia. La coyote jeta un regard perdu vers la rousse qui s'accroupit lentement afin d'être à sa hauteur. Subitement, Malia se sentit ridiculement faible, c'était comme si la présence de la banshee réveillait en elle une fragilité qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. La rousse lui sourit gentiment et Malia eut l'impression d'être terriblement vulnérable.

Une larme échappa à son contrôle et roula le long de sa peau, Lydia la stoppa en lui caressant tendrement la joue, faisant tout pour ne pas la brusquer plus que nécessaire. La coyote frissonna.

Comment Lydia faisait-elle pour soudainement lui donner envie de se confier ? Aux dernières nouvelles, la rousse était une banshee pas une sorcière. Les épaules de la coyote tressautèrent, signe d'un sanglot imminent. Toujours avec douceur, la rousse se rapprocha un peu plus et brisa le silence :

-C'est bon Malia, tout va bien, tu peux te laisser aller.

Sa voix fut comme un signal qui déclencha tout. Les barrières que la coyote avaient construites s'effondrèrent et celle-ci fondit en larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Lydia qui la réceptionna sans mal.

\- Là, je suis avec toi Malia. Je ne te lâcherai pas... promit la banshee

Elle serait son soutien et resterait auprès d'elle pendant des heures si Malia en ressentait le besoin.

Elle resta donc à la bercer et à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Elle n'avait pas la faculté de prendre sa douleur mais elle pouvait au moins essayer de lui apporter sa compassion purement humaine.

* * *

 **Hm... Désolée ? :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve soit pour les reviews soit la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je n'ai pas énormément de choses à dire aujourd'hui, juste que ce chapitre réintroduit dans la trame narrative un personnage que l'on adore et déteste en même temps... J'ai nommé Theo !  
Heureux ?**

 **Merci à monica59 pour sa review sur le précédent chapitre, merci d'être là si souvent !**

 **Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Stiles but goulûment le contenu de la bouteille d'eau que Scott lui avait gentiment tendu. Il avait fait tellement de tour de terrain qu'au bout d'un moment il en avait totalement perdu le compte. Le prochain match approchait alors le coach voulait que tous les joueurs soient au top de leur forme. Il les épuisait donc pendant les entraînements. C'était une stratégie comme une autre.

\- Tous ces efforts pour finir remplaçant, railla une voix malheureusement très familière.

Cora apparut dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivie par une Kira assez gênée. Stiles soupira longuement.

\- Tu es dans le vestiaires des hommes Cora...

Raison pour laquelle Kira était si mal à l'aise d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de croiser un garçon dévêtu. Mais elle avait été forcée de venir... Cora par contre allait parfaitement bien. Il ne restait que Stiles et Scott, ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise... La louve haussa ses épaules.

\- Il n'empêche que tu vas quand même être sur le banc de touche au prochain match.  
\- Les loups-garou ne devraient pas avoir le droit à une super ouïe, répondit Stiles en la gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Oui, effectivement, il n'était pas titulaire. C'était sa punition pour avoir loupé les précédents entraînements.

Cora allait rétorquer quelque chose, probablement une nouvelle moquerie dont elle avait le secret mais elle se stoppa subitement, croisant le regard inquiet de Scott. Elle huma l'air et sa mine s'assombrit.

\- Cette chimère ne va donc jamais nous laisser ?

Stiles n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui précise de qui elle parlait...

Quand ils sortirent tous des vestiaires, ils constatèrent qu'effectivement Theo les attendait. Immédiatement Scott plaça Stiles en retrait et, avec Kira et Cora, il se mit devant l'humain en signe de protection. En temps normal, Stiles aurait râlé mais là il était bien content de cette distance entre lui et la chimère.

En voyant ce comportement ultra protecteur, Theo se mit automatiquement à rire et il échangea un regard amusé avec Tracy, qui ne le lâchait définitivement jamais. Il y avait-il un moment où elle ne suivait pas fidèlement son chef ?

-Tout doux ! Je viens proposer une alliance.

Cora, particulièrement septique, intervint la première, ne ratant jamais une occasion de s'exprimer quand elle le pouvait.

-Une alliance ? Toi ?

-Hé bien oui, cela est si surprenant ?

Elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds d'une mine peu avenante. Théoriquement, ce n'était pas à elle de régler le problème, mais plutôt au chef de meute mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-C'est le fait que tu crois qu'on va accepter qui est surprenant.

-Tu as kidnappé mon meilleur ami, rajouta Scott, Tu penses vraiment que je suis enclin à m'associer ?

Theo laissa son regard glissa quelques instants sur Stiles puis reprit la parole avec assurance, convaincu qu'il allait obtenir gain de cause.

-Disons que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix si tu espères vaincre la Bête. Notre ennemi est mutuel. On ne peut gagner que si l'on s'allie.

Scott allait lui demander des précisions mais ils se firent rejoindre par le reste de la meute. Alertés par l'agitation, Hayden et Liam s'étaient avancés dans le couloir tandis que Corey, accompagné de Mason, revenait tout juste du terrain de Lacrosse. Theo eut un grand sourire ravi.

\- Hé bien tout le monde nous a rejoint ! Merveilleux.

Il lança un regard appuyé en direction d'Hayden. Celle-ci comprit clairement le message sous-entendu et elle baissa immédiatement sa tête, n'ayant pas la force de soutenir le regard lourd de reproches de son ancien alpha. Liam vint automatiquement glisser sa main dans la sienne dans un geste de soutien. Cela marcha puisque le rythme cardiaque de la chimère s'apaisa quelque peu.

Voyant qu'un petit cercle s'était formé autour de lui, Theo continua enfin sa phrase.

-J'ai eu une vision.

Sa déclaration créa un silence dans l'assemblée. Ravi d'être le centre de l'attention, Theo reprit la parole afin de donner plus d'explications.

-Tout ce que vous avez lu sur "l'ancêtre des loups garou" est faux.

Il mima les guillemets puis continua :

-Tous disent qu'elle n'était qu'un loup à la taille humaine. La Bête était un homme auparavant. Pas un loup. En devenant loup, le monstre a juste pris la place de l'homme.

-Damnatio memoriae... se rappela Cora, comprenant maintenant le lien.

Theo approuva d'un hochement de tête et Kira l'interpella donc, un certain point demeurant assez obscur pour elle.

-Comment as-tu eu cette vision ?

-J'ai eu l'aide d'un ami, répondit-il évasivement.

Scott trouva sage de ne pas lui demander plus de détails, il se doutait que l'histoire ne serait pas très glorieuse. Cependant, il avait lui aussi une question en tête.

\- Et ce serait quoi ton plan au juste ?

Theo croisa ses bras.

-Il faut tendre un piège à la Bête.

Dit comme cela, cela paraissait en effet évident. Scott haussa un sourcil circonspect. La chimère s'était cognée un peu trop fort ?

-Ah oui ? Et tu comptes l'attirer comment ? Elle apparaît quand elle veut et où elle veut.

Theo secoua sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact.

Hormis Tracy qui connaissait les intentions de son chef, tous le fixèrent sans comprendre, assez intrigués. Gardant un peu le silence afin d'installer un certain suspens, Theo finit par prendre la parole :

-Le prochain match de Lacrosse. Je peux te parier à coup qu'elle s'y montrera.

Cora plissa ses yeux, particulièrement méfiante.

-Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Absolument pas déstabilisé, Theo donna sa réponse avec aisance :

-Les ondes. Des journalistes seront là, avec toutes leurs antennes et leurs caméras... Et qu'est ce qu'utilisent les Dread doctors pour contrôler leur réaction ?

Stiles, à cause de ses mésaventures, avait manqué beaucoup de choses de ces derniers jours, raison pour laquelle il avait par miracle réussi à demeurer muet jusqu'ici. Cependant, la phrase de Theo déclencha comme un flash dans sa mémoire et ses nombreuses heures de recherche au sujet des Dread doctors défilèrent dans son esprit. Stiles comprit alors à quoi la chimère faisait allusion.

-Des fréquences électromagnétiques... souffla-t-il

Theo lui lança un regard admiratif. Stiles aurait probablement dû se sentir flatté que l'on remarque ainsi son intelligence mais il était plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Theo le dévisagea un moment puis il hocha sa tête.

-Exact. Vous comprenez où je veux en venir ?

Theo était particulièrement fier de lui. Il avait réussi à se faire passer comme étant indispensable. Maintenant Scott ne pouvait qu'accepter l'aide qu'il lui offrait si gracieusement. L'expression de Theo était parfaitement neutre mais, intérieurement, il jubilait. Encore une fois, il avait retourné la situation à son avantage.

Tracy eut un grand sourire et intervint pour la première fois :

-Alors, vous êtes prêts à nous rejoindre maintenant ?

Cora le foudroya du regard. Hors de question qu'elle obéissait aux ordres de cette vipère. Si Tracy osait ne serait-ce que la prendre de haut, elle lui arracherait la langue afin de ne plus l'entendre parler. Et la louve le ferait réellement, elle en était capable. La chimère kanima était tellement insupportable qu'au moindre mot de travers Cora ne serait pas en mesure de se contrôler.

Scott hésita puis finit par céder. Il se tourna vers Theo.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

* * *

Malia était restée ainsi, blottie dans les bras de Lydia pendant un bon moment. En fait, elles n'avaient plus bougé jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ce fut Derek qui les trouva.

Cora lui avait dit qu'elle avait vu les deux jeunes filles partir précipitamment ensemble en début d'après midi mais elles n'étaient pas revenues. Et elles ne répondaient pas au téléphone. L'aîné des Hale partit donc à leur recherche, n'aimant pas les savoir éloignées de la meute par les temps qui couraient. Certes, allez n'étaient pas sans défense mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre des risques inutiles.

Se basant sur l'odeur, il les retrouva sans difficulté. La scène qu'il eut alors sous les yeux le surprit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Malia accrochée à Lydia comme si cette dernière était une bouée de sauvetage. Lydia, elle, traçait du bout de ses doigts des cercles dans le dos de Malia, tentant probablement de l'apaiser. Et si Derek se fiait à la cadence calme du rythme cardiaque de la coyote, cela marchait plutôt bien. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Que Malia soit dans cet état ou que ce soit Lydia qui la console. Alors certes, il s'était absenté longtemps mais, de ce qu'il se rappelait, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas aussi proches. La scène étant tellement intime qu'il eut presque l'impression d'être de trop.

Derek s'approcha doucement. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander des explications à la jeune rousse, le corps sans vie du père Tate était une réponse en soit. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être quelque peu peiné. Henry n'était en rien familier du monde surnaturel, il n'avait probablement même pas dû comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait... C'était injuste. Mais beaucoup de choses l'étaient à Beacon Hills au final.

Lydia repéra le loup-garou et leva ses yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Cora m'a appelé, expliqua-t-il simplement.

La banshee hocha sa tête puis continuant ses questions silencieuses, elle désigna Malia du menton.

 _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

Derek détailla sa cousine, analysant comment elle se portait. Cora était rentrée, elle pourrait sûrement s'occuper de ses deux amies. Autant sa sœur rechignait à aider lors des tâches ménagères, autant lorsque cela concernait des sujets plus importants, elle prêtait volontairement main forte. Surtout quand il s'agissait de porter soutien à quelqu'un de sa famille.

Lydia attendant ses directives, Derek les lui donna donc :

\- Ramène la au loft. Je vais me charger... Du reste.

Il fit un vague geste de la main, n'ayant pas besoin de préciser ce qu'il sous-entendait lorsqu'il employait le mot « reste ». Il fallait s'occuper du corps. Il expliquerait la situation à Noah et ce dernier inventerait une attaque d'animal sauvage afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons. C'était l'avantage d'avoir le shérif dans le camp.

Malia réagit enfin et elle se redressa subitement, sortant de son espèce de torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée.

-N...Non laissez moi...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, calmant les tremblements dans sa voix rendue rauque par les pleurs.

-Laissez moi l'enterrer.

Une détermination nouvelle s'alluma dans ses pupilles. La coyote avait repris le contrôle sur elle-même. Voyant sa motivation et comprenant sa légitime demande, Derek ne pouvait juste pas refuser. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Malia se leva donc sans l'aide Lydia même si cette dernière se préparait à la rattraper au cas où. Mais Malia allait bien, elle n'avait plus besoin de soutien. La peine qui l'avait envahi avait été remplacée par une émotion plus intense qui la poussait à agir. Elle n'était plus triste, elle était juste terriblement en colère.

Elle allait tuer la louve du désert. Elle lui arracherait le cœur comme l'autre lui avait piétiné le sien. Elle la chercherait et la tuerait de ses propres mains.

La louve du désert allait regretter d'avoir attaqué ce qui lui était cher.

* * *

Le match de Lacrosse tant attendu avait enfin lieu. Stiles releva sa tête et observa les alentours.

Cora, Theo ainsi que Derek étaient postés un peu partout autour du lycée et faisaient des rondes, essayant de repérer la Bête le plus tôt possible. Malia, Hayden et Tracy se chargeaient de trouver un moyen d'éloigner la Bête de la foule alors que Lydia, Corey et Mason étaient dans les gradins. Liam et Scott n'étaient pas partis à la chasse, estimant qu'il fallait bien deux loups garous et un kitsune pour protéger les lycéens si le monstre arrivait. Hé oui, un kitsune. Kira avait retrouvé son poste de joueuse.

En réalité ils étaient plus de créatures surnaturelles que cela. L'équipe de Beacon Hills jouait contre celle de Brett, lui et sa meute leur prêterait donc main forte si besoin. Il n'y avait alors pas de raison que les choses se passent mal... Mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce mauvais pressentiment.

Scott vint aux côtes de son meilleur ami, semblant s'inquiéter à son sujet. L'humain soupira longuement.

\- Je le sens pas, déclara-t-il.

Scott haussa un sourcil.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es toujours très pessimiste.  
\- Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est parce que tes plans ne marchent jamais, répliqua Stiles au tac-au-tac.

Scott grimaça. Touché. En même temps, il l'avait cherché, il avait tenté de faire du sarcasme et battre Stiles sur son propre terrain de jeu. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Stiles était imbattable dans ce domaine là.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, la plus grande partie de ce plan ne vient pas de moi...  
\- Sachant que Theo a élaboré la majorité de la stratégie, cela ne m'inquiète que davantage... murmura Stiles

Ça Scott pouvait bien le comprendre. Ils n'étaient jamais à l'abris d'un mauvais coup, c'était Theo après tout...

Après un silence, l'hyperactif reprit la parole :

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir mis avec Derek ?

L'alpha haussa ses épaules, ne voyant pas où se trouvait le problème.

\- Derek est avec Cora et c'est dans l'intérêt de Theo de ne pas...  
\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Derek, l'interrompit Stiles.

Scott fronça ses sourcils, interloqué.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Comprenant la confusion de son frère de cœur, Stiles eut la gentillesse d'expliciter ses propos pouvant paraître énigmatiques.

\- Vu comme Derek avait regardé Theo à Eichen House, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il lui tranche la gorge à la moindre dispute.

Et il suffisait d'évoquer le nom de la chimère et voir la tête de Derek pour deviner que le loup garou ne portait absolument pas Theo dans son cœur. Effectivement, cela n'avait pas été particulièrement intelligent comme choix. D'autant que Cora était avec eux. Et la louve serait plus capable d'encourager son frère à se battre au lieu de le raisonner... Envoyer Kira aurait été probablement plus sage...

Penser à sa petite amie donna envie à Scott de la voir. Il la chercha donc du regard et la trouva en train de faire des étirements. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. Un calme paisible envahit alors Scott qui lui sourit en retour. Il était content de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés.

Liam apparut dans son champ de vision et Scott sortit de sa rêverie. Et même si Kira était particulièrement plaisante à observer, il se tourna vers son beta qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Scott pouvait sentir la nervosité de Liam. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, le match qui allait se dérouler n'était pas le plus banal du monde.

\- Tout le monde est prêt, lui annonça finalement le beta.

L'alpha hocha sa tête. C'était une bonne chose. Il ne pouvait que se sentir fier d'être soutenu de la sorte. Il ferait en sorte de ne pas décevoir tout ceux qui avaient placé leur confiance en lui.

\- On n'a plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme prévu, rajouta Liam.

À ce mots, Stiles marmonna que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu et ses deux amis le dévisagèrent, blasés. L'humain s'en rendit à peine compte, il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Scott plissa ses yeux puis tendit l'oreille, écoutant les discussions environnantes. L'une d'entre d'elle lui apporter l'information qu'il désirait.

-Le compte à rebours a commencé, déclara-t-il alors.

En effet, les journalistes parlaient dorénavant tous dans leur micro, ayant finalement déployé leurs antennes. Lydia, toujours dans les gradins, retint inconsciemment sa respiration. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le coup de sifflet sonnant le début du match se fit entendre. Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un dernier regard puis le capitaine alla sur le terrain, suivit par Liam. Stiles soupira et s'assit sur le banc de touche. Le coach l'interpella aussitôt :

-Sois prêt à intervenir Stilinski, tu es le prochain à rentrer.

-Je suis on ne peut plus sur mes gardes coach... murmura Stiles en réponse, les yeux rivés sur la forêt qu'on pouvait deviner au loin.

Décidément, il ne le sentait pas ce plan.

Scott avait intérêt à avoir raison et que tout se passe sans encombre... Sauf qu'ici c'était Beacon Hills. Et est ce qu'au moins une fois les choses s'étaient déroulées correctement ? Oh non, loin de là.

C'était même le contraire en fait. Tout virait très facilement à la catastrophe et la meute se retrouvée obligée d'improviser un plan à l'arrache en priant pour que cela marche malgré tout. Des fois cela fonctionnait, des fois cela aggravait juste la situation... Très souvent en fait. Voire pratiquement tout le temps.

C'était un miracle que la ville ne soit pas complètement détruite d'ailleurs. Ils avaient quand même un certain talent pour rétablir la lumière alors que l'obscurité avait tout englouti sur son passage.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à espérer que, comme à leur habitude, la meute de Scott triomphe des ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

\- Le match a commencé, nota Tracy.  
\- J'avais entendu, répliqua Malia, agacée par cette remarque inutile.

Elles étaient ensemble depuis très peu de temps mais la coyote ne supportait déjà plus la présence de l'hybride kanima.

Les deux adolescentes ne cessaient de s'envoyer des piques... Hayden regrettait que Liam ne soit pas avec elle, elle se serait sentie moins seule... Entre Tracy qui la foudroyait du regard dès qu'elle pouvait et Malia qui n'était de toute façon pas sociale, Hayden se sentait très mal à l'aise, comme de trop.

Sous une idée merveilleuse de Malia, les trois filles s'étaient postées près du van où de nombreuses antennes avaient été disposées. De manière simplifiée, le plan serait de voler le véhicule et de l'emmener loin du lycée en priant pour que la Bête les suive et laisse donc tous les étudiants tranquille.

La clé était toujours dans le contact. Les journalistes et caméramans s'étant rapprochés du terrain, ils laissaient le champ libre au petit groupe. Il suffisait juste d'éloigner le conducteur qui surveillait son van en toute légitimité. Il écoutait la radio pour passer le temps, le match ne l'intéressant visiblement pas.

Malia lança un regard appuyé en direction de Tracy. Ça la tuait de faire cela mais elle allait devoir demander son aide...

\- Tu t'en occupe ?

La chimère eut un petit sourire en coin, ravie d'avoir un rôle d'importance.

\- Bien évidemment, admirez le spectacle.

Malia leva ses yeux au ciel, pourquoi il fallait que Tracy en fasse toujours trop ? Et pourquoi c'était elle qui avait dû se mettre avec le kanima ? Elle devait sans cesse la surveiller, ayant le mauvais pressentiment que Tracy allait leur planter un poignard dans le dos. Tu parles d'un groupe soudé...

Elle n'acceptait l'alliance forcée que parce que c'était le choix de Scott, parce qu'elle respectait ses décisions et lui obéissait fidèlement. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait envoyé Tracy brûler en enfer. Encore heureux qu'on ne lui avait pas attribué Theo, elle aurait fait un malheur.

Le conducteur du van tomba au sol, rendu inconscient par la chimère kanima. Malia jeta des regards autour d'elle puis s'installa à l'avant. Les deux autres prirent les places des passagers, Hayden fut la plus rapide et se mit à sa droite et Tracy n'eut donc comme seul choix que l'arrière. Malia apprécia énormément le fait qu'Hayden se soit dépêchée, la coyote n'aurait pas supporté tout un trajet en compagnie de l'autre chimère insupportable. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Hayden s'était directement mise à l'avant. Parce qu'elle savait que l'atmosphère serait devenue particulièrement tendue et oppressante. Déjà qu'elle l'était pas mal...

Malia réajusta agilement son rétroviseur intérieur, parce que oui c'est un geste important ne l'oublions pas, puis alluma le moteur. Elle balaya brièvement l'intérieur du véhicule du regard, essayant d'enregistrer comment le van était organisé.

Tracy la regarda, septique.

-Tu sais conduire ?

Malia haussa ses épaules.

-Je prends des cours.

Tracy, qui faisait de moins en moins la fière, commença alors à s'inquiéter.

\- C'est à dire ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Malia eut un sourire narquois. Elle démarra en trombe puis, quittant le parking du lycée, tourna brusquement pour bifurquer vers la forêt.

Tracy gémit et se ratatina misérablement dans son siège.

-Mon dieu je vais tellement mourir.

Et si la coyote accéléra davantage, ce ne fut pas parce qu'elle pouvait voir de son rétroviseur la mine terrifiée de la kanima. Absolument pas voyons. Elle dut retenir un rire mais son air amusé n'échappa pas à Hayden qui sourit à son tour. Malia le remarqua et elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui fit rire la brune.

Pendant un temps, Hayden oublia que leur course folle avait pour but d'éviter la mort d'une bonne centaine de lycéens. Elle oublia que leur geste héroïque les précipitait probablement vers une mort certaine. Elle oublia qu'ils étaient juste une bande d'adolescents tentant désespérément de sauver le monde.

Étrangement, alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons possibles de vouloir s'en aller loin d'ici, Hayden, pendant un bref instant, se sentit bien.

Elle ferma ses yeux.

* * *

De sa place, Stiles ne put manquer le démarrage incroyable et rapide du van. Le départ du véhicule créa une panique parmi les journalistes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi une telle chose arrivait.

Les joueurs, eux, eurent un instant de doute, hésitant sur la conduite qu'ils devaient adopter au vu de la situation.

La voix tonitruante du coach les sortirent tous de leur transe. Qu'importe les conditions, un match restait un match et on devait le finir !

\- Mais jouez ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

Et même si le professeur Finnstock ne dirigeait qu'une seule équipe, l'autre fut tellement impressionnée que le jeu repris.

Stiles, toujours sur son banc de touche, se redressa inconsciemment. Il sentait bien que quelque chose se passait, c'était évident.

Lydia aussi avait ce pressentiment. Elle devait avoir une mine affreuse car Corey vint lui demander comment elle allait. Elle pinça ses lèvres.

\- J'espère juste les images dans ma tête ne sont pas des prémonitions...

Corey posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule. Se tournant vers lui pour le remercier de son soutien, Lydia remarqua que l'emplacement à côté de lui était vide.

\- Où est Mason ?

Corey suivit son regard puis haussa ses épaules.

\- Il voulait aller aux toilettes, il va revenir.

La rousse, tellement troublée, ne l'avait même pas entendu partir. Elle hocha donc sa tête et regarda en direction de la forêt. Soudainement elle se mit à s'inquiéter pour Malia. Pourquoi la coyote faisait-elle toujours en sorte de frôler le danger ?

Lydia ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur...

Un rugissement terrible retentit subitement et la banshee se figea.

La Bête du Gévaudan était arrivée.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur et on se retrouve très bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello hello ! Le week end a été bon ? Je l'espère en tout cas !  
Je vous retrouve avec un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action ! La Bête est de retour chers camarades !**

 **Merci à bayruna et julie-deoliveira pour leurs gentilles reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 14

\- Malia accélère elle nous rattrape !  
\- Je suis au maximum là ! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça d'éviter les arbres !

Tracy se replia alors sur elle même, arrêtant de regarder derrière elle.

\- Mon dieu mais quelle idée à la con...

Malia grogna en réponse. Elle n'avait pas besoin que les gémissements de la kanima ne la déconcentre... Hayden, elle, ne disait rien. Elle s'agrippait juste de toutes ses forces à son siège afin de ne pas se faire éjecter sur le côté.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait de sauter sur le toit du van. On entendit clairement les antennes se faire arracher et balancer au loin. Comprenant sans mal à qui elles avaient affaire, Malia tourna brusquement dans l'espoir de faire chuter la Bête du Gévaudan ou, au moins la faire se cogner à un arbre.

Malheureusement, il ne passa ni l'un ni l'autre. Des griffes transpercèrent le métal et Hayden eut le réflexe purement humain de lâcher un cri de surprise. Malia ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Hayden avait toujours eu le cœur moins accrochée qu'elle. La coyote accéléra davantage, continuant son slalom infernal.

\- Si avec ça j'ai pas mon permis... marmonna-t-elle

La chimère à côté d'elle eut un faible sourire.

\- Pas sûr que la course poursuite compte dans leurs critères d'évaluation.

Ce n'était pas faux...

Soudainement, le poids au dessus d'elle s'allégea. Tracy se redressa lentement, regardant autour d'elle.

\- La Bête... Est partie ?

Malia se mordit la lèvre. C'était définitivement trop louche pour qu'elle se sente d'une quelconque manière rassurée. Et elle eut raison.

La coyote eut à peine le temps de capter avec sa super vue un bref mouvement sur la droite, le van se faisait déjà violemment retourner.

Au vu de la vitesse du véhicule, ce dernier fit quelques beaux tonneaux afin de s'immobiliser, ironiquement parfaitement droit sur ses roues. Malia n'eut pas le loisir de reprendre ses esprits, la porte côté conducteur se fit brutalement arrachée et l'adolescente subit le même sort excepté qu'elle ne se fit pas balancer à l'autre bout de la forêt. Non, à la place, la Bête l'attrapa par la gorge et la mit à sa hauteur.

Malia eut pour réflexe de chercher de l'air, respirant difficilement. Elle croisa les yeux cruels de la Bête et les siens brillèrent en bleu en réponse sans qu'elle n'ait aucun contrôle là-dessus. La Bête eut un étrange rire qui n'avait rien d'humain et qui fila de sacrés frissons à une Malia pourtant bien habituée au glauque et au terrifiant.

D'une manière surprenamment héroïque, Hayden se jeta sur le monstre afin de sauver vaillamment Malia qui était définitivement en mauvaise posture. Evidemment, ce fut purement inutile puisque la chimère se fit repousser et jeter comme si elle avait le poids d'une petite plume.

Malgré l'échec cuisant, Malia apprécia malgré tout la brave tentative de la part de cette jeune fille qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme une ennemie. Tracy ne se serait certainement pas précipitée pour la sauver. Certes elle était inconsciente, le choc l'ayant probablement assommé, ce qui lui donnait une bonne excuse. Mais la coyote était quand même certaine que la chimère kanima ne risquerait pas sa vie pour la sienne. Loin de là.

La Bête, aillant sans aucun mal éliminé ses opposants, prenait maintenant son temps. Pour faire quoi, ça Malia n'en savait que trop rien. Elle se rendait juste compte que la Première Chimère l'analysait avec une attention bien plus humaine qu'animale. C'était une constatation bien étrange. Soutenant ce regard perçant, Malia eut la troublante impression de reconnaître ces pupilles. Il y avait chez la Bête un petit quelque chose familier que la coyote n'arrivait pourtant pas à définir.

La première chimère... Pendant l'élaboration de leur parfait plan, Theo leur avait avoué que la Bête était sûrement un adolescent contrôlé par les Dread doctors. Malia se fit alors la réflexion qu'il se pourrait donc que la Bête qui lui serrait actuellement la gorge soit un anodin lycéen qu'elle avait probablement croisé dans les couloirs sans se douter de ce côté sombre caché en lui... Malia se dit que c'était peut être pour cela que la Bête ne lui arrachait pas purement et simplement la gorge. Parce qu'elle la reconnaissait sans pour autant se rappeler dans quel contexte.

Le monstre a remplacé l'Homme... Phrase que Theo avait dramatiquement lancé pendant ses explications, comme une fatalité inévitable, et qui revint en mémoire de la coyote à ce moment-là. Elle n'était au final pas si sûr que l'Homme dissimulé au fond de cette masse de cruauté ait complètement disparu. Si c'était le cas, la violence de la Bête aurait pris des proportions bien plus démesurées. Alors certes, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte lorsqu'elle avait gentiment envoyé valser le van dans lequel se trouvait les adolescentes mais elle aurait pu tout aussi bien les écraser et les broyer, c'aurait été bien plus efficace. Et maintenant que les antennes radio étaient inutilisables et n'avaient donc plus aucun influence, la première chimère aurait tout aussi bien pu se retourner et foncer droit vers le lycée bondé de potentielles victimes. Mais non. C'était comme si un soupçon de raisonnabilité retenait ses pulsions de destruction.

Tout espoir n'était donc peut être pas perdu au final ? Malia se permit d'y croire et elle posa doucement sa main sur celle serrant toujours sa gorge bien que sa poigne se soit presque adoucie au fur et à mesure des longues secondes s'étant écoulées. La coyote pouvait pratiquement respirer convenablement.

-Là, là... murmura-t-elle

Pendant un instant, Malia crut que son ingénieuse idée était en train de fonctionner, l'aura du loup géant en face d'elle devenant moins menaçante. Sauf que cette étrange et incongrue tranquillité ne dura pas.

La Bête reprit le dessus. Et Malia fut balancée avec violence contre l'arbre le plus proche. Sa tête percuta le tronc avec un bruit mat. Elle s'écroula immédiatement juste après. Une intense douleur lui vrilla le crâne et sa vue devint trouble tandis qu'elle sentait un filet de sang s'écouler dans son cou.

Dos contre la terre et les feuilles, la coyote luttait contre l'évanouissement. La silhouette du monstre, qu'elle voyait dorénavant en double, s'approcha d'elle et se pencha au dessus d'elle, son souffle pestilentiel lui frôlant le visage. Sa main griffue se glissa le long de la joue de Malia avant de se poser sur son torse, juste au dessus de son cœur battant la chamade. Malgré son état comateux, la coyote comprit malgré tout quel était le sort qui lui était malheureusement réservé. Que pouvait-elle faire pour empêcher que cela arrive ? Rien, elle était encore trop sonnée pour pouvoir agir...

Résignée, elle ferma alors ses yeux, prête à encaisser le coup final. Elle espérait juste que ce soit rapide...

Des sons au loin lui parvinrent. Des bruits de course, des voix... Malia eut la lucidité de se demander qui oserait venir ici. Elle n'eut par contre pas assez de recul pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette forêt et pour réaliser que ceux arrivant étaient simplement Theo Derek et Cora qui faisaient leur ronde.

Voyant que les renforts arrivaient, la Bête se stoppa net dans son geste et s'enfuit, ce qui surprit totalement Derek. La Bête avait-elle eu peur ? Mais est ce que la Bête pouvait ressentir de la peur au moins ? Et pourquoi se serait-elle sentie menacée ? Derek fut pris d'un horrible pressentiment.

Peut être que la Bête du Gévaudan n'avait pas encore atteint sa pleine puissance et voilà pourquoi elle repoussait les combats... Cela aurait pu être une nouvelle réjouissante mais Derek n'arrivait pas à être rassuré. Qu'est ce que qu'il se passerait quand la Bête, déjà très déchaînée, aurait retrouvé l'ensemble de ses forces ?

Derek préférait en fait ne pas connaître la réponse à cette interrogation... Il choisit, à la place, de s'intéresser à sa cousine. La Bête s'était déjà enfuie et était bien trop loin pour que Derek envisage même l'idée de la poursuivre. De plus, le loup en lui sentait que le monstre ayant détalé n'avait pas d'intentions hostiles, du moins pour l'instant. Son odeur avait perdu cette fragrance subtile de violence.

Theo alla sans hésiter aux côtés de Tracy tandis que Cora, après avoir vérifié que son frère s'occupait de Malia, vérifia l'état d'Hayden. La chimère était un peu secouée mais, fort heureusement, elle allait bien.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, railla la louve.

Hayden grimaça en réponse et, aidée par l'appui de Cora, se releva et se remit droite sur ses deux jambes.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a un peu fâché...

Cora haussa un sourcil, réprimant un sourire narquois.

\- On peut dire cela en effet.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent en direction de Derek. Ce dernier portait dorénavant une Malia inconsciente dans ses bras et Theo, qui avait retrouvé sa chère acolyte Traçy, fronça ses sourcils.

\- Elle va bien ?

Derek lâcha un soupir agacé, Hayden sentit la tension s'accentuer davantage.

\- À ton avis ?

Face à une telle sécheresse, Theo leva dramatiquement ses yeux au ciel et il se rapprocha afin de voir Malia de plus près. Derek ne fit pas plus attention à la chimère de service et tourna son regard vers Cora. Il mena ensuite la marche en commençant à marcher, prenant la parole dans le même temps.

\- Il faut s'assurer que tout se passe bien du côté de Scott.

La louve hocha sa tête et sortit son téléphone, cherchant dans son répertoire le numéro d'une certaine rousse. Elle aurait bien appelé l'alpha directement mais il était peut être encore sur le terrain de crosse.

Suivant son frère, elle contacta donc Lydia en premier, sachant que la banshee surveillerait son téléphone car elle était chargée d'être une intermédiaire. Lydia devait d'ailleurs être aux aguets car elle décrocha immédiatement.

\- Dis moi que tout le monde va bien.

Cora fut rendue muette par la surprise, la voix de la rousse était toute tremblotante, comme si celle-ci était au bord de la rupture. La louve jeta un regard en direction de Malia qui n'était s'était pas réveillée.

\- Plus ou moins... Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

Lydia soupira longuement à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- J'ai comme un cri coincé en travers de la gorge... Mais ça va un peu mieux maintenant... Je crois...

Cora ne vit pas Lydia mais elle devinait que cette dernière devait forcément froncer ses sourcils. Il y avait comme une certaine tension dans le ton de sa voix qui trahissait à quel point ses traits devaient être crispés. Après un instant de pause, la rousse , qui avait retrouvé contenance, reprit la parole avec une certaine urgence :

\- Et Malia ?  
\- Malia ? répéta Cora qui ne comprenait pas d'où sortait une telle question

Lydia lâcha un claquement de langue témoignant son agacement... Ou son inquiétude peut être...

\- Je... J'ai vu...

À nouveau la voix de la banshee fut prise de tremblements. La rousse se racla la gorge pour que son ton redevienne neutre.

\- Peut importe. Elle va bien ?

Cora haussa ses épaules avant de se rappeler que c'était inutile puisque son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas la voir. Raisonnant donc intelligemment, la louve formula une réponse à voix haute afin de rassurer une Lydia prête à virer à la panique.

\- Elle est sonnée. Bien sonnée. Mais vivante.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil. Cora eut alors un petit rire moqueur.

\- Bah alors tu t'inquiétais ?

Lydia ne trouva pas cette pique particulièrement drôle et elle le fit comprendre en devenant bien plus froide :

\- Je vois mes amis mourir, comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?

Cora leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver Catasfiore...

Lydia ne lui répondit pas mais Cora devina qu'elle tentait de se calmer, comprenant que ses nerfs étaient à vifs. La louve reprit immédiatement la parole afin de changer de sujet et de lui faire penser à autre chose :

-Comment se passe les choses de votre côté ?

-Le match a continué, ordres du coach. Je crois qu'ils ont appelé la police pour le vol du van... Le shérif Stilinski m'a envoyé un message pour nous demander de nous éloigner du véhicule.

Cora eut une petite grimace.

-Ça tombe bien, on l'a abandonné dans la forêt ... Pas de Bête en vue ?

-Aucune. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles sont à l'affût ici mais elles n'ont pas de motif pour intervenir. Le match se poursuit donc...

-Qui gagne ?

Cora manqua malheureusement le sublime roulement de yeux de Lydia qui soupira profondément.

-Sérieusement ?

-Quoi ! C'est un détail important !

Ça, ce n'était pas si sûr... La rousse répondit malgré tout même si c'était clair que le comportement léger de Cora l'agaçait quelque peu.

-Beacon Hills mène d'un point.

Si Cora ne tenait pas son téléphone portable et n'avait donc de ce fait qu'une seule main de libre, elle aurait probablement applaudi.

-Magnifique ! Stiles est rentré sur le terrain ?

-Il fallait rester ici si tu voulais voir le match...

Visiblement Lydia était lassée de jouer les commentateurs sportifs...

-Ça, ça veut dire non !

En fait si, Stiles était rentré sur le terrain. Mais son intervention avait été très courte parce que le pauvre s'était méchamment pris une crosse dans la tête et malgré son casque il avait vu les étoiles pendant un moment. L'humain était actuellement en train de reprendre ses esprits même si le coach semblait prêt à le renvoyer jouer dès que possible.

Mais ce n'était au final pas si important que cela et la banshee n'avait pas l'envie -ou la foi- d'expliquer la situation à Cora. La louve en question ne se formalisa pas de son silence et reprit la parole :

-Enfin, on est presque arrivés rouquine, tu viens nous accueillir ?

Lydia fronça ses sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendue à une telle demande.

-Vous avez besoin de moi ?

-De tes talents de conductrice surtout... Malia aurait bien besoin d'un petit séjour chez Deaton.

Lydia se leva immédiatement.

-J'arrive de suite.

Sur le terrain, Scott tentait d'écouter la conversation téléphonique, ayant un peu de mal avec tous les bruits environnants.

\- Lydia s'en va, lui dit Kira qui s'était mise à sa gauche.

Scott hocha sa tête. Il l'aurait bien rejoint mais il n'avait pas envie de faire face à son professeur d'économie qui pouvait être particulièrement agressif dès qu'un match de Lacrosse était en jeu.

* * *

 ****  
Lydia rejoignit le groupe comme prévu sur le parking du lycée. La rousse pâlit quand elle vit Derek porter dans ses bras une Malia bien pâle et inconsciente. Lydia se demanda alors si c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle avait ressentit un tel sentiment de malaise tout à l'heure. Elle ne chercha pas réellement dé réponse à cette question. Le danger semblait être parti pour l'instant et c'était le plus important.

Elle sortit ses clés de voiture et déverrouilla cette dernière. Ses premières paroles furent pour Derek à qui elle donna ses indications.

\- Installe-là à l'intérieur, je pars directement.

Derek obéit et allongea délicatement Malia sur la banquette arrière, faisant attention à ne pas la lâcher trop brusquement.

\- Pas de Bête en vue ? demanda-t-il

Lydia secoua sa tête tandis qu'elle s'installait du côté conducteur. Tous ses gestes étaient un peu précipités mais personne n'eut la folie de lui dire de se calmer.

\- Rien du tout. Elle est peut être partie.

Peut être oui. Mais Derek trouvait ça étrange que le monstre disparaisse aussi rapidement, que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il abandonne son terrain de chasse ? Il allait probablement revenir plus tard...

Après un moment de réflexion, il annonça :

\- Je vais faire un tour du lycée, par pure précaution avant de rejoindre Scott.

La banshee hocha sa tête, approuvant cette idée. Être totalement sûr que la menace était complètement éloignée ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle ferma sa portière et alluma le contact.

\- Envoyez moi un message s'il y a du nouveau.  
\- De même pour toi.

Lydia jeta un regard à Malia puis répondit à Derek :

\- Deaton saura la soigner.

Cette phrase était certainement plus pour se rassurer elle-même et le loup garou le comprit d'ailleurs très bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la rousse et elle démarra ensuite, quittant le lycée sous le regard des cinq créatures surnaturelles.

Quelle journée... S'ils avaient été des adolescents lambdas, leur vendredi soir se serait résumé à un match de Lacrosse et ils auraient sûrement passés la fin de soirée ensemble fêtant une victoire ou regardant un film tout pourri afin de rire devant et d'oublier une défaite. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient définitivement pas des adolescents lambdas et leurs occupations n'étaient pas aussi innocentes et normales... Lydia poussa un long soupir et jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas penser à son ancienne vie tranquille, celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était encore une pimbêche se satisfaisant de sa place de reine du lycée.

Elle se dirigea donc en direction du cabinet du docteur Deaton, commençant à force à connaître le chemin y menant par cœur. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'elle n'était pas réellement concentrée sur la route mais plutôt sur la coyote évanouie et immobile allongée dans sa voiture. D'après Cora, la situation n'était pas excessivement grave mais Lydia ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Malia, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil dans son rétroviseur intérieur afin d'y voir la jeune fille et de surveiller également son état dans un sens.

La coyote avait visiblement pris un sacré coup pour qu'elle soit à ce point dans les vapes. Lydia soupira. Quelle idée de vouloir se mesurer à un monstre pareil aussi... Elle avait pourtant bien dit que ce n'était pas très intelligent de vouloir l'affronter... Elle allait finir par croire qu'elle était la seule personne censée de tout Beacon Hills. Ce qui pouvait être très probable en fin de compte.

Lydia était en train de se garer -terriblement mal afin de gagner du temps- sur le parking de la clinique quand Malia émit un gémissement, prouvant qu'elle émergeait doucement et sortait de sa phase d'inconscience.

\- Oh magnifique, ton timing n'aurait pas pu être meilleur.

En effet, Lydia avait beau être une banshee puissante avec des pouvoirs inimaginables, elle n'était malgré tout pas assez forte pour pouvoir soulever et porter la coyote sans aide. Et traîner Malia derrière elle comme une valise afin de pouvoir la déplacer n'était clairement pas la meilleure solution qu'il puisse exister. Il y avait des façons plus respectueuses pour déplacer un blessé.

Sinon Lydia aurait pu appeler Deaton, c'aurait été plus raisonnable. C'était bien d'ailleurs ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Malia, de son côté, reprenait doucement et avec difficulté contact avec la réalité, sa rencontre avec l'arbre ayant été particulièrement intense.

La rousse coupa le contact et alla voir comment se portait sa passagère allongée sur les sièges arrières. Malia papillonnait des yeux, tentant de se rappeler des derniers événements l'ayant conduit dans une telle situation. Elle vit le visage doux de Lydia et elle se sentit un peu plus apaisée.

Constatant que la coyote n'était pas dans une situation critique, Lydia fut rassurée et elle voulut aller appeler Deaton. Cependant, Malia paniqua dès que la rousse sortit de son champ de vision et, par réflexe, elle se redressa pour être en position assise.

« _Ne me laisse pas..._ »

Une douleur fulgurante se réveilla et Malia lâcha un sifflement de douleur, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser... Alors qu'un vertige la prenait, Lydia revint vivement auprès d'elle et la força à se rallonger.

\- Reste là, je vais chercher Deaton, lui ordonna la banshee.

Malia n'hocha pas la tête en réponse pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu la phrase de Lydia, ayant bien trop mal, mais elle ferma ses yeux et ne bougea pas. La banshee hésita à la laisser seule puis partit retrouver le vétérinaire, faisant son maximum afin d'être la plus rapide possible.

Malia, elle, rassemblait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses idées. Elle se sentait comme si son cerveau avait été passé dans un mixeur. Diable que c'était particulièrement et horriblement désagréable.

Elle inspira profondément et se figea subitement, une odeur qu'elle reconnut immédiatement lui chatouilla les narines. Sa mère était dans les parages. Malia rouvrit d'un coup ses yeux, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant, et elle se détesta pour cela. Elle aurait bien aimé ne pas paniquer mais, elle était clairement en position de faiblesse et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre la louve du désert.

C'était donc un pur instinct de survie qui animait la coyote quand elle se tendit, tous ses sens en alerte.

Malgré l'ordre de Lydia, Malia sortit avec lenteur de la voiture et s'y appuya, sentant qu'elle risquait de tomber si elle ne reprenait pas correctement ses esprits. Et là, le sol tanguait beaucoup trop.

Lydia choisit ce moment pour sortir de la clinique avec Deaton et quand elle vit que Malia peinait à demeurer debout, elle se précipita à ses côtés, jurant presque contre l'irresponsabilité de son amie.

\- Malia nom de dieu qu'est ce que tu fous ?

La coyote fronça ses sourcils. Elle avait envie de vomir.

\- La... Louve du désert...

Lydia la regarda sans comprendre mais Deaton, lui, fit un tour sur lui-même, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent.

\- Si elle est ici, elle n'attaquera pas.

La banshee se tourna vers le docteur, un peu surprise.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Deaton eut un mince sourire.

\- Parce que tu es là. N'oublie pas que ta voix est une arme.

Sa voix était une arme... Lydia avait en effet tendance à l'oublier. Deaton fit signe aux deux jeunes filles de le suivre.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi Malia, tu as juste pris un méchant coup.

* * *

Derek, Cora, Hayden, Theo et Tracy, de leur côté, n'étant évidemment pas restés sur le parking indéfiniment, avaient fini par retourner au lycée. Ils marchaient dans le couloir quand Derek se heurta à un Corey en pleine panique. Croyant que la Bête était revenue, le loup-garou demanda immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

Corey reprit son souffle, ayant visiblement fait un long sprint.

\- Je ne retrouve plus Mason.

Derek fronça ses sourcils.

\- Depuis quand a-t-il disparu ?

\- Avant le match. Il se sentait un peu mal avec toute la foule il voulait prendre l'air... Je suis allé le rejoindre même pas dix minutes après, impossible de le trouve. Et pourtant je l'ai cherché partout. Il ne répond pas non plus à son téléphone.

C'était définitivement louche. Le loup se tourna vers Hayden.

\- Tu te rappelles de l'odeur de Mason ?

Hayden hocha sa tête, comprenant que Derek voulait qu'elle l'aide à retrouver l'humain disparu grâce à son odorat sur-développé et sa mémoire olfactive.

\- Je peux aider aussi, rappela Theo.

Derek lui accorda à peine un regard.

Il se concentra et huma l'air, repérant après un instant la fragrance familière de Mason. Il sentait également une odeur de sang... Il regarda Cora qui l'avait imité, cherchant également où pouvait se trouver l'humain.

\- Près de la cafétéria non ?

Derek approuva.

\- Dépêchons-nous.

Sans hésitation, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le lieu en question. Mason ne fut pas bien compliqué à trouver. En fait, il était même parfaitement visible, étant seul en plein milieu de la cour.

L'humain ne les vit pas arriver et quand Corey l'appela, il ne réagit pas. Il semblait incapable de bouger, les yeux fixés sur ses paumes de mains.

La luminosité était faible mais Derek put voir malgré tout que des tâches rouges recouvraient la peau du métisse. Et le loup-garou avait l'intuition que ce n'était malheureusement pas son propre sang...

* * *

 **Alors verdict ?  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve soit pour une review soit pour la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre ou soit, soyons fou, pour les deux !  
À très bientôt ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello hello ! Vous avez bien profité du pont ? Ah si seulement toutes les semaines pouvaient être comme ça... Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien personnellement !**

 **Le couple majeur de ce chapitre, c'est celui Mason/Corey maaaais j'ai été gentille, je vous ai glissé un peu de Sterek... C'est le beau temps, ça me rend généreuse.**

 **Un grand merci à julie-deoliveira pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Passez une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Quand les autres réalisèrent comme Derek l'état dans lequel était Mason, l'ambiance devint glaçante. L'humain, lui, paraissait sortir d'un état de transe et peinait à se situer dans son environnement. Il ne semblait voir que ses mains ensanglantées. Tout son corps tremblait et son angoisse frappa de plein fouet Derek. Mason prit une brusque inspiration paniquée, n'ayant aucun souvenir des derniers événements. Il se voyait discuter avec Corey, lui voler un baiser puis... Plus rien. Il n'y avait qu'un vide profond et inquiétant, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon et qui mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-il

Il releva enfin sa tête vers ses amis qui n'osaient pas faire le moindre geste de peur de le brusquer, son état ne paraissant pas très stable.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? répéta-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur la fin de sa phrase

Cora se mordit la lèvre.

Comment pouvait-elle lui anoncer cela ?

\- Tu ne risques pas d'apprécier...

Ce fut comme un signal pour Corey, il interprêta la phrase de la louve comme une menace et décide d'agir. Il se jeta sur Mason, surprenant tout le monde qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le gentil et discret Corey fasse une telle action remarquée. Ce n'était pas réellement en accord avec son caractère.

Avant que les autres ne puissent agir, la chimère saisit le bras de son petit ami et les deux disparurent subitement.

Complètement bouche bée, Cora fixa un long moment l'endroit où s'était trouvé Mason juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Clairement, elle n'avait pas prévu que la situation ait un tel dénouement.

\- Dites moi que j'ai rêvé et que Corey ne vient pas d'enlever Mason...

Personne n'eut la force de lui répondre, n'étant pas d'humeur à plaisanter aussi légèrement comme elle. Tout s'était déroulé si vite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le temps de réagir et, mine de rien, cela en frustrait pas mal.

Ils avaient été tellement près du but.

Corey avait certes voulu protéger Mason mais ce choix n'avait été absolument pas prudent. Il aurait fallu emmener Mason auprès de Scott afin de décider avec la meute au complet quelle solution il fallait adopter. Peut être même que Deaton aurait su comment aider l'humain -pas si humain que cela au final-, à se contrôler un minimum. En fait la meute aurait tout fait pour entourer Mason et ne pas le laisser paniquer.

Mais là, avec un tel contexte, comment Mason pouvait-il se calmer ? Il était comme un jeune louveteau pendant ses premières transformations, incapable de gérer ses émotions et laissant ces dernières prendre le dessus. Cora savait d'expérience que la meilleure chose à faire si l'on voulait éviter de finir sous la forme d'une bête poilue, c'était de remballer le stress au loin et de ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus.

Paniquer était la pire idée qu'il puisse exister. Derek le savait parfaitement bien et c'était pour cela qu'il gérait aussi bien les personnes nouvellement transformées. Il avait la carrure et la mentalité pour. Avec tout le respect qu'avait Cora pour ce cher Corey, elle ne le pensait clairement pas capable d'endurer ce rôle. Il comprenait à peine ce qu'il lui arrivait, comment pouvait-il assister Mason, qui avait une forme animale assez ardue à contrôler ? Derek était définitivement plus à même d'apprendre à Mason comment trouver un équilibre entre la Bête et l'Homme...

Mais voilà, Mason était dorénavant hors de portée et Dieu seul savait où Corey allait bien pouvoir l'emmener.

Cora se pinça l'arrête du nez et poussa un profond soupir. Oh comme elle se sentait soudainement si fatiguée...

\- Ton beta a agi de manière complètement stupide.

Theo, qui avait compris qu'elle s'adressait à lui, ne put qu'approuver. Ce qu'il ne dit pas par contre, c'était qu'il ne considérait plus vraiment Corey comme son beta. Le comportement de ce dernier trahissait son envie de quitter la meute... Et Theo ne voulait pas de membres désobéissant à ses ordres et lui compliquant la tâche. Corey souhaitait lui tourner le dos ? Grand bien lui fasse.

En fait, Theo n'avait pas besoin de meute. Il comprenait Deucalion. Les betas, c'est ennuyant, ils ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller seuls et à la moindre occasion, ils oublient toute notion de loyauté...

En fait, il était terriblement jaloux de la meute de Scott qui semblait si soudée, si unie... Malgré tout ce qu'il traversait et les désaccords qu'ils avaient pu avoir, ils finissaient de toute façon par se réunir à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils en ressortaient même encore plus loyaux les uns envers les autres.

Theo détestait leur chance.

Si lui n'avait pas le droit à une meute, pourquoi ce Scott pensant naïvement qu'il était capable de tout arranger pouvait en avoir une ? Au final, Scott n'était juste qu'un adolescent prétentieux et égocentrique, se croyant plus fort que tout le monde et feignant l'humanisme en clamant haut et fort qu'il voulait sauver le monde entier.

Theo n'aimait pas Scott. Il se servait de lui, nuance. Comme il se servait de tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Le seul qu'il n'avait pas envie de berner au fond c'était Stiles. Et s'il était obligé de faire toutes ces manigances, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était juste le seul moyen en sa possession afin de ramener l'humain vers le droit chemin, c'est à dire dans ses bras.

En fait peut-il détestait-il Scott parce que Stiles lui vouait une confiance aveugle et infinie... Confiance que Theo n'arrivait justement pas à gagner

Il avait pourtant été si proche du but.

On lui avait peut être pris Stiles mais il le récupérerait, qu'importe comment.

Derek étant de dos, il ne vit donc pas l'autre le dévisager d'une manière peu amicale. L'attitude de l'humain vis à vis de cet ancien Alpha revint en mémoire de Theo qui dut se retenir de ne pas grogner.

Stiles serait à lui.

Personne ne le lui prendrait.

Tracy vint à ses côtés et, pendant un bref instant, sa présence le calma. Il y en avait au moins une qui lui était fidèle.

Demeurer immobile à fixer la cour maintenant vide ne servant à rien, le groupe jugeant bon d'aller retrouver Scott afin de lui expliquer la situation. Cora rappela à Derek que le match n'était pas encore terminé mais son frère haussa ses épaules.

\- Je menacerai le coach pour qu'il laisse Scott sortir. Il suffira de faire jouer Stiles à sa place et tout ira bien.

Cora eut un petit rire.

\- Scott est un bon atout tu sais, l'enlever du jeu peut désavantager l'équipe.

Derek haussa ses épaules, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

\- Stiles n'est pas mauvais.

Pendant un instant, Cora crut avoir rêvé. Elle fixa son frère et fut étonnée de le voir si pensif. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à complimenter l'humain sans se braquer juste après. La louve cacha son petit sourire. Derek n'était pas un cas si désespéré que cela au final.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement à la destination prévue, cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Stiles est sur le terrain, remarqua Cora.

Theo fronça ses sourcils

-Où est Scott ?

Hayden balaya du regard tous les joueurs présents et rajouta :

-Et Kira ?

Derek et Cora se regardèrent immédiatement. Ils avaient tous les deux senti à quel point Kira était tendue tout à l'heure. Le lien n'était pas si difficile à faire... Noshiko avait eu une bonne raison d'envoyer Kira voir les Skinwalkers... Scott lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie en l'arrachant du désert mais il fallait bien qu'un jour ils payent le prix de cette action. Si Kira ne pouvait plus compter sur les Skinwalkers pour l'aider à se contrôler, alors il allait falloir qu'elle l'apprenne seule. Et ce ne serait pas chose aisée.

Derek et Cora comprirent qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Le frère hocha sa tête et la sœur capta le message. Elle fit volte face et partit à la poursuite de Scott, et donc indirectement de Kira.

Tracy poussa un soupir.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a dans sa meute une kitsune débutante... C'était totalement prévisible.

Derek grogna en réponse.

\- Je t'interdis de déverser ton venin devant moi.

Tracy haussa un sourcil.

\- Est ce que tu es en train de faire un jeu de mot en lien avec mes pouvoirs de kanima ou je rêve ?

Derek la foudroya du regard.

\- Je te préviens juste. Tu n'as aucun avis à émettre.

Theo eut un rire nerveux et fit reculer Tracy afin qu'elle ne soit plus aussi proche du loup-garou qui était clairement prêt à lui arracher la tête. Derek leur montrait rarement une figure aimable mais alors là c'était pire.

\- On se calme ! Vu les circonstances ce n'est pas le moment de se monter les uns contre les autres !

« _Dixit celui qui a justement essayé de semer la zizanie à l'intérieur de la meute de Scott..._ » pensa Derek, qui se retint malgré tout de faire cette remarque. Il était fatigué de tous ces comportements mesquins et mauvais. Il était las de ces petits jeux, de ces mensonges et de ces manigances.

Il releva ses yeux et son regard tomba sur Stiles qui était en pleine action, rattrapant une passe qu'un des membres de son équipe lui avait fait. L'humain était particulièrement concentré, son souffle court témoignait de son fort investissement dans ce match. Il voulait que son équipe gagne et c'était tout à son honneur. Il fonçait droit vers les buts. Derek s'autorisa à l'observer un instant, sentant une étrange quiétude le prendre. L'humain dégageait cette aura qui apaisait immédiatement le frère de Cora.

Ayant réussi son but, Stiles retourna à son poste attitré. Il dut voir le loup-garou dans son champ de vision car il se tourna vers lui alors qu'il courrait. Il avait l'air particulièrement fier de son action.

\- Tu as vu j'ai marqué !

Sa phrase avait été presque murmuré, le souffle lui manquant mais Derek n'eut aucun mal pour l'entendre.

Il hocha sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu, il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de la silhouette de l'humain, il n'avait manqué aucun de ses gestes. Il était attentif à la moindre petite chose, que ce soit le rythme de sa respiration ou sa technique de jeu. Derek ressentait comme une fascination indescriptible dès qu'il voyait agir Stiles, lui qui était purement humain et qui avait pourtant ce quelque chose intriguant en lui. L'adolescent aurait dû être banal, sans attrait pour le loup-garou que Derek était. Il avait tellement vécu de mauvais moments et cotôyé des personnes avec un charisme bien plus présent... Pourquoi fallait-il que cet humain fragile hante tant ses pensées ? Derek avait beau y réfléchir autant qu'il le pouvait, il ne trouvait jamais de réponse à cette question.

Les mots de Malia lui revinrent en tête. Sa cousine avait raison. On ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments. Et Derek commençait à peine à admettre ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis sourit.

\- Bravo.

Stiles n'avait pas une ouïe hors du commun donc il n'entendit certainement pas la réponse de Derek mais il la comprit sûrement. Après tout, lire sur les lèvres était une capacité qu'il possédait. Il remarqua ensuite que Derek ne se moquait absolument pas de lui et que ce dernier était parfaitement sincère dans ses félicitations. Un grand sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de radieux vint alors étirer ses lèvres.

Derek se sentit tellement bien qu'il en oublia presque tous les mauvais événements qui leur étaient tombés dessus.

Mais Stiles allait bien, il s'était totalement remis de son séjour traumatisant et de sa perte de mémoire douloureuse, il était redevenu lui-même et reprenait peu à peu ses marques. Il était en sécurité.

Et Derek voulait se contenter de cela pour l'instant.

* * *

Corey ne savait pas réellement où il comptait aller. Il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus loin possible.

La voix de Mason le ramena à la réalité et le sortit un peu de cette phase de panique qui le contrôlait.

\- Corey, Corey attends !

Corey, qui tenait toujours Mason par le poignet obéit et s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers ce dernier.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mason le fixa comme si la réponse était purement évidente.

\- Où est ce que tu comptes m'emmener ?  
\- Loin. Je pense qu'on devrait quitter Beacon Hills.

Corey était parfaitement sérieux lorsqu'il avançait cela, et c'était bien ce qui faisait peur à son petit ami.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable.

Corey secoua sa tête, sentant une certaine nervosité le prendre. Il incita Mason à se remettre en marche.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Mason serra ses dents.

\- Non écoute moi ! Tu as bien vu de quoi j'étais capable non ? Qui sais de quoi je peux bien être capable...

Une nouvelle fois, il força Corey à s'arrêter. Il reprit la parole juste après, semblant particulièrement perdu.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu pouvais me faire du mal sans le vouloir. Et je t'ai répondu que cela n'arriverait pas...

Corey haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir mais il se doutait que la tournure de la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire...

\- Et donc ?  
\- Et donc je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je ne te crains pas. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais rien de mal... Sauf que. Pour moi je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je suis incapable de me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai... Que des brefs moments sans lien les uns avec les autres. Si je suis ce que je pense, alors je suis une menace pour toi.

Corey, attristé, vint tendrement passer sa main sur la joue de Mason et il colla leurs deux fronts ensemble.

\- Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie...

Mason n'eut pas la force de s'écarter. Il aurait pourtant voulu, histoire de protéger son bien-aimé...

\- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité... Ne vois-tu pas mes mains ? Ne sont-elles pas une preuve suffisante ?

Corey pinça ses lèvres puis il sourit tristement.

\- Ça va s'arranger. Je te le promets on va trouver une solution. Tous les deux. Je t'aiderai. On y arrivera.

Mason aurait bien aimé le croire. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait besoin d'un sérieux encadrement. D'une thérapie ou de n'importe quoi d'autre... Mais Corey à lui tout seul ne serait pas d'une aide immense si la Bête à l'intérieur de lui se réveillait à nouveau, avide de destruction et de mort... Mason le savait bien. Et il ne voulait pas être celui ayant causé la mort de celui qui tenait tant pour lui. Il secoua donc sa tête, plongeant son regard résigné dans celui dévasté de Corey.

\- On n'y arrivera pas...

Corey fut secoué par un rire nerveux.

\- Où est donc passé ton éternel optimisme ?

Il avait probablement été avalé par la Bête en même temps que celle-ci dévorait son humanité peu à peu...

\- On a besoin d'aide... J'ai besoin d'aide, corrigea Mason.

Corey posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre joue de son petit ami, le forçant ainsi à ne pas fuir son regard.

\- Mais je suis là, je serai toujours là.

Mason secoua sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas de ton aide dont j'ai besoin... Celle de Scott, de Derek...

Corey se crispa immédiatement et toute sa tendresse s'envola, remplacée par une vive inquiétude mêlée à un peu de colère.

\- Hors de question ! Je refuse, ils te feront du mal, comme Scott m'en a fait...

Il eut l'air subitement très misérable et il passa par réflexe sa main dans sa nuque, bien qu'il n'ait plus de blessure à ce niveau-ci.

\- Ils vont vouloir te tuer.

Mason le dévisagea sans comprendre. D'où Corey pouvait-il donc tenir une telle idée incongrue ?

\- Bien sûr que non, qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Scott ne tuerait pour rien au monde...

\- Scott peut être mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres... Lors de l'élaboration du plan, ils ont passé leur temps à répéter que la Bête était une menace dont il fallait se débarasser...  
\- Cela ne signifie pas forcément tuer l'hôte, objecta Mason.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent ensuite et il détourna ses yeux vers le sol.

\- Et même si c'était le cas... Je n'aurais eu que ce que je mérite...

Immédiatement, Corey attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder. L'autre fuyait toujours son regard mais la chimère ne désespéra pas.

\- Ne raconte pas de telles choses.

Mason eut un mince sourire triste.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Sais-tu combien de gens j'ai tué ? Parce que moi, je ne m'en rappelle même pas...  
\- Ce n'était pas toi... Ce n'était pas toi... C'est cette chose que les Dread Doctors ont mis en toi qui est responsable de tout ça...

Corey sentit ses yeux le piquer tandis que sa voix se faisait plus tremblotante. Il se força à respirer calmement, sans franc succès.

\- Je t'en prie... On y arrivera je te le promets, tu es plus fort que ça. Tu es plus fort que moi. Tu peux reprendre le dessus.

Mason voulut le contredire mais il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Corey et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Par sa faute. Encore une fois, il était le fautif dans l'histoire.

Corey croyait tellement en lui, sa foi dépassait tout ce que Mason aurait pu demander... Peut être que la chimère avait raison, peut être pouvaient-ils y arriver ensembles... Mason ferma quelques instants ses yeux pour se recentrer.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que Corey le regardait, plein d'espoir. Mason passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux et vint l'embrasser doucement.  
 **  
**\- Je te crois... finit-il par murmurer

Jamais Corey n'eut l'air aussi soulagé.

* * *

Malia battit plusieurs fois des paupières, reprenant peu à peu conscience. Elle s'était encore évanouie ?

Elle reconnut le cabinet du docteur Deaton et comprit qu'elle était allongée sur sa table d'opération. En tournant la tête sur le côté, elle vit que Lydia était tout proche, comme veillant sur elle.

Avec lenteur, Malia se redressa. Elle avait une légère nausée persistante mais elle sentait malgré tout beaucoup mieux, la douleur n'était dorénavant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle passa sa main sur son visage avant de demander à la banshee :

\- Que... S'est-il passé ?

Lydia fixa la coyote qui était maintenant en position assise, jaugeant son état afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Deaton t'a donné de quoi accélérer ta guérison. Ta blessure ne devrait être qu'une cicatrice à l'heure actuelle.

Cicatrice qui disparaîtrait d'ailleurs tout aussi vite. Malia ne put s'empêcher de vérifier les dires de la rousse et posa ses doigts dans son cou. Elle put alors constater, qu'en effet, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son intense rencontre avec l'arbre.

\- La prochaine fois, quand je te dirai que ton idée est complètement dangereuse et irraisonnable, tu as intérêt à m'écouter.

Malia dévisagea Lydia, ce comportement très protecteur aurait dû la surprendre mais la seule chose qui préoccupait son esprit, c'était l'inquiétude de la banshee. Ces temps-ci, Lydia avait beaucoup été à ses côtés, à la soutenir et à assurer ses arrières. Et Malia se rendit compte qu'elle réclamait également la présence de la jolie rousse, ayant une tendance à la chercher lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec elle.

Bien que troublée par cette constatation, elle haussa ses épaules avec désinvolture, descendant en même temps de son perchoir.

\- Il n'empêche que ça a marché...

Lydia leva ses yeux au ciel. Pourquoi dans cette meute ils avaient tous un certain attrait pour les situations dangereuses ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous des idiots irresponsables ? C'était bien beau les actions héroïques mais elles ne servaient à rien si elles n'étaient pas utiles... Lydia réalisa alors que la seule personne pour laquelle elle s'était réellement inquiétée ce soir... Hé bien c'était Malia.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle jugeait la coyote fragile ou incapable de se défendre... Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de ses pouvoirs de banshee non plus. Disons qu'elle était juste soucieuse de son état.

\- Ça a tellement bien marché que la Bête vous a échappé...

Malia eut un petit sourire amusé. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, Lydia fronça ses sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Malia secoua sa tête.

-Tu me rappelles Stiles, toujours négative...

La banshee croisa ses bras et rétorqua aussitôt :

-Tu me rappelles Stiles aussi, toujours prête à prendre des risques disproportionnés par rapport à tes capacités.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent longuement, chacune analysant la comparaison qui leur était attribuée. C'était drôle, cette manière qu'elles avaient eu d'inclure Stiles dans leur conversation alors qu'il n'était absolument pas le sujet de la discussion. Comme quoi, elles étaient bien influencées par cet hyperactif. C'était un point commun comme un autre après tout.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

Lydia fut surprise par une telle phrase, Malia n'avait pas pour habitude de s'excuser pour ses actions. La coyote avait-elle senti à quel point la rousse la surveillait ces derniers temps ? Ou était-ce les battements irréguliers de son cœur qui la trahissait ? Lydia esquissa un mince sourire.

\- L'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

Deaton choisit ce moment-ci pour ouvrir la porte. Il se stoppa net dans son geste quand il vit la scène qui se jouait.

-Oh pardon je dérange ?

Lydia ne comprit d'abord pas puis elle réalisa alors à quel point elles étaient proches. Malia le remarqua également mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'écarter. Quand Lydia la regarda étrangement, la coyote haussa juste ses épaules avant de regarder le vétérinaire qui l'avait si gentiment soigné.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez nous dire ?

Deaton hocha sa tête en réponse.

-Corey est ici, il a l'air assez paniqué.

Malia huma l'air et grimaça.

\- Il est même mort de peur...

Lydia fronça ses sourcils et elle se saisit alors immédiatement de son téléphone. Elle avait promis à Derek de le joindre si jamais il y avait un soucis. Et visiblement il en avait un. Elle appela alors le loup qui répondit directement.

\- Un problème avec Malia ?

Même Lydia qui n'avait pas des super sens canins détecta le ton soucieux dans la voix de Derek. Elle s'empressa aussitôt de le rassurer.

\- Non non, elle va bien. Par contre on a Corey ici...

Derek eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Ah ça y est il s'est remontré ?  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tout en parlant, Lydia avait rejoint Corey dans la pièce d'à côté, Malia et Deaton étant déjà à ses côtés.

\- Demande lui où il a caché Mason.  
\- Mason ?

À l'entente de ce prénom, Corey releva brusquement sa tête vers la banshee, un certain désespoir se lisant sur son visage.

\- Les Dreads doctors l'ont emmené ! Je n'ai rien pu faire, je...

Il semblait prêt à éclater en sanglot dans les prochaines secondes. Lydia pinça ses lèvres, tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Pourquoi les Dreads doctors veulent Mason ?

Derek, à l'autre bout du fil, poussa un soupir.

\- Ne bougez pas, on arrive de suite à la clinique... On a pas mal de choses à se dire je crois...

Effectivement, les explications étaient de circonstances.

* * *

 **Après Stiles, c'est Mason qu'il faut sauver... Je vous jure, cette meute est incapable de garder tous ses membres sains et saufs... ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se revoit dans les reviews et/ou dans le prochain chapitre ! À très vite !  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Me voilà de nouveau avec un nouveau chapitre (ça fait beaucoup de fois le mot nouveau tiens...) et on avance dans une nouvelle partie du scénario !  
Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas conseillé de musiques alors bon, puisque j'y pense : Paint it black, Hidden Citizens  
Sinon j'ai vu les Gardiens de la Galaxie 2... Et depuis je m'écoute The Chain de Fleetwood Mac en boucle :') ah ça ce film a de très bonnes musiques !**

 **Bref bref on n'est pas là pour s'étendre sur ma vie !**

 **Merci à julie-deoliveira pour sa review !**

 **Merci également à Lily ! Puisque je ne peux pas te répondre par mp, je vais le faire ici parce que ta review m'a fait sourire toute l'après midi ! Je voudrais te remercier pour ta longue review constructive et te répondre en détails parce que tu mérites bien ça ! Déjà je suis ravie que tu apprécies le sarcasme de Stiles parce que j'avoue c'est une qualité chez lui que j'adore et que j'essaie de retranscrire au mieux ! Et savoir que tu approuves tous mes choix de scénario... Me donne envie de sautiller partout tellement je suis contente ! Ah et effectivement, le coup du kidnapping de nuit aurait été probable connaissant Theo :') Mais Stiles n'était pas seul, il y avait son père ! Et Derek est venu à la rescousse dès que Noah est parti travailler. Mais la scène aurait pu être drôle j'avoue ! Et oui Theo est totalement malsain.  
J'adore Derek quand il est jaloux, c'est plus fort que moi ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! On se retrouve en bas !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Ils étaient tous dans le commissariat, les derniers événements nécessitant une grande réunion. Après une très courte nuit de sommeil nécessaire mais malheureusement peu réparatrice, chacun se retrouva sur le lieu de rendez-vous. La meute avait bien tenté de chercher Mason, sans grand succès. C'était probablement à cause de leurs recherches infructueuses que les adolescents avaient rappelé Theo et Tracy afin qu'ils les aident. Noah fusillait du regard Theo depuis que ce dernier était entré dans la pièce, n'ayant évidemment pas oublié tout ce que cette chimère avait fait à son fils.

Il y avait donc un sacré petit monde dans le bureau du shérif qui n'était pas censé à l'origine accueillir un tel nombre de personnes. Mais les circonstances exigeaient un fort déploiement de moyens...

Pour l'occasion, Melissa avait même quitté son poste, en ayant profité pour amener un dossier médical concernant Mason afin de pouvoir expliquer le phénomène surnaturel l'ayant touché alors que rien ne le laissait prévoir.

Prenant la parole, elle annonça donc :

\- Je sais pourquoi nous n'avons jamais soupçonné Mason.

Étalant quelques clichés d'imagerie médicale, elle développa ensuite son idée principale. Mason aurait dû avoir un jumeau à l'origine. Sauf que le syndrome d'embolisation des jumeaux était passé par là. Cela signifiait donc que Mason avait absorbé son jumeau dans le ventre de sa mère. Cette information, pourtant capitale, leur avait échappé et permettait de comprendre pourquoi Mason avait un tel intérêt pour les Dread doctors. Elle ne leur servirait malheureusement pas pour sauver Mason mais, au moins, cela éclaircissait un minimum la situation.

Inutile de préciser que Melissa jouait son travail en délivrant de telles informations censées être confidentielles et relever totalement du secret médical. Mais au vu de ce qu'il se passait, la confidentialité était un peu reléguée au second plan. Tout détail était bon à prendre et Melissa était prête à tout si elle pouvait au moins aider son fils à vaincre la Bête. Elle ferait juste attention à être particulièrement discrète quand elle irait reposer innocemment le dossier à l'hôpital.

Obtenir Mason n'était qu'une étape parmi les nombreuses prévues dans le plan terrifiant des Dread Doctors. Mason n'était considéré que comme une enveloppe charnelle, rien aucun autre intérêt que celui-ci. Retrouver le métisse et le ramener auprès d'eux afin de l'aider à gérer cette animalité était une urgence.

C'était là que Theo pouvait être utile. Il était celui qui connaissait le mieux ces scientifiques à l'esprit dérangé, s'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait les guider et les amener jusqu'à l'endroit où Mason était emprisonné, c'était bien Theo.

Personne n'était vraiment heureux de solliciter l'aide de cette chimère... Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix?

Liam s'empara d'une des images et il la fixant un bon moment, ne pouvant y détacher son regard. Il avait l'air réellement dévasté.

-Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte ? murmura-t-il

Ce fut Hayden qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais ce fut Scott qui prit la parole pour lui répondre :

-Personne ne s'en est rendu compte..

Scott Mccall, toujours prêt à rassurer les autres et à les aider à aller mieux en leur adressant quelques mots gentils... Sa gentillesse le perdrait un jour. À force d'être trop serviable, on finit toujours par se faire avoir...

-Ça nous fait une belle jambe, railla Cora.

La louve n'avait pas tort, certes aucun d'en eux n'avait été capable de discerner ce changement et ce danger grandissant chez leur ami mais malheureusement, le problème était là. Et se remémorer leur ignorance ne servirait basiquement à rien.

Liam serra la main d'Hayden, appréciant le soutien de cette dernière et il reprit la parole juste après avoir poussé un profond soupir.

-C'est surtout que Mason est mon meilleur ami. J'ai bien mal assuré mon rôle.

Theo profita de ce moment pour rappeler à tous son existence et il s'avança, intervenant dans la discussion :

-L'heure n'est pas à se blâmer. Il faut retrouver Mason au plus vite.

Derek croisa ses bras.

-Et tu sais où il pourrait être ?

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas été trop froid en interpellant la chimère. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait été amical mais disons que c'était un peu mieux que d'habitude. Le loup-garou ne semblait pas prêt à trancher la gorge de Theo disons. Theo, qui ne tarda pas à donner sa réponse :

-J'ai ma petite idée.

Scott plissa ses yeux. Ils allaient donc devoir faire confiance à Theo... L'alpha se redressa et donna donc les directives à suivre :

-Bien, un groupe reste ici, l'autre suit Theo. Je pars avec Theo, précisa-t-il ensuite.

Cora se leva directement.

-Je viens.

Cela n'étonna personne, elle avait horreur de rester au second plan. Sans aucune surprise Liam se désigna également, il voulait bien évidemment aider à trouver son meilleur ami, étant probablement celui qui était le plus préoccupé par cette disparition. Certainement au même niveau que Corey qui s'annonça volontaire à son tour. Hayden ne se proposa pas mais il commençait malgré tout à y avoir un petit groupe conséquent.

Scott se tourna vers sa petite amie. Kira était particulièrement silencieuse, s'excluant volontairement de la conversation et du groupe.

-Kira ?

La kistune eut un mince sourire sans joie.

-C'est mieux que je reste ici.

Scott faillit insister mais Lydia lui fit les gros yeux et il se ravisa. Il comprenait la distance que mettait Kira entre eux et même si cela l'attristait, il se devait de respecter cette décision. La jeune asiatique avait besoin de reprendre confiance en elle en premier lieu et ce repli sur elle-même était donc nécessaire. Il aurait pourtant tant aimé pouvoir apaiser sa détresse mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'en n'avait pas les moyens...

Laissant donc Kira qui ne demandait qu'à être seule, il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de sa meute.

\- Je viens, déclara Tracy après un moment de silence.

Bien évidemment. Jamais Tracy ne laisserait son Theo partir sans elle. Si elle pouvait le suivre, elle ne raterait pas une telle occasion. C'était comme si elle était indissociable de Theo et qu'elle faisait juste tout ce que ce dernier faisait, l'imitant sans réfléchir. Cette fascination sans bornes était presque inquiétante en fait...

Stiles leva ses yeux vers Scott puis haussa ses épaules, blasé d'avance.

\- J'aurais bien proposé mon aide mais je sais parfaitement bien que tu vas refuser que je vienne avec toi... Comme d'habitude.

Scott eut l'air un peu amusé par le ton fataliste que prenait volontairement son meilleur ami afin de paraître malheureux.

\- Tu peux être utile sans pour autant venir avec nous tu sais ?

Stiles plissa ses yeux.

\- Quelle joie je suis obligé de rester seul au commissariat en attendant votre retour... Youpi.  
\- Tu ne seras pas seul.

L'adolescent se tourna vers Lydia qui venait de prendre la parole :

\- Tu restes ?  
\- Je ne suis pas très utile sur le terrain non plus, expliqua-t-elle.

Malia croisa ses bras.

\- Je reste aussi. Ma mère rode encore dans les parages, vous accompagner ne vous encombrera que d'un soucis supplémentaire. Si je me balade dans les environs, elle ne partira pas à votre suite et vous pourrez avoir l'esprit plus tranquille.

Noah, qui écoutait attentivement les échanges du groupe, pris alors la parole afin de rebondir sur les propos de la jeune fille.

\- Reste au commissariat dans ce cas, te garder ici avec les autres ne me dérange pas et puis je pourrai vous tenir informés plus rapidement si quelque chose se passe.

La coyote secoua poliment sa tête afin de refuser cette bien aimable proposition que le père de Stiles lui faisait.

-C'est gentil shérif mais je ne crois pas que...

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable que tu restes seule, intervint Lydia.

Malia haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

-Je ne suis pas seule, il y a Braeden...

Braeden qui avait d'ailleurs le merveilleux rôle d'assurer ses arrières en surveillant les déplacements de la louve du Désert. La banshee afficha cet air particulièrement sérieux qui lui était propre.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

La coyote fixa longuement la rousse, soutenant quelques instants ses pupilles vertes puis capitula.

-Très bien.

Les autres les regardèrent sans comprendre, essayant d'analyser l'alchimie s'étant créée entre elles. Si un autre membre du groupe aurait tenté de la raisonner, il n'aurait pas pu réussir. Mais Lydia y était arrivé avec une facilité déconcertante.

Derek croisa ses bras.

-Je reste aussi. Comme l'a dit Scott, il faut qu'un groupe demeure en arrière. Nous ne pouvons pas tous partir, par mesure de sécurité.

Le groupe chargé de partir en vadrouille était en effet déjà bien assez nombreux. À six, ils arriveraient bien à ramener Mason, non ?

Derek se tourna vers sa sœur. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la raisonner et il ne tenta donc même pas de lui dire de demeurer auprès de lui. Elle commençait à être grande mine de rien et elle était bien capable de prendre des décisions toute seule. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été la petite sœur exemplaire écoutant attentivement les conseils de son cher grand frère... Elle n'allait donc pas commencer aujourd'hui.

\- Si jamais quelque chose tourne mal... commença-t-il  
\- Je t'appelle immédiatement bien sûr, finit Cora avec un petit sourire à la limite de l'espièglerie.

Derek leva ses yeux au ciel. Jamais elle n'arrêterait de se moquer de lui ? Elle prenait tout à la rigolade...

Maintenant que tout le monde s'était exprimé, Scott observa un à un les personnes présentes dans la pièce puis hocha alors sa tête.

\- Bien, je pense que nous sommes prêts.

Il s'attarda un peu sur Stiles.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Ce n'était pas réellement un ordre, plus une supplique, Scott ayant déjà passé des jours entiers à s'inquiéter à propos de son meilleur ami. Il aimerait dorénavant ne plus avoir à vivre une telle expérience.

L'humain en question eut un grand sourire parfaitement innocent -et absolument pas suspect d'ailleurs-.

\- Comme d'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas.

Si justement, il s'inquiétait... Enfin bon, Stiles était entre de bonnes mains. Derek était là, ce qui était en soit le plus gros point positif puisque le loup-garou en question effectuait merveilleusement bien son rôle de garde du corps, mais le reste de la meute aussi. Avec Malia, à ses côtés Stiles ne craignait pas grand chose. Et Lydia empêcherait l'hyperactif de faire une bêtise.

Ce n'était pas comme si l'humain avait besoin d'être surveillé... Mais disons qu'avec les récents événements, Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus prudent.

Ce qui le rassurait également dans un sens, c'était que Theo partait avec lui. La chimère ne risquerait donc pas de profiter de l'effervescence pour kidnapper une nouvelle fois Stiles, l'attention de tous étant focalisée sur lui. Avec Theo sous surveillance, l'adolescent hyperactif ne risquait rien en principe. En principe. On n'était jamais trop prudents.

Scott regarda finalement Theo.

\- Allons-y, nous avons assez parlé.

L'autre lui sourit de manière particulièrement hypocrite.

\- Je te suis.

Cora leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable si on le perds pas dans la forêt, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Corey lui adressa un petit regard compatissant et elle se demanda alors comment il avait fait pour supporter autant de temps la présence de Theo et les remarques insupportables de Tracy. Elle le respectait totalement pour sa patience.

Elle observa une dernière fois son frère dont la mine était redevenue sérieuse, lui lança un clin d'oeil afin de le rassurer, ce qui le dérida quelques peu, puis elle sortit de la pièce à la suite de Scott. Le reste du groupe partit également et le commissariat devint d'un coup beaucoup plus vide et plus calme.

Le shérif poussa donc un soupir. Il espérait que les problèmes seraient vite réglés. Il se tourna ensuite vers Derek.

\- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de Mason une fois que vous l'aurez récupéré ? demanda-t-il alors

La question pouvait se poser. Le cas de Mason était quelque chose de nouveau pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais fait face à une menace de ce genre. Il avait bien discuté de cela avec Scott et même s'ils avaient trouvé quelques manières d'appréhender le problème, ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs du résultat.

\- On va déjà l'amener à Deaton. Ensuite je suppose qu'on va tout faire pour que la Bête à l'intérieur de lui ne prenne jamais le dessus... Cela demandera probablement énormément de temps... Mais on peut toujours reprendre le contrôle.

Kira, qui était demeurée muette au fond de la pièce, assise sur une chaise bien à l'écart, tiqua.

Est ce que la fin de cette phrase lui était directement adressée ? Prise d'un doute, elle releva sa tête et croisa le regard neutre de Derek. Il n'apportait aucun jugement, il se contentait juste de lui exposer une réalité. Il la savait capable de se battre, de reprendre ce qu'il lui était dû. Elle pouvait s'imposer face à l'esprit renard qui tentait de s'insinuer lentement et sûrement en elle.

Kira n'en n'était pas si sûre. Elle n'était pas un loup-garou. Elle pouvait repousser l'échéance mais elle se doutait qu'un jour, ce pouvoir la consumerait.

Cela prendrait peut être des semaines, des mois, des années ou des siècles, mais cela arriverait. Et elle assisterait, impuissante, à sa propre perte de contrôle sans aucun moyen d'empêcher la destruction qu'elle créerait.

La confiance que lui portait ses amis la touchait énormément, elle leur était très reconnaissante de croire en elle mais ils devaient voir le problème dès qu'il l'était réellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Leurs encouragements étaient une belle preuve d'amitié certes mais une preuve inutile. Si sa mère l'avait envoyé voir les Skinwalkers, c'était bien pour cette raison. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

Et si Kira était silencieuse, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Et elle en arrivait toujours à la même et déprimante conclusion : elle allait devoir y retourner. Y retourner et accepter la sentence des Skinwalkers. Y retourner tout en sachant que son retour à Beacon Hills n'aurait peut être jamais lieu. Ou peut être que si, dans des siècles...

Les kistunes avaient une durée de vie extrêmement longue, en comparaison, ce temps d'apprentissage ne serait qu'un battement de cil... Et elle se devait de passer par cette phase d'enseignement.

Sauf que si elle pouvait vivre une éternité, ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour tout son entourage. Alors si elle partait et disparaissait ainsi pendant une durée qu'elle ne pouvait déterminer à l'heure actuelle... Qui serait là à son retour ? Qui serait présent pour constater ses progrès lorsqu'elle ne serait plus un danger pour personne ? Qui serait là pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait manqué, les bons comme les mauvais moments ? Qui serait encore en vie tout simplement ?

La kitsune avait énormément réfléchi à tout cela et n'avait cessé de cogiter jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Elle n'avait pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, hantée par cette bien cruelle réflexion. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle s'était faite plus discrète, qu'elle avait tenté d'être moins dépendante de leur présence.

Elle avait effectivement essayé de se figurer un futur sans eux, sans leur bonne humeur et leurs apports au quotidien. Elle avait essayé mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Sa mère avait eu plusieurs vies, avait vu ses proches la quitter les uns auprès les autres et devoir se faire de nouvelles connaissances afin de ne pas demeurer seule éternellement. C'était bien la preuve que c'était possible. Sauf que Kira n'avait pas encore une mentalité qui lui permettrait de vivre ainsi.

Et elle savait que sa mère comprendrait. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Parce qu'elle savait dorénavant qu'elle ne pourrait pas retourner dans le désert, pas de suite. Pas quand tous ses amis étaient encore là pour elle.

Un jour, elle n'aurait plus le choix. Un jour, son cas sera bien trop grave pour être ignoré et elle devra accepter son sort.

Elle ferait tout pour que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

* * *

\- On est tout proche. L'odeur de Mason est forte ici, annonça tout haut Liam qui venait de humer l'air.

Scott l'imita puis hocha sa tête. Il sentait également cela. Theo esquissa un mince sourire amusé.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que je vous mènerai à lui...

Cora fronça ses sourcils, agacée et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui grogner dessus.

\- Cesse donc de faire le fier. Nous n'avions pas besoin de ton aide.

L'amusement de la chimère ne s'en renforça que davantage. Il prit la parole, une nuance de provocation teintée dans sa voix :

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je suis là dans ce cas ?

Et ils étaient repartis pour se lancer des piques... Quand Cora ne s'énervait pas contre Tracy, c'était contre Theo qu'elle le faisait.

Scott fit luire ses yeux d'une lueur rouge afin de recentrer l'attention de chacun, sentant que les autres se dissipaient quelque peu.

\- Il suffit.

Cela marcha immédiatement. Le silence revint comme par miracle. Dans son attitude, Scott imposait le respect et même Tracy se sentit presque obligée de courber l'échine face à l'aura imposante du vrai alpha.

Theo également se sentit fébrile. Et bien évidemment, il détesta cette sensation. Il aurait dû être celui possédant un tel pouvoir. La chimère se garda bien de formuler cette remarque à l'oral et il dissimula la haine qui remontait en lui.

C'était définitif, il détestait Scott Mccall. La seule chose bien avec ce dernier, c'était qu'il était bien trop gentil. Il voulait toujours sauver tout le monde, épargner le plus possible d'ennemis afin de n'avoir jamais à tuer.

Innocent comme un agneau... Et ça se revendiquait comme étant le vrai alpha après ? Sérieusement ? Un alpha qui préférait dialoguer calmement avec ses opposants afin d'éviter tous conflits possibles ? C'était censé être lui, la représentation du courage et de la force brute ? Pathétique.

Theo était persuadé qu'il ferait un bien meilleur alpha.

Quelque peu énervé par cette injustice, il reprit la parole :

\- Bon, on y va ?

Liam plissa ses yeux, septique et Theo leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas tuer Mason ?  
\- Pourquoi voudrais-je le tuer ?

Son jeu d'acteur ne convainquit absolument pas Liam.

\- À d'autres, rétorqua-t-il alors, Corey m'a parlé de ton plan génial qui consistait à voler les pouvoirs de la Bête...

Theo eut un rictus.

\- Ah il a dit ça ?

Il ne se tourna pas en direction de Corey mais son attitude n'en fut pas moins menaçante pour autant. Sa voix eut un sous ton dangereux qui n'échappa pas au concerné. Corey sentit un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale et il se fit tout petit, priant très sérieusement pour sa survie. Il aurait préféré que Liam passe ce petit détail sous silence...

S'il faisait déjà attention à ne pas demeurer seul avec Theo, il l'avait trahi ne l'oublions pas, il allait dorénavant éviter totalement de se situer dans la même pièce que lui. Par pure précaution.

Il n'avait pas envie de finir la tête coupée parce qu'il avait un peu trop mis à mal la patience de Theo...

\- Hé bien non, je ne cherche pas à tuer Mason. Très honnêtement, je me fiche totalement de Mason. Seule la Bête m'intéresse.

Theo plongea son regard dans celui de Liam qui se sentit mal à l'aise, sentant que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait.

\- Je ne tuerai pas Mason. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Vous pourrez tous dormir l'esprit tranquille cette nuit.

Cora choisit ce moment-ci pour intervenir :

\- Ça, on verra. On dormira tranquille si on récupère Mason en bon état. En bon état physique et psychologique...

Scott poussa un soupir. Effectivement, ils ne savaient comment serait Mason quand ils le retrouveraient...

Maintenant un peu plus sûr que Theo ne porterait pas atteinte à la vie de son meilleur ami, Liam ouvrit la marche. Se fiant à ses sens lupins, il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où Mason était retenu. Les autres le suivirent tout naturellement.

Un battement de cœur les menèrent devant une vieille porte en bois. La défoncer fut d'une simplicité enfantine, aucun verrou ne la maintenant fermée et le groupe rentra donc dans ce repaire sommaire.

Mason se trouvait dos contre le mur de fond, incapable de se déplacer, paralysé par une longue aiguille enfoncée à l'arrière de sa tête et reliée à un immense tube. Et dans cet immense tube se trouvait un corps visiblement plongé dans un état d'hibernation.

\- Ok, c'est qui lui ? demanda Cora qui trouvait cet endroit bien glauque

La louve n'attendait pas réellement de réponse, pensant qu'ils étaient tous dans le même cas d'ignorance qu'elle cependant Theo lui répondit :

\- Je te présente Der Soldat, un nazi loup-garou alpha que les Dread Doctors utilisent afin de prolonger leur vie.

Cora fronça son nez de dégoût.

\- Charmant.

Elle ne demanda même pas pourquoi Theo leur avait caché cette information jusqu'ici. Elle en avait un peu marre de se chamailler avec cet adolescent prétentieux se prenant pour le véritable alpha alors qu'il n'en n'avait pas la carrure.

Corey se précipita aux côtés de Mason et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Son petit ami avait les yeux clos et Corey prit donc sa main pour signaler sa présence.

\- Dis moi que tu m'entends je t'en prie...

Mason grimaça et ouvrit faiblement ses yeux.

\- L'aiguille... Je peux... La sentir dans mon crâne. Je ressens ce qu'ils m'injectent...

Sa voix était saccadée, trahissant sa souffrance et Corey déglutit, se sentant terriblement mal pour lui.

Il fut rejoint par Liam qui analysa son meilleur ami. Il désigna l'aiguille du menton avant de regarder Scott.

\- Il faut le lui enlever.

Cora haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?  
\- Il ne pourra pas avoir plus mal que maintenant...

Convaincu par son argument, Liam tenta donc de retirer l'objet. Il cessa immédiatement quand Mason se mit à crier. Cora le regarda, presque désespérée.

\- Ou pas ?

Liam la gratifia d'un regard noir. Mason serra ses dents de toutes ses forces et réussit à lâcher quelques mots.

\- Il... A raison... Je ne dois pas... Garder ça.

Scott s'avança à son tour et se plaça près de Liam, un air des plus sérieux sur le visage. Theo se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête et le vrai alpha ne tarda pas à exposer son plan, s'adressant à son beta.

\- Continue, je vais prendre sa douleur.

Corey fixa Scott, totalement outré. Il faillit protester mais Cora l'éloigna afin qu'il laisse les deux autres sortir Mason de cette mauvaise posture. Alors certes, ce n'était pas la manière la plus douce qu'il puisse exister mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Scott s'était à peine saisi de la main de l'humain plus vraiment humain qu'une voix presque robotique résonna derrière son dos :

\- Le processus a déjà commencé, il est trop tard.

Le premier à faire volte face fut Theo qui grogna quand il vit les Dread doctors. Le chirurgien eut un mince sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne te crains pas. Nous ne te craignons pas. Tu es un échec. Nous avons appris de toi, de ton narcissisme. Tu es banal. L'autre sera parfait.

Loin d'apprécier la moquerie, Theo fut encore plus énervé et il fit luire ses yeux. Cora se posta à sa droite, montrant que, pour une fois, elle le soutenait. Elle savait pertinemment que l'idée même de vouloir affronter ces détraqués étaient complètement insensés mais le but n'était pas de gagner. Il fallait juste faire gagner le plus de temps possible à Scott et à Liam. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Le combat commença donc mais les deux adolescents se firent très vite maitrisés et les rares secondes de gagnées ne furent malheureusement pas suffisantes. Très rapidement, Scott et Liam durent quitter leur place afin de prendre la relève et de garder les Dread Doctors éloignés de Mason.

Chacun étant occupé, personne ne vit Mason se lever lentement et tirer d'un coup sec l'aiguille. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu particulièrement clair, à la limite du blanc. Personne non plus ne vit les nuages d'ombres entourer progressivement l'adolescent, le faisant disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Mais tout le monde vit le Pathologiste se faire arracher la tête et s'écrouler, la Bête s'étant jeté sur lui avec violence. Theo, qui était le plus proche, subit le courroux du monstre et se prit un coup de griffe avant d'être balancé sur le côté. La Bête s'empressa ensuite de se débarrasser des autres Dreads doctors avec une haine profonde, comme si cela était devenu le but ultime de sa vie.

Le chirurgien, comme fasciné par le spectacle, eut un grand sourire.

\- Succès.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il se fit transpercer puis traîner à l'extérieur.

C'était un vrai massacre.

* * *

 **Ok c'est pas super sympa de s'arrêter ici... Allez je vous promets des révélations pour le prochain chapitre !  
Et d'ailleurs, mes chers lecteurs, j'ai besoin de votre avis ! Mes chapitres font environ 10 pages (celui-ci est un peu plus long car j'ai eu plus de temps pour l'écrire grâce au pont de 4 jours ) et quand je poste un chapitre, j'essaie d'en avoir toujours un d'avance. En sachant que j'écris deux fictions en même temps (celle-ci donc plus une Malec), ce nombre de pages ( environ 20 en tout du coup) était un bon compromis pour que je puisse tenir le rythme avec mes cours, et accessoirement mes révisions parce que je passe le bac cette année. D'où ma question : préférerez vous plutôt des chapitres plus long mais plus espacés (1 semaine sur 2) ou de cette longueur mais plus régulier ?  
C'est une question que je me pose assez souvent donc voilà je vous fais part de mes doutes !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me répondre ou/et pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !**  
À très vite ! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'ai eu un petit soucis de connexion, ce qui explique ce chapitre tardif maaaaais comme prévu vous avez votre chapitre du dimanche ! Je tiens mes promesses !**  
 **Merci à julie-deoliveira pour sa review ! N'hésitea pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé des chapitres, je réponds par mp à toutes vos reviews !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre tout chaud sorti du four vous plaira ! Un ancien personnage revient parmi nous ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Personne n'eut besoin de communiquer, comme un seul homme, Scott, Cora, Liam et Corey se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour suivre la Bête. Ils ne s'étaient même pas concertés, ils étaient tout bonnement partis en même temps. Theo et Tracy ne les suivirent pas. Le premier bien trop blessé pour courir et la seconde bien trop inquiète par l'état de celui qu'elle considérait comme son alpha pour le laisser seul.

Elle fut d'ailleurs l'unique personne à porter un intérêt à Theo... Certes, Mason venait de se transformer en un monstre dangereux et assoiffé de sang, ce qui expliquait la panique les ayant poussé à sortir... Mais si Stiles ou n'importe qui d'autre avait été à la place de Theo... Les choses ne se seraient certainement pas déroulées de la même manière. Theo était trop occupé par sa douleur pour réfléchir à l'abandon des autres mais Tracy était purement révoltée. Elle était bien belle la meute de Scott, soit disant prête à aider tout ceux en ayant besoin... Ce que Tracy semblait oublier, c'était qu'elle et Theo n'avaient pas forcément apporté des choses positives à ce groupe... Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise par une telle réaction. On pourrait même dire que cette indifférence était absolument méritée...

Mais ça, évidemment. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle ne comprenait pas que la meute de Scott comprenait parfaitement que Theo se servait d'eux et que, par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas pour réflexe d'aller aider quelqu'un qui, dans une telle situation, aurait plutôt porté le coup final pour les achever...

S'agenouillant aux côtés de son Theo adoré, Tracy jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Le sol était recouvert de sang et de cadavres, l'endroit déjà glauque à l'origine était devenu encore plus morbide.

À l'extérieur, le spectacle n'était pas très beau à voir. Après avoir emmené sa proie quelques mètres plus loin, l'ayant trainé sur le sol sans la moindre trace de douceur ou de considération, la Bête venait d'arracher la tête du Dread doctor. Dread doctor qui n'avait de toute façon aucune chance de survie au vu de la plaie béante qui lui ouvrait la poitrine. Mais la Bête ne voulait pas juste tuer. Elle voulait détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage afin de se délecter de la peur et de la souffrance. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'acharnait sur ce pauvre scientifique dont le cœur ne battait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Tout ceci n'était qu'un grand amusement pour elle.

Une fois que son jouet ne fut définitivement plus utilisable, la Bête laissa retomber le scientifique et détourna totalement son intérêt du mort. Parce que ce n'était plus drôle maintenant.

Mais elle voulait toujours s'amuser. Il lui fallait donc de nouveaux joujoux pour satisfaire son besoin de violence et de destruction. Et, oh tiens, voilà que son souhait était exaucé et que de nouvelles victimes potentielles lui apparaissaient. Elle pouvait sentir leur effroi et elle s'en enivrait, se délectant de leurs frissons incontrôlés.

Un des adolescents retint plus particulièrement son attention. Celui qui était le plus en avant. L'alpha. Il était bien jeune. La Bête eut un rire étrange et terrifiant. Ce petit alpha ne serait bientôt plus un soucis pour elle, elle le détruirait.

Alors que la Bête faisait un pas dans sa direction, Scott laissa ses yeux prendre une teinte rouge, n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner. À ses côtés Liam et Cora se mirent à grogner. Le seul qui ne fit rien fut Corey qui, hormis disparaître, n'avait pas vraiment de capacité surnaturelle. Malgré tout il ne s'enfuit pas, démontrant un étonnant courage au vu de la dangerosité de la situation. Enfin c'était malgré tout un courage très relatif parce que Corey demeurait en arrière plan par mesure de précaution...

Scott sentait qu'il y avait un changement chez la Bête mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel. En même temps il n'avait vu la Bête que très brièvement auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas autant approché que Malia qui, elle, aurait certainement trouvé ce qui était différent. Elle aurait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de la Bête et aurait vu que son regard n'était plus le même, qu'il était dorénavant purement animal.

La Bête avait pris en puissance, elle avait complètement retrouvé toutes ses forces maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus cette conscience humaine qui l'avait freiné tant de fois. L'humain s'était tut, rendu inconscient grâce aux Dread doctors et la Bête ferait en sorte qu'il le reste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, il était faible et tellement... Sentimental. Le mot fit frissonner la Bête de dégoût. Enfin, si elle pouvait réellement frissonner...

Mason avait eu son utilité. Pour pouvoir être réincarnée, la Bête avait besoin que son hôte soit pleine de bonnes intentions et de pureté. Car pour réveiller un véritable Mal, il fallait corrompre le Bien. Là le résultat pouvait être un succès. La perfection.

Mais dorénavant, Mason ne servait plus à rien. Il valait mieux qu'il reste endormi, tranquille au risque de déclencher la colère de la Bête. Parce que si la Bête tolérait l'existence de Mason, ce n'était pas certain que cela dure éternellement...

L'adolescent quelque peu dissimulé derrière l'alpha attira l'attention de la Bête. Était-ce celui que Mason appréciait ? Il était tout frêle... Qu'il était amusant.

Sentant que le regard du monstre pesait sur lui, Corey prit timidement la parole, un mince espoir naissant en lui.

-Mason ?

Il commença à s'avancer avec précaution en sa direction. La Bête émit un son étrange, guttural. Corey réalisa qu'elle était en train de rire. Cora le stoppa dans son mouvement en le retenant par le bras .

-Ce n'est pas Mason.

C'était douloureux à admettre mais c'était la stricte vérité... La peine fut clairement visible sur le visage de Corey. Et la Bête trouva ce spectacle très drôle. Tellement qu'elle changea d'avis. Elle avait prévu de se débarrasser en premier de l'alpha mais tout compte fait, commencer par le préféré de Mason serait plus divertissant. Elle garderait l'alpha pour la fin, quand elle aurait anéanti un à un ses bêtas.

Sa décision prise, elle bondit alors, prête à fondre sur Corey.

Un coup de feu l'empêcha de mener à bien son plan. Une balle remplie d'aconit la toucha et le poison se répandit dans ses veines. La dose ne risquait pas de la tuer, la Bête étant bien trop résistance mais ce fut suffisant pour la mettre en déroute. Elle se recula donc, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits.

Scott, lui, chercha directement qui était l'auteur du tir et il ne tarda pas à le trouver. Christopher Argent était apparu tel un sauveur et il regardait également Scott, visiblement soulagé d'avoir pu intervenir à temps.

\- J'ai reçu ton message.

Chris semblait un peu fatigué mais Scott se mit à sourire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le revoir.

\- J'ai failli croire que tu ne viendrais jamais, le taquina alors l'adolescent.

Chris allait répondre mais Cora les stoppa, c'était bien beau les retrouvailles mais le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais...

Elle désigna l'endroit où la Bête se tenait même pas quelques secondes auparavant puis finit sa phrase :

\- Lui, ce n'est pas Mason...

Et effectivement, il y avait maintenant un homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns à la place du monstre. Le sourire carnassier qu'il arborait n'était pas sans rappeler celui cruel de la Bête.

L'homme se tourna en direction de celui lui ayant si gentiment tirer dessus et son air s'assombrit alors.

\- Argent.

Si tout le monde fut surpris que la Bête connaisse le prénom du père de la défunte Allison, ce ne fut pas le cas de Chris qui ne broncha pas.

\- En personne. Mais je ne suis pas venu seul.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un Hellhound surgit derrière lui. Parrish avait son corps en feu et ses yeux luisaient de ce vert brillant, spécifique à sa forme surnaturelle. Il n'attendit pas les indications de Chris, il fonça directement vers la forme humaine de la Bête. Cette dernière s'enfuit mais le Hellhound la poursuivit. Les deux disparurent dans la forêt.

Scott se tourna vers Chris, assez choqué par la scène venant de se jouer.

\- Qui était-ce ?

Chris poussa un soupir.

\- Sébastien Valet... L'homme du Gévaudan, celui que vos amis les Dread doctors ont tant cherché à réveiller.  
\- Vous avez l'air de bien maîtriser le sujet, nota Cora qui s'était rapprochée même si elle entendait très bien la conversation de sa place.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du chasseur qui hocha la tête, semblant malgré tout plus inquiet que fier.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui en sait encore plus...

Scott, qui fut le seul à comprendre l'allusion pinça ses lèvres, son air s'assombrissant de manière perceptible.

\- Ça ne me réjouit pas mais je crois qu'on va devoir aller le voir si on veut obtenir toutes les réponses à nos questions...

Liam fronça ses sourcils et regarda son alpha, un peu perdu.

\- Qui donc ?

Cora eut un rire nerveux, ayant vite fait le lien entre les paroles de Chris et le visage préoccupé de Scott.

\- J'espère que c'est une blague ?

Scott grimaça et Cora jura. Toujours aussi confus, Liam reprit la parole, espérant que cette fois-ci on lui réponde :

\- Voir qui bon sang ?

La louve se tourna vers lui, assez remontée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Gérard Argent.

Si le nom évoqua vaguement quelque chose à Liam, ce ne fut pas le cas de Corey qui fut totalement largué. Il avait décidément beaucoup à rattraper, et pas qu'au niveau du surnaturel... Beaucoup de noms étaient souvent évoqués dans les discussions mais Corey ne savait pas à quoi ceux-ci correspondaient... Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, il ne fit aucun commentaire et ne demanda pas qui était ce mystérieux Gérard Argent. À priori c'était quelqu'un que la meute de Scott ne portait pas dans son cœur. Qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer autant de haine ?

Il ne tarderait probablement pas à le découvrir.

* * *

Il avait beau détester Gérard, Scott devait bien admettre que ses connaissances étaient d'une grande aide.

Parce que le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Gérard était particulièrement calé sur l'histoire de la Bête. Probablement parce que l'origine de ce monstre était lié à sa famille... Dès leur arrivée, il leur avait annoncé qu'ils ne savaient rien. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lire à propos de la Bête, de son identité et de celle de son tueur était faux. Ce prétendu Jean Chastel n'était absolument pas celui ayant sauvé son village. La seule personne que l'on pouvait remercier pour cet exploit, hé bien c'était une jeune femme. Marie Jeanne Valet, soeur de Sébastien Valet, avait affronté la Bête et l'avait terrassé. Elle s'était opposée à son frère afin de stopper sa folie destructrice et était alors devenue la première chasseuse. Elle était devenue la prestigieuse Marie Jeanne Valet, la première chasseuse de la lignée des Argent.

Inutile de préciser que Gérard était particulièrement fier de son lien de parenté avec cette femme si exceptionnelle et courageuse, s'étant battue seule contre la pire des monstruosités avec pour seule arme une pique en acier. Après ce que Gérard semblait oublier, c'était que marie Jeanne n'était pas réellement seule, si elle avait pu vaincre la Bête, c'était grâce aux connaissance d'Henri, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs épousé, et des villageois... Ah ça, le père de Chris ne tarissait pas d'éloges à propos de Marie Jeanne : intelligente, belle, forte, rapide... Le parfait portrait d'une chasseuse de loup garou. Probablement la personne qu'il aurait souhaité que sa petite fille adorée devienne...

Gérard était la personne la plus manipulatrice et abjecte que Scott avait connu mais son savoir immense en matière de créature surnaturelle était un précieux atout... Deaton aussi savait énormément de choses (et probablement plus que Gérard sur certains domaines peu maîtrisés par un chasseur tel que lui) mais qui de mieux placé qu'un Argent pour parler de l'histoire des Argent ?

C'est au détour de ces explications que le petit groupe apprit pourquoi personne ne connaissait la véritable histoire de la Bête. Marie Jeanne avait tout fait pour que la moindre trace de l'existence de Sébastien disparaisse, tout ce qui le concernait a disparu dans les flammes. Son frère voulait que son nom demeure dans l'histoire alors Marie Jeanne avait fait en sorte que les gens ne retiennent pas l'Homme mais la Bête... Et l'objectif de la chasseuse marcha car les gens oublièrent même qu'avant d'être un monstre, la Bête avait été humaine... Sébastien Valet avait été effacé de la mémoire collective.

Damnatio memoriae.

Tout était plus clair dorénavant. Et Scott comprenait enfin pourquoi les Dread Doctors avaient tant voulu que la Bête se rappelle de son identité. Parce que pour avoir une pleine possession de ses moyens, elle devait connaître son origine. Et le fait que la Bête ait finalement réalisé qui elle était n'était donc pas une bonne chose.

Ce fut Corey qui fut le premier à prendre la parole quand Gérard eut fini son long récit très instructif.

\- Et Mason ?

L'adolescent paraissait réellement inquiet par le sort de son petit ami et c'était bien compréhensible. Gérard secoua sa tête avec fatalité.

\- Maintenant que Sébastien Valet est réveillé pour de bon... Je crains malheureusement qu'il n'ait plus d'espoir. La Bête a probablement englouti son hôte. Mason a certainement déjà disparu à l'heure actuelle...

Corey hoqueta et, bouleversé, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Cora passa un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de soutien et foudroya Gérard du regard, il y avait meilleure manière d'annoncer cela.

\- Il y a un moyen de le ramener, intervint Chris afin de dédramatiser la fatalité de la situation, Les Dread Doctors ont ramené la Bête en lui rappelant son nom. Nous pouvons certainement ramener Mason en le forçant à se souvenir de qui il était.

Liam fronça ses sourcils.

\- Et comment être certain qu'il nous entendra ?

Il voulait plus que tout le retour de son meilleur ami mais cette solution lui paraissait quelque peu irréaliste. Si la Bête avait vraiment avalé Mason, un simple appel ne serait pas suffisant pour que l'humain le reçoive...

\- On ne peut pas l'être, admit Chris, Mais c'est la seule solution que nous avons.

Gérard, après avoir observé son fils, reprit la parole :

\- Cela pourrait en effet nous débarrasser de la Bête... Mais le meilleur moyen de la vaincre reste de la tuer comme l'a fait Marie Jeanne.

Corey se tourna brusquement vers lui, horrifié par ce que cela pouvait sous entendre mais ce fut Liam qui s'écria, outré :

\- Hors de question que l'on tue mon meilleur ami ! S'il y a une possibilité qu'on puisse le sauver alors il faut qu'on tente le coup !

Gérard eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et qui pourrait appeler Mason assez fort pour que celui-ci reprenne le contrôle ? demanda-t-il narquoisement

Scott releva immédiatement sa tête.

\- Lydia.

* * *

\- C'est inutile... Lâche moi.  
\- Hors de question, je vais te ramener au QG même si je dois te porter pour ça.

Theo poussa un soupir face à la réponse de Tracy. Il regretta directement son geste qui réveilla sa vilaine douleur. Il grimaça et força Tracy à s'arrêter. Depuis plusieurs minutes, cette dernière essayait de le traîner hors de la forêt, l'ayant aidé à se lever et lui servant d'appui afin qu'il marche. La cabane où Mason avait été enfermé était loin maintenant mais cela ne voulait pas dire que l'arrivée était proche.

Scott n'était même pas venu le chercher. Pas que cela l'étonne mais cela l'agaçait malgré tout. Dans son état, tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Il ne devait pas demeurer aussi affaibli. Il devait retrouver ses forces.

La voix rendue hachée par la souffrance, Theo reprit la parole, une main sur sa plaie afin de la compresser.

\- Pose moi. J'ai besoin de me reposer...

Tracy n'eut pas la force de s'opposer à Theo quand il s'adressait à elle de la sorte et elle obtempéra. Elle le fit s'assoir, dos contre un arbre et le laissa souffler. Theo pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux quelques instants. La Bête ne l'avait pas loupé, ça c'était certain... S'il voulait ses pouvoirs, il avait intérêt à mieux anticiper ses mouvements. Il s'était fait prendre par surprise et voilà où cela l'avait mené... Il avait fait une erreur mais il ne la commettrait pas une nouvelle fois.

Il sentait que son corps essayait d'entamer un processus de guérison mais il n'était pas dupe, il lui faudrait du temps pour se rétablir convenablement. Deux jours peut être s'il avait de la chance. Or il n'avait pas le loisir de pouvoir attendre ainsi, pas en ces circonstances. Il avait besoin de revenir sur le terrain.

\- Tracy ? appela-t-il

La jeune femme vint s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Theo esquissa un mince sourire et vint caresser tendrement la joue de la seule personne ne lui ayant pas tourné le dos.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Les joues de Tracy s'enflammèrent un peu, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'attention de la part de Theo.

\- C'est normal voyons.  
\- Ne sois pas si modeste.

Theo se redressa, installant une certaine proximité entre eux. Tracy fut quelque peu confuse, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle avait toujours eu des sentiments pour lui mais, ayant cru que ce n'était pas réciproque, elle avait fini par se résigner. Et maintenant Theo changeait complètement de comportement ?

\- Depuis le début, tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as soutenu alors que tous les autres se sont lâchement enfuis dès qu'ils l'ont pu... Je ne t'ai jamais remercié comme il se doit pour ta loyauté à toutes épreuves... Pire, je t'ai même un peu ignoré ces derniers temps... Je m'en excuse.

Et il paraissait réellement désolé, s'exprimant avec une sincérité des plus crédibles. Tracy haussa ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien. Stiles a beaucoup occupé tes pensées ces derniers temps...

Theo poussa un soupir.

\- Ah oui Stiles...

Il plongea ses yeux dans celui de Tracy. La chimère kanima frémit, ayant du mal à soutenir l'intensité de son regard.

\- Au diable Stiles, dit-il, surprenant Tracy, J'étais tellement concentré sur lui que j'en ai oublié l'essentiel.

Sa main qui était restée sur la joue de la jeune femme glissa et se cala dans son cou, arrachant un frisson à celle-ci.

\- Il ne méritait pas l'importance que je lui ai accordé. À cause de lui, j'ai laissé de côté une personne m'étant chère.

Totalement hypnotisée par ses paroles et par ses gestes, Tracy ne bougea pas, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Était-il en train de lui faire une déclaration ? Après tout ce temps à espérer en vain que Theo la remarque et la regarde sous un autre œil, son souhait serait enfin exaucé ?

L'adolescent s'était encore rapproché tout en parlant, Tracy pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne réalise que maintenant à quel point j'ai besoin de toi.

Et il l'embrassa. Sans trop comprendre comment, Tracy se retrouva assise sur lui, à lui rendre son baiser. Dieu comme elle avait rêvé de ce moment. Elle avait cru qu'on ne lui accordait jamais. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment puis, quand ils durent reprendre le souffle, Theo brisa le silence :

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

La voix de l'adolescent n'était qu'un murmure, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas gâcher la douceur de la situation.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-elle sans hésitation sur le même ton.

Immédiatement, Theo perdit son air d'amoureux transi et un sourire particulièrement cruel s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Parfait.

Tracy n'eut pas le temps de réagir, les griffes de Theo s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair avant qu'elle ne puisse s'écarter.

\- T... Theo...

Sa plainte ne fut d'aucune utilité, Theo ne s'arrêta pas. Pire encore, il planta davantage sa main dans ses entrailles. Sans aucune compassion, il aspira avec avidité son énergie et ses pouvoirs. Lorsque la dernière étincelle de vie quitta Tracy, il la lâcha enfin et elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, totalement inanimée. Theo s'autorisa un petit instant pour reprendre ses esprits, grisé par la sensation de puissance qu'il ressentait puis il se leva. Il enjamba Tracy, lui adressant tout de même un regard. Même s'il l'avait manipulé, tout n'avait pas été faux dans ses paroles. Elle avait été très fidèle et obéissante, c'était dommage de devoir se passer d'elle. Mais son sacrifice était nécessaire. De toutes les autres chimères, c'était celle qu'il avait le plus apprécié et il aurait préféré se servir d'un des traîtres pur pouvoir retrouver sa forme.

Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la culpabilité ou de la peine. Il sentait juste un profond vide quand il fixait le corps sans vie de la chimère kanima. Toutes ces histoires d'émotions n'évoquaient rien pour lui.

En fait, les seules et rares fois où il se surprenait à avoir des sentiments, c'était quand cela impliquait Stiles. L'humain éveillait quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il devait le récupérer.

On lui avait arraché Stiles.

Les yeux de Theo se mirent à luire sous la colère et il grogna un peu. I l le récupérerait, qu'importe le prix.

Se détournant définitivement de Tracy, qui n'avait maintenant plus d'utilité à ses yeux, Theo s'éloigna d'elle, près à quitter la forêt.

Il allait se faire oublier de la meute de Scott, qui se rappellerait peut être un jour de l'état dans lequel il avait été laissé. Il allait rester en retrait afin de planifier un nouveau plan. Il allait surgir quand personne ne l'attendrait et il pourrait enfin récupérer ce qui lui était dû. Les pouvoirs de la Bête et le cœur de Stiles.

* * *

 ****  
\- Que je quoi ?  
\- _Il faut que tu appelles Mason_.

Lydia regarda son téléphone avec perplexité, ne saisissant pas réellement où Scott souhaitait en venir avec une idée aussi farfelue. L'alpha développa son propos, sentant que son amie avait besoin d'explication :

\- _Damnatio memoriae... Tout n'est qu'une question d'identité. La Bête a fait oublier Mason mais nous pouvons encore le ramener._  
\- Et tu penses que Lydia est capable de faire ça ?

Lydia ayant mis le haut parleur, toutes les personnes dans la pièce pouvaient entendre la discussion. Et si les autres se contentaient d'écouter sans intervenir, Stiles, lui, ne s'était pas gêné et avait pris part à la conversation.

 _\- C'est une banshee,_ répondit Scott sur un ton d'évidence.  
\- _Ça vaut le coup d'essayer,_ renchérit Cora à l'autre bout du fil.

Lydia ne trouva rien à répondre, réalisant progressivement l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir... Elle en avait des vertiges. Elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle alors elle leva ses yeux et vit que Malia la fixait.

\- Tu peux le faire, lui assura la coyote.

Le soutien de Malia lui fit chaud au cœur et elle hocha alors sa tête. Elle ferait tout son possible pour ramener Mason. Hayden, qui avait été presque aussi muette que Kira, se plaça devant la rousse. Elle lui fit ensuite signe de lui passer le téléphone portable et Lydia obtempéra, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire à Scott de toute façon. Hayden la remercia et prit ensuite la parole :

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

De toute évidence, elle s'inquiétait pour Mason et avait peur du sort qui pourrait lui être réservé. Ce fut Corey qui lui répondit d'une voix blanche :

\- _Il faudra le tuer._

Les yeux d'Hayden s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. L'atmosphère déjà morose de la pièce s'alourdit davantage.

\- Comment ça ? balbutia la chimère

Derek se rapprocha afin d'être entendu de tous.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si simple de se débarrasser de ce monstre, fit-il remarquer.  
- _Gérard a récupéré l'arme qui a tué la Bête au 18ème siècle..._ lui répondit Liam, _Apparemment l'un des Dread Doctors l'avait en sa possession. D'après lui c'est la seule manière de pouvoir vaincre la Bête..._

Derek grinça des dents.

\- Gérard Argent ?

Liam dut sentir l'aura menaçante de Derek à l'autre bout du fil car il déglutit. Cora vint le sauver en prenant le portable. Elle s'adressa à son frère afin de le calmer, sentant qu'il allait faire un malheur.

\- _Crois moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi et j'ai dû lutter pour ne pas le décapiter... On a beaucoup de choses à vous raconter mais ce serait trop long de faire ça par téléphone. Laissez nous juste le temps de vous rejoindre._

Après un regard appuyé vers l'extérieur, Malia prit la parole :

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.

Noah, qui était toujours présent -en même temps c'était un peu son bureau tout de même- fronça ses sourcils, observant la coyote. Pourquoi disait-elle une telle chose ? Il eut bien vite sa réponse. Un de ses collègues de travail traversa avec violence la porte d'entrée du commissariat et d'autres connurent exactement le même sort.

Le shérif eut à peine le temps de prendre son arme, un homme entra dans le bureau, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Noah en le pointant avec son révolver

L'inconnu, amusé, se mit à rire, dévoilant ses dents bien trop pointues pour que cela soit normal.

\- Je m'appelle Sébastien Valet... Mais vous me connaissez sous une autre forme.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard puis s'arrêta sur Malia qui frémit quand elle rencontra son regard cruel.

\- Surtout toi n'est-ce pas ?

Malia grogna en réponse.

Plus aucun doute n'était permis, c'était bien la Bête qui se tenait devant eux. Stiles regretta de ne pas avoir sa batte de baseball avec lui...

* * *

 **Il y a eu pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre mais j'ai essayé de mettre de l'action aussi !  
Je sais, Theo c'est un con. Je suis bien d'accord ! Il n'a pas fini d'agir comme un cinglé d'ailleurs...**

 **On se retrouve soit dans les reviews soit pour le prochain chapitre ! À très vite !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjoooour ! Enfin plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure... Mais vous ne voyez peut être pas ce chapitre juste après que je l'ai posté... Oui je commence à m'éparpiller pardon !  
Bref nouveau chapitre ! And it's action time ! J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire parce que moi je m'éclate à l'écrire !**

 **Merci à julie-deoliveira, bayruna et Nolly pour leurs gentilles reviews !  
**  
 **Nolly : Comme je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mp je vais te répondre ici ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme en tout cas ! Et j'avoue tout, ce côté Theo possessif je l'apprécie énormément aussi xD j'aime bien exploiter cette idée d'amour à sens unique et totalement obsessionnel... Et tu as bien raison Stiles l'adoucit énormément ! C'est bien pour cela qu'il recherche sa présence, il a enfin l'impression de ressentir quelque chose, des sentiments humains... Stiles commençait un peu à s'attacher à Theo avant qu'il ne s'enfuit... Et il aurait clairement s'attacher plus si Donovan ne l'avait pas forcé à partir... J'aime briser les coeurs et Theo ne fait pas exception aha !  
Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? Tu auras le droit à d'autres moments de possessivité de la part de Theo ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Derek, qui était non loin de Stiles, plaça l'humain derrière lui dans un geste protecteur, son visage s'étant déjà transformé. L'humain regarda le loup-garou. Il n'allait pas se plaindre cette fois-ci d'avoir un bouclier parce que clairement il ne faisait pas le poids face à la Bête et sa force surhumaine.

Bien que Sébastien soit en infériorité numérique ( à 1 contre 7 c'était peu dire ), personne n'osa l'attaquer. Il s'avança donc tranquillement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, prenant la parole avec détachement :

\- J'ai beau fouiller dans la mémoire de ce Mason, je n'arrive pas à trouver la maison des Argent... Si vous me dites où elle se trouve, je vous épargnerai peut être...

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :

\- Pourquoi vous voulez voir les Argent ?

Certes, la question était stupide. Il essayait juste de gagner du temps du mieux qu'il le pouvait... Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir occuper la Bête jusqu'à ce que le reste de la meute arrive mais, au cas où, cela valait le coup de tester.

Sébastien se demanda en premier lieu d'où venait la voix puis il vit l'humain caché derrière l'imposante carrure de Derek Hale. Il haussa un sourcil mais, malgré tout, répondit avec patience :

\- Ils ont quelque chose que j'aimerais récupérer... Par pure précaution.

L'arme pouvant le tuer très certainement...

\- Ne voyez rien de personnel contre vous, je sais juste que vous êtes des proches de Mason et que vous êtes au courant de beaucoup de choses...

Face au silence évocateur de ces interlocuteurs, Sébastien comprit aisément que personne n'aurait l'amabilité de lui donner l'information qu'il désirait. Il poussa un soupir, feignant l'agacement.

\- Très bien... Puisque vous voulez la jouer comme cela...

Il fit seulement craquer son cou mais ce fut comme s'il venait de lui déclarer ouvertement la guerre. Hayden, qui était la plus proche de lui, tentant de l'attaquer mais il l'envoya voler au loin sans aucune douceur. La pauvre Kira qui n'avait rien demandé, se la prit de plein fouet et tomba donc en même temps qu'elle.

\- Et de deux, chantonna Sébastien, Je continue ?

Noah lui tira dessus en réponse mais cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet. Sébastien eut l'air encore plus amusé.

\- Visiblement, oui.

Il se débarrassa du shérif tout aussi rapidement, le sonnant afin qu'il ne le gêne plus dans l'avenir.

\- Non ! s'écria Stiles

Sous la panique de voir son père blessé, Stiles avait quitté sa cachette, prêt à accourir auprès de Noah. Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'était le paramètre « La Bête est encore présente dans la pièce ». Il s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard malheureusement, c'est à dire lorsque Sébastien vint lui bloquer la route.

\- Oh merde... laissa-t-il échapper lorsqu'il réalisa la connerie de son action

L'autre s'apprêtait à lui faire connaître le même sort que son père mais Stiles fut subitement tiré en arrière. Un peu violemment d'ailleurs, il vacilla et atterrit sur ses fesses. Il releva sa tête vers Derek qui venait de lui éviter un sacré coup de griffe, papillonnant bêtement des yeux. Est-ce qu'il devait le remercier ou le réprimander pour son manque de délicatesse ? Il ne savait même plus...

\- Reste derrière, grogna Derek.

Sa voix était quelque peu changée, sa transformation en loup-garou y étant très probablement pour quelque chose. Stiles déglutit et hocha vivement sa tête. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire gronder par Derek alors forcément, l'humain était intimidé quand l'autre lui faisait les gros yeux. Comme à la bonne vieille époque... Cela ne durerait pas, bien évidemment, donc Derek ferait mieux d'en profiter tant que son autorité marchait encore.

Sébastien eut un petit rire.

\- Que c'est adorable. Tu as peur que je le blesse ?

Derek ne répondit pas et préféra se jeter sur lui, Malia lui prêta main forte en faisant de même et un combat s'engagea donc. On pourrait croire que la victoire était prévisible mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Voyant que Sébastien risquait de gagner et de tuer ses deux amis par la même occasion, Stiles commença à nouveau à paniquer. Il se tourna brusquement vers Lydia qui était tout aussi inquiète que lui.

Elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire pour aider... Sauf qu'elle avait parfaitement les capacités de renverser la situation.

\- Lydia ! Appelle Mason !

L'ordre de Stiles fit enfin réagir la banshee. Elle hocha sa tête, comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

De son côté, Sébastien était encore au corps à corps avec ses deux assaillants mais il entendit les mots de l'humain. Et il n'apprécia pas du tout ce que cela signifiait. Avec rage, il tenta donc de se débarrasser de Derek et de Malia.

Lydia prit son souffle afin de pouvoir lâcher son cri. Mais trop tard. Sébastien fut plus rapide. Il faussa compagnie à ses agresseurs et sauta sur la jeune femme. Il lui assena un puissant coup de griffes au niveau de sa gorge. La banshee hoqueta de douleur et elle plaqua immédiatement ses mains contre la plaie béante dans le but d'arrêter le flux de sang.

Ayant très bien compris le pouvoir que pouvait avoir la jeune rousse, Sébastien voulut s'en débarrasser. Il lui porta donc le coup fatal.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait compté faire. Et il aurait pu le faire. Derek et Malia avaient été mis à terre, personne n'aurait dû l'interrompre... En théorie. Parce qu'en pratique, une kitsune avait repris ses esprits et s'était interposée entre Lydia et la Bête, ayant attrapé le bras du monstre avant que celui-ci ne frappe la banshee.

\- Laisse. La.

La voix de Kira n'était absolument pas reconnaissable, grave et rauque, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place. D'ailleurs, la Kira qui se dressait face à Sébastien n'était en rien semblable à la jeune timide et douce qu'elle était. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat orangé et une espèce d'aura de la même couleur l'entourait, donnant à l'asiatique une carrure imposante, qu'elle n'avait pas en temps normal.

Même Sébastien, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser aisément surprendre -loin de là-, fut malgré tout un peu impressionné.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et toisa Kira, si c'était toujours réellement elle du moins, qui faisait barrage entre lui et sa cible. Tant pis, la rousse était déjà bien amochée, elle devrait se tenir tranquille pendant un petit moment.

Sébastien huma l'air et son air s'assombrit. Il avait capté une certaine odeur qui commençait à lui être familière.

\- Hellhound, grogna-t-il.

Stiles se redressa en entendant ces mots. Si Parrish était dans les parages, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, le reste de la meute arrivait enfin. Scott savait se faire attendre, ça c'était certain.

\- Merci pour votre collaboration, railla Sébastien.

Sur ces mots, il détourna ses talons et disparut rapidement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été dans la pièce. Venir ici avait été inutile, il avait certes pu s'amuser un peu mais il n'était pas apparu ici pour cela. Qu'importe, il trouverait bien par lui-même l'information qui l'intéressait. Il avait l'habitude de se débrouiller seul.

Derek voulut le poursuivre mais il ne se releva pas à temps. Voulant alors voir l'état de sa cousine, qui avait encore pris un mauvais choc, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui. Dès que Malia en avait eu l'occasion, elle s'était précipitée auprès de Lydia qui était bien plus mal en point qu'elle.

La prenant dans ses bras afin de la soutenir, elle vint placer une de ses mains au niveau de la gorge de Lydia, aidant cette dernière à compresser sa plaie. Elle prit un peu de sa douleur par la même occasion. La banshee voulut faiblement protester mais Malia la toisa du regard avant qu'elle ne le fasse, lui intimidant de ne pas prendre la parole. Il fallait mieux qu'elle économise ses forces.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, laisse moi en faire de même pour toi, murmura Malia.

La coyote cachait sa panique derrière son air sévère mais son stratagème ne dupa personne, cela crevait les yeux qu'elle était morte de peur. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Lydia et c'était limite si ses mains ne tremblaient pas sous le stress. Voyant que, malgré son état, la jolie rousse ne frôlait pas la mort, Malia s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement.

De sa place, Stiles observait les deux jeunes filles tour à tour. Quelque chose était différent entre elles. Depuis quand ? Il était observateur d'habitude, il aurait dû remarquer cette nouveauté. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait été préoccupé par pas mal de choses ces derniers temps...

L'humain allait à nouveau se perdre dans ses pensées quand une silhouette se postant devant lui l'interrompit. Il leva sa tête et croisa le regard toujours aussi neutre de Derek. Le loup-garou lui tendait sa main. Surpris par tant de gentillesse, Stiles resta bien trente secondes à fixer Derek comme un idiot sans effectuer le moindre geste. Réaction qui arracha un soupir au plus âgé.

\- Bon, tu veux quand même pas que je te porte ?

Stiles sortit de sa transe, attrapa la main du loup-garou et se leva finalement. Une fois debout sur ses deux jambes, l'humain parcourut la salle du regard, analysant ses amis, chacun reprenant ses esprits. Derek se racla la gorge et Stiles haussa un sourcil. Hé bien quoi, que se passait-il encore ? Il fixa l'autre, intrigué.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Derek leva ses yeux au ciel puis, d'un signe de tête, désigna leurs deux mains encore liées entre elles. Ah oui. Stiles avait oublié ce détail... Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée et, quelque peu gêné, il lâcha la main de Derek. Son comportement amusa visiblement le loup-garou puisqu'il eut un mince sourire qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Sourire qu'il perdit quand il remarqua que Stiles le regardait. Derek détourna alors sa tête comme s'il boudait et, cette fois-ci, ce fut l'humain qui sourit, attendri.

Stiles délaissa le loup-garou, allant vers son père qui se massait le crâne, marmonnant un « Mais quelle journée ».

\- Bienvenue à Beacon Hills, lui répondit son fils.

Derek se tourna vers Kira, dont l'aura ne s'était pas estompée mais le regard de la kistune était un peu moins dur. Kira n'était pas complètement redevenue elle-même, une atmosphère électrique se faisait toujours sentir mais il y avait malgré tout une forte amélioration.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'appela doucement. Elle réagit un peu, frémissant légèrement. Il lui adressa un mince sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien Kira, Sébastien n'est plus là.

Il tenta de s'approcher mais la kistune ne mit immédiatement sur la défensive dès qu'il tenta de faire un pas. Derek se stoppa immédiatement, reculant même afin de montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions hostiles. Ne se sentant plus agressé, l'esprit possédant Kira perdit de son agressivité. Les yeux de la jeune fille redevinrent presque normaux, une légère couleur orangée subsistait toujours.

\- Scott a réussit à la faire redevenir elle-même la dernière fois.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles qui venait d'intervenir. L'humain était toujours auprès de son père mais il surveillait de sa place le loup-garou et ses actions. Ce dernier hocha alors sa tête. Il s'en rappelait très bien.

\- Ça tombe bien, Scott arrive...

Sébastien l'avait lui même annoncé quelques secondes plus tôt. Et effectivement le reste de la meute arriva juste après. Sauf que le premier à entrer dans la pièce ne fut pas Scott. Ce fut Jordan Parrish. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, il suffisait juste de croiser ses pupilles surnaturelles pour le comprendre.

Sans s'attarder sur aucune autre personne, il se dirigea droit vers Lydia, qui reposait toujours dans les bras de Malia. Il prit la rousse des mains de Malia, qui fut réticente au début à lui laisser. Elle avait confiance en Jordan mais elle voulait juste garder la banshee auprès d'elle et elle aurait réagi exactement de la même manière si quelqu'un d'autre avait tenté de lui enlever Lydia.

\- Malia...

Ça, ce fut Scott qui était arrivé juste après. Malia grogna sous la frustration mais abandonna finalement. Jordan porta donc la rousse avec délicatesse et d'étranges flammes les entourèrent tous les deux, comme s'il cherchait à protéger Lydia. Bien plus étrange encore, la banshee sembla un peu plus détendue, comme si ce que faisait Jordan apaisait son mal. Il resta un petit moment à la bercer, Malia ne le quittant pas du regard.

Scott aurait pu sourire, amusé, si la situation ne lui avait pas paru aussi grave. Lydia était gravement blessée... Un petit détour à l'hôpital s'imposerait. L'alpha chercha sa petite amie parmi les personnes présentes dans le bureau du shérif et il la trouva. Elle fixait ses paumes, l'air totalement perdue. Avec douceur, il la rejoignit et il prit les mains de Kira qui avait enfin repris sa forme humaine.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment

Elle leva sa tête vers lui, paraissant presque terrifiée.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Il la fixa sans comprendre.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? répéta-t-elle

Sa voix était tremblante.

\- Tu as sauvé Lydia.

Scott et Kira se tournèrent en même temps vers Malia qui s'était levée. Son haut était tâché de sang. Celui de Lydia. La coyote avait l'air de culpabilisait, comme si elle n'avait pas pu agir à temps.

\- Si... Tu n'étais pas intervenue...

Elle déglutit.

\- Lydia ne serait plus là.

Kira eut l'air un peu soulagée, même si elle s'inquiétait pour Lydia.

\- Je n'ai blessé personne ?

Malia secoua négativement sa tête.

\- Tu as bien agi.

Kira se détendit de manière perceptible et, maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Scott. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Son petit ami lui embrassa le haut de son crâne.

\- Je suis fier de toi.

La kistune sourit quelque peu. Elle aussi l'était.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Liam avait retrouvé Hayden et Cora parlait à son frère, racontant probablement ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Argent. Corey, lui, se tenait en retrait, repassant certainement la discussion avec Gérard dans sa tête.

Jordan, dont ses flammes s'étaient estompées, avait rendu Lydia à Malia. La plaie de la banshee demeurait particulièrement profonde mais, au moins, l'hémorragie avait été stoppée, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle. La coyote dévisagea l'adjoint du shérif qui retrouvait une silhouette un peu plus humaine.

\- Comment as-tu fait cela ?

Il haussa ses épaules. Comment pouvait-il expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne se rappelait pas clairement avoir fait ?

\- C'était instinctif.  
\- Ce Hellhound n'a pas fini de vous surprendre !

Chris entra à son tour dans la pièce et Noah, qui s'était remis de son mauvais coup, le salua d'un sourire amical.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu.  
\- J'avais quelques soucis à régler, admit Chris, Mais vous avez demandé mon aide donc je suis venu.

Il fit du regard le tour de la salle et il sortit son téléphone après avoir observé Lydia un peu plus attentivement.

\- Je pense que Melissa Mccall va devoir réserver une chambre pour Lydia...

Scott fit une drôle de tête.

\- Est ce que vous avez le numéro de ma mère ?

Chris hocha sa tête comme si c'était absolument normal.

\- Elle me l'a donné pour que je puisse lui donner de tes nouvelles quand tu es avec moi. Je ne l'ai juste pas supprimé.

L'explication était valable alors Scott se détendit. Amusé, Stiles nota que son meilleur ami était toujours aussi protecteur envers sa mère. Et quand on savait que Melissa agissait exactement de la même manière, on ne pouvait qu'être attendri.

Le père de la défunte Allison envoya donc un message à l'infirmière puis il reprit la parole tout en écrivant :

\- On va devoir attendre que Lydia se rétablisse si on veut qu'elle nous aide à récupérer Mason... La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est de surveiller Sébastien le temps que nous puissions mettre notre plan au point.  
\- Ça ne va pas être difficile, annonça alors Derek, Il recherche désespérément votre demeure... Il espérait que l'on lui dise où elle était d'ailleurs.

Chris n'eut pas l'air réellement surpris. La Bête voulait juste légitimement se débarrasser de ceux pouvant la tuer...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez prévu de faire mais vous ne devriez pas rester isolés, rajouta alors Cora.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Noah qui eut un petit sourire. Ils avaient dit la même chose à Malia. Personne ne demeurait seul, la meute était toujours là pour protéger ceux en ayant le besoin... Ce soutien présent entre eux était beau à voir. Le shérif ne pouvait qu'être fier de tous ces adolescents (et adultes) qui avait réussit à fonder une sorte de deuxième famille. Les liens entre eux étaient solides, indestructibles. Certains avaient essayé de les briser mais ces épreuves n'avait fait que rendre plus forte encore leur amitié.

Chris sourit également et il secoua sa tête.

\- Ma maison est assez sécurisée en prévision de ce genre d'événements... Mais j'aurais bien besoin de l'aide de quelques uns d'entre vous pour pouvoir traquer Sébastien...

Il lança un regard appuyé en direction de Jordan qui soupira. Il s'y était attendu. À priori il partageait quelque chose de fort avec la Bête. S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait retrouver Sébastien, c'était bien lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ?

Chris leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Il laissa passer un instant de silence puis il se corrigea :

\- Jusqu'à ce que ton côté Hellhound ressorte et que tu te retrouves à suivre la Bête... Mais jene serai pas celui t'ayant forcé.

Jordan eut l'air particulièrement fatigué.

\- Très bien... Je viens avec vous.  
\- Moi aussi.

Tout le monde regarda Corey, surprit qu'il se porte volontaire. Face à toute cette attention focalisée sur lui, il pinça ses lèvres.

\- Il faut bien que je sois utile...

Chris posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

\- Et tu le seras, affirma-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'ainé des Hale, Derek ?

Le loup-garou hocha sa tête. Il commençait à être habitué à travailler avec Chris depuis le temps et ils s'en sortaient bien tous les deux. Autant continuer dans cette voie puisque le duo fonctionnait.

\- Je viens.  
\- De même, déclara Liam.

Hayden se redressa mais son petit ami tenta de la stopper.

\- C'est dangereux.  
\- C'est bien pour cela que je viens avec toi.

Liam capitula donc. Cora, qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, désigna d'un mouvement de tête la jolie Lydia.

\- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital avec Malia. D'ailleurs je propose qu'on y aille.

La coyote approuva et elles partirent toutes les trois. Cora ouvrait la marche et Malia la suivait, portant sans difficulté la rousse grâce à ses capacités surhumaines.

Il ne restait donc que Scott, Stiles et Kira qui ne s'étaient pas exprimés. Stiles, blasé d'avance, demanda sarcastiquement :

\- Je suppose que moi je n'ai le droit d'aller nulle part ?  
\- Tu peux m'aider, objecta son père, Les autres vont chercher Sébastien à travers tout Beacon Hills mais on peut tout aussi bien le surveiller depuis le poste de police.  
\- Avec les caméras de sécurité ?  
\- Précisément.

Stiles analysa la proposition puis accepta.

\- Ça m'occupera au moins.

Scott sourit. Ses doigts étaient toujours tendrement entrelacés avec ceux de Kira lorsqu'il annonça ce qu'il allait faire :

\- Je vais vous aider aussi shérif, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour tout regarder.  
\- De quatre, rectifia Kira.

Scott lui adressa un regard tendre et Stiles leva ses yeux au ciel. Et voilà, on avait de nouveau perdu ces deux là...

\- Vous pouvez batifoler à un autre moment ?

Kira haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as réellement un problème avec ce mot.  
\- Au risque de me répéter Bambi est une très bonne référence !

* * *

\- Allez un peu de courage Lydia, c'est bientôt fini.

Lydia tenta de sourire pour montrer à Melissa qu'elle allait bien. Ce fut très peu convainquant. Mais au moins elle avait essayé... L'infirmière lui adressa un air encourageant puis finit le bandage qu'elle avait enroulé autour du cou de la banshee. Les dents serrées de cette dernière témoignait de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Heureusement que Malia était là. Depuis le début, la coyote n'avait pas lâché la main de Lydia et des veines noires ne cessaient d'apparaître tout le long de son avant-bras. À aucun moment elle avait fait mine de relâcher la main de la rousse, bien au contraire. Malia ne semblait absolument pas déterminée à partir et à laisser l'autre. Elle avait l'air décidé à veiller sur Lydia, coûte que coûte.

\- Ça va être long à cicatriser, prévint Mélissa.

Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les yeux de Lydia et l'infirmière tenta de la rassurer au plus vite :

\- Je sais que tu as besoin de ta voix au plus vite. Et tu pourras l'utiliser à nouveau un jour, mais je veux que tu te reposes au maximum... Économise tes mots au maximum, si tu tentes trop vite de parler, tu pourrais ne plus jamais y arriver...

L'avertissement fut assez clair pour que Lydia n'essaie même pas d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle hocha sa tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris.

\- Au maximum ça équivaut à combien de temps ? demanda Cora, qui était assise à côté du lit de la banshee, en face de Malia

Melissa eut une petite grimace.

\- Plusieurs semaines pour une personne normale... Mais en plus de ne pas être normale, Lydia a certaines obligations... Disons que quelques jours serait parfait...

Lydia eut l'air outrée et Cora traduisit ce que l'autre était en train de penser

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre autant...

L'infirmière était bien au courant de cela... Elle vérifia que personne ne les écoutait puis elle baissa sa voix :

\- Très bien, écoutez moi attentivement. Je risque totalement de perdre mon travail si je fais cela... Mais une fois de plus ou une fois de moins... J'ai déjà fait énormément d'effractions ces derniers temps...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis continua, s'adressant directement à Lydia :

\- Je peux t'injecter de la cortisone, l'hormone synthétique permettra de réduire l'inflammation dans ta gorge. Tu pourras utiliser ta voix avec un peu moins de risques. Je ne dis pas que tu pourras nous faire un concert mais tu pourras dire quelques mots.

Lydia observa attentivement Melissa puis hocha sa tête afin de donner son accord. L'infirmière pinça ses lèvres, ayant espéré au fond que la rousse refuse. Elle poussa un profond soupir puis se redressa.

\- Très bien, je vais me procurer ça alors...

Clairement, on pouvait lire sur son visage à quel point la situation l'épuisait. Elle espérait qu'aucun de ses collègues ne la croiseraient, elle se voyait pas trouver une excuse crédible afin de ne pas passer pour une folle. Et le soucis justement, c'était qu'une excuse, elle n'en avait pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la vérité comme si de rien n'était. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à prier d'avoir de la chance et elle pourrait conserver son poste.

Melissa se leva et regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes filles tenant compagnie à la Lydia convalescente.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que je vais chercher ce qu'il faut...

Elle venait à peine de quitter la pièce que Cora quitta sa chaise. Malia fronça ses sourcils, la regardant sans comprendre.

\- Où tu vas ?

Cora sortit son téléphone portable puis elle répondit :

\- Je vais prévenir les autres, ils s'inquiètent pour Lydia... Et ils sauront que s'ils trouvent la Bête, on pourra venir en renforts...

Malia regarda Lydia un instant.

\- Il faut la laisser se reposer.

Cora eut un sourire attendri. Sa cousine était tellement soucieuse de l'état de la banshee... Est ce que Malia s'en rendait compte au moins ?

\- Oui bien sûr, la rassure la louve, Il faut qu'elle prenne le temps de se rétablir.

Lydia avait bien envie de dire qu'elle était toujours dans la pièce mais elle devait garder le silence. Frustrée, elle croisa juste ses bras sur sa poitrine. Les deux autres parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas présente alors que si, elle était belle et bien là ! Malia dut sentir l'agacement de la rousse quand elle accentua sa pression sur la main de Lydia. La banshee esquissa un mince sourire et se détendit.

Cora leur jeta un dernier regard puis quitta la pièce.

\- Je reviens de suite, leur promit-elle.

Comme annoncée, Cora se cala dans le couloir afin de pouvoir passer son appel. Son frère ne tarda pas à décrocher et elle lui résuma donc la situation.

De leur côté, Malia et Lydia se dévisageaient, sans rien dire. La rousse laissa son regard dériver en direction du bras de la coyote. Les veines noires étaient toujours présentes, Malia n'ayant censé d'apaiser sa douleur.

Sans prendre la parole, Lydia mima un merci et Malia secoua sa tête.

\- C'est normal.

Lydia voulut la contredire mais, ne pouvant pas utiliser des mots, elle se contenta de rouler des yeux afin de montrer que Malia devait arrêter de banaliser ses actions. La coyote fit mine de ne pas remarquer son regard et elle garda le silence. Un calme agréable s'installa durant lequel leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés.

Quand Malia se décida enfin à relever ses yeux, elle vit que Lydia avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La rousse était apaisée, la coyote pouvait le sentir. Et savoir que l'autre allait bien rendait Malia étrangement heureuse.

Et alors que l'atmosphère qui s'était installée dans la pièce seulement occupée par les deux jeunes filles était on ne peut plus paisible, quelque chose changea. Ce fut infime mais Lydia comme Malia le remarqua.

Lydia fronça ses sourcils, posant une de mes mains sur sa tempe gauche tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient quelque peu, signe que ses sens de banshee s'éveillaient face à un danger imminent. Malia, elle, s'était redressée, lâchant temporairement la rousse tandis qu'elle se levait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais même.

Elle huma l'air puis se figea quand une odeur bien trop familière lui parvint. Une intense colère monta en elle et ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu vif. Avant même qu'elle ne pense à se transformer, ses crocs étaient déjà sortis, comme si cette transformation était de l'ordre du réflexe.

En voyant la réaction de Malia, Lydia comprit bien vite ce qu'il se passait. Et elle se détesta de ne pas avoir prévu cela. C'était tellement prévisible !

Malia eut tout juste le temps de se placer devant le lit de la rousse afin de la protéger que la vitre au fond de la chambre vola en éclat. La personne ayant brisé la fenêtre en entrant atterrit avec grâce, faisant claquer ses bottes sur le carrelage blanc.

La louve du Désert eut un grand sourire et elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, les replaçant correctement. Il ne manquerait plus que toutes ces acrobaties ruinent sa coiffure... Elle se tourna enfin vers Malia, particulièrement ravie d'avoir fait une entrée aussi remarquée.

\- Bonjour chérie, la salua-t-elle.

Malia grogna en réponse et sa mère poussa un soupir.

\- Ah la crise d'adolescence...

Elle balaya l'air de la main puis reprit la parole :

\- Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche en traînant avec cette banshee sans interruption... Tu me contraries beaucoup ces derniers temps. Enfin, maintenant nous allons pouvoir reprendre là où nous en étions arrêté la dernière fois.

Le sourire mauvais qu'eut Malia en réponse arracha un frisson à Lydia. La coyote avait perdu sa douceur, son regard n'avait plus rien d'aimable.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Elle se jeta sur sa mère.

* * *

 ***musique dramatique* ... Pardon je dérange ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et on se retrouve très bientôt !**


	19. Chapter 19

**J'ai survécu au bac et me revoilà ! Yeah ! J'espère que tous ceux ayant passé des examens comme moi les réussiront eeet pour ceux ayant des vacances, profitez-en bien !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, l'action est de retour !**

 **Merci à julie-deoliveira pour sa review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Alertée par les rugissements à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle venait juste de quitter, Cora raccrocha précipitamment, coupant son frère au beau milieu d'une phrase. Ce n'était pas particulièrement poli mais il comprendrait.

Elle entra dans la pièce et découvrit la scène de bataille qui se déroulait. Difficile de savoir qui avait le dessus entre Malia ou sa mère, les deux étaient au sol et chacune essayait de prendre le dessus en surplombant l'autre. Il suffisait que Corinne réussisse à finir assise sur sa fille, tentant de l'immobiliser, pour que Malia inverse les positions quelques secondes plus tard. Et ainsi de suite. Alternativement, l'une des deux combattantes avait l'avantage puis le perdait aussitôt tandis que la seconde la dominait. L'affrontement semblait sans fin.

Cora se tourna vers Lydia, voulant être sûre qu'elle allait bien. Et c'était le cas. La banshee n'était pas blessée, elle était toujours dans son lit mais paraissait désespérément vouloir intervenir. Voyant Cora rentrer, son expression se changea quelque peu. Lydia se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle était. À n'importe quel moment, des humains pourraient venir, assistant alors à cet étrange spectacle... Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Cora dut comprendre l'inquiétude de son amie car elle ferma automatiquement à double tour la porte. Elle penserait plus tard à une excuse, pour l'instant elle devait prêter main forte à Malia.

Malia venait juste de se prendre le mur d'ailleurs. Finalement l'affrontement avait évolué, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

Cora voulut s'avancer mais son amie l'intimida de rester en arrière.

\- C'est mon combat, argumenta Malia.

La louve leva ses yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leur fierté et leur envie de se battre seul ? D'un autre côté, Cora pouvait bien comprendre pourquoi la coyote désirait se charger elle-même de sa génitrice...

La voix de Corinne se fit entendre juste après :

\- Tu es une bien méchante fille, Malia.

L'interpellée répondit d'un grognement, se relevant tandis que sa mère s'approchait lentement d'elle.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue pour cette jeune fille.

Malia fronça ses sourcils, de quoi parlait donc sa mère ? Corinne eut un grand sourire mauvais et désigna la jolie rousse toujours alitée.

\- C'est elle n'est ce pas ? Ton ancre.

Malia tressaillit d'abord puis son air devint un peu plus menaçant.

\- Ne l'approche pas.  
\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Sans accorder la moindre attention à Cora, la louve du Désert observa attentivement Lydia avant de s'adresser à elle :

\- Ma fille doit compter pour toi aussi non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas restée autant à ses côtés, en tentant vainement de m'éloigner.

Malia voulut profiter de cet instant où sa mère ne la regardait plus mais cette dernière avait bien entendu anticipé son geste -après tout elle s'était volontairement mis dos à sa fille-. Elle l'attrapa par la gorge, enfonçant un peu ses griffes dans sa peau.

\- Tu sais ce qui va arriver à cette banshee non ? Je vais te l'enlever pour te punir du vol que tu as commis contre moi.

Malia donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Corinne et se dégagea, son cou blessé ne lui important peu.

\- Je n'ai rien pris du tout.  
\- Tu m'as pris mes pouvoirs ! s'écria la louve du Désert, À cause de toi j'ai perdu une partie de ces dons dont j'étais si fière ! Talia était heureuse de ma grossesse et s'extasiait comme par permis mais moi ça me rendait folle ! Parce que je le sentais, je le sentais que tu étais en train de pomper lentement mes forces, comme une sangsue...

Les deux combattantes se faisaient face maintenant. L'affrontement était laissé en suspens, le combat étant dorénavant plus verbal.

\- J'aurais dû te tuer.

Le regard brûlant de haine, Malia hocha sa tête.

\- Bien sûr que tu aurais dû.

D'un agile mouvement de jambe, elle mit sa mère au tapis.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

La louve du Désert eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Ah tu crois ça ?

Elle se leva et tenta d'asséner un coup de griffe à Malia mais cette dernière esquiva, se faisant juste écorcher légèrement le bras. La coyote n'accorda même pas une demie-seconde d'attention à sa blessure, se contenta de toiser longuement sa mère sans faire aucun geste en sa direction. En temps normal, Malia aurait dû riposter violemment, c'était son caractère après tout. Mais là non, elle ne bougea pas. Clairement, Cora n'avait jamais vu sa cousine dans cet état. C'était comme si Malia savourait l'instant parce qu'elle se savait gagnante. Elle aurait sa vengeance, elle le savait. Et c'était probablement pour cela qu'elle était aussi calme d'un coup. Ce contrôle d'elle même en cette situation la rendait presque effrayante.

Corinne la frappa à nouveau, Malia la repoussa, la laissant simplement s'épuiser et se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle voulait forcer sa mère à venir tout près d'elle, très près, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas éviter son attaque.

\- Je te déteste, je te hais même encore plus que cette famille Hale et que ton stupide père qui n'a jamais eu assez de cran pour se dresser face à Talia.

Malia ne broncha pas face à ces paroles haineuses.

\- N'insulte pas Peter.

Cora fut surprise de voir Malia le défendre mais elle ne dit rien. Peter n'avait peut être pas été le père parfait, en effet, mais il avait tout de même été un meilleur parent que la louve du Désert...

Un nouveau coup. Cette fois-ci, Malia attrapa le poignet de Corinne et la maintient auprès d'elle. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis que sa future victime commençait à paniquer, sentant le piège se refermer sur elle.

\- Tu ne me prendras plus rien.

Malia la transperça avec ses griffes. Autant lorsque son père adoptif s'était éteint dans ses bras, Malia avait été dévastée, autant lorsque ce fut sa mère qui mourut, blottie contre elle, la coyote ne réussit pas à ressentir une quelconque peine. Elle regrettait un peu que les choses en soit arrivée là mais elle n'était pas triste. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais aimé et ce sentiment était réciproque. Corinne poussa un dernier soupir et toute étincelle de vie quitta son regard. Son corps s'alourdit et Malia la lâcha, la laissant tomber au sol, inanimée. La coyote sentit un vertige la prendre et elle frémit. La teinte bleutée de ses yeux s'était intensifiée, devenant presque brillante. Cette drôle de sensation d'avoir obtenu une puissance nouvelle rendit Malia confuse et elle fixa un instant ses paumes.

\- Malia ?

La voix de Cora sortit la coyote de ses pensées. Malia reprit conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle se tourna vivement vers Lydia, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Lydia allait bien -du moins son état ne s'était pas aggravé- mais elle la dévisageait, n'arrivant visiblement pas à la quitter des yeux. Malia crut qu'elle lui avait fait peur en agissant de manière aussi sauvage mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'odeur de la banshee ne dégageait aucune fragrance semblable à celle de la terreur. En fait, Lydia semblait plus captivée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Malia prit une profonde inspiration et, refoulant ce vertige constant, redonna à ses pupilles une couleur bien plus normale. Elle regarda à nouveau Lydia et constata que cette dernière souriait gentiment. Était-ce de la fierté que Malia pouvait lire dans ses yeux ? Sans réfléchir, la coyote rejoignit la rousse, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Elle ne se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient que lorsque Lydia se saisit avec délicatesse de ces dernières. Toute l'adrénaline était retombée et la coyote se sentait quelque peu étrange.

Lydia ne prit pas la parole mais la question « Est ce que ça va ?» était lisible sur son visage. Malia hocha lentement sa tête. Elle était rassurée, la louve du Désert ne menacerai plus ses proches. Elle ne menacerai plus Lydia... Du soulagement, voilà le sentiment que la coyote ressentait.

\- Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle te fasse du mal... expliqua-t-elle finalement

Lydia sourit, attendrie et passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre afin de remettre en place une mèche rebelle.

Malia tressaillit. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Lydia puis, sans réfléchir, posa ses mains sur les joues de la banshee, soutenant sa tête afin que sa blessure à la gorge ne la fasse pas souffrir.

Lydia ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de se dégager et cette constatation donna du courage à Malia. La coyote se pencha vers la rousse puis, tout doucement, elle l'embrassa, les enfermant toutes les deux dans une bulle de douceur.

Le baiser fut assez court, il aurait pu durer plus longtemps mais Cora les interrompit. La louve n'avait pas prévu de s'immiscer mais quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte avec énormément d'insistance. Le bruit du combat avait probablement alerté le personnel qui avait tenté d'entrer par la suite. La porte close avait empêché les infirmiers de venir vérifier ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce mais ils semblaient prêts à enfoncer la porte si jamais ceux à l'intérieur s'obstinaient à demeurer enfermés.

Cora sortit donc ses deux amies de leur moment de tendresse et elle fit signe à Malia de dégager. La coyote obtempéra, prenant le cadavre de Corinne avec elle et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre, allant se réfugier sur le toit.

Une fois que la louve fut sûre que personne ne devinerait ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ouvrit finalement avec un grand sourire poli et aimable, non sans avoir arrangé un peu la scène de crime auparavant.

\- Oui ?

L'infirmier s'étant acharné sur la porte la dévisagea étrangement.

\- C'était quoi tout ce raffut ?

Cora haussa un sourcil, feignant l'innocence.

\- Vous parlez du son de la télé ?

Elle désigna le poste de télévision qui était allumé, un film bourré d'actions et d'explosions y était visible.

\- Mon amie a oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cet hôpital, je suis navrée...

L'infirmier plissa ses yeux. Il était septique mais, d'un autre côté, l'excuse était parfaitement valable et crédible. C'était un hôpital ici, les patients et leurs visiteurs ne pouvaient, en théorie, pas faire grand chose.

\- Que cela ne se reproduise pas.

L'air sérieux qu'il afficha n'impressionna pas Cora, ayant l'habitude d'affronter une telle expression au quotidien grâce à son frère. Cependant, pour montrer qu'elle ne causerait plus de soucis, elle fit mine d'être impressionnée par l'autorité présente dans la voix de l'infirmier et elle hocha sa tête plusieurs fois.

\- Bien évidemment.

Elle salua l'infirmier et ce dernier partit donc, quelque peu blasé puis disparut au détour d'un couloir. Cora s'autorisa alors à souffler. La catastrophe avait été esquivée avec brio, la louve pouvait être fière d'elle et de sa créativité.

Elle se tourna vers Lydia qui la fixait avec de gros yeux ronds et Cora poussa un soupir fatigué quand elle comprit ce que la banshee cherchait à dire.

\- Oui bah ça va hein ! Désolée d'avoir gâché ton moment mais c'était soit ça soit l'autre taré arrachait la porte et découvrait le cadavre en plein milieu de la pièce ! Tu aurais justifié ça comment toi ?

Lydia haussa ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne pouvait donc pas répondre. Cora roula des yeux.

\- C'est ça, profite de ta situation en plus.

La louve laissa Lydia, qui avait l'air d'être en pleine forme maintenant que ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se pencha vers l'extérieur et chercha Malia.

\- Tu peux revenir !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la coyote apparut dans la chambre. Ses vêtements étaient toujours tâchés de sang mais Malia ne portait plus le corps inerte de sa mère dans ses bras. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Cora qui fronça ses sourcils.

\- Et la folle ? Tu l'as mise où ?  
\- Je m'en suis débarrassée.

Cora la fixa longuement.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des enquêtes lorsque l'on trouve quelqu'un de mort ?

Malia leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais il n'y a plus de corps, le problème est réglé.

Cora passa une main sur son visage.

\- Ok je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait...  
\- Non en effet.  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'approuver !

Malia eut un sourire moqueur et rejoignit Lydia qui était toute amusée. Cora les détailla tour à tour.

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvées toutes les deux ça c'est certain...

Cora ne s'était donc pas trompée quand elle avait senti que leur relation avait évolué... Elles au moins avaient eu le cran de passer à l'acte au lieu d'attendre que le temps suive son cours sans rien oser faire... Certains devraient en prendre de la graine tiens.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, mes vœux de bonheur et blablabla, tout ça quoi.

La remarque de Cora fit rire Malia. Sa cousine avait le don de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ses pensées... Comme quoi, il y avait un gène chez les Hale qui conférait cette capacité à être sarcastique en toute circonstance.

Cora sortit de nouveau son téléphone.

\- Bon j'ai un frère à rassurer moi...

Elle regarda un peu Lydia.

\- Si Melissa te donne de la cortisone, tu te sentirais d'aller partir à la chasse à la Bête du Gévaudan ?

La banshee réfléchit un instant pour signifier son accord d'un léger hochement de tête. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de mouvements trop amples ou trop brusques au risque de rouvrir sa blessure. Ce que personne ne voulait.

\- Parfait alors, je préviens les autres de nous réserver une petite place...  
\- Tu sais où ils en sont dans leurs recherches ?  
\- Jusqu'ici ça n'a pas été très fructueux... répondit honnêtement Cora , Mais après peut être que la situation a changé.

En espérant que ce soit pour le mieux.

* * *

Scott raccrocha, sous le regard intrigué de Stiles.

\- C'était Derek, expliqua l'alpha.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre oui. Lydia a retrouvé sa voix ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça... Disons qu'elle va recevoir un traitement temporaire et ce sera suffisant pour le moment.

Stiles se détourna de l'écran qu'il scrutait depuis un bon moment déjà. Son père l'avait enfin autorisé à regarder les caméras de surveillance, il n'allait donc pas se priver de faire quelque chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis qu'il était petit. C'était son côté curieux, il n'y pouvait rien.

L'adolescent hyperactif dévisagea longuement son meilleur ami avant de reprendre finalement la parole :

\- Et les filles ont besoin d'un chauffeur ?  
\- Derek pense que c'est préférable de ne pas trop surmener Lydia, il faut qu'elle reprenne complètement ses forces...

Stiles hocha sa tête, étant assez d'accord avec ce principe.

\- Je suppose que Derek ne servira pas de taxi ?  
\- En effet... Il est un peu occupé à traquer la Bête du Gévaudan...

Ce qui était une excuse tout à fait correcte. Kira, qui était également assise devant un ordinateur, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il faut que l'un d'entre nous se dévoue pour aller les chercher.

Stiles se leva immédiatement.

\- J'y vais.

La réaction de Scott ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Hors de question.

Cela n'étonna même pas Stiles. Évidemment, son meilleur ami préférerait largement qu'il reste tranquillement assis au commissariat au lieu de s'approcher du danger. Mais Stiles aussi avait le droit d'être utile ! L'humain haussa donc ses épaules.

\- Ça me concerne aussi.

Scott leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Oui et j'ai plus de chance d'en réchapper que toi.  
\- Ok très bien, réglons cela comme des adultes responsables.

L'alpha plissa ses yeux, sentant qu'il allait se faire avoir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Stiles se racla la gorge puis annonça :

\- Pierre, papier, ciseaux.  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieux...

Et pourtant si. En tout cas, il avait l'air très sûr de lui.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une méthode comme une autre ! s'écria Stiles

Scott soupira.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter... Mais d'accord, faisons comme cela.

* * *

Et effectivement, Scott regretta. Stiles remporta la partie, sans trop de difficultés en plus. En même temps, Scott jouait toujours la pierre... Établir une stratégie de contre-attaque n'était donc pas trop compliqué pour Stiles. L'humain ne révélerait jamais son secret, il avait ainsi toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Stiles était donc au volant de sa chère et tendre Roscoe, bien content de pouvoir la reconduire. Il se dirigeait comme prévu vers l'hôpital, ayant prévenu Malia qu'il venait les chercher. Scott, de son côté, avait peut être perdu mais du coup, il était parti rejoindre le reste de la meute avec Kira. Scott avait prétexté pouvoir apporter du renfort mais Stiles le soupçonnait d'avoir mal pris sa défaite...

Cette idée fit sourire Stiles.

Et puis Scott devait être content plutôt, pour l'instant Stiles s'éloignait de l'endroit où pouvait être Sébastien. Alors certes, en emmenant les filles auprès de la meute, les risques revenaient mais... Tant pis ?

De toute façon vivre à Beacon Hills était dangereux de base alors en partant de ce principe... Autant s'investir à fond.

Stiles se gara à l'hôpital et attendit que les trois filles le rejoignent. Il ne patienta pas énormément, quelques minutes tout au plus. Cora ouvrait la marche, vérifiant probablement qu'aucun membre du personnel ne les croise, et Malia et Lydia suivaient tranquillement, main dans la main. Stiles fronça ses sourcils. Ok il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas suivi ces derniers temps ?

Cora s'installa à l'avant côté passager, laissant le couple se mettre à l'arrière, l'une à côté de l'autre. Stiles lança un regard à ces derniers grâce à son rétroviseur central avant de les interpeller :

\- Bande de cachotières que vous êtes...

Lydia sourit bêtement en réponse, ce qui amusa énormément l'humain. Il avait rarement vu son amie dans cet état là...

Une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans le regard de Malia. La coyote, n'ayant toujours pas lâché la banshee, décida de taquiner Stiles. Après tout il l'avait cherché, c'était lui qui avait commencé les hostilités...

\- Tu peux parler... Niveau sentiments, tu aurais aussi des choses à nous dire...

La remarque fit mouche, Stiles se fit à rougir et, gêné, il fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'allusion.

\- Je n'ai rien à avouer...

Il démarra, fuyant ainsi la conversation tandis que Malia affichait un sourire victorieux. Et un point pour elle !

\- Et du coup je vous emmène où ? demanda Stiles une fois qu'il eut quitté le parking, bien content de pouvoir changer de sujet

Cora consulta son téléphone.

\- Mon frère dit qu'ils ont une piste, ils sont retourné là où les Dread doctors avaient enfermés Liam et Hayden.  
\- Qu'est ce que Sébastien ferait là-bas ?  
\- Hé bien tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras !

Stiles roula des yeux. Non vraiment, il n'avait aucune envie de recroiser ce psychopathe et encore moins de lui adresser la parole...

\- Vous allez avoir le droit à un petit tour dans les égouts de Beacon Hills alors... L'entrée se situait là-bas.  
\- Me voilà ravie... marmonna Cora

L'humain eut un petit sourire face au manque d'enthousiasme certain de son amie louve. En même temps il pouvait la comprendre. Suivant les informations de Cora, Stiles prit donc la route en direction de ce fameux repère des Dread doctors. Il espérait vraiment que cette histoire soit vite finie. La Bête avait causé déjà bien assez de dégâts comme cela et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa véritable identité, elle n'en n'était que bien plus dangereuse encore. Rien de bien réjouissant donc.

\- Scott et Kira sont sûrement déjà avec eux, il va y avoir du monde en bas.  
\- Crois moi, il vaut mieux être un surnombre... répondit Malia

Stiles ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Vu comment Sébastien les avait dominé au commissariat, il fallait mieux prévoir large au niveau du nombre de personnes... En espérant que cela serait suffisant.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement devant l'entrée et Stiles coupa le contact, laissant d'abord les filles sortir avant de quitter également sa voiture. Cora le regarda étrangement quand elle se rendit qu'il les suivait et il fronça ses sourcils.

\- Ne me dites pas que je dois vous attendre sagement comme un petit chien.

Cora croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un air particulièrement sérieux sur le visage. Elle n'était pas la sœur de Derek pour rien tiens...

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable que tu ailles là où un monstre pareil rode...  
\- J'habite à Beacon Hills. Ce n'est déjà pas raisonnable à la base.  
\- Désolée mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire arracher la gorge par mon frère.

Stiles leva ses yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ? Derek avait ordonné à sa sœur de ne pas le laisser les suivre ?

\- Il ne s'intéresse à moins que quand ça l'arrange, bougonna-t-il.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le contredit Cora, Il passe sa vie à s'inquiéter pour toi.  
\- Je confirme, annonça Malia.

Lydia ne pouvait pas parler mais son regard en disait long. Stiles soupira, rendant les armes puisqu'elles s'y mettaient à trois pour le convaincre.

\- Très bien et je fais quoi du coup ? Parce que rester ici n'est pas moins dangereux.

Cora hocha sa tête.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi et attendre que les choses se calment...

Génial il était encore laissé de côté. Stiles adorait sa vie, vraiment. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il capitula.

\- Très bien...

Cora le remercia d'un sourire et incita d'un signe de tête les deux autres filles à partir devant. Lydia et Malia, toujours main dans la main, commencèrent donc à marcher en direction de l'entrée.

Cependant, avec une synchronisation parfaite, Malia et Cora se figèrent, comme si elles avaient senti en même temps un truc louche. Elles s'échangèrent un regard, vérifiant qu'elles comprenaient bien la même chose. Et c'était le cas.

Lydia et Stiles, qui eut n'avaient pas la joie d'avoir un odorat sur-développé, froncèrent leur sourcil. Lydia interrogea Malia du regard tandis que Stiles s'occupaient de Cora. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne leur répondirent. Par contre, Cora s'adressa à Malia :

\- Pars devant, je peux gérer. Le principal c'est que vous arriviez à stopper Sébastien. Protège Lydia.

La coyote hocha sa tête et partit donc, entraînant une banshee confuse avec elle. Stiles était de plus en plus perdu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Cora fit luire ses yeux et fixa l'horizon.

\- Theo, répondit-elle gravement.

Stiles frémit. Mauvaise nouvelle.

Qu'est ce que Theo pouvait bien faire ici ?

La chimère apparut quelques instants plus tard sauf qu'elle semblait mal en point, elle boitait et l'avant de son t-shirt était recouvert de sang. Stiles fut pris d'un doute pendant un moment et il demanda :

\- C'est le sien ?  
\- Oui, confirma Cora qui reconnaissait l'odeur, Il s'est fait attaqué par la Bête quand on est allés chercher Mason...

Stiles se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas allés l'aider ?

Cora haussa un sourcil.

\- Il y avait Tracy avec lui...  
\- Comme si ça justifiait tout.  
\- Je rêve ou tu le défends ?

Stiles passa une main sur son visage.

\- Non... Je dis juste qu'il n'a pas l'air bien et que dans de telles circonstances, un peu de soutien n'aurait pas été de trop...  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est revendiqué de notre côté qu'il l'est vraiment.  
\- Tiens c'est drôle ça me rappelle une ancienne discussion avec Scott...

Stiles plissa ses yeux, quelques brides de souvenirs l'envahissant. Souvenirs qu'il chassa bien vite.

\- Qu'importe, il n'est pas très dangereux à l'heure actuelle...  
\- Je me demande juste comment il est arrivé ici...

Cora avait raison sur ce point. C'était un peu louche que Theo se montre maintenant alors que visiblement il était blessé et avait du mal à se déplacer. Quelle distance avait-il dû parcourir avant de les retrouver ?

\- Stiles...

L'humain frissonna. La voix de Theo était suppliante. L'humain fit un pas dans sa direction et Cora voulut le stopper, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent.  
\- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui vais le voir, il ne me fera pas de mal.

Tout en parlant, Stiles regarda Theo et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'humain avait toujours été le premier à se méfier de Theo mais si sa semaine en compagnie de la meute de Theo lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que Theo tenait à lui. Peut être un peu trop en effet... Theo avait un peu de mal à être mesuré...

Toujours était-il que Theo avait probablement besoin de soin et puisque Stiles repartait, il pouvait bien le déposer chez Deaton en passant.

\- Je l'emmène, annonça-t-il alors tout en se rapprochant de la chimère.

Cora haussa un sourcil.

\- T'es sûr de ton coup là ?  
\- Parfaitement, approuva Stiles.

Il passa un bras autour de Theo, le soutenant afin que ce dernier puisse marcher avec plus d'aisance.

\- Merci, murmura Theo, semblant essoufflé.  
\- Me remercie pas, tu vas être sur la banquette arrière et crois moi ce n'est pas confortable du tout.

Roscoe avait ses défauts mais pour rien au monde Stiles ne changerait de véhicule. Même pas pour la camaro de Derek. Même si cette voiture devait être particulièrement agréable à conduire. Mais qu'importe, Stiles aimait bien sa fidèle Roscoe qui résistait encore et toujours à toutes les épreuves.

Ayant amené Theo jusqu'à la voiture, la chimère finit par être juste en face de Cora. La louve put alors distinguer un détail qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici pas remarqué. Le sang de son t-shirt était sec, sa blessure était même certainement cicatrisée.

Cora se figea et, sans crier gare, arracha Stiles des bras de Theo.

\- Écarte toi ! ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà bien éloigné l'humain

L'adolescent la dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La chimère eut un sourire moqueur et se redressa, se tenant parfaitement convenablement, comme s'il allait parfaitement bien.

\- Il se passe qu'elle est un peu trop intelligente à mon goût.

Encore une de ses manipulations... Stiles grinça des dents. Bien décidée à protéger son ami, Cora se jeta sur Theo dans le but de le mettre le plus vite possible hors d'état de nuire. Malheureusement son attaque fut vite contrée. Elle fut repoussée, l'autre en profitant pour la griffer légèrement au bras au passage. Le louve ne comprit pas pourquoi Theo ne lui avait pas administré une blessure plus profonde. Puis elle capta son sourire satisfait. Et elle sentit un certain engourdissement la prendre. Et elle réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Oh non pas encore, gémit-elle...

Cora s'effondra. Le venin de kanima avait eu raison d'elle. _  
_  
Sentant le danger imminent, Stiles eut l'intelligence de se reculer. Theo releva son regard vers lui, paraissant plus que ravi et l'humain frémit. La chimère se mit à rire.

\- À nous deux maintenant.

* * *

 **Non je n'ai aucun remords à finir ici. Aucun ! J'en dors bien la nuit en tout cas ;)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Et quels sont vos pronostics pour le prochain chapitre ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, on se retrouve bientôt ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Me revoilà comme chaque dimanche avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire celui-là... Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose aha !**

 **C'est le retour des chansons ! J'avais un peu arrêté parce que j'écrivais en écoutant un peu de tout maaais pour ces chapitres j'ai deux chansons qui m'ont bien inspiré !  
\- Super psycho love, Simon Curtis  
\- Nos corps à la dérive, Camille Lou/Fabien Incardona**

 **Merci à San, lily.D Omega, Akane et julie-deoliveira pour leurs reviews !**

 **Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse lire !**

 **Akane : merci beaucoup à toi !**

 **San : aha la voilà la confrontation ! Et je pense que tu vas être contente (content ?) ! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire et tes encouragements !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Une nouvelle fois, Malia et Lydia firent face à une intersection. Et, comme les fois précédentes, choisir quel chemin prendre ne fut pas chose compliquée. Malia pouvait s'aider de son odorat, retraçant ainsi la route prise par ses amis, et Lydia avait ses sens de banshee en éveil. C'était comme si, intuitivement, elle allait là où avait lieu le combat. La Mort devait roder, en attente d'une ouverture...

D'un accord commun, les deux jeunes filles bifurquèrent vers la droite. Malia veillait à ce que Lydia soit toujours derrière elle, l'exposant donc le moins possible à un danger probable. Lydia se rendit probablement compte d'un tel comportement mais elle ne se vexa pas, au contraire, cela lui arracha un sourire.

Malia fit comme si elle ne voyait pas l'air attendri peint sur le visage de Lydia et se contenta d'avancer. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées entre elles, comme une promesse muette les unissant.

Les bruits de combats s'étaient intensifiés. Elles accélèrent donc l'allure, il fallait faire vite. La seule chose qui empêchait Malia de rejoindre la meute en courant, c'était Lydia et son état qui ne permettait clairement pas un tel sprint. Malia hésitait presque à porter la jolie rousse, pensant que ce n'était même pas raisonnable de la faire marcher aussi longtemps. Lydia n'était pas du tout de cet avis et elle le démontrait en marchant avec un bon rythme soutenu. Elle ne pouvait certes pas s'autoriser le luxe de parler mais ses jambes n'avaient pas été endommagées d'une quelconque manière par l'attaque.

Après un énième croisement, les deux jeunes filles finirent par arriver à l'endroit de l'affrontement. Elles arrivèrent pile au bon moment pour voir Chris Argent voler à travers la salle et s'écraser non loin d'elles. La grimace de douleur qu'il eut montrait que le choc avait été particulièrement dur à encaisser. En même temps, le sol n'était pas constitué d'une moquette qui aurait amortir la chute...

Et au vu de la situation, Lydia et Malia étaient à priori arrivée pile au bon moment. Jordan était au corps à corps avec la Bête, Corey était sonné et Kira tentait de le réanimer. Derek était également au sol, reprenant ses esprits mais il ne paraissait pas en mauvaise posture. Quant à Scott, il essayait de prêter main forte au Hellhound même si ce n'était pas chose aisée. Celle étant dans un état critique, c'était Hayden. Elle était grièvement blessée, une large blessure lui barrant le ventre et les traits crispés de son visage traduisant sa souffrance. Liam était évidemment auprès d'elle mais hormis lui apporter un soutien moral, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quelque chose.

En résumé, la meute était en avantage numérique et avait en théorie toutes les chances de son côté... Sauf que la Bête les maitrisait largement, ayant énormément gagné en puissance depuis que Sébastien Valet était aux commandes.

La victoire semblait donc bien loin et inaccessible. Le reste se passa tellement vite que ni Malia ni Lydia n'eurent le temps d'agir.

Jordan réussit à blesser la Bête mais cela renforça la furie de cette dernière et le Hellhound subit le même sort que Chris, se faisant lancer contre un mur. Voulant profiter de la faiblesse de son adversaire, la Bête s'avança vers le Hellhound assommé.

Scott vint alors immédiatement en renfort, se plaçant entre Jordan et la Bête. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, la couleur rouge sonnant comme une menace muette. Il rugit et le cri de la Bête lui fit écho.

Le vrai alpha se jeta sur son ennemi, démarrant un nouveau combat.

Malheureusement, malgré toute la bonne attention de Scott, Sébastien eut le dessus. Pensant certainement voler les intéressants pouvoirs de Scott, il planta ses griffes dans la nuque de l'alpha qui se retrouva immédiatement figé.

Tous ceux étant encore conscients et ayant assez de discernement pour se rendre de la situation, prirent peur en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Scott allait se faire tuer, c'était un sort inévitable.

Malia était prête à bondir sur la Bête afin de l'empêcher de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé mais les choses changèrent brusquement.

Les traits de Sébastien s'adoucirent, quelque chose dans les souvenirs de Scott avait attiré son attention.

\- Toi... murmura-t-il

Pour la première fois, Sébastien paraissait perdu et, encore plus surprenant, il semblait impuissant.

Lydia sentit que c'était le meilleur moment pour agir et elle n'attendit pas davantage. Son air devint grave et son expression changea du tout au tout.

Malia sentit la différence soudaine d'atmosphère et elle en frissonna, l'aura inquiétante de la banshee ne passant pas inaperçue.

Lydia fixa la Bête avec intensité, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis, déclara d'une voix qui fit trembler les murs :

\- Mason !

Ce simple mot résonna dans toute la pièce, Lydia n'ayant pas lésiné sur la puissance de sa phrase.

Sébastien, qui avait déjà été rendu immobile lorsqu'il avait attaqué Scott, se figea encore plus. Le choc le fit lâcher le loup-garou qui tomba au sol.

La Bête poussa un dernier rugissement puis, l'ombre l'enveloppa disparut subitement et Mason fut alors de nouveau visible. Il eut l'air tout aussi surpris que le reste de ses camarades et il fixa sans comprendre ses mains.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il semblait ne pas avoir de souvenirs des récents événements. Après tout, il avait été comme plongé dans un long coma pendant un long moment.

Corey fut le premier à se jeter dans ses bras. Mason, se sentant fébrile, faillit s'effondrer mais il tint le coup.

\- Qu'est... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Corey se mit à répondre.

\- Rien, tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Et effectivement, c'était bien le cas. Tout allait bien. La situation n'avait jamais été aussi positive depuis plusieurs jours.

Du moins c'était ce que pensait la meute à cet instant là. Tout se présentait en effet comme si leurs problèmes étaient définitivement réglés... Et en effet, cela aurait pu être ainsi. La Bête avait été vaincue finalement après tous leurs efforts, Mason était parfaitement vivant et ne semblait pas avoir de trop graves séquelles et les Dread Doctors, les seuls ayant pu faire revenir Sébastien avaient tous été décimés. Mason avait repris le contrôle de son corps et cela de manière définitive.

Tout s'annonçait parfaitement bien.

Sauf que l'erreur était la suivante : ils avaient tous considérés que le seul ennemi était Sébastien. Sauf que... Était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Derek se releva et s'adressa à sa cousine.

\- Où est Cora ?

Il trouvait en effet étrange que sa sœur ne se soit pas montrée. Elle aurait pourtant adoré participer à un tel combat. Cora et son sens de l'aventure...

\- Elle est à l'extérieur, avec Stiles.

Derek haussa un sourcil puis soupira.

\- Je vais les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se chamaillent comme des enfants...

Il marqua une pause.

\- Même si c'est sûrement le cas à l'heure actuelle.

Malia esquissa un sourire amusé. En effet, le contraire la surprendrait énormément. Ces deux là étaient incapables de se tenir tranquille plus de deux minutes... Et encore, deux minutes c'était déjà un record en soit.

Scott se tourna vers Derek qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner, voulant partir avec lui afin de rejoindre son meilleur ami mais Liam lui fit changer d'avis. Son beta tenait toujours Hayden dans ses bras et il implorait Scott du regard.

\- Je t'en supplie... Elle ne survivra pas.

Scott jeta un regard derrière son épaule. Derek avait déjà quitté la pièce, personne ne l'avait suivi. Il observa à nouveau Hayden. La jeune fille était pâle, souffrante et très probablement au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle n'était qu'une chimère, sa capacité de régénération était très limitée. Et quand bien même si cela n'avait pas été ainsi, elle aurait trépassé bien avant que sa guérison se soit entamée.

Scott savait que tout le monde le regardait, il pouvait sentir leurs yeux peser sur lui. L'endroit fut alors parfaitement silencieux.

Scott hocha la tête.

\- Très bien.

Il s'avança vers Hayden qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était là et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'allumèrent de rouge.

Et il la mordit.

* * *

 ****  
Une chose frappa directement Derek dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur. Seule l'odeur de sa sœur était forte, c'était la seule personne encore présente. Les deux autres odeurs étaient celles de Stiles... Et de Theo... Et elles étaient moins intenses, signe qu'ils étaient partis il y a peu de temps. Derek sentit son cœur se serrer et il se détesta. Il se détesta pour avoir oublié ce putain de Theo Raeken.

Dans un premier temps, il planifia de le tuer mais il changea d'avis quand il retrouva sa sœur étendue au sol, juste à côté de la voiture de Stiles.

S'il y a bien une seule chose que Derek ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on s'en prenne à sa sœur, soit la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Et la deuxième chose qu'il le mettait hors de lui, c'était qu'on touche à Stiles. Manque de bol, Theo avait fait les deux. Et il allait le regretter. Amèrement.

En fait, l'unique raison pour laquelle Derek n'était déjà pas en train de traquer cet insupportable adolescent se croyant au dessus de tout le monde, c'était parce que sa sœur avait besoin d'aide et qu'il se devait de lui apporter du soutien. Cora semblait lutter pour reprendre le contrôle mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses muscles étaient contractés au possible mais le venin de kanima avait encore une influence sur elle. Il avait commencé à se dissiper, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Quelques minutes supplémentaires étaient clairement requises. Derek posa sa main sur son bras, l'incitant ainsi à demeurer immobile.

\- Ne force pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Il lui lança un mince sourire encourageant. Même paralysée, Cora semblait avoir ce regard blasée définissant si bien la lignée des Hale. Malgré le sage conseil de son cher frère, la louve tenta de se battre contre le venin. Elle ne réussit qu'à délier sa langue et à prononcer quelques mots :

\- T... Theo...

Derek hocha sa tête.

\- Je sais Cora, je sais...

Cora lâcha un soupir de frustration, ayant probablement essayé à nouveau de bouger sans succès.

\- Va...

Derek fronça ses sourcils.

\- Je ne te laisse nulle part dans cet état !

Cora ne pouvait pas explicitement l'exprimer mais elle était désespérée par le comportement de son frère. C'était très gentil de sa part mais, à l'heure actuelle, elle n'était pas celle ayant le plus besoin d'aide... Loin de là.

\- Stiles...

L'argument n'aurait pas pu être meilleur. Derek tressaillit. Cora avait raison. On ne pouvait laisser Stiles avec Theo. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer... Derek sortit son téléphone et envoya un bref message à Kira. La kistune était une de celles étant la moins blessée et étant donc la plus à même de défendre Cora si jamais quelque chose tournait mal... Même s'il ne restait plus beaucoup de menace à éliminer.

« _Peux-tu veiller sur Cora ? Venin de kanima, elle est toujours à l'extérieur_ »

Une réponse lui parvint moins d'une minute plus tard.

« _J'arrive_ »

Rassuré, Derek embrassa Cora sur le haut du front.

\- Je lui briserai la nuque pour toi, lui promit-il.

Il crut voir Cora sourire.

* * *

Stiles eut beau lutter, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour empêcher Theo de l'entraîner là où il le souhaitait. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer... Mais la pression sur son poignet était trop importante pour lui et l'humain n'arrivait à rien. La chimère savait très bien que rester non loin de Cora était dangereux. Déjà parce que le venin n'agirait pas éternellement sur la louve mais également parce que les autres membres de la meute finirait par remonter également. Il avait donc emmené Stiles ailleurs.

Ils traversaient la forêt et l'humain n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Il cherchait sans cesse un moyen de s'échapper, de semer Theo afin de retrouver sa meute. La chimère s'arrêta d'un coup et Stiles le détailla, méfiant.

\- Où est ce qu'on va ?

Theo lui adressa un sourire.

\- Là où on nous laissera enfin tranquille. Plus personne ne t'enlèvera loin de moi.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas tien. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

Theo eut l'air surpris par une telle remarque. Stiles pouvait bien comprendre pourquoi... Ce taré avait toujours tout interprété de travers. Il avait cru que ses sentiments étaient partagés et avait décidé d'enlever l'adolescent hyperactif afin de ne jamais perdre cette affection qu'il croyait que Stiles ressentait... Sauf que cela n'avait jamais été le cas...

Enfin. Peut être que si. Même si Stiles détestait l'admettre, il se rappelait très bien de sa période de séquestration et de son ressenti plutôt positif. Et avant que Donovan ne le force à fuir et la ramène ainsi auprès de sa réelle meute, Stiles avait commencé à s'habituer à la présence de Theo. Pire, il s'était senti bien avec lui.

Sauf qu'il avait été manipulé, les sentiments qu'il avait cru ressentir n'étaient pas vrais. Stiles n'avait plus eu aucun repère, sa seule marque avait été Theo. La chimère avait essayé de se faire passer pour importante et cela avait bien marché. Mais cette fausse mise en scène aurait pu berner Stiles un temps mais, un jour -et ce même sans l'intervention de Donovan- l'humain serait sorti de cette étrange transe. Alors certes, le retour à la réalité n'en n'aurait été que plus terrible, Stiles aurait découvert que celui en qui il avait eu confiance lui avait menti depuis le début et il aurait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas eu la malchance de vivre cela. Il avait juste été perturbé quelques jours mais il avait retrouvé pour de bon sa lucidité.

Toujours était-il que Theo devait arrêter de croire que Stiles était volontiers de son côté.

Parce qu'il ne l'était pas.

La chimère afficha un air attendri et Stiles réalisa que Theo ne comprendrait jamais que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas réciproque. Theo était tellement buté, tellement persuadé d'être celui dont Stiles avait besoin qu'il en devenait obsédé par l'humain. Face à cette constatation, Stiles commença à avoir peur. Il y avait-il un moyen de sortir de cette spirale infernale pour de bon ?

Il se recula vivement et réussit à se dégager de la poigne de Theo. En réaction, ce dernier fronça ses sourcils, paraissant inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles ne répondit pas, tentant plutôt de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il ne devait pas rester ici, ça ne pouvait pas bien se terminer.

\- Tout va bien, calme toi.

Il vint caresser la joue de Stiles afin de l'apaiser mais ce geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Stiles repoussa sèchement Theo.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il voulut s'éloigner mais la chimère le saisit en empoignant ses bras.

\- Tout doux Stiles, tout doux.  
\- Ne me parle pas comme si mon état t'importait !

Theo eut un drôle de sourire mi-affectueux, mi-cruel.

\- Mais bien sûr que ça m'importe...  
\- Alors laisse moi partir.

L'air de la chimère s'assombrit, Theo perdit toute sa douceur et il parut alors particulièrement en colère.

\- Hors de question ! s'écria-t-il

La pression qu'il exerçait sur les bras de Stiles s'intensifia et l'humain eut presque mal. Theo le força à demeurer auprès de lui alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se reculer.

\- Tu restes, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles qui frémit. La lueur folle dans les yeux de la chimère l'effraya et il sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer inévitablement. Theo reprit la parole et, cette fois-ci il fut plus suppliant :

\- J'ai besoin de toi Stiles.

Stiles ne comprit pas. En quoi était-il si important ?

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu me fais vivre.

L'humain fut encore plus perdu.

\- Je...  
\- Je ne saurai pas expliquer comment ni pourquoi. Mais je suis bien avec toi. Je me sens... Entier. Comme si tu étais la partie manquante de mon âme, la chose dont j'ai besoin pour être moi. Un instant de joie dans ma vie triste et monotone. J'ai enfin l'impression de connaître la définition du mot « sentiment ».

Ça pour une déclaration, c'était une déclaration. Une des plus intenses que Stiles aurait l'occasion d'avoir. Manque de bol, Stiles ne désirait pas une déclaration de Theo mais plutôt d'une autre personne... Pas la peine de citer son prénom n'est-ce pas ? Mauvaise pioche pour Theo donc, son public n'était pas réceptif...

\- Tu es tellement important pour moi Stiles...

La suite des événements devint incontrôlable pour l'humain. Très certainement pris dans le feu de l'action et dans la passion de ses paroles, Theo brisa la distance entre lui et Stiles. Il l'embrassa sans prendre la peine de se demander si l'autre approuverait ou non. Stiles ressentit comme un courant électrique et ceci n'avait rien d'un compliment, clairement pas. Ceci devait s'arrêter. Maintenant.

Il tourna sa tête, stoppant directement le geste de Theo. Sa respiration était saccadée, probablement à cause du mélange de panique et de colère qu'il ressentait. Stiles savait qu'il ne s'apaiserait pas tant qu'il serait à proximité du brun. Il tenta donc de se reculer mais, sans grande surprise, Theo le bloqua.

\- Reste près de moi.

Il y avait dans cet ordre comme une menace sous-jacente.

\- Je ne veux pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Theo en profita pour approfondir le baiser, saisissant l'occasion.

Stiles eut envie de vomir. Et Theo qui ne s'arrêtait pas...

L'humain lui mordit la langue et si cela éloigna la chimère, cela la fit également beaucoup rire.  
Pourquoi Theo ne prenait jamais aucun de ses gestes au sérieux ? Stiles grimaça, l'odeur métallique du sang stagnant dans son palais. Il eut alors doublement envie de se laver la bouche avec de la javel.

Theo le dévisageait avec amusement, comme si la petite révolte de Stiles était divertissante. Définitivement, il ne comprenait pas où était le problème et il restait persuadé que l'adolescent était éperdument fou de lui. Et si Stiles tentait de résister, c'était juste parce qu'il voulait faire sa petite crise, montrer qu'il avait du caractère. Et ça lui plaisait à Theo. Un peu de challenge ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire.

Et puis Stiles était définitivement fait pour lui, il était plus qu'évident que l'attirance qu'il avait pour l'humain était donc forcément à double sens. Enfin, c'était purement logique voyons. La notion d'amour à sens unique était sans aucun doute bien obscure pour lui...

La réaction presque violente de Stiles ne le vexa donc pas, loin de là. Il reprit la parole avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ok tu n'es pas trop bisous aujourd'hui, c'est noté. Restons simple.

L'air de Stiles s'assombrit.

Ah ça il lui en faisait ressentir des choses. Comme une profonde envie de vider le contenu entier de son estomac sur le sol. Avec les organes en prime. Et Stiles commençait à envisager cette option de plus en plus sérieusement. Avec un peu de chance il réussirait même à viser les chaussures neuves de Theo.

\- Lâche moi Theo avant que je ne...  
\- Avant que tu quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire contre moi ?

L'air de la chimère s'était fait narquois. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse commençait à s'évaporer, sa folie reprenait le dessus. Tout compte fait, Stiles préférait peut être Theo quand il était extrêmement affectueux plutôt que menaçant de la sorte... Quoique... C'était un sacré dilemme malgré tout. Comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

\- Laisse moi...

La voix de Stiles s'était faite plus suppliante, comme si l'humain se rendait compte, qu'en effet, il ne pouvait rien et qu'il commençait à désespérer. Il voulait partir, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait que Theo enlève ses mains de ses hanches, qu'il le laisse partir et pour de bon. Pourquoi Theo n'arrivait-il pas à admettre la simple vérité ? La chimère secoua négativement sa tête afin d'exprimer son refus.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas t'autoriser à partir. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour risquer de te perdre...

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou hurler... À défaut de pouvoir physiquement se défendre, il allait utiliser sa seule arme, le sarcasme :

\- Tu as une étrange manière de montrer ton amour.

Theo se mit à rire et il haussa ses épaules.

\- Oh je suis un passionné dans mon genre.

Il eut un sourire étrange qui n'eut rien de rassurant.

\- Mais tu m'aimes aussi, je le sais.

Stiles se demanda comment Theo aurait pu mieux savoir que lui ses propres sentiments... Il était le mieux placé pour dire qui il aimait ou non, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non.

Theo haussa un sourcil.

\- Non ? répéta-t-il, Comment ça non ?  
\- Mon cœur n'est pas à toi.  
\- Ah oui ? Et à qui alors ?

Stiles ne remarqua pas que Theo s'était crispé, il nota juste que son air était devenu particulièrement neutre. Il voulut dire qu'il aimait Malia mais la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la coyote lui revint en mémoire.

« _Nous ne nous aimons pas_ »

Malia avait raison, Stiles le savait. Il avait aimé Malia il fut un temps, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre un besoin de se protéger mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Theo s'impatienta.

\- Alors ?  
\- Derek.

Il réalisa juste après ce qu'il venait de répondre. Il se rendit compte que c'était également la première qu'il avouait à quelqu'un -et qu'il s'avouait- les sentiments qu'il avait pour le loup-garou. Et il avait choisi de faire son coming-out devant Theo. C'était définitivement la meilleure idée du monde.

Face à cette réponse, l'air de Theo changea totalement et brusquement. La chimère parut hors d'elle et une haine profonde était visible dans ses yeux. Là Stiles n'avait plus peur, il était tout bonnement terrifié.

\- Tiens donc...

Sa voix était grave, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Theo tremblait de rage.

\- Scott t'a totalement retourné le cerveau...

Si Stiles n'était pas mort de peur, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Scott lui avait retourné le cerveau ? L'expression c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité s'appliquait plutôt bien à l'heure actuelle...

Theo avait complètement pété les plombs.

\- Il t'a fait croire ça... Mais c'est faux. Derek n'est pas le bon pour toi ! Moi je le suis, je suis ton meilleur choix !

Stiles voulut prendre la parole mais Theo ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter, un flot incessant de paroles s'écoulait de sa bouche. Ce que disait la chimère n'avait pas spécialement de sens, elle divaguait totalement. Stiles eut beau l'appeler, elle ne cessa pas pour autant, bien au contraire. Après avoir insulté à de nombreuses reprises Scott, Derek et même tous les autres membres de la meute, Theo se stoppa brusquement. On aurait dit qu'il avait soudainement eu une illumination.

\- Je vais te remettre les idées en place.

Stiles n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander ce que cela signifiait. Il sentit une douleur vive dans son bras droit.

Theo venait d'enfoncer ses griffes dans sa peau.

Au début Stiles ne comprit pas la raison de ce geste. Puis sa vue se brouilla et il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le venin de kanima. Theo l'en lui avait administré tout comme il en avait donné à Cora afin de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Stiles avait déjà fait les frais de ce poison, il y avait un certain temps, mais il eut la sensation que la dose était bien plus forte cette fois-ci. Il se sentit lentement faiblir.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra. Theo le rattrapa sans mal avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

\- Fais de beaux rêves.

Stiles entendit à peine cette phrase, les ténèbres l'entourèrent.

* * *

 ****  
Lorsqu'il reprit avec peine connaissance, Stiles eut l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Il crut que c'était un des effets du venin de kanima mais c'était bien plus que cela. IL était encore, certes, assez engourdi mais il se savait capable d'utiliser ses bras ou ses jambes... Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Ses sens lui revinrent progressivement, en même temps que son esprit s'éclaircissait. Quelque chose de froid était contre ses poignets et ses chevilles. En fait, c'était chose qui retenait ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il était allongé contre un matériau dur, peu agréable... Cela ressemblait... À une table ? Pourquoi était-il sur une table ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Il le regretta aussitôt. La lumière l'aveugla sans compassion et il eut mal à la tête. Il gémit.

\- Tu te réveilles déjà ? Tu tiens bien le coup.

Theo. Qui cela aurait pu être d'autre de toute façon ? Il apparut dans son champ de vision, un sourire aimable peint sur son visage.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

C'était bien gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter mais Stiles n'avait pas besoin de sa compassion. Surtout pas quand Theo était celui à l'origine de son état. Est ce que la chimère s'en rendait compte au moins ? Ce n'était même pas sûr...

Stiles lui adressa un regard on ne peut plus soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?

Il avait reconnu les lieux et il n'aimait pas être là. Il était à Eichen House, dans la pièce que le Docteur Valack utilisait pour ses fameuses expériences. Stiles ne se demanda même pas comment Theo avait réussi à entrer dans l'asile psychiatrique. Il se questionnait plutôt sur ce qui allait lui arriver et c'était totalement légitime.

\- Rien, promit d'abord Theo avant de se corriger, Rien de trop contraignant du moins, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Ça, Stiles en doutait. Theo était peut être sincère lorsqu'il disait cela mais il était tellement fêlé qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du mal qu'il semait et de la manière parfois violence avec laquelle il traitait l'humain.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis attaché ?

Theo l'avait installé sur une table d'opération et l'avait immobilisé... Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

Stiles eut un rictus.

\- C'est vrai que c'est super sympa.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas... Je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses...  
\- C'est bien gentil de ta part...

Il ne pensait évidemment pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Theo reprit doucement la parole :

\- C'est pour rendre les choses moins difficiles pour toi. Tu auras plus mal si tu te débats... expliqua-t-il

Stiles, se sentant encore un peu nauséeux, tenta alors de se redresser. Il réussit juste à se placer sur les coudes, les liens entravant ses mouvements. Ses gestes étaient encore lents, approximatifs, à cause du poison qu'il avait encore dans le sang. Son cerveau, lui, par contre, tournait à plein régime.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?

Theo sourit gentiment.

\- Je vais te guérir.

Il ressemblait à un scientifique fou, persuadé d'avoir la solution universelle pour tous les maux du monde. Stiles le fixa, abasourdi.

\- Tu es taré... murmura-t-il

Theo haussa ses épaules. L'insulte ne l'atteignit pas le moins du monde et il fouilla tranquillement dans les affaires du Docteur Valack.  
 **  
**\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, lui assura-t-il.  
\- Je te remercierai quand tu m'auras libéré.  
\- Mais c'est prévu, je te rassure.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre où Theo souhaitait en venir. La chimère allait le laisser partir librement alors que depuis le début il refusait de quitter ses côtés ? Ça n'avait pas de sens... Theo prit quelque chose mais il était de dos, Stiles ne vit donc pas l'objet qu'il avait saisi.

\- Je te libérerai, parce qu'une fois que je t'aurai soigné, tu ne voudras plus t'éloigner, tu voudras rester avec moi pour toujours...

La peur que l'humain avait ressenti se réveilla à nouveau, Stiles se savait au bord de la crise de panique et aucun de ses efforts ne calma sa respiration erratique. Se faire soigner n'avait rien de négatif à la base mais, quand c'était Theo qui menait l'opération, cela devenait de suite beaucoup moins rassurant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de soin ! s'écria l'adolescent  
\- Si, le contredit l'autre, Tu ne te rends juste pas compte parce que Scott t'a fait un lavage de cerveau... Ce n'est pas lui le gentil dans l'histoire.

Theo lui fit enfin face et Stiles eut des sueurs froides. Il avait cru que Theo s'était emparé d'une seringue remplie d'un liquide étrange afin de lui injecter directement de l'aconit ou un autre poison de ce style capable de flouter sa perception. Il avait pensé que la chimère allait planter à nouveau ses griffes dans son cou afin de triturer ses souvenirs, il l'avait déjà fait une fois avec succès, pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas ? **  
**  
Mais Theo avait un autre plan en tête. C'était une espèce de perceuse qu'il tenait dans les mains. Immédiatement, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser à la spécialité de certains médecins d'Eichen House...

La trépanation.

* * *

 **Oui c'est exactement ce que vous pensez. Oui oui... Vous me détestez pas trop j'espère ? Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre maintenant ? Non non on ne jette pas des pierres sur l'auteur ! Non non !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et on se retrouve très bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21

**Hellow ! Tout va pour le mieux ?  
Voici le fameux chapitre du dimanche ! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude... Vous comprendrez pourquoi...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que j'ai été très inspirée et j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter ! Du coup j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **D'ailleurs vous avez été nombreux à commenter le dernier chapitre merci beaucoup !**

 **Merci à julie-deoliveira, Akane, bayruna, ealine666 et Guest !**

 **Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**

 **Akane : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !  
**

 **ealine666 : j'aimerais dire que je suis désolée... mais je ne le suis pas aha ! merci pour ta review**

 **Guest: merci pour ta review ! C'est drôle tu es la première personne à vouloir que Stiles finisse avec Theo... Vu comment Theo traite Stiles, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose que ces deux là finissent ensemble crois moi :')**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Stiles se débattit avec tellement de violence qu'il sentit ses poignets le lancer douloureusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se tordre quoique ce soit mais il n'avait aucune envie de vivre les prochains événements.

Theo fit un pas en sa direction et Stiles recommença à tenter de se libérer. C'était un pur réflexe de survie, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait aucune chance de briser ses liens de métal, c'était plus fort que lui, il se battait de toutes ses forces contre ce qui l'entravait.

Theo s'approcha un peu plus, les muscles de Stiles se tendirent d'un coup.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'écria-t-il

Sa voix était subitement et étrangement monté dans les aigus mais il n'en accorda que peu d'importance. Il se fichait d'être ridicule, il voulait juste rester en vie. La pratique médicale de Theo était peut être très efficace à l'origine mais la chimère n'avait aucune compétence et expérience dans ce domaine. C'était de la folie.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Pourquoi essayait-il de raisonner Theo ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois auparavant sans succès... Theo ne l'écoutait pas, il restait persuadé qu'il agissait bien et qu'il devait tout faire pour que Stiles accepte de revenir auprès de lui. Aucune discussion n'était possible.

Theo eut un sourire affectueux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Bien sûr que non, Theo était bien le seul à croire un mensonge pareil... Stiles sentit une crise de panique arriver lentement et dangereusement. Se calmer, il devait se calmer... Mais comment le pouvait-il alors que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à lui trouer la tête ? Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur !

\- Est ce que tu sais au moins comment procéder ?

Son ton trahissait toute son inquiétude. Theo haussa ses épaules après la question de l'adolescent.

\- Le Docteur Valack m'avait parlé de cette option là. Il m'avait dit que je n'aurais pas besoin de cela en temps normal mais qu'il pourrait toujours intervenir si jamais ton cas devenait trop grave...  
\- Mais tu l'as tué, lui rappela Stiles.

Theo haussa un sourcil, assez surpris que l'humain soit au courant. Scott l'avait certainement averti... Toujours et encore Scott...

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, je l'ai déjà vu faire, je saurai me débrouiller.

Il semblait parfaitement convaincu par ce qu'il avançait.

Stiles voulut une nouvelle fois s'écarter mais le tiraillement de ses poignets et de ses chevilles le ramena à l'ordre. Il grimaça de douleur. Theo lui jeta un regard courroucé.

\- Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille.  
\- Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça...

La prière de Stiles n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Theo afficha juste une expression totalement neutre.

\- Il faut que je le fasse.  
\- Non... Bien sûr que non...

Sa voix n'était qu'une supplique mais la chimère ne fut pas touchée par la peur de Stiles. Theo avait beau assurer ne vouloir que le bonheur de l'humain, à l'heure actuelle il ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement. Il était trop aveuglé par sa haine et son obsession, il n'arrivait plus à voir la vérité.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, je t'assure.

Il mit l'espèce de perceuse en marche. Stiles eut envie de vomir. Il refoula vaillamment sa nausée et pria très fort toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait. Il était prêt à se convertir s'il s'en sortait vivant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta d'avoir désobéi à Scott. Il regretta d'avoir voulu s'opposer au souhait de Derek. Il aurait dû les écouter et rester tranquille au lieu de jouer l'humain courageux qui ne craint pas le danger. Il aurait dû accepter son sort, il n'est pas capable de se défendre contre une créature surnaturelle. Même contre un humain lambda en fait... Il était bon lorsqu'il fallait réfléchir ou établir des plans, ça oui, il était capable de le faire. Mais lorsqu'il devait se battre... C'était une autre histoire. C'était frustrant, de dépendre des autres ainsi, mais il aurait dû ravaler sa fierté sur ce coup-là. Il aurait évité de se trouver dans cette situation déplaisante.

Il réalisa ensuite que pour le coup, rester gentiment au commissariat n'aurait peut être pas changé grand chose. Quand Theo était venu le kidnapper -parce que oui c'était un kidnapping quand même quoique Theo en dise- Cora était avec lui et la louve était bien placée pour le protéger. Sauf que Theo avait été fourbe et avait réussi à se débarrasser d'elle. La chimère avait définitivement prévu son coup et Stiles aurait beau s'être enfermé à l'intérieur d'une armoire d'un coffre fort, Theo aurait trouvé un moyen de le récupérer. Il aurait forcé la serrure ou aurait trouvé la clé d'une manière ou d'une autre... Enfin bref, Stiles aurait pu s'enfuir n'importe où, Theo l'aurait trouvé.

C'était absolument terrifiant comme constatation mais au moins Stiles se sentait un peu moins coupable.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à ça, ce n'était pas réellement le lieu pour s'autoriser de telles réflexion. Mais penser canalisait sa terreur et le forçait à respirer. Il avait tendance à divaguer très rapidement dès qu'il était dans un moment de stress afin de rationaliser ce qu'il vivait. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle, il se rendit compte que sa respiration était plus apaisée. Bon, lui, apaisé, il ne l'était pas c'était certain...

Le bruit de l'espèce de perceuse lui agressait les tympans, Theo était maintenant tout proche et Stiles eut le réflexe de fermer ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard dérangé de la chimère.

Tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés, personne ne viendrait. Theo avait très certainement éloigné les infirmiers et ce n'était pas les patients de cet hôpital de fou qui viendraient le sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

La seule chose qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que cela ne dure pas. Il pria pour qu'il s'évanouisse rapidement. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient en feu, il allait se faire trouer la tête... Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire ?

Theo se plaça à la droite de Stiles et, avec précision imbattable, il visa sa tempe. Il attendit quelques secondes, probablement pour le suspens puis colla finalement l'ustensile contre la peau de Stiles.

L'humain s'entendit hurler tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante se répercutait dans son crâne. Le venin de kanima n'était plus assez efficace pour pouvoir servir d'anesthésiant et la sensation était tout bonnement horrible.

À cause du choc soudain, il ne percevait plus aucun son, juste des sifflements bien trop aigus par rapport à la normale et des bourdonnements insupportables. Il cria encore une fois à s'en briser la voix.

D'un coup la souffrance cessa et Stiles prit une brusque inspiration, comme s'il avait été en apnée tout ce temps. Un liquide chaud s'écoula dans son cou et une intense migraine se fit ressentir. Il eut un vertige alors il se laissa retomber sur la table d'opération, serrant ses dents pour retenir une plainte douloureuse.

Progressivement, il reprit conscience de l'environnement autour de lui. Avec les éléments qu'il pouvait voir, il remit dans l'ordre les derniers événements. La porte avait volé en éclat, arrachée par un Derek furieux qui avait directement écarté Theo de Stiles avant que la chimère ne blesse davantage l'humain.

Theo avait connu le même sort que la porte et avait été balancé sans gentillesse contre le mur le plus proche.

Les sifflements cessèrent quelque peu et Stiles réussit à comprendre l'échange peu amical entre Theo et Derek.

-... répéterai pas...

Theo foudroya le loup-garou du regard. Une pure haine était visible dans ses yeux et il paraissait prêt à se jeter sur l'autre.

\- Stiles est à moi. Il est mon ancre.

Derek grogna et montra ses dents. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce côté possessif que Theo avait envers Stiles.

\- C'est la mienne également alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rapidement t'écarter de lui. Maintenant.

Sa voix était on ne pouvait plus menaçante. Si Theo semblait vouloir trancher la gorge de Derek, Derek, lui, c'était bien pire. On voyait qu'il planifiait de torturer longuement la chimère afin de la faire souffrir le plus possible si jamais elle avait le malheur de ne pas obéir à son ordre.

Afin de renforcer son intimidation, il fit luire ses yeux et même si Stiles se sentait particulièrement mal, il ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par l'aura impressionnante qui entourait le loup-garou. Qu'est ce que Derek Hale était beau...

Provocateur, Theo ne fit pas mine de bouger et un sourd grondement s'échappa de la gorge de Derek.

\- Dégage.

Theo se mit à sourire narquoisement.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Un rire lugubre secoua Derek. Stiles l'avait rarement vu aussi terrifiant. Derek était toujours un peu menaçant en temps normal, c'était dans son caractère, mais il n'avait jamais eu cette expression de psychopathe collée sur le visage. Du moins jamais en présence de l'adolescent hyperactif.

\- Je suis ravi de cette réponse.

Effectivement, il avait maintenant la meilleure excuse du monde afin de pouvoir déchiqueter Theo. Il allait le mettre en pièces, il n'allait clairement pas se priver. Theo n'aurait le droit à aucun traitement de faveur de sa part.

Il contourna la table sur laquelle Stiles était toujours attachée et s'avança dangereusement vers la chimère.

\- Tu as fait une grave erreur tu le sais ça ?

Theo se jeta sur Derek mais ce dernier l'esquiva puis l'attrapa par la gorge. Il apprécia quelques instants la situation puis l'envoya contre une des armoires de la place. Un sourire satisfait s'étendait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rejoignait Theo.

\- Vois-tu, tu t'en es pris à deux personnes très importantes pour moi.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant qu'il ne se relève et le toisa de manière particulièrement hautaine.

\- Ça c'est pour Cora.

Theo cracha un filet de sang et, vivement, il bondit sur Derek et le fit chuter. L'affrontement se continua alors au sol.

De sa place, Stiles ne voyait pas grand chose, il entendait juste les rugissements bestiaux des deux combattants et les bruits de leurs griffes qui s'entrechoquaient. Il tourna sa tête afin de voir qui dominait le combat. Sa blessure le lança, le rappelant à l'ordre mais il refoula du mieux qu'il put ce ressenti.

Il avait du mal à voir qui dominait l'affrontement, il comprenait juste que les deux s'étaient transformés et que l'agressivité était omniprésente. Ni Theo ni Derek n'avaient l'air ouvert au dialogue et ils préféraient régler leurs désaccords par les gestes plutôt que par les mots. Et Stiles était là, forcé à être immobile sans pouvoir intervenir. Certes, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait les moyens de séparer deux créatures surnaturelles haineuses et violentes...

Theo griffait les bras de Derek tandis que Derek le mordait, répondant à chacun de ses coups avec la même violence.

Stiles se sentit rassuré quand il vit que Derek était celui qui dominait le plus le duel et il fut moins frustré de ne pas pouvoir stopper ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Stiles grimaça, il avait encore le tournis.

Theo réussit malheureusement à ressortir son épingle du jeu et entailla profondément l'épaule du loup-garou en y plantant ses crocs. Derek se mit à rugir si fort que les murs en tremblèrent presque.

Stiles sentit une boule d'angoisse lui nouer le ventre.

\- Derek attention !

La voix de l'humain parut redonner du courage à Derek qui se dégagea et repoussa avec brusquerie Theo.

Une lueur sombre s'alluma dans son regard. Theo ne put soutenir la flamme brûlant dans ses yeux et il se recula, allant jusqu'à se coller contre le mur le plus proche. Il avait réussi plusieurs fois à blesser Derek, ce dernier boitillait d'ailleurs grâce à lui, sa jambe gauche était ensanglantée et paraissait douloureuse.

Malgré tout, malgré les nombreux coups qu'il avait réussi à porter à son ennemi, Theo se mit à le craindre. Pour la première fois, il eut peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Pour la première fois, il perdit son assurance et sa certitude de terminer gagnant quoiqu'il arrive. Il doutait, il avait peur... Comme un humain lambda en somme... Mais Theo n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de sentiments et il se laissa submerger par l'émotion. Derek entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et une étrange satisfaction l'envahit. Il était rarement heureux lorsqu'il était proche d'une victoire, il n'était pas comme son oncle qui vivait pour la vengeance et qui s'en servait comme carburant. Oui, Derek avait tué quand cela avait été nécessaire, mais il avait très souvent été hanté la nuit par le visage de ses victimes. Là, il savait sans aucun doute que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Parce que jamais il n'avait souri lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à achever sa cible. Là, il était presque à deux doigts de rire. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être terrifiant mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Il tenait la vie de Theo Raeken entre ses griffes soit une des personnes les plus mauvaises et manipulatrices qu'il connaissait. Il pouvait définitivement débarrasser Beacon Hills de ce fléau. Il n'allait clairement pas s'en priver.

Il fit un pas en direction de Theo qui blêmit. La situation était beaucoup moins drôle pour lui maintenant qu'il ne la contrôlait plus. Il n'avait jamais été en position de faiblesse et l'arrière goût amer de la défaite resta coincé en travers de sa gorge. Il déglutit puis gronda, tentant de se montrer menaçant mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Derek s'approcha davantage. Theo se décomposa et ne chercha même pas à cacher ses tremblements.

\- Hé, hé... D... Derek, si on discutait calmement plutôt hein ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un compromis après un petit café...

Derek haussa un sourcil, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre. Il s'arrêta, laissant bien le temps à Theo de réaliser ce qui allait lui arriver. Theo essaya de se décaler discrètement, cherchant probablement une issue. Peut être qu'il pouvait tenter de passer derrière Derek et s'enfuir ? Il devait gagner du temps...

\- Pas de café ? C'est pas grave hein, je peux te payer autre chose...

Derek le dévisagea, le regardant se déplacer et il leva ses yeux au ciel. Il coupa la route à la chimère et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Ses yeux lumineux transpercèrent Theo qui s'était figé.

Derek posa sa main dans le cou de la chimère. Theo voulut se dégager mais il savait qu'il était piégé.

\- Non non ! Écoute Derek je...

Le loup-garou ne l'écouta pas plus. D'un geste sec, il lui brisa la nuque. Theo tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, ses yeux toujours écarquillés sous le choc et son cri bloqué à jamais dans sa gorge.

Derek plissa ses yeux face à ce spectacle.

\- Et ça c'est pour Stiles, dit-il finalement comme un juge donnant sa sentence.

Le loup se leva et il se détourna. Theo n'était pas digne d'un bref hommage post-mortem. Tout ce qu'il méritait, c'était de rester pourrir dans cette salle glauque sans qu'on lui accorde le droit à un repos éternel.

La seule chose qui le poussait à vouloir ramasser son corps, c'était l'idée qu'un des membres de l'hôpital le trouve et essaie de comprendre la scène de crime. Derek allait devoir camoufler les preuves. Mais il se préoccuperait de cela plus tard. Il avait une affaire bien plus importante à régler.

Il retrouva enfin Stiles et le délivra en arrachant le métal qui retenait l'humain si cher à son cœur. L'adolescent se massa immédiatement les poignets écorchés et Derek sentit sa colère revenir quand il vit la peau marquée de colère se mua en haine quand il remarqua la blessure due à la perceuse. Il s'éloigna afin de donner un coup violent dans le mur le plus proche. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Theo avait de la chance d'être déjà mort, dans le cas contraire, Derek lui aurait fait payer les mauvais traitements qu'il avait infligé à Stiles. Stiles qui ne sursauta même pas face à cet excès de brusquerie. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague, comme s'il était ailleurs.

Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que c'était terminé. Il restait persuadé qu'il était coincé dans un cauchemars et que quelque chose de mauvais allait lui retomber dessus. Pourtant il espérait plus que tout pouvoir se réveiller mais il en était incapable. Il fermait ses paupières mais à chaque fois qu'il les rouvrait, il voyait encore ces murs blancs, cette table et décor définitivement lugubre. Il sentait presque encore le regard de Theo sur lui. Il frissonna.

Stiles ne supportait pas cette sensation, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir l'odeur de Theo sur lui, il ne voulait plus avoir l'impression que les mains du jeune homme se baladait encore obscènement le long de ses hanches. Il eut une brusque inspiration paniquée et aussitôt Derek fut près de lui.

Derek qui paraissait mille fois plus contrarié que lui et qui avait totalement délaissé le mur sur lequel il se vengeait. La détresse de Stiles le calma d'une certaine manière et il reprit une apparence entièrement humaine, délaissant ses crocs et ses griffes. Ses yeux avaient même perdu ce côté bestial.

Stiles ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque Derek essuya avec douceur ses joues humides.

Un sentiment d'urgence étreint l'humain et alors qu'il frôlait la crise de panique, Derek posa calmement ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Respire, je suis là.  
\- Derek... balbutia l'humain de manière presque ridicule

Il était à deux doigts de se mettre à chouiner lamentablement. Il pouvait se le permettre en plus, Derek n'oserait pas se moquer de lui. Stiles se retint malgré tout et refoula son début de sanglot.

Le loup-garou le détailla attentivement.

\- Est ce que tu as mal ? demanda-t-il  
\- Ç... Ça va... mentit l'autre

Stiles savait que Derek était blessé et il ne voulait pas qu'il gaspille son énergie pour lui. Il valait mieux que le loup-garou reste en forme pour que ses plaies cicatrises le plus rapidement possible...

Derek prit malgré tout tendrement la main de l'humain et des veines noires se dessinèrent progressivement sur son avant-bras, tatouant sa peau. Stiles poussa malgré lui un profond soupir de soulagement.

Un silence s'écoula et, pendant un instant, l'humain resta muet, à observer juste Derek qui se concentrait. Stiles réalisa que cette séance de soin lui faisait certes du bien, mais qu'il était bien plus abimé au plan psychologique qu'au plan physique. L'image de Theo s'imposa de nouveau dans son esprit et il se remit à trembloter.

Derek remarqua le changement et il releva ses yeux vers lui. Il croisa son regard perdu mais pourtant étrangement déterminé. Stiles le fixa brièvement, comme pour se donner du courage puis il prit la parole :

\- Marque moi.

Il était parfaitement sérieux. Derek haussa un sourcil. Theo avait réussi à atteindre le cerveau de Stiles ? Qu'est ce que l'humain était en train de raconter ?

\- Pardon ?

Stiles ne se démonta pas et expliqua plus clairement sa pensée :

\- Je suppose que ça te rend dingue de sentir l'odeur de Theo sur moi alors marque moi avec la tienne.

Le loup-garou ne se fit pas prier et prit Stiles dans ses bras, geste qui calma automatiquement ce dernier et il s'accrocha à Derek comme quelqu'un en train de se noyer s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il fut plus détendu, appréciant ce contact doux qu'il avait avec Derek et frissonnant lorsque celui-ci nicha son nez dans son cou, inspirant à plein poumons. Stiles aussi respirait l'odeur de Derek, cette senteur lui rappelant étrangement la forêt sur certains points et qui l'apaisait définitivement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de bonnes minutes, à se bercer l'un l'autre jusqu'à en oublier où ils se trouvaient.

Ce fut Derek qui brisa le silence le premier :

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Stiles réussit à sourire malgré la gravité des derniers événements. Il joua distraitement avec les mèches emmêlées de Derek. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire ça mais il avait toujours eu peur que le plus âgé lui arrache la tête s'il avait l'audace d'approcher sa main vers sa chevelure. Il pouvait s'autoriser cela maintenant.

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais.

Derek sourit à son tour, il serra un peu plus Stiles contre son cœur. Bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi détendu... Drôle de situation.

\- Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention, lui promit-il.

Stiles eut un sourire bête. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il eut en mémoire le moment où Derek avait annoncé qu'il partait rejoindre Cora en Amérique du Sud. Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de prononcer. Par peur d'être repoussé peut être ? Alors il n'avait pas osé. Et il s'en était voulu parce que Derek n'avait plus donné de nouvelles et Stiles l'avait très mal vécu. Et à chaque fois, tout le monologue qu'il avait voulu lui dire se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête. Il connaissait encore la moindre réplique par cœur. De nombreuses fois, il s'était rejoué la scène et avait prié de pouvoir remonter le temps. Juste pour arrêter Derek avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Pour le rattraper et lui confier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années.

 _Il se serait avancé et aurait attrapé Derek par le poignet. Le loup-garou l'aurait dévisagé étrangement et aurait feint l'agacement, comme à son habitude. Stiles, habitué à ce comportement, aurait pris son courage à deux mains afin de déclarer :_

« _Ne fais pas ça. Ne t'en va pas là-bas. Ne te détourne pas de tes responsabilités en prétextant que tu dois affronter seul les difficultés. Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça et tu devrais avoir honte d'utiliser des méthodes aussi lâches pour rester loin de moi... Parce que tu sais quoi ? On est pas dans un film et ce n'est pas en m'écartant, en me repoussant que j'irai bien. J'ai très bien compris tes sentiments. Ne me dis pas que tu te retiens parce que tu es un danger pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'attirer des ennuis merci bien. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose tu n'as pas à culpabiliser car je serai le seul responsable. Alors assume un peu et arrête de tourner le dos à tout ça... »_

 _Il aurait inspiré un grand coup avant de conclure :_

 _« Juste... Ne m'abandonne pas. »_

Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il était resté muet, presque choqué tandis que Derek s'éloignait et que toute la meute le regardait, lui, l'humain qu'on laissait inévitablement de côté...

C'était peut être à ce moment là, quand Malia avait vu la tristesse de Stiles, qu'elle avait compris l'étrange lien unissant son cousin et l'adolescent hyperactif. Elle aurait pu faire une crise de jalousie mais elle avait préféré réfléchir calmement. Stiles ne la remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et probablement ceux de Derek également.

\- Arrête.

La voix de Derek qui le réprimandait le sortit de ses pensées et il releva ses yeux vers le loup-garou, quelque peu confus.

\- H.. Hein ?

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait... Lui avait-il donné un coup de pied par mégarde tandis qu'il réfléchissait ? C'était très probable en réalité, il avait tendance à bouger sans s'en rendre compte quand il divaguait de la sorte.

En voyant l'air attendri de Derek, Stiles comprit qu'il n'en n'était rien. Le loup-garou, ravi d'avoir sorti le plus jeune de son mutisme, reprit la parole :

\- De penser, arrête ça.

L'humain haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais bien que j'en suis incapable...

Un mince sourire moqueur habilla le visage de Derek.

\- C'est pas faux...

Le loup-garou aida délicatement Stiles à descendre de sa table et l'humain fit quelques pas, vérifiant s'il avait toujours un équilibre correct. Ce fut le cas et Derek ne dissimula pas son soulagement. Au moins une bonne nouvelle...

\- Partons maintenant.

Stiles hocha la tête, ressentant un certain sentiment d'apaisement.

Ça y est. Tout était fini maintenant.

* * *

\- Arrête de bouger comme ça...

Melissa semblait plus fatiguée qu'autre chose.

\- Mais ça pique, geignit Stiles.

Il se força malgré tout à demeurer immobile tandis que l'infirmière désinfectait avec application sa plaie.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et rangea son matériel.

\- Voilà mon grand c'est terminé !

Par réflexe, Stiles porta sa main à son crâne et toucha le bandage tout frais qu'on venait de lui faire. Il remercia la mère de son meilleur ami et cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'oeil en réponse.

\- Il t'a pas loupé, commenta Scott qui s'était dans le canapé en face de lui.

Stiles leva ses yeux au ciel. Derek l'avait ramené chez les Mccall afin que l'humain soit en lieu sûr le temps qu'il règle le problème « le cadavre de Theo Raeken ». Scott en avait profité pour faire un résumé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, l'intervention spectaculaire de Lydia et la défaite de Sébastien Valet. Il expliqua également où était allé chaque membre de la meute maintenant que la tension était redescendue.

Malia et Lydia étaient rentrées ensemble et la coyote avait ramené sa chère banshee à l'hôpital afin qu'elle puisse avoir un vrai traitement pour sa large blessure toujours présente sur son cou. Melissa comptait retourner voir Lydia d'ailleurs une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec Stiles. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour la jeune fille, son cas ne s'était pas empiré mais, par précaution, elle s'occuperait d'elle.

Corey avait refusé de quitter Mason depuis que ce dernier était redevenu humain et Mason, n'ayant pas non plus envie de s'éloigner de la chimère, avait invité Corey chez lui. Ils étaient donc partis main dans la main, heureux comme tout.

Kira s'était occupée de Cora comme elle l'avait promis à Derek et elle était restée à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la louve puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps. La kistune était demeuré auprès d'elle même après, écoutant avec amusement Cora cracher sa haine contre Theo. Quand Cora n'aimait pas quelqu'un, ce n'était pas à moitié.

Jordan était retourné au commissariat avec Christopher Argent, les deux hommes ayant besoin de discuter avec Noah afin de lui faire un bref rapport des événements. Jordan s'était visiblement remis de son combat avec la Bête du Gévaudan.

Il ne restait plus qu'Hayden et Liam. La jeune fille avait été mordue par Scott, la morsure étant le seul moyen de la sauver et elle était donc en pleine transformation. Bien évidemment, Liam avait choisi de la supporter pendant ce moment et il la gardait donc avec lui. Il avait assuré à Scott de lui envoyer un message dès que qu'il y aurait du nouveau.

Stiles croisa ses bras.

\- Ce psychopathe a voulu me trouer la tête.  
\- Toi qui te plaignait au collège que personne ne s'intéressait à toi...

L'humain eut un sourire crispé à ce souvenir. Effectivement, il avait eu cette pensée à cette époque là...

\- J'aurais préféré un intérêt un peu moins fort...  
\- Tu n'es jamais content !

Stiles lui tira immédiatement la langue comme un gamin. Scott se mit à rire doucement. Il était content que tout ceci soit fini. Ce retour au calme était on ne pouvait plus agréable. Ce qui le rendait heureux également, c'était la certitude qu'il avait enfin et définitivement récupéré son meilleur ami et que Theo ne tenterait plus jamais de retourner l'humain contre lui. Scott n'aurait pas supporté de devoir affronter une seconde une lueur de méfiance dans le regard de Stiles.

\- Tu restes dormir ici cette nuit ? proposa Scott

À une époque, ils passaient presque toutes leurs soirées ensemble si bien que Scott avait dans son armoire et dans sa salle de bain quelques affaires appartenant à Stiles. Un simple moyen de pouvoir dépanner ce dernier quand il s'incrustait à l'improviste. Et l'inverse était également vrai, Stiles gardait aussi dans sa chambre certaines possessions de Scott. Et mine de rien, ils s'étaient beaucoup servi de ce principe.

À cause de la succession de toutes ces péripéties, ils n'avaient plus pris de temps pour leur amitié et Scott regrettait beaucoup cela. Il voulait se rattraper, montrer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de délaisser Stiles.

L'humain réfléchit quelques instants puis hocha sa tête.

\- Il faut que je prévienne mon père mais je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun soucis.

Scott esquissa un sourire.

\- La connaissant, ma mère l'invitera sûrement à diner si toi tu restes avec nous...  
\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Melissa était tellement gentille en même temps... Scott ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle faisait pour réussir à concilier toutes ses heures de travail avec ses obligations de mère célibataire... Et elle n'avait pas de super capacités, elle.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Stiles et il claqua des doigts, attirant ainsi l'attention de son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais peut être enfin pouvoir te faire regarder Star Wars !

Scott haussa un sourcil.

\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Tu crois que tu allais y échapper ? Jamais mon gars ! Je ne te laisserai jamais en paix tant que tu n'auras pas regardé cette saga !  
\- Tu en fais trop Stiles...

L'interpellé éclata de rire.

\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force non ?

* * *

 ****  
Quand Stiles retourna chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une camaro garée devant la porte. Il s'attendait encore moins à voir son père rire gaiement avec Derek Hale, les deux confortablement installés dans le salon. La vision était étrange, ils buvaient du café comme deux amis de longue date.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ?

Son père releva ses yeux vers lui et le salua d'un bref geste de la main avant de lui offrir une réponse.

\- Derek essaie de me convaincre de ne pas l'arrêter pour meurtre.

Ledit Derek eut un sourire innocent et Stiles se sentit fondre. Noah tenta d'analyser le regard que son fils lançait au loup-garou puis il regarda l'horloge et fit mine d'être surpris par l'heure qu'il était.

\- Oh déjà ? Hé bien je vais filer. Au plaisir de te revoir Derek.

L'autre hocha sa tête.

\- Pareillement.

Le shérif ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Stiles en passant et ce dernier feignit d'être agacé même si son grand sourire le trahissait.

\- Bonne journée papa !  
\- À toi aussi, j'essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard, promit Noah.

Stiles eut un petit air amusé.

\- Je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal, je suis certain que le commissariat va être très calme aujourd'hui...  
\- Disons que je n'aurai pas de créatures surnaturelles à affronter... Je ne réglerai que des problèmes d'humains normaux.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à son fils qui s'offusqua :

\- Est ce que tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas normal ?  
\- Tu restes à Beacon Hills malgré tous les problèmes que tu as eu... Tu n'es définitivement pas normal...  
\- Je suis peut être juste stupide ?

Noah se mit à rire.

\- Oh ça je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !

Et il partit avant que Stiles ne puisse lui rétorquer quelque chose de certainement très sarcastique. Stiles leva alors ses yeux au ciel puis il se tourna vers Derek qui était resté assis sur le canapé.

\- Theo ?

Derek approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je m'en suis occupé, je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui voudront un jour trouver son corps...  
\- Il ne manquera à personne, crois moi... Sa meute est totalement dissoute et ses seuls soutiens, il s'en est débarrassé... Et je te rassure, personne de notre groupe ne souhaite ressusciter celui qui a failli tuer notre véritable alpha préféré...  
\- Il n'y a pas que ceux de notre camp qui sont au courant de sa mort...

Stiles comprit à qui Derek faisait allusion.

\- Gérard Argent a beau être un psychopathe du même niveau, il n'ira clairement pas déterrer le cadavre de Theo... Je sais qu'il a eu un kanima comme animal domestique pendant un temps... Mais là d'après ce que m'a dit Scott, Chris le surveille de très près.

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques instants puis une information lui revint en tête.

\- Où est Deucalion ?

Derek fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- Il a disparu, comme souvent... On l'a appelé alors il est venu à la rescousse mais ce n'est pas son style de s'attarder. Scott ne l'a même pas vu, Deucalion ne s'est adressé à lui que par messages interposés. Il donnait de t es nouvelles de temps en temps.

Stiles poussa un soupir.

\- J'aurai aimé le remercier...  
\- Il a été d'une grande aide, lui accorda Derek, Mais il n'est pas ce type de personne aimant être sous les feux des projecteurs... Plus maintenant du moins, il recherche juste du calme et de l'anonymat. Il revient puis il repart, c'est ainsi.  
\- Et toi ?

Derek fronça ses sourcils face à cette question.

\- Comment ça, et moi ?

Stiles pinça ses lèvres. C'était audacieux de sa part de poser ce genre de questions. Le plus âgé pouvait se braquer n'importe quand dès que l'on évoquait des sujets un peu trop personnels. L'humain essaya donc d'être le plus délicat quand il reprit la parole :

\- Est ce que toi aussi, tu vas repartir ?

Derek resta bête quelques secondes.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il.

Stiles détourna alors son regard. Il hésita un instant et son fameux monologue se rejoua dans sa tête. Une certaine détermination s'empara de lui et il alla s'assoir à côté du loup-garou. Loup-garou qui eut l'air assez confus.

\- Reste.

Derek dévisagea longuement l'adolescent.

\- Est ce que c'est un ordre ?  
\- Une demande plutôt, corrigea le plus jeune.

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir, l'air assez troublé. Il baissa sa tête, comme s'il n'avait pas la force d'affronter le regard résolu de Stiles.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux que je reste ?  
\- À ton avis ?

La voix de Stiles était devenue moqueuse et Derek pouvait comprendre pourquoi, sa question était totalement inutile parce que la réponse était parfaitement évidente, pas besoin de la formuler à voix haute.

\- Je ne peux pas Stiles...

L'humain eut un rire nerveux.

\- Ah non hein ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que tu as fait et dit, tu n'as pas le droit de te dégonfler !  
\- Je n'ai rien dit !  
\- À d'autres ! Tu as dit que j'étais ton ancre.

Derek croisa ses bras.

\- Ça n'implique pas forcément ce que tu penses.  
\- Arrête, tu étais mort de jalousie.

Derek perdit tout sens de la répartie et Stiles le fixa, l'air de dire : « Ah tu vois bien que j'ai raison ! ». Étant donné que le loup-garou était toujours muet, ce fut donc le lycéen qui brisa le silence.

\- C'est quoi le soucis ? Que je suis trop jeune ? L'excuse était bien pratique mais je te signale que ma majorité est très proche.  
\- Ce n'est... Pas ça le soucis.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

Derek inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises. Il cherchait ses mots, le moyen d'exprimer avec justesse ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se confier, il gardait tout pour lui. Il ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait... Mais Stiles lui donnait envie de faire cet effort, de sortir un peu de cette carapace qu'il avait forgé pour se protéger. Il avait envie de s'ouvrir, progressivement du moins.

\- J'ai dû tuer ma première copine pour abréger ses souffrances. La seconde a fait brûler ma famille dans un incendie et la dernière en date était une druide psychopathe... Sans compter la tueuse à gage... Mais elle c'était plus un mensonge à moi-même que je me faisais...  
\- Hé bien tu devras t'habituer au calme dans ce cas ?

Derek eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Au calme ? Avec toi ?

Stiles grogna, faisant comme s'il était vexé. L'expression de Derek se radoucit et il continua son explication :

\- Le fait est... Que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment t'aimer... J'ai peur de tout foirer comme avec les autres.

L'humain parut attendri par cette confession et il sourit avec tendresse. Il prit doucement les mains du loup-garou.

\- Et si tu te faisais confiance pour une fois ? Moi je crois en toi.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

\- Je crois en nous.

À ces mots, Derek le regarda d'une manière nouvelle et Stiles sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Le loup-garou se rapprocha quelque peu.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Mais en toi oui.

Et il embrassa Stiles.

Le baiser fut calme, paisible, rien de comparable avec celui de Theo. Et Stiles appréciait cela, il appréciait cette petite bulle d'intimité qui venait de se former autour d'eux. Il appréciait l'inquiétude constante de Derek et sa tendresse qui contrastait totalement avec sa part plus animale. Stiles eut l'impression que Derek n'était que contradiction. Sa barbe le piquait mais ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces. Et le mélange était étrangement particulièrement plaisant.

Stiles sentit Derek sourire et il sentit comme une boule de joie se créer en lui. Derek était heureux. Et c'était la plus belle constatation pouvant exister.

La Bête était vaincue, Theo n'était plus de ce monde et Derek était littéralement en train de lui dévorer les lèvres... Tout allait bien en définitive.

Les choses n'étaient jamais paisibles éternellement à Beacon Hills... Mais pour l'instant elles l'étaient.

Combien de temps cela durerait ? Hé bien ce serait une toute autre histoire.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Vous l'avez compris ce chapitre était plus long car il servait de conclusion... Je voulais terminer correctement cette fiction et je suis assez contente de moi, j'aurais adoré développer d'autres points, d'autres aspects de l'histoire... Mais je pense qu'il faut savoir s'arrêter à un moment ! Il y a eu 21 chapitres mine de rien ! Je préfère m'arrêter en étant satisfaite plutôt que continuer à creuser et devoir finir à l'arrache en étant déçue de ce que j'ai fait... Et je pense que certaines personnes devraient savoir quand il faut arrêter d'exploiter une licence... Non je ne dirai pas qui je vise ;)  
Toujours est-il que je voulais finir l'histoire ainsi depuis le début et je ne vois pas une autre conclusion possible.  
Je voudrais tous vous remercier, vous qui avez lu ma fiction, qui l'avez commenté et mise en favoris... Votre soutien me touche énormément et m'a beaucoup aidé à retrouver ma motivation quand je la perdais !**

 **Merci à tous en tout cas ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une autre fiction Sterek, peut être si je trouve une bonne histoire... Pour l'instant je vais essayer de finir ma fic Malec.  
Tout ce que je sais c'est que je rentre en médecine l'année prochaine et qu'écrire va être compliqué ! Je risque de mettre ça en pause malheureusement... C'est pour ça que j'hésite à me lancer dans d'autres histoires...**

 **Enfin bon, merci à tous ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !  
On se retrouve soit dans les reviews, soit ailleurs ! À très bientôt j'espère ;)  
**


End file.
